Dragon Age: Origins Prequel
by Reviewer543
Summary: His parents are dead. The world despises him for what he is. For vengeance, he will do whatever he must to kill the mage that took his parents away. He will be as strong as a warrior, stealthy as a rouge, and as powerful as a mage. Can this elf-blooded hero save the world from a man that has been corrupted by hate, or fall to a dark reflection of himself?
1. The Beginning

**Well here we go**. **So I'm going to pull one from my Ghost of the Terminus story here with my OC Warden as well as add some other things too. DA: O elements mostly. Might use some from DA II or Inquisition. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR PROFIT FROM THIS. ORIGINAL STORYLINE OR OTHERWISE GOES TO BIOWARE AND THE DRAGON AGE TEAM.**

* * *

9:6 Dragon- One of the great forests of Ferelden.

It had been a good year for clan Hellathen. The clan had managed to survive and preserve the lore they had been entrusted with including three very special artifacts that had remained in their possession since the time of Shartan and Andraste. These 3 artifacts were the Sword of Shartan, the staff known as Spellfury and an ancient elven tome regarding studies of the fade. Each of these bore great importance.

The Sword of Shartan was used by Shartan as he fought alongside Andraste in his bid to free their people from slavery. He had managed to recover the lore regarding the old elvish blades, the Dar'Misaan. From what the People could recover, Shartan had managed to recover a dragon bone during the war with the Tevinter Imperium and used it to create a dragonbone Dar'Misaan. It was also learned that the sword became sentient over its time with Shartan and since his death, no one has been able to wield the blade. No one knows if a spirit, demon, or even Shartan's spirit himself, was bound to the sword, but even to this day no one has been able to unsheathe the blade from its scabbard. From what the past keepers have been able to gleam over the ages, the sword can only be held by one who has elven blood in them. No human can even touch it. They had found this out when the clan had been attacked by group of raiders a century ago. During the attack, when things looked dire for the clan, the raider boss had picked up the sword by its scabbard and as soon as he had touched the hilt, his body had been racked with pain. Pain so great that as soon as he let go of it, he fell to the ground unconscious. This had provided the Keeper at the time to use another of the 3 artifacts to save the clan, Spellfury.

Spellfury was a staff taken from a Tevinter lord by a elven slave had managed to break free from him and find the clan. From then it was given to the clan and used as the personal staff of the Keepers. When the Keeper grabbed the staff at the opportunity, she used chain lightning to attack all of her enemies who had dared slaughter her kinsmen. The spell had killed or at least wounded the raiders turning the tide of the fight. The clan had been victorious that day, but it was not without cost. They had lost nearly 3/5s of the clan from that attack. The shemlen just wouldn't leave them alone. All the more important to guard the final artifact, the Tome of the Fade.

This tome is one of the few surviving artifacts that the Dalish had managed to recover and one of the most dangerous to be sure. The tome had spoke of many things regarding the Fade or the Beyond as they called it. It spoke of spirits and demons, the power of lyrium and the Dreamers of old. In the wrong hands, any evil mage or Maleficar, could cause unbelievable damage to both this world and the beyond. The very thought of it made Keeper Theron shudder in fear as he gripped his staff, Spellfury. The volcanic aurum staff had been his companion for over 4 decades since he succeeded the previous Keeper. He was an elderly Keeper, having a full head of grey hair, his face adorned with the vallaslin of Elgar'nan. He looked over to his First who was studying up on her lore. She was a young woman with short, golden hair, green eyes, a petite figure and finally her vallaslin of Mythal which only covered the sides of her eyes.

15 years into his time as Keeper he had ended up adopting an abandoned elven baby girl. Later on, he had discovered that she had magical potential and so he raised her and named her Dahlia. When the time came for him to have a First she won hands down. The both of them couldn't have been happier then. As he watched her, he looked over to the rest of the clan. He smiled as he saw the children running and playing, as the hunters came back bringing food from a successful hunt as the halla keeper looked after their halla. Yes, life was peaceful.

Night had finally come ending another peaceful day. Theron looked around as he saw his kinsmen all huddled around the various fires, telling stories of either the history of their people or the funny moments they've had recently. He gripped his staff again, this time getting up from his seat on the ground. He could feel it. He was getting old. His bones were aching, his limbs were moving noticeably slower than a few years ago and he found himself sleeping a lot more. In a few more years, he'll let Dahlia become the Keeper. Yes, she'll make a fine-

BOOM

A sudden explosion had blasted him off his feet, landing on his back before getting back up with old joints protesting. His eyes darted around to see the peaceful picture destroyed. People were running from the explosion and inferno that had engulfed one of their aravels. He looked at the destruction before having to erect a magical barrier to protect himself from the sudden hail of arrows. The other warriors near him hadn't been so lucky. If they hadn't been killed, they had been hobbled by either an arrow to the leg or arm. He looked past the fire where the arrows flew from. His eyes widened as he saw large force of shemlen numbering at least somewhere in the 40s. All of them were armed with swords, maces, axes, shields, mauls as well as bows and arrows. His eyes narrowed as he noticed their attire. Had they been clad in normal clothing or even some pieces of leather armor, they would've been from a village, but these shems were clad in leather, chainmail and scale armor. And if things couldn't have been worse, there was mage in the middle of them. It was obvious by the flames on his fingers that he caused the explosion. Without warning Theron used a fireball spell and sent it straight at the large group. The fireball exploded as soon as it made contact with the mage, engulfing him and several others surrounding him. In response the rest of the attackers charged.

"Fight!" Theron roared as the rest of the hunters and warriors took out their weapon of choice. They returned fire with a hail of arrows as the shemlens charged. Some arrows managed to hit their mark either scoring a bandit in the head, neck or in the chest. Others however missed or were blocked by a shield or armor. The hunters drew their Dar'Misaan and Dar'Misu and fought for their lives while the elderly and children ran from the ensuing battle. Theron used chain lightning as he slammed his staff into the ground, managing to harm at least 6 shems and giving his kin an opening. He readied another spell before one of his hunters was frozen solid beside him. He turned to see the mage had survived his attack. Using the skills worthy of a Keeper, he used the spell Nature's Vengeance and called forth huge roots out of the ground which impaled more than a few shemlen. The mage, having seen it used his own magic to dispel the area around him to prevent being impaled like his minions. Theron followed up with a Petrify spell which immobilized the mage before moving away from the fight to see Dahlia having taken down several humans using Walking Bomb. He then noticed a rogue shem sneaking up on her with two daggers. He ran while muttering an incantation before his speed increased dramatically. Within seconds, he crossed 10 yards before slamming his staff right into the assassin. He then held his hand out before lightning flew from his fingers, shocking the would-be killer until his heart stopped. While he did this, he remained unaware of the human coming behind with a maul raised to strike a blow to his head. Dahlia however did and used Stonefist on the shem, killing him on impact.

Theron turned to see the human who would have killed him had not been for his First. He turned to her and smiled, as she returned him one.

"I have trained you well, ma'len." Theron complimented. Dahlia continued to smile.

"Ma serannas, Keeper." She replied back. The small moment disappeared as the area near them was suddenly engulfed in flames. Theron looked at it before narrowing his eyes. The mage was out. By the look of the fire and how much it spread over, it appeared to be a combination of grease and fire. Very clever. He then looked further and noticed both Dalish and Shemlen were caught in the inferno. Did this mage care nothing for his followers? It was obvious he was the leader with the way he calmly walked into the fray. That was when he saw the mage approaching with three warriors, all of them clad in grey iron chainmail with swords and shields. Without looking at Dahlia, he issued one final command.

"Ma'len, take the Tome and the Sword and leave this battle." Theron said in a grim tone of voice. He could see that they were outmatched now. This mage was obviously no normal one. Granted Theron himself had used several high level spells, but he had been experienced for years now. This mage however was young. Possibly in his late teens or early twenties from what he could tell. Dahlia was looking at him in surprise.

"But Keeper-" She tried to protest, but he caught her off.

"Do as I say. Our enemy has killed most of us already and we can't allow the sword and tome to fall into shemlen hands. Quickly!" He said as the mage came closer with his minions. Dahlia looked despondent before nodding.

"Dareth shiral, Father." He heard her whisper before she ran off. The mage guessing her intention, sent his warriors after her while he dealt with the Keeper. Theron seeing this used mass paralysis on them. As the 3 stayed there temporarily frozen in mid-running Theron raised his staff threateningly at the mage. Now that the area was well lit from the fires, he could see the mage clearly. He was a young man with dark brown hair that was swept back with ice cold blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a light blue robe that seemed to radiate mana. An obvious sign of magical enchantment. The mage kept his face stoic through the whole thing.

"Halam sahlin!" Theron roared before he sent a lightning bolt through his staff towards the mage. The mage blocked it with a barrier before using a flame blast. With the haste spell still active Theron dodged it, narrowly missing it by a few inches. Theron used Stinging Swarm on his enemy. The mage's stoic demeanor changed into one of irritation as the summoned insects bit him all over. He quickly used Anti-Magic Burst which dispelled the insects and freed his minions who quickly continued their mission. Hopefully Dahlia had been given enough time to get the artifacts and get out of the area. The mage was still recovering from the insect attack when he noticed too late that Theron sent a Stonefist at him. The stone projectile hit the mage directly in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground. Theron waited to see if the mage was down for good for a few seconds, but seeing no movement from the shem he relaxed.

"Ma halam." He sneered. Believing that the mage was done for Theron turned to go help out Dahlia but as soon as he got a few yards away from the mage his body suddenly tensed up and he couldn't move, dropping his staff. He was then forcibly turned around by his own body to see the mage getting back up with his hand extended towards the Keeper. Blood was flowing out of his hand.

"Blood magic." Theron managed to get out. The mage nodded at his statement. Theron tried to use an anti-magic spell but found his mana was drained which confused him. He knew he had enough for a few more spells. The mage approached him before bending down and picking up Spellfury. The mage stared appreciatively at the staff for a moment before turning his gaze back to the Keeper. He then looked toward the Keeper's feet. Theron managed to follow his gaze and saw what was keeping his mana down. The mage had somehow managed to place a Neutralization Glyph under him. Theron looked back up to meet the mage's eyes. Those cold, soulless eyes.

"Who are you?" Theron questioned. The mage smirked at him.

"Emma Din'an." The mage spoke in a deep voice...in elvish shocking Theron. This shemlen knew the People's tongue? How?! Then he shuddered as the words' meaning came to him. _I am death. (I think that's how it goes)_

"I am Reaper and... MA halam!" The now named Reaper spoke before he casted a spell that injected a corrosive poison into the Keeper as well as blood wound. Reaper let him down before walking past him to join his minions. Those fools. So easily seduced by blood magic that it was mere child's play to control them. As he walked away he heard the resulting boom that the walking bomb he had cast on Theron as well as the pitter-patter of pieces landing on the ground. His eyes turned toward the staff he had won.

It was golden in color with a blue crystal held by four prongs and it was covered in Tevinter script. The runes on it read, "Yours is the fury of the elements." He could feel the power in it, it was so strong. It will do nicely for his plans. Now all he needed was the Tome.


	2. The Hunter

Recap: "I am Reaper and... MA halam!" The now named Reaper spoke before he casted a spell that injected a corrosive poison into the Keeper as well as blood wound. Reaper let him down before walking past him to join his minions. Those fools. So easily seduced by blood magic that it was mere child's play to control them. As he walked away he heard the resulting boom that the walking bomb he had cast on Theron as well as the pitter-patter of pieces landing on the ground. His eyes turned toward the staff he had won.

It was golden in color with a blue crystal held by four prongs and it was covered in Tevinter script. The runes on it read, "Yours is the fury of the elements." He could feel the power in it, it was so strong. It will do nicely for his plans. Now all he needed was the Tome.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Dahlia ran as fast as her legs could carry her. How could this happen? How could her clan nearly be massacred? How could the shemlen do this? All that and more raced through her head as she continued to run. As the Keeper instructed, she took both the sword and the tome with her as well as some elf arrows figuring she might ran into one of their hunters that may have survived. It was dark out in the forest and nearly pitch black. She chanced a look back at her clan's campsite. The roaring fires were nothing more than a distant light now. She had to keep going. No matter how much she wanted to rest.

She had to keep moving.

She had to find another clan.

Another home.

Her legs burned in protest as she kept moving one foot after another. Then she suddenly collapsed to her knees.

She felt it.

Her Keeper, her teacher, her... father was dead. Tears brimmed in her eyes. How could this happen? She then looked at the tome in her possession. She knew why. That shemlen mage was after their book. One of the few artifacts left from Arlathan. One of the few elven artifacts surviving to date.

She got back on her feet and moved forward. As she continued on, more questions piled in her head. Why was he after the book? What knowledge was he seeking from them? Was whatever it was worth killing so many people? She shook her head to clear her mind. She needed to focus now. She kept walking for an hour more until she heard sounds coming up from behind her. Thinking quickly, Dahlia leapt into a bush keeping her head down to look around. She waited a few moments before she heard footsteps approaching her. There were 1... 2...3 of them. She stilled her ragged breathing as best she could. Finally, she saw 2 pairs of feet. It was the stems who helped that mage! But wait she could have sworn that she heard 3? So where was the third? The 2 passed her hiding space and she almost breathed a sigh of relief before she felt a hand grab her by the back of her hair. She was hoisted out of her hiding spot and was caught in a strong grip. She struggled but it wouldn't relent its hold on her. She managed to look around and see that it was the third one she heard. She could hear the other 2 running back having heard the scuffle. Almost immediately, the other 2 were insight and running straight for them one raising his sword, ready to run her through.

Thinking quickly she used winter's grasp on her captor and managed to get out his grasp before bolting in a random direction. She didn't bother to turn around when she heard a squelch and a shatter. She knew that her ex-captor was dead now. She kept running with the tome in her hands and the sword on her back. She ran for 20 minutes straight until she collapsed from the fatigue. She heard their running footsteps a few seconds later which came to a skidding stop right beside her.

Dahlia felt the blade against her neck and then saw one them raise it over his head ready for the kill.

'So this is how it ends? My clan is massacred, my father is killed? I don't become a Keeper or have a family, and one of our most sacred artifacts stolen form us? Why Mythal? Why must this happen?' She thought as tears came out of her eyes. She closed them waiting for the blade to come down.

WHISTLE-THUD

Her eyes opened to see her would-be executioner on the ground dead with an arrow sticking out of his neck. Her hopes raised briefly thinking that one of their hunters came to her rescue, but that hope faded when she saw the arrow. It wasn't the elf-flight arrows her people use. This one was a human made one.

"Listen, I don't understand why you're trying to kill the lady, but I don't appreciate it." Said an unknown male voice. She looked up as did the last hunter to see a human man with his bow trained on the other human. She heard a grunt from behind her and a bang from what she assumed was the hunter banging his sword against his shield in challenge.

"I'll give you one chance. Walk away or die." The new human said. The other merely charged at him with his sword raised and small shield in front of him. The new human aimed at the warrior's feet and fired at his leg hitting him in the left calf. The warrior last his stance and left himself from the pain of the injury. The new human pulled out a dagger and slashed the warrior's throat. The bandit fell down dead while her savior shook his head muttering, "Could've walked away."

Dahlia got up as the human approached her. She hissed at him before raising her hand and lightning crackled at her finger tips.

"A mage?" The human said in confusion.

"Keep away from me, shem!" Dahlia almost snarled out. He raised his hands and took a step back.

"Okay, okay. Fine I'll keep my distance. You wanna tell me why those 2 were ready to behead you? I know they weren't templars." The human said. She lowered her hand just bit. This shemlen had saved her life at the risk of his own.

"They were part of the force that attacked my clan. As far as I know, I'm the only survivor." Dahlia said. She then looked closer at the human as the moon came out. He was tall and young, couldn't be much older than herself. He had shaggy pitch black hair, thick stubble over his jaw and brown eyes. His figure was lean and athletic. A hunter, like one of the ones in the clan probably. He was kind of handsome... for a shem anyway.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"...Dahlia. My name is Dahlia. Of clan Hellathen. What name do you go by shemlen?" She responded.

"I'm Daylen. I have no last name sadly." Daylen said. They suddenly heard a snap nearby and turned towards it. The mage had found them and in his hand... was the Keeper's staff!

"Where did you get that?" Dahlia snarled as she raised her hand ready to strike with a spell. Daylen having a bad feeling about the new arrival readied another arrow just incase.

"This?" Reaper said as he gestured to the staff. A cold smirk came upon his face. "This is the prize I got from killing your Keeper."

Dahlia lashed out with a flame blast but Reaper was one step ahead of her. He erected a spell shield which blocked it easily. What he didn't count on was the arrow that dug into his arm. He roared in pain from the sudden attack. He turned his attention to Daylen who was readying another arrow. He pointed his staff towards the roguish hunter and fired an arcane bolt, sending him on his back a few feet away. Reaper ripped out the arrow before turning back to Dahlia who had taken the sword and tried to use it as a blunt weapon. Reaper blocked it with his new staff before grabbing the sword by its scabbard and wrenching it out of her grasp. He still for the faintest of moments before tossing the sword away as if burned. Dahlia used a repulsion field sending him back a few yards, but still landing on his feet.

"Give me the Tome and I might spare you." Reaper threatened as he put his hand on the arrow wound, blood trailing on his fingers.

"Never!" Dahlia said as she readied a lightning spell.

"Then die like your Keeper!" Reaper said as he stuck his hand out. Dahlia's body seized up as the blood in her veins felt like it was boiling. Dahlia whimpered as she was brought to her knees.

"Foolish girl. Did you really think that you could win? Your Keeper lost. I will have what I came for!" Reaper said as Dahlia began to spasm from the pain. Reaper suddenly felt a great streak of pain on his shoulder and his arm went limp. He turned to see Daylen wielding the sword of Shartan!

"How?" Reaper whispered. The same question came to Dahlia. How did this human wield a sword that only allowed elves to hold it. Wait... Reaper managed to grab it too, but he quickly threw it away. Reaper backed away from Dahlia and Daylen. His face became an angry scowl.

"Very well. I see I'm outmatched at the moment. You get to live... for now. We'll meet again." Reaper said as his body became covered by a mist of light and suddenly he disappeared. Daylen was panting from exhaustion. He wasn't used to this. He was just an experienced ranger that has lived on the land since he could walk. He had no real knowledge of blood magic and mages. From what he knew from the times he stayed in the towns, blood magic was some wicked type of devilry. Even so, with all the Chantry's talks about mages and the prejudice of everyone regarding them plus the elves, he never felt that way. He just didn't see the point in it. He looked at the elven woman he had saved. If he had to admit she was cute. Then he noticed her staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"H-How?!" She asked in squeaky shocked voice. What?

"What do you mean?" He asked as he held a hand out for her to help her up. She looked at it hesitantly before taking it.

"How is it possible that you- a shemlen- was able to draw a blade that doesn't let even elves wield it?" Dahlia asked. Daylen's widened before looking at the curved sword in his hand.

"Seriously? None of you could wield it?" He asked while he turned to pick up the scabbard.

"Yes. None of the elves over the last few centuries could unsheathe the sword and the last human to have touched it was thrown into immense pain from gripping the hilt." Dahlia said as Daylen sheathed the sword. He then tried to unsheathe but found it stuck.

"What the?" He pulled again but it wouldn't budge. Dahlia was greatly confused. This human managed to use the sword but the second he sheathes it, it becomes stuck again? After a few more minutes of trying, Daylen gave up and handed it back to her.

"Look I don't know who that blood mage was, and I don't really care to know why he was after with you, but we need to get you somewhere safe. Somewhere this guy won't get to you." Daylen said as he walked in a seemingly random direction. Dahlia strapped the sword to her back and followed him seeing as he knew where he was going.

"I know, that's why I need to find another Dalish Clan." She explained. Daylen merely shook his head.

"Bad idea." He replied. Dahlia narrowed her eyes in annoyance at him.

"Why is it a bad idea?" She hissed out.

"Look, I'm going to assume that this mage massacred your clan for something in your possession right?" Daylen said to which she nodded solemnly even though he didn't see it as he kept walking.

"Well, what makes you think that he won't hunt you down and do the same thing all over again?" Daylen asked making Dahlia's eyes go wide. The shem was right. If she goes to another clan, she'll be putting them in danger. That mage knows who she is and that the tome is in her possession. Even if she hid it somewhere, he would still get it out of her. As she continued to think on this, Daylen noticed her silence. He turned to see her gently holding the book that was in her hands. He knew she was worried about it so he decided to try and help her.

"Look I know it's none of my business, but the way I see it you have 3 options:" Dahlia looked at him with rapt attention as he listed them.

"1) You could go to the Circle Tower. It's not the best I know, but let me finish. 2) Be on the run for the rest of your life or 3) Go to an Elven Alienage. Personally I'd take the Alienage. You could disappear and blend in. Well, there is the option of burning that tome too." Daylen said before Dahlia could say anything. Dahlia was strangely silent as she thought over the options he suggested. She could see the benefits of both, but... while the Circle Tower would be safer it would take her freedom away completely. The Alienage wouldn't be much better, but... it was definitely the better of the 3. She wasn't going to burn the tome. It was one of the last elven artifacts! The Dalish made it their personal mission to protect and preserve the old ways including such things. She finally noticed that they came to a makeshift camp.

Dahlia looked around the area. She could see that he had only been here for a couple of days with the tracks covering all over the area. She also noticed the black creature laying down next to the tent. A horse if she recalled correctly. She watched as the human packed everything before he gave a carrot to the horse who ate it eagerly.

"Did you miss me, Bill?" Daylen asked as stroked his hand on the horses face. The horse made an affirmative sound and nuzzled him affectionately. Daylen chuckled before turning towards Dahlia, still petting Bill.

"This is Bill. He and I have been stuck together for 17 years. He's my best friend. Bill, this is Dahlia. She needs help." Daylen introduced. Bill looked at Dahlia before getting up and walking over to her. The two stared at each other before Bill nuzzled her with his snout. Dahlia however just stood still, nervous of the creature touching her. Daylen laughed at the duo.

"Bill usually doesn't warm up to people so quickly. Most times he keeps away from them. It is fine, don't be nervous. That's just how he shows he likes you. Rub his snout. He loves that." Daylen said. Dahlia followed his instructions with a shaky hand, but she calmed down as she began to rub Bill's snout with growing affection.

"He's beautiful." Dahlia said making Daylen grin as she looked and smiled at him.

"He's an Amaranthine Charger. 'Spirited but not unruly; an uncommon mount sure to impress.' The man who had him told me that before I got him." Daylen quickly placed the saddle on Bill and tied his packs to it. He then mounted Bill before holding his hand out to Dahlia. She looked at him confused.

"I'll give you a ride to wherever you choose if you want." Daylen said, hand still stretched out.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why do you help?" Dahlia asked wondering about this human's intentions. All her life she had been taught to not trust humans, but this one had helped her and continued to help her. Why?

"Why? Well,... if I had to say anything it's because I can see that you need it. That you're a good person and that mage who was hunting you is very dangerous. And I don't like people like him. If he's willing to kill for that tome then it is probably in everyone's best interest that it stays out of his hands. Besides, just because you're an elf and I'm a human doesn't mean we can't help one another. Least I don't see it that way." Daylen explained. Dahlia looked him in the eyes and saw his sincerity. She nodded and took his hand as he helped her get on. Once she was seated properly, she wrapped her arms around him and held on.

"Where to?" Daylen asked.

"An Alienage. Take me to an Alienage." She said. Daylen smirked. This was gonna be good.

"You heard the lady, Bill. Time to show her the meaning haste!" Daylen said before snapping the reins. Bill reared back causing Dahlia to hold on tighter before running towards Denerim.

As the journey took several days, Daylen and Dahlia got to know each other a little better. They ended up becoming friends of sorts once they found something they had in common: Their families. He comforted her when she finally broke down about her clan on the way over. He told her about his past too. How he had lost his home in a fire. How his parents died in it and he was sent to live in the Chantry before he ran from it. His parents were more woodfolk than anything else- hunters who lived off the land and Daylen had followed in their footsteps. Not that he didn't learn a few tricks before leaving the Chantry. He was taught how to read and write. He eventually learned how to make traps and poisons. Not only that but he kew how to be stealthy and how to survive in the wild. From what Dahlia could gleam from his combat skills he was excellent with a bow and knew how to use daggers but not much else. Finally after several days of riding, they made it to Denerim.

"So... this is the shemlen capital huh?" Dahlia asked as she looked at the front gate. Denerim was surrounded by a large wall of stone and she became nervous at the sight of it. So nervous that she involuntarily gripped Daylen's hand. Daylen looked down and noticed it before smiling.

"Look, I've actually been thinking of settling here and building myself a house. I'd invite you to live with me but the other humans will probably have a problem with it." Dahlia gave him a glare that said he best finish his statement carefully.

"If it had been any other situation, I wouldn't care but you are trying to keep a low profile aren't you?" Daylen asked her with a raised eyebrow. Dahlia glare withered away at that statement. He was right of course. She had to keep attention away from her. Then she smiled when she realized he was thinking of her like that. She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ma serannas, ma falon." She whispered. Daylen grinned at her having learned some of the elven words.

"You're welcome." He replied. He then put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the city.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think.**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**In the middle?**


	3. Where Things Take a Darker Turn

**Recap:** "Ma serannas, ma falon." She whispered. Daylen grinned at her having learned some of the elven words.

"You're welcome." He replied. He then put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the city.

* * *

**Now**-6 years later...

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA!" Laughed a small figure that sprinted down the market street followed by two, foul smelling angry teenage boys running after it.

"AEDAN! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME!" The figure free ran up a nearby house and climbed until he was on the roof. He was still laughing as he heard the 2 teens try to climb but merely fell down.

"Aedan get down here and take your beating like a man!" One of them shouted. Aedan was a young five year old boy with black hair and deep green eyes with fair skin. His face was red from his laughter as he continued to laugh at the fools. After a minute of uproarious laughter he finally responded.

"Hey, after what you guys did to Soris, I'd say you deserved it." Aedan called back as he grinned down at them. The other one snarled.

"All we did was push that little knife-ear into the mud-" Aedan's grin disappeared at that name. A stupid insult to all elves. The other one noticed this. He had a cruel smirk on his face.

"Oh right, I forgot. One of those knife-ears is your mother. If you can even call her that. Probably just another knife-eared whore." Aedan was almost ready to jump the 2 but he realized that they were baiting him. He then put on a false grin. The 2 teens noticed this and looked at him with narrowed eyes. His grin fooled them. Inside he was absolutely livid that these idiots would call his mother a whore.

"At least when my mom and I smile, we don't have horse shite in our teeth." Aedan said which caused several people to make disgusted noises drawing the kids' attention. They finally noticed that they drawn a small crowd, wondering what Aedan had done this time. Everyone knew that Aedan was an elf-blooded human. They all tolerated him and were a bit more polite with him more than the elves despite the fact that he never bothered to hide it. They also knew that if someone did something to one of the people he cares about, he'd get them back.

They would see Aedan play with 3 red-headed elven children, one boy and 2 girls. Yesterday, the 2 teenage boys had pushed the young elven boy into mud and when he tried to get up, they pushed him back down until they lost interest. From what Aedan had said, and the brown splotches on the teens' clothes as well as the smell, he had pushed them into the horse stables. Right into a pile of dung too. The teens' faces went red in embarrassment and indignation.

"We'll remember this you damn half-breed! Watch your back!" With that they ran away with people giving them a wide berth. Some people were shaking their heads at the boy finding his actions funny while others glared at him for having pushed Arl Urien's son into horse dung. They all dispersed after a few more minutes leaving Aedan alone. Since it was all clear, he climbed down and dusted himself off. His clothes were in poor condition given that he lived in the Alienage with his mother. They were somewhat better than his friends' but not by much. His father didn't live with them but he did what he could to support them. He began to trek back home when he felt someone grab him by the ear.

"Aah, ow, ow, ow!" He said as he tried to see who had him.

"Stirring up trouble again, eh?" A male voice asked him. He stopped struggling, knowing who it was.

"Yeah, dad." Was his reply before the hand moved to grip him on the shoulder so he couldn't bolt for it. Not that he would. He learned a long time ago that his father could catch him easily. He was then walked back to the Alienage.

"So what are you doing here?" Aedan asked his father.

"Well I waited for my son to come and spend some time with me on that hunting trip we planned to do today but he didn't show up." His father replied. Aedan winced.

"In my defense, I was on my way, but those two had messed with Soris and the opportunity was too good to pass up. Besides, they were looking at Bill and teasing him too. They stuck a carrot out and every time he tried to bite it they pulled it away." Aedan protested as he looked up at his father, Daylen. The years had been kind to Daylen. He was older with his beard now longer, being grab-able. He had a few lines on his face due to age but that's what happens when you have a son like Aedan.

"That still doesn't give you an excuse to humiliate two teenagers over twice your age." he looked around before leaning forward somewhat. "By the way, nice job. I'm proud of you for not taking the bait and turning the tables on them like that. You get that from your old man." Daylen said softly. Aedan had to hide a small smile so people thought he was chastised for his behavior. He and his dad got along great, but he was afraid of what his mom was going to do. They finally made it back to the alienage with his dad still holding him by the shoulder, leading him to his house. It wasn't a house really but a hovel near the back. It was small and it only had one bed. He and his mother made sure to keep it clean every day. The elves had accepted him with open arms, but he could see there were a few who gave him glare when they thought he didn't notice. Despite his age, Aedan was very perceptive and clever among other things. He knew when someone was hiding something and he learned how pickpocket people, but it only worked with small things like coins. He had also learned to be very sneaky. He was so good that he could sneak past the guards at night and during the day too.

That was when they had arrived at his home.

"Oh Mythal, what has he done now?" His mother spoke. Dahlia looked at him with a weathered expression, already having been used to his antics.

"Hello to you too, Dahlia. I caught him humiliating two teenagers in the market square." Dahlia gave her son a stern look.

"How many times do I have to tell you not be near them! You're lucky I don't make you find them and apologize. Now go inside and get your bow and arrows." Dahlia commanded.

"But mom-" Aedan tried to say before she just pointed at the door. He sullenly walked into the house to do as she told him. Daylen chuckled at the situation. The only ones who Aedan would ever listen to were him, his mother and that little elven girl. What was her name? Kallia? Kalli? Kallian, that was it! The little elven girl was the only one of the children that could persuade his son to stop when it counted. Granted she didn't do it often, but it was still something. Seeing Dahlia's mad look he decided to weigh in.

"From what he told me, he was getting back at those teenagers because they messed with Soris." Daylen said. Dahlia sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand while the other was on her hip. She had, with great difficulty, forgone her Dalish garments and was wearing city clothes. The years had been kind to her as well, somewhat. She still maintained her youthful appearance, but he could see she was stressed. Her golden hair was longer now and had lost its shine a little. Overall though, she stilled looked beautiful.

"I know why he did it. I saw Soris yesterday. The little 4 year old was crying his eyes out because those two pushed him in the mud over and over. But that is still no reason humiliate those two." Dahlia said without removing her hand.

"Oh that's only partially the reason he got those two. For what they did to Soris, he pushed them into the horse stall. Plus, from he told me they were messing with Bill." Daylen said causing Dahlia to snort.

"Of course you'd defend him now. When Bill's involved, you take his side." Dahlia said.

"Not this time. He pushed them into the stall for the first 2. He humiliated them because they said something about you." Daylen replied causing her to look at him.

"What?" She asked. Daylen nodded with a grin.

"Our son is growing up. Those 2 teenagers called you a 'knife-eared whore' and he didn't rise to the bait. Instead, he commented on their appearances in front of everyone in them market. You would have been so proud of him." Daylen smiling. He could see a smirk forming on her lips too.

"That still doesn't mean we should encourage him though. We could get in serious trouble because of who that _brat's_ father is." Dahlia said with brat sounding more like a curse. Ever since Vaughan Kendells could walk outside his estate freely, he had picked to causing trouble for everyone, particularly the elves. Dahlia feared what the boy would turn into when he got older since no one seemed to stop him or stand up to him. Well, that is everyone except Aedan. For someone reason, out of all the children in the Alienage, her son was the one and only one who seemed capable of taking the teenage terror. With whatever cruel thing Vaughan did, Aedan would reply with something unexpected and humiliating. Dahlia feared that it would escalate into something worse in the next few years. Seeing her worries, Daylen walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her before he tenderly kissed her. The kiss lasted a minute before they parted.

"I think this trip will be good for both of us. I get him for a couple of days and you get some peace." Daylen said. Dahlia smiled back before she kissed him again. They continued this before they heard, "Awww man."

They turned around to see their son covering his eyes with both hands with a small bow and quiver strapped to his back. They both started laughing at their son's expression of disgust.

"Hey, one day you'll find a girl you'll like and you'll be doing this too." Daylen said resulting in Aedan shaking his head no like it wasn't going to happen and Dahlia lightly smacking his chest. Her son was too young for that. He just laughed letting go of Dahlia. Dahlia kneeled down to her son and took his hands in her own.

"Now you be a good boy for your father okay?" She prompted. Aedan nodded his head sullenly. Her eyes softened seeing that he still thought she was mad at him. She knew despite that fact he was a troublemaker, he was a good boy at heart. She'd see him helping his elders around when they needed or asked for it. How he would try to teach the younger kids to read and write. She also knew that he was a protector of sorts, just like his father. She kissed his forehead before hugging him which he gave back. After letting go, he walked to his father and began walking away.

"Dareth shiral ma vhenan." She called out to both of them. Her two boys both looked at her with matching grins and waved at her before rounding the corner and going out of sight.

* * *

A few days later

* * *

Aedan and Daylen were on Bill and were just now entering Denerim. The last few days had been fun. Daylen did feel guilty about not telling Dahlia that he was going to teach their son about the various herbs found in the wild. But he was proud at how fast Aedan learned elfroot, deathroot, deep mushroom, madcap, rashvine and blood lotus. He also taught him how make a few traps and poisons. Aedan wasn't an expert but he was certainly not a beginner.

So roughly his son learned learned to construct basic traps and lures from common components; became more familiar with important flora in order to make a wide variety of potions, poultices, and salves; and survived the difficult learning process of making simple poisons and grenades. Plus he managed to teach Aedan a few survival tactics in the woods, though he needed to improve on it considering the boy could only tell when there was an animal nearby. Overall it was a good trip.

The two left Bill at the stables at the city gate before moving to the alienage. They chatted a little with Aedan griping about how he was going to have to see his parents making kissy faces again and Daylen teasing his son about the fact he'll be doing the same in a few years. Aedan would vehemently deny it ever happening. Especially when Daylen suggested that it might happen with Kallian. She was his best friend for Maker's sakes. As soon as they were in the middle of the alienage Aedan was tackled by a little red blur.

"Aedan, I missed you! Why didn't you tell me you were going away for a few days?!" A little red headed girl said as she shook Aedan by the scruff of his shirt. Daylen just grinned at the scene.

"I'm... sorry... Kallian. Will... you... please... stop... shaking...ME!" Aedan asked as she shook him. The girl abruptly stopped as Aedan was trying not to stumble in place. She was a little elven girl with fiery red hair and light green eyes. This was Kallian Tabris, his best friend and the only kid his age in the alienage. The two got along famously with each other and looked after her two cousins Soris and Shianni. Soris was a shy little guy while Shianni was showing signs of being a feisty little girl. Probably from having Kallian as a sister figure instead of a cousin.

"You better make it up to me." She said as she let him go. He nodded.

"Okay, okay. Just let me put my stuff away at my house and we'll play. Just you and me if you want." Aedan said trying get the girl to smile instead scowl. It worked like a charm. Kallian smiled at him.

"Okay, you better follow through with that." She said before walking away. Aedan just looked after her for a minutes before his dad flicked him on the head. He looked at him in confusion.

"Come on son. There is one other lady in your life that's missed you while we were away." Daylen said as he guided his son back to the house, ignoring his son's glare as they walked through the Alienage's alleys. The house finally came in sight as they rounded the corner. Suddenly Daylen stopped and held his son in place.

"Dad?" Aedan asked in confusion. Why had they stopped?

"Shh." Daylen silenced him. Something was wrong. It was too quiet. Then out of nowhere the house exploded sending the two on their backs. Both quickly got up.

"Mamae!/Dahlia!" They shouted before they saw a figure walking out of the flames. Both father and son's eyes went wide.

"It cannot be." Daylen whispered. There in front of them was Dahlia being lifted off the ground by her neck... and the one holding her was the mage from 6 years ago! The mage had noticed them.

"Ah, so we're all here." The mage said.

"Ma... vhenan." Dahlia struggled out catching Reaper's attention. Ma vhenan? He looked at the man who wounded him several years ago and then he noticed the child next to him. The human child who looked just like him except for the eyes. Reaper gained a smirk.

"Oh this is too good to be true. A Dalish First having an elf-blooded child with a human? Oh, what would your old Keeper say? I guess it doesn't matter now." Reaper said before he heard a bow string being pulled.

"Let her go." A cold voice stated and he saw that the man had once again raised an arrow against him. Reaper's smirk didn't disappear.

"You know it won't work. By the time you fire, she'll be in the way." Reaper said. Daylen snarled. Aedan was petrified in fear.

"Daylen..." Dahlia choked out causing him to look at her. "... he has it. You have to stop him, emma lath. Aedan," Aedan looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Mamae?" Aedan choked out.

"Ma'arlath, da'vhenan." She said. Reaper rolled his eyes.

"Time to end this." Reaper spoke before crushing her neck. Aedan watched as his mother fell to the ground, lifeless. He barely heard the roar of his father.

"Garas." Reaper taunted to Daylen. Daylen fired his arrow which Reaper dodged. Daylen prepared another arrow before his body seized up. He looked to see what had happened only to just now notice Dahlia's blood on the mage's hand. His eyes widened as his blood began to actually boil in his veins. He also felt something else harming him.

"Blood wound mixed with a curse of mortality. Emma shem'nan." Reaper said as Daylen dropped to his knees, trying desperately keep himself up. He looked over to his son who was looking at him, scared out of his wits.

"A-Aedan. R-Run." Daylen managed to get out before the life left his body. With a thud, his body collapsed onto the ground. Aedan stared at his father's corpse, tears flowing down his cheeks. Then fury raged inside him. It was clawing at his inside like a rabid animal, desperate to get out. Reaper paid him no mind as he walked past him, staff in one hand and some sort of book in the other. He walked out into the open where the elves had heard the commotion. All were shocked to see him with blood on his hand. They could all see Aedan standing behind him crouched down as well as another prone figure on the ground. That was when the guards came running into the alienage.

"What the hell is going on?! By the Maker... is that a mage?!" The guard captain said as he and several others ran in only stop upon seeing Reaper with his bloodied hand.

"How perceptive." Reaper said in a bored tone. The captain snarled before looking to one of his men.

"Go get the templars. Quickly!" He shouted. The guard nodded and ran back to where the Chantry was. Reaper placed the Tome in a bag he had attached to his waist.

"The templars can't save you and they most certainly can't stop me." Reaper said as he raised his hand. The guardsmen almost charged but there bodies stopped moving of their accord.

"W-Who are you!" The captain demanded despite the position he was in.

"I am the end. I am death. I am... Reaper." Reaper spoke scaring everyone who heard. That was when three templar hunters ran into the alienage followed by the other guard.

"Apostate! Surrender and we may spare you!" The leader of the three said as they took their swords and shields out.

"Apostate? Please, do not insult me, templar. I'm no mere apostate. I am a maleficar." Reaper said as the shadows seemed to move when he spoke the last word. The templars tensed upon seeing this while the onlookers gasped, some backing up in fear and hugging their children as if to shield them from him. Reaper then sent the guards under his control to attack the templars. It immediately became a kill or be killed sword fight. Reaper stood and watched. He wasn't concerned about the elves. Unlike their woodland brethren, they were cowards. None would fight him. Who would?

WHISTLE

An arrow flew past his face, grazing his nose before embedding in a post beside him. He lifted his hand unconsciously to feel the wound before looking at who shot the arrow. His gaze found the elf-blooded boy, with his bow at the ready in a firing position. This fool child had the audacity to attack him?!

"Ma emma harel, seth'lin." Reaper said as he raised his staff at the boy. Aedan surprised him by charging him and actually striking him with the bow to the gut.

"No, MA emma harel." Aedan spoke before he used the bow to uppercut Reaper in the face. Reaper however recovered fast before dodging the blow and swung his staff from the side. Aedan tried to block the staff, but short-bow's elm wood was no match for the blunt force of golden volcanic metal. The bow was snapped in two and the staff slammed into him, knocking him onto the ground. Aedan opened his eyes in time to see Reaper standing over him.

"I must say, you had me there for a second. But only a second." Reaper then grabbed Aedan by his throat and lifted 5 year old boy off the ground and into the air easily. The elves were getting restless, seeing the little boy they watched grow up being handled like this, but what could they do? Who ever this man was, he was a killer and they couldn't fight.

"AEDAN!" Kallian shouted as she tried to run up and save him. But her father, Cyrion, held her back.

"Let me go! We have to help him! Please!" Kallian said desperately as she watched her best friend being strangled before her very eyes. Cyrion didn't say anything, but he closed his eyes and looked away. A single tear went down his face. Aedan had always been a nice lad to him and his family. But he couldn't fight this monster that was hurting everyone.

"Mom wouldn't hesitate if she were here!" He heard his daughter say as she continued to struggle. Cyrion couldn't help but wince at his daughter's words. Every single one of them was true. Adaia would definitely fight if she wasn't out of the alienage right now. Reaper could see the struggle taking place in the elves. He looked at the child still in his grasp. Was this boy so important to them? What was he to them to cause such feelings? Visions of his own childhood started to filter into his mind before he ruthlessly squashed them back down. No matter. He will end all of this now!

"It's over, seth'lin. You cannot fight. You cannot win. Take comfort in the fact that you will see your parents again very soon." Reaper said as he began to apply more force on Aedan's throat.

Aedan desperately tried to wiggle out of the hold. He tried to claw the mage's hand, but it didn't work. He couldn't breathe. Everything was getting quieter. He then reached out desperately trying to feel his way out. He could feel Reaper's face.

"Ma halam." He heard Reaper said. With the last once of his strength, he had tried to grab whatever was in his grasp, but something else happened. He heard a PHISH sound and then the hand let go of his throat letting him fall on the ground, coughing his lungs out as he tried to refill them with air. He heard someone roaring in pain and looked up to see Reaper holding the left side of his face. Reaper turned to face Aedan and he saw what had caused Reaper so much pain.

There, right where his hand been was a nasty burn mark covering Reaper's left eye.

"Len'alas lath'din! Ar tu na'din! Ar tu na'lin emma mi!" Reaper roared at him. Aedan had learned the elven language from his mother and he knew each of those threats were serious. He couldn't get up on the account of him being too tired. He saw Reaper raise the staff up with both hands, the tip pointed at him. Aedan knew he was about to be stabbed by Reaper and then his vision went dark. But before Reaper could follow through with his threat, he heard feet moving forward toward him. He glanced back and saw that the templars and guardsmen were charging at him. The brat's unexpected fire flare had broken his concentration over his blood slave spell. When they got close he used repulsion field, knocking all of them back. Mist then began to form around him as the templars got back and prepared to attack again.

"Tell that brat he's lucky to have survived. Next time he and I meet, he will die." Reaper growled out as the mist engulfed his very being before dispersing, leaving nothing but footprints to indicate he had even been there. Cyrion had let go of Kallian, who rocketed to where Aedan lay on the ground unconscious. She kneeled on the ground and lifted him up a little, shaking him.

"Aedan? Aedan, please wake up." Kallian begged as she gently shook him. Tears began to pool in her eyes. Suddenly one of the templars walked over and pulled her away from him.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" She yelled, struggling as the templar dragged her back to the crowd.

"Child, it would be best if you stayed away from that boy. He is a mage." The templar said as he placed the little elf next to Cyrion who held her. The templar heard the mutters from the crowd.

'Aedan's a mage?'

'We never knew.'

'No wonder he was so strange.'

'But didn't he always help out?'

'Are you kidding? The boy's a born troublemaker. He best leave if he knows what's good for 'im.' An older elf, Alva, said. Kallian heard that and couldn't believe what they were saying. Aedan had been living with them all his life! They'd watched him grow up here and they just want him to leave now?! She was about to speak before someone unexpected took up Aedan's defense.

"I would not be so hasty to judge if I were you." The templar said causing everyone to look at him.

"That boy just saved all of us. Had he not interrupted the blood mage's control, my fellow templars and I would be dead... and you may very well have followed." He continued causing some people to gasp. The templar turned to go back and help the other templars. As he approached he could hear the other templar's banter.

"How could we let this happen?" "The poor lad, watched his own parents get cut down." He heard before he approached the one holding the small boy.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He's unconscious, Knight-Commander Tavish." His knight responded. Tavish grimaced behind his helmet. The boy who would cause such an uproar in the streets was a mage now. To make matters worse he had probably seen his own parents get killed before nearly being killed himself.

"Knight-Commander what are your orders?" Another of his knights asked. Tavish though it over quickly, looking at the bodies on the ground.

"Give them a proper burial and transport him to the Circle Tower. I'll send reports of the maleficar to every Chantry in Ferelden. Someone as dangerous as that, to brazenly walk into the city and murder in broad daylight in front of everyone must be brought to justice." Tavish ordered. His knights nodded as one of them carried Aedan to the Chantry. On the way over they could hear him mumbling.

"Mamae, dad... Reaper."


	4. I am Aedan Hellathen

Recap: "Give them a proper burial and transport him to the Circle Tower. I'll send reports of the maleficar to every Chantry. in Ferelden. Someone as dangerous as that, to brazenly walk into the city and murder in broad daylight in front of everyone must be brought to justice." Tavish ordered. His knights nodded as one of them carried Aedan to the Chantry. On the way over, they could hear him mumbling.

"Mamae, dad... Reaper."

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Aedan was experiencing horrific nightmares as he slept. The nightmares were of Reaper but they weren't of when he killed his parents. It was darker. It was in a forest and there were elves in animal skins running away while some fought humans. Then it switched over to Reaper and an elderly elf fighting with magic. The elf looked as if he was winning especially when he knocked Reaper to the ground, but then Reaper used blood magic on the elf before taking the staff and using another spell. As Reaper walked away the elf began twitching and suddenly imploded. All the gory bits just flying everywhere. Then everything flashed into pure white. Aedan found himself in a strange world. The area was just abnormal. The sky was dark and green. There were strange things like tables standing up on the side of the wall instead of falling down. Then there was ground itself. Rocky, with water around in some places but also green pools of boiling liquid. Not only that, but there was also big boulders simply floating in the sky. Aedan looked around before his eyes gazed at something on the horizon.

There was a type of island and on it was a city, completely blackened.

"A wondrous sight is it not?" Someone asked him. With a shock he looked around to see... Reaper himself! Aedan snarled and immediately lunged at him.

"YOU!" Aedan roared as tried to tackle him. Reaper merely dodged. Aedan landed on his feet before turning to strike at Reaper again. The maleficar merely dodged over and over with each strike Aedan tried to land on him. Aedan, for all his heart kept trying until Reaper grabbed his palms.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER! HELP!" Aedan yelled out as he struggled to get out of his grasp. Reaper merely held on.

"Calm yourself, seth'lin. I can't hurt you no more than you can hurt me here." Reaper said before letting go. Aedan tumbled to the ground since he had been pulling away. He quickly got up and created some distance between him and Reaper. Reaper merely paid no heed to the boy as he turned back to the city.

"Where are we?" Aedan demanded. Reaper looked at him for a minute before losing back and answering.

"We're in the Fade. Where all people go when they either die or dream but only mages like you and I remember being here." Reaper answered.

"Why are we here?" Aedan asked still tensed up. Reaper rolled his eyes at the question.

"Isn't it obvious? We're both asleep. You're here because you finally unlocked your magic abilities while I'm here because I'm recovering from your little fire attack. As to why we are in the same area of the Fade, I can only guess." Reaper said which made Aedan see a huge burn mark covering his left eye.

"I only wish it killed you." Aedan said. Reaper just grunted.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm alive and you won't ever find me." Reaper said.

"What do you mean?" Aedan demanded. Reaper smirked.

"The templars saw you use magic on me. They've probably sent you to Ferelden's Circle of Magi, Kinloch Hold. Right beside Lake Calenhad. And there is no getting out of that place unless you destroy your phylactery and break out using magic. Even then you are nowhere near strong enough to take on templar hunters." Reaper said as he stared at the Black City.

"Why did you kill my parents?" Aedan asked in a low voice. Reaper glanced at him before looking back to the Black City.

"Because they got in my way. You would be wise to stay in your tower, where you can be protected. If you don't, we will meet, and when that happens, ar tu na'din." Reaper said before everything faded away.

Aedan opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar bed, looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. Was he in this Circle place Reaper mentioned? He got up to see that he was still in his old clothes. Getting out of bed, he found himself in a huge room with many other beds. All of them were bunk beds too. He quietly snuck around to see if anyone was around. The walls were made of stone and were nearly as tall as the walls were in the alienage. He walked out of the room and traveled down the hall until he came to a large area. He came to a stop when he heard a woman's voice.

"So you're finally awake?" The voice asked. Aedan turned around in a flash to see a somewhat elderly woman looking down at him. She had greying hair and wore red mage robes along with a kind smile.

"Uhhh, yes?" Aedan answered not really knowing what else to say before coming out of his confusion.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Aedan asked rapidly. The lady kept smiling at him.

"You know it's rude to ask someone's name before introducing yourself." She chastised gently. Aedan nearly rolled his eyes at her.

"My name is Aedan. What's yours?" He asked. The lady chuckled at his introduction of himself. What was funny about it?

"Well met young man. My name is Wynne and as for where you are, you are in Kinloch Hold, or more commonly known as the Circle Tower. Welcome to your new home." Wynne spoke. Aedan only frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked already having an inkling on what was wrong. It was usually the same: I can never go back home.

"I don't have a home. Not anymore." Aedan said depressed. Wynne's eyes softened. She kneeled down and gave him a hug. Aedan however didn't even feel lifted enough to hug back though. He couldn't, not as reality set in on him. His parents were dead, he wouldn't see the alienage or his friends again and there was little chance at seeing the outside again unless it was through a window.

"I'm sorry, child. But I think you will learn to love it here. Now come, we have to meet the First Enchanter." Wynne said as she let go and led him through the library. He looked around and was in awe at how many books there were in one place. He also noticed at how many kids were here. Some human, some elven. The room was big too. It had rugs and tables and these tall statues that he would only see outside. The children were being taught by another mage as she seemed to be going over history or something. He passed a few older mages who were using magic.

Some were practicing with shields and fire.

Others were practicing with summoning and glyphs or something that appeared on the ground. He also noticed that some who seemed to have been hurt were being healed with magic. That was when Wynne placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him toward the stairs. They walked up, passing what looked to be a study area. They traveled on until they came to another level. Aedan didn't bother to look around this time since Wynne nudged him toward a door on his left and led him down a circular hallway until they came to the end that led to another door going up. Wynne however turned him to the room next to it. Inside, he heard two men talking. One's voice sounded stern like a guardsmen while the other was relatively calm and just sounded wise.

"Irving, if he is back we must stop him at all costs!" The stern voice stated. Who were they talking about?

"I know Greagoir, but we should not be so hasty. You remember what happened last time, do you not? Several apprentices and knights were killed when he escaped the Circle and many more templars were killed trying to hunt him down. We need to approach this carefully." The wise voice, Irving, stated. Greagoir let out a grunt.

"Why has he resurfaced now? A decade of silence, and suddenly he returns in Denerim of all places!" Greagoir said in a strained voice.

"Quite, but for now I feel we should welcome our newest addition properly. If you're done eavesdropping, of course." Irving said before Wynne nudged him in. How did Irving know they were there? Aedan looked to where they had been as he kept moving forward.

'Shadows, of course.' He thought. Aedan's eyes wandered around the room as they gazed over many books. Some were on bookshelves while others were stacked on tables. Then he saw the 2 men. Both were middle-aged with greying hair. The man with an impassive stare and dressed in templar armor had to be Greagoir. The other man who was sitting behind the desk in the ornate chair was Irving. Irving had a long beard that went down to his neck and was dressed in finer robes than Wynne was. Greagoir had a beard as well but it was much shorter in comparison to Irving's.

Irving noticed the way the boy looked behind him when they walked in as he looked over the room.

'Hmmm, he's very observant and inquisitive.' Irving that as he studied the boy for a few more seconds. So this was the child who managed to wound Reaper? Reaper had to have underestimated the boy for such a small child to harm. That was when Irving sensed the boy's mana. Irving was surprised by what he sensed from the boy. He had a much more powerful aura than Irving had felt from anyone his age. If Irving didn't know any better, he'd say it was on par with an experienced apprentice. A cough got his attention and realized that he had been staring at the boy longer than he should have. Schooling his features, he spoke.

"Welcome young one. It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly. You were unconscious when you arrived. How are you feeling?" Irving asked. The boy looked at him directly as if sizing him up.

"Okay, I guess." The boy said. Irving nearly frowned at the response. It was too even, too neutral, for any child's voice to be. He noticed even Greagoir fidget ever so slightly at the boys tone. He knew underneath all those stoney layers of a stern knight-commander, Greagoir did have a soft spot for the mage children that arrived at the tower. Irving always noticed that Greagoir would be a little less rough around the children in the tower. He understood that while they were mages, they were still also children. A trait which Irving was secretly grateful for in seeing in the Knight-Commander.

"I am First Enchanter Irving. This is Knight-Commander Greagoir. The one who walked you up here is Senior Enchanter Wynne, if you hadn't already been introduced. And your name lad?" Irving asked as each person he called out nodded at the mention of their name.

"My name is Aedan." Irving furrowed his eyebrows. No last name?

"Don't you have a last name?" Greagoir asked having noticed as well. Aedan raised an eyebrow at the question in confusion before looking down thinking. He never needed a last name before. His father never had one. His mother didn't really have a last name either, but she did say she was of a clan... Clan Hellathen. That will work. Her blood flows in his veins as much as his father's

"Hellathen. My name is Aedan Hellathen." Aedan said looking Irving in the eye. Irving smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Circle. You will begin your lessons tomorrow. Today you will take a tour of the tower, get your robes and shoes. Here you will learn how to properly use your Maker given powers and how to protect yourself from spirits and demons." Irving said. Aedan nodded. Secretly he was planning on getting out but he knew it was going to be a few years before he could make it happen. Even then, if he when he hunted Reaper down, what would happen when he had found him? Shoot an arrow that would likely miss or be blocked? Sneak up on him and stab him with a set of daggers or charge with a sword when all Reaper would need to do was use that field of his to push him back?

No. He would need to take a few years before he could even think about escaping. He would need a few years to learn some new tricks and figure out how to combat Reaper's magic. For now though, he was going to need to get used to this place and that meant templars who will be looking for any excuse to be mean.

* * *

**So what do you think of the story so far?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**In the middle?**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry it's short!**


	5. The First Day is Always Rough

Recap: No. He would need to take a few years before he could even think about escaping. He would need a few years to learn some new tricks and figure out how to combat Reaper's magic. For now though, he was going to need to get used to this place and that meant templars who will be looking for any excuse to be mean.

* * *

**Now-Aedan Hellathen, age 5: First day at the Circle Tower.**

* * *

Aedan was sleeping in his bed soundly before someone shook him awake.

"Ugh, Kallian just give me 5 more minutes." He mumbled before taking his pillow and covering his head with it. The voice that answered him was unfamiliar.

"I'm not Kallian, besides you can't be late for your first day of lessons." Replied a young boy's voice. Aedan was awake at that, quickly pulling his head out from under the pillow. He looked up to see a 6 year old human boy with dark hair and grey blue eyes. He also had a somewhat pale complexion.

"Who are you?" Aedan asked.

"I'm Jowan. The girl behind me is Neria." Jowan replied making Aedan realize the small elf girl hiding behind him. From what Aedan could tell, she had black hair came down past her ears and dark brown eyes. She looked like she couldn't be any older than four. She was also looking at him shyly from behind Jowan.

"Hi, I'm Aedan." Aedan said as he got out of bed. He then looked at his attire and their's. All of them were wearing the same blue robes. Jowan noticed his gaze.

"Yes, these are the robes that all apprentices must wear. Trust me, I wouldn't wear them unless I had to too." Jowan joked. Aedan actually cracked a small smile before it vanished. He couldn't smile now, not until Reaper was gone. He looked around and noticed that everyone in the room was filing away in separate lines.

"Well, it beats having to go into a lesson without anything at all." He casually replied back as he began walking to where he saw the other new additions going. Behind him he heard Jowan snort and a giggle that must have come from Neria.

"Good one." Jowan complimented.

"Thanks." Aedan said before they got in line, Aedan followed to where the more newer kids went when he felt someone gripping his sleeve. He looked down to see a demure Neria looking up at him. Confused, he looked around for Jowan only to find that the boy had disappeared.

"Why aren't you with Jowan?" He asked as he looked back ahead.

"H-He's been here for a year. I've only been here a few days." She said softly. She then looked at him pleadingly as if to ask him not to make her let go. Aedan noticed her look before rolling his eyes but didn't do anything to make her let go. After a minute of walking, they reached the area where everyone was going for the lesson, held by a senior enchanter. Aedan looked around and noticed that there couldn't be more than 9 children. The senior enchanter gestured for all them to take a seat. All the kids, who couldn't be older than six years old, all looked around for a chair or something. Aedan, seeing none just sat down on the ground. Everyone followed his example with Neria sitting right beside him.

"Well now, welcome! Welcome to your first lesson in magic. Today you are going to be introduced to the usage of magic and how to use it properly. This will be done by going over what magic is and how to apply yourselves through the arcane school. A basic magic school, perfect for beginners like yourselves. Now let us start." The senior enchanter said as he began talking about the theory of magic and applying it. After nearly 4 hours of the history of magic and its effects on the world, how to use mana in the first place then how to control and direct it, Aedan found his head bobbing trying to stay up which was actually better than most of the others. Neria was leaning against him with her thumb in her mouth while some were flat out asleep on the floor. Aedan looked behind himself to see that there were only 2 others that were awake... wait make that 1 other. Turning back to the senior enchanter, he could see that the man hadn't noticed having his back turned to them.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Aedan asked but the senior enchanter kept going.

"Sir?"

"-and that concludes the arcane bolt. Now we get to the arcane shield-"

Aedan rolled his eyes and clapped his hands loudly once, startling everyone including the senior enchanter. The kids woke up dazedly from the sudden loud sound.

"Who did that?" the senior enchanter asked looking at his audience upon realizing that they had been asleep. Seriously, children these days. Aedan raised his hand to say it was him. The senior enchanter looked at him as if trying to place a name on him.

"Ah, the new arrival. Uhhh, Aedan Hellathen was it?" The senior enchanter asked. Aedan nodded. The enchanter's brows furrowed.

"Why did you feel the need to interrupt my lesson, Aedan?" He asked.

"First of all I'm sorry to have done so, but all we've been doing is talking about magic for the last 4 hours since we got up today. I know it's not really my place to interrupt you during a lesson, but I'm just wondering if we could take a break or get something to eat." Aedan stated calmly. The senior enchanter's eyebrows raised upon hearing the explanation as if just realizing that it was lunch time.

"I see. Forgive me, children. I do tend to ramble when I teach a lesson. Come, get up. Time for some food." The senior enchanter said ushering them to get up. They were led to the stairs going further up before they were joined by a group of older kids including Jowan who came up to him and Neria.

"So how was your first lesson?" Jowan asked with a teasing smile. Aedan glared at him. The little brat! He knew!

"A word of warning would have been nice. Everyone nearly fell asleep, including her." Aedan said nodding to Neria who had let go of him and grabbed Jowan's sleeve.

"I figured you'd find out soon enough." Jowan said shrugging, his smile turning into a grin. Aedan just shook his head at Jowan's nonchalance.

"So where's the food exactly?" Aedan asked as they walked up to the senior mage's quarters.

"We eat in the Great Hall on the third floor." Jowan stated making Aedan snort. Jowan and Neria looked at him wondering what made him snort.

"It's funny how the older mages are closer to the food. Don't you think?" Aedan asked. They just looked at him strangely. Aedan just said, "Never mind." That was when he noticed that they'd just gotten to the third floor entrance. After getting through it, Aedan saw a big, wide open area that held several tables with food already on them. Everyone quickly sat down and grabbed what they could to eat. Aedan managed to grab a few rolls of bread, some ham, a chicken leg and broccoli.

"UGGHHH! You eat broccoli?" Jowan asked seeing it. Aedan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Broccoli is good for you. I'd add more vegetables but I ran out of room. These plates are small." Aedan said before grabbing a fork and began eating. In the Alienage, you didn't complain about what you got so long as you got edible food. As he was eating his chicken leg, his eye caught Neria trying to reach some biscuits. He was about to reach over and help her until the biscuit suddenly jumped into her hand. Aedan and several others were in mild shock at how Neria just used magic. She was that sensitive to it. Wow.

He shook his head and just went back to eating his food. When he was done, he grabbed some more food. He hadn't gotten a lot to eat in the Alienage but his father did manage to give him and his mother enough food to stay healthy enough. By the time lunch was over Aedan had eaten more in a single lunch period than he usually did in a day. Over the course of lunch, he had asked Jowan what to expect from the class. He was disappointed to learn that all they were going to do were really talk about magic and only do a few spells here and there for the first year. Afterwards they all then continued their lessons with Neria sitting beside him again. Why the little girl attached herself to him, he didn't understand. They all then got to the part where they could try their hand at casting a spell.

"Okay, apprentices. You will now use what we talked and try to cast your first spell. Now don't be disappointed if you don't get it right on the first try. Very few ever do." The senior enchanter said as he lined them. He then walked in front of them before standing still. Then he was enveloped in a pink barrier that pulsed around him. Everyone was muttering, oohing and awwing at the spell making the senior enchanter smile.

"Now this is the arcane shield spell. I know it looks incredible and I will teach it to you as soon as you are able to fire an arcane bolt at me 3 times which you will begin doing now." Everyone groaned at that. Before long, everyone was trying to fire a successful arcane bolt at him. 15 minutes passed and the best that was done was a small spark of energy. The senior enchanter merely smiled before saying that they had five minutes left before they were dismissed so they had to keep trying. After 2 more minutes passed someone finally got it right. The arcane bolt crashed into the shield causing it to ripple momentarily before it steadied itself. Everyone was looking in Aedan's direction but they noticed he was looking down at the little elf girl who still had her hands out.

Her eyes were wide at how she had finally managed to do it. She was so excited! She did it! Yay! Then she looked at everyone and slowly her smile faded then her cheeks turned red at how all the attention was on her now. She wanted to hide behind the human boy she and her friend Jowan woke up today. When she came here, all the human kids looked at her and just dismissed her. There weren't any elven children close to her age and then she met Jowan who had befriended her. That was why she walked with him to wake up that other boy. When he did wake up, he looked at her like she was just anybody else. Like Jowan looked at her. That was why she stayed with him. He was the only one in their group that she actually felt safe around. That wouldn't ignore her and he even talked to her a little. But now he was staring at her too. Unlike the others, who had looks of total shock and some of jealousy, he looked surprised, but that was it.

"Good job Neria! I'm impressed. Let's give her a clap." The senior enchanter said before he started clapping making her ears turn red now. Everyone else hesitated to join in before someone began clapping alongside the teacher. She looked and saw it was the boy beside her. Aedan, that was his name. Then everyone else followed. She smiled. He was definitely a friend.

Aedan felt it necessary to clap for her. She did do a good job better than the rest of them. He noticed however that some were grimacing while they joined in the clapping, like they tasted something foul. So even here, they had some racist people eh? Figures. Then he looked at the senior enchanter still clapping but he hadn't stopped the arcane shield. Then he thought of what he learned today. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Everything disappeared. No one else but him.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Focus on the energy inside. Feel it flutter around. Direct it to your hands.

Feel the Fade around you. Almost in a trance, his hands moved to his chest as he felt the energy move.

Merge it with the Fade energy and fire! His hands shot forward and a bolt of energy flew before slamming into the senior enchanter's shield. There was stunned silence at first before the senior enchanter began clapping.

"Well done, Aedan. Very well done!" The senior enchanter applauded, followed by his other classmates. He noticed how all of them seemed to be clapping with much more feeling than they did for Neria. He wanted to frown but he kept his face stoic. Class was dismissed and everyone was told to study or do whatever they wished as long as they didn't cause trouble. The kids went all around everywhere including the second floor. Aedan decided to look through the library for anything that may help with his training. He looked through the indexes and found the mage training section. He took out a small notepad that came with his personal effects last night. He wrote of it before continuing to find mage weaponry. He took note of that as well knowing he would need it later. Suddenly he found himself taking note of all the sections and certain books that caught his eye.

"What are you doing, young man?" Came a familiar voice from behind. He nearly jumped at it. He turned around to see Wynne who had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at him.

"I'm just taking note of a few interesting books. That's all. I figure this will help my studies later on. I'll be looking into that smaller library upstairs too." He said before finishing and moving towards the stairs.

"It looks like more than a few." Wynne said as she followed him up the stairs, having seen what he had scribbled down.

"Better to be more aware of what to read since I'm staying here all my life and never seeing the outside again." Aedan said as he trudged up the steps. Wynne frowned at his comment.

"Now wait just a minute. You will be able to go outside." Wynne said causing him to stop. He turned back to her.

"When will that be?" He asked with some measure of hope in his voice.

"After you become a full circle mage." Wynne said.

"And how do I become that?" He asked now fully turned to her.

"After your Harrowing." Wynne said simply.

"When will that be?" He asked.

"When the First Enchanter and the senior enchanters feel you are ready." Wynne said making Aedan groan and start walking again. She followed.

"Of course it will. Well, as far as I'm concerned, that's not happening for at least decade. Maybe more." Aedan said as he finally made it to the second library. Aedan immediately made a B-line for the index with Wynne staying by the doorway.

"Hmm. If you want it to happen faster, study diligently and show you can control your magical powers." Wynne said.

"I'm way ahead you." Aedan said as he began looking through the index for the current library. Wynne chuckled at the boy.

"Then keep up the good work." Wynne said before leaving him alone. Aedan stayed there for an hour looking through what he could find until he heard something. He focused on the sound and noticed that it was... crying. He followed it to find Neria being picked on by two of the older boys in their class.

"Think you're so clever do ya?"

"You little knife-ear. Being a showoff!" The two said pouring what looked like grease in her hair. Aedan hadn't known the little elf girl long but she didn't deserve that. She kind of reminded him of Soris actually just more clingy. With those thoughts in mind he marched up to them.

Wynne and Irving had been having a nice chat over in the hall over the last hour.

"So you really think we have a promising generation this year?" She asked. Irving nodded.

"Yes, I'll personally be keeping my eye on two in particular." Irving replied. Wynne crossed her arms.

"Let me guess. One of them is Aedan Hellathen?" Irving nodded to which she chuckled.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you take an interest in him." Irving said with a small smile. Wynne merely laughed.

"Well of course. I heard the reports of how he used his magic on someone. Besides, have you heard how he was one of the two who managed to conjure an arcane bolt after his first lesson?" Wynne replied. Irving merely snorted.

"Heard it? I was there to see it. And then Senior Enchanter Sweeney wouldn't stop bragging about how he already had him as one of his two star pupils." Irving said making her laugh even more. They stopped laughing when they heard someone go, "What do you think you're doing?" They looked at one another before listening more.

"Just making sure this knife-ear knows her place. Wanna join in? She managed to fire a bolt before you, right?" Another voice said. Both of their eyebrows rose at the language and who they realized they heard and was talking about.

"No. I want you to stop." Aedan's voice now clearly said.

"What? You some sort of knife-ear lover?" A third voice said in a hostile tone.

"Yea actually I am. In fact I'm half 'knife-ear' you stupid, ignorant chamber pots! Now leave her alone!" Aedan said back with more than a little fire in his voice.

"What did you call us!?" demanded the second voice.

"Chamber pots! Are you deaf and stupid?" Aedan snapped back. Both of them looked out the doorway to see Aedan confronting two of his classmates and he was between them and Neria! They were about to go in before the other two suddenly lunged at him. What happened next surprised both of them. One second, Aedan was shielding Neria from them, the next the two bullies were thrown back by an invisible force. Both older mages knew that Aedan had just used an advanced technique called mind blast. They knew he had done it unintentionally by the look on his face. Wide eyes and shaky arms. They noticed the two bullies.

"You're a freak of nature!" One said

"No wonder you were cast out!" The other said. They saw Aedan start to shake while his eyes were covered by his hair. Neria was looking at him in shock. Aedan then ran out of the area. The two human boys were about to go after Neria again before Irving grabbed the two of them by the ears. He turned to both of them.

"Oh First Enchanter uhhh..."

"We were just uhhh..." Irving actually gave the boys an angry stare.

"Causing trouble for two gifted mages. We saw the whole thing." Irving said for them. Their eyes went wide in fear at being caught. That was when Greagoir came into the hall.

"What is going on Irving?" Greagoir asked. Irving looked at him for a moment before turning to Wynne.

"See too Neria. I think she could use someone to comfort her." He told her. She nodded before walking over to the child. He then looked back at Greagoir.

"I've got too troublemakers who apparently believe that just because someone is of elven blood, they feel the need to make them feel lesser than they are. Greagoir could you please take these two to my quarters while I go tend to something? We'll discuss their punishment when I arrive." Irving asked. Greagoir nodded and took the two boys by their shoulders and led them to Irving's office while Irving walked down the hall Aedan took. He eventually found the boy sitting in the chantry of all places, quietly sobbing. He walked beside him and took a seat next to him. He didn't say anything and neither did Aedan for a few minutes.

"I wasn't cast out." Aedan said between sobs.

"You're right. You weren't cast out. Merely taken and you are most certainly not a freak of nature. Those boys are foolish to think of you like that." Irving said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "And unlike those two, I see you and Neria both have the potential to become truly great mages. Wynne sees it as well. I saw your's and Neria's performances today. Not only that you used an advanced spell earlier. Did you notice?"

Aedan nodded.

"Those boys were frightened of you. They were frightened by a small 5 year old boy who had just arrived and had already passed them. Did you know they had been here for a month and were no closer to casting an arcane bolt than they were today as when they started?" Irving continued. Aedan smiled at that. Those two must have been real losers then. Then another thought came to mind.

"Yesterday... you and Greagoir... were talking about Reaper weren't you?" He asked. Irving's eyes widened at the name.

"How do you know his name lad?" Irving asked.

"He spoke it to everyone after killing my parents." Aedan replied as fresh tears came down.

"When I was unconscious, he spoke to me in the Fade." Aedan confessed causing Irving to go completely wide-eyed.

"How?"

"I don't know. All I know is he was recovering from the injury I had given him. He told me he killed my parents because they had gotten in his way. He then warned me that if I ever got out of the Tower, he would kill me." Aedan said causing Irving to nearly shudder in fear.

"First Enchanter... who is Reaper? Who is he really?" Aedan asked drying his tears. Irving weighed the pros and cons of answering the boy before deciding to let him know a little.

"All you really need to know about Reaper is that he came to the Circle when he was around your age and he quickly became a prodigy. He studied everyday and would keep himself separate from the others. Eventually his thirst for knowledge became a thirst for power and one day he went too far. He used blood magic and escaped the Circle. So many of died because of him. Promise me Aedan that you won't go after him." Irving said making Aedan look into his eyes.

"I...I'll... try." Aedan said weakly.

"Good lad. Now off to bed. Your lessons will continue tomorrow." Irving said as they both got up.

"Right." They both walked out and went separate ways.

"Oh and First Enchanter?" Irving turned toward the boy.

"Thanks." Irving smiled.

"Anytime, lad. Anytime." With that, Aedan went to bed feeling much lighter than he had the previous 2 days. Maybe the next few years wouldn't be so unbearable.


	6. Growing Up Means Leaving What You Know

Recap: "Anytime, lad. Anytime." With that, Aedan went to bed feeling much lighter than he had the previous 2 days. Maybe the next few years wouldn't be so unbearable.

* * *

**Now-****Aedan Hellathen, age 16: 11th year at the Circle Tower. (9:23 Dragon)**

* * *

Aedan Hellathen was sitting in his bed located in the senior mage quarters. He had sprouted up in his eleven years at the Circle Tower. Where he had been 3'6 when he arrived at the age of 5, he was now going on 5'11. It irked him that Jowan beat him by one inch and the fact that he was growing facial hair when he had only a few stubs poking on his chin and some peach fuzz on his lip. Those weren't the only changes about him. He had a strong jaw, his hair was longer reaching to his neck at the back but parted in the front so it wouldn't reach his eyes. He wasn't scrawny like when he was as a child, he was more lean and muscular. The templars obviously had more muscle but he was still more filled out than the average mage. He could certainly take more physical damage than most other mages could. His vitality was nothing to sniff at either.

He had accomplished all this by beginning a regimen of strenuous exercise at age 7, adopting a diet of more nourishing foods at age 8, consumed small amounts of toxic substances to enhance natural immunities at age 10, though it was completely by accident the first time. Finally, he suffered intentional injuries in order to develop an innate robustness. Okay, they weren't intentional but when some templars try to get grabby with female mages and beat on the male mages, he was going to get into a fight. Luckily, he never got into any real trouble because of how he took the templars' threats. When they would tell them that they'd report him in for blood magic all he said was 'go ahead, see what happens.'

When they did try, there was an investigation into what happened. They told a jaded story of how Aedan was the one who started the fight and he was using blood magic on them. When Aedan told them, he told them the truth. Greagoir would look into it thoroughly even checking Aedan for wounds. When he asked how he got those bruises and wounds on his face and knuckles all Aedan would say is, "What's the point of using magic on them when they can cancel out? All I did was just punch them in the helmets and chest plates before they turned on me and started wailing on me." Greagoir would then go to here the fights happened with Irving and to their shock, they'd find a little blood on the floor but no residual magic energy. Both men would then question all of them. While the templars would say no one else was involved, Aedan would say the templars were beating up on someone or the blood might be his due to the fact his lips got busted in the fight. If there was a third party involved they would check in and see someone that was either beaten up or shaking almost. After that well... the abusive templars learned that they couldn't get away with it as much anymore. They stopped completely when Aedan drove the final nail in when one of them tried to get Neria. Neria had managed to become his best friend at the Circle ever since he protected her on his first day. She became closer to him than Jowan was. After what happened, she pretty much stayed with him throughout the day whether it was studying or practicing. How close were they? No one could say. At least until that one templar tried to get her.

* * *

Flashback: A year ago

* * *

Neria had grown well over the years and was budding into a beautiful young woman. A young woman that caught more than a few eyes from both mages and templars. When one templar decided he was going to get her, he made a very bad mistake. When Aedan noticed what was going on, or when the templar had Neria against the wall struggling, he marched right up to the two and grabbed the templar's wrist before twisting it painfully. He then proceeded to drag the templar into the Great Hall where the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander were chatting, along with several other templars and enchanters, before actually flipping the man over onto the ground unceremoniously. Everyone watched stunned at Aedan's actions. Before anyone could saying, Aedan kicked the man's helmeted face, making a dent in the metal helm. The templar had quickly taken his helmet off to reveal a bloody nose. The templar hadn't noticed everyone since his back was turned to them.

"Where do you get off, you rotten mage?!" The templar snarled. Aedan merely stared the guy down with a very dark look that no one had seen him use before.

"How dare you try to do that to Neria." Aedan spoke coldly making all of the elders in the background raise their eyebrows in shock. They all had seen Aedan and Neria together most days. Those two were nearly inseparable. And everyone also knew that Aedan had grown protective of the shy elf girl. But for him to actually drag a templar here... what happened?

"Oh? Mad that I tried to have a little fun with your tight squeeze?" The templar remarked. Aedan's look only grew darker. He was fighting the urge to actually rip this guy apart. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the fact if he murdered a templar, his ass going to executed or made tranquil.

"What? Mad that you hadn't tried to get her first? That she's always been when with you and you didn't act?" The templar goaded making everyone stare at him ready to speak up.

"She just turned 15, you pig! You know, I get what the templars mean. I get that they are the shield between us mages and the world outside. I get that they protect the world from us as much as they protect us from the world, but as far as I can see you're not a templar. You're nothing but a disgrace to the Order and by extension the Chantry. You're not a templar, you're a joke. And a pretty sad one at that." Aedan said making everyone look at him in shock before Irving and Wynne smiled. He had really come into his own. The boy they had watch grow up would have normally just fought the guy. They could see that Aedan was purposefully baiting him and it was working.

"Why you filthy little half-breed!" The templar said before he looked to charge at Aedan. The templar was stopped when Greagoir shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both Aedan and the templar flinched and looked at the audience they had in shock. Apparently Aedan had been so angry he hadn't noticed them until now. Guess his instincts had dulled somewhat.

"K-Knight-Commander! H-He-" The templar said trying to save himself before Greagoir cut him off.

"I saw and heard everything I needed. You are to report to your quarters to collect your belongings and then you will be sent to a Chantry to be reminded of your duties." Greagoir said. Aedan turned around and began walking away to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, child?" He heard Irving ask causing him to stop but not look back. Over the years the two had grown close as a teacher and student. Irving was like the mystical grandfather Aedan never had so there was some familiarity between them at times. Not only that, but Irving had taken Aedan under his wing as his personal apprentice which meant that Aedan had early access to several spells and other things.

"I'm going to comfort Neria. She was shaking uncontrollably when I pulled that mutt off her." Aedan said in an even tone before walking away. He didn't get far when he heard footsteps charging at him. On instinct, he reacted by turning around and grabbing a gauntlet-covered hand that held a dagger before twisting it... hard.

SNAP "AAAAHHH!" The templar shouted as he clutched his broken wrist. Aedan wanted to do more but before he could beat the guy up, the other templars gripped and lifted the offender up before dragged him out of the room.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT DEMONS! A BLIGHT ON THIS WORLD! YOU PATHETIC MAGES ARE NOTHING BUT WALKING MISTAKES! WHY DID ANDRASTE LET YOU SCUM LIVEEEEE" The templar shouted as he was dragged away. Aedan watched as the templar was dragged, still roaring and yelling, before turning around to leave when he felt a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it right there, young man." He turned to see that it was Wynne who had grabbed him.

"What, Wynne?" Aedan asked in a relaxed tone.

"Your cheek." Wynne said simply as she gestured to his face. Aedan moved his hand to his cheek and pulled it away to see blood on it. He hadn't even noticed he'd been cut.

"It's just a scratch." He replied when the stinging started. Without a word, Wynne moved her hand up to his face and it was covered with magical energy. Aedan felt the stinging on his cheek dim until it left. Wynne had become a sort of mother-grandmother figure to him over the years. While she did find some things he did amusing, she was also there to give him a stern talking to when it was necessary. After he had mastered his lessons in the arcane school, Wynne had began helping him study by recommending books and giving tips. She actually helped him advance through the creation school. He wouldn't admit it but if it hadn't been for her, he never would have been able to master the creation school. Maybe, he would have been able to master the glyphs and the summoning. Maybe. But the enchantments and healing spells? Heck no! Neria had been able to catch onto that easily but him? No, he had difficulty with it for some reason.

"Thanks." Aedan said before moving and walking down the stairs. Wynne watched after him with a smile. He had grown so much over the last few years.

"He has grown much in these past 10 years." Greagoir said with his arms folded, unknowingly voicing her thoughts.

"Yes. Several years ago, the boy would have used a spell on the templar or he would have tried anyway. Do you think he is ready?" Irving asked everyone else. Each gave an appraising nod.

"Then it is settled. Aedan Hellathen will go through the Harrowing tonight." Greagoir said nodding before walking away to make the preparations. Irving walked alongside him to help prepare.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

After that he had to console poor Neria who had run into his arms the moment he was in sight. She was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around her. It was tough on them both, but Aedan was a will full young man and Neria had been right beside him for everyday since he had arrived. Both of them were hailed as prodigies in their magical skills. Aedan was more advanced than she was in the spells department though. While Neria had tried her best to keep up with him he still ended up excelling more in his studies. It might have been due to his strong mana and his will to keep studying. He had sought ways to increase his mana and by extension his stamina through ancient techniques of meditation, studying the secrets of sleeping soundly, braved exposure to the elements in order to build mental focus through the use of the elemental spells, and learning to find reserves of vigor in personal suffering. That last bit had come from thinking over what had happened with Reaper. Every second of it.

His home exploding in fire. His mother being brought out, her final words and her her throat being crushed.

His father firing an arrow at Reaper. Reaper raising his hand to his father and his dad dying with his own blood boiling in his veins.

Aedan focused on these things. Thinking about them constantly, including every word in that horrid experience. Eventually all of these provided him with an intense clarity. His mana and stamina grew much larger with each passing year because of this. A clarity that may have saved him during his Harrowing.

* * *

Flashback: A few hours later after the previous one...

* * *

Aedan was grumpy. He had to actually break some guy's wrist today after beating him off of Neria, then comforting said girl. Afterwards he spent the day getting both of them dinner and staying with her. Now when he could have been sleeping, some templar woke him up late at night and had proceeded to practically drag him to the top floor. He quickly woke up when he realized what room he was in. He looked around to see the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter surrounded by templars.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin." Greagoir pointed at him now.

"Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm-the Fade- are drawn to you, and seek to use your as a gateway into this world." Greagoir said pointing to a pedestal which held some kind of glowing liquid. Irving then spoke up.

"This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will." Irving said, having walked to Greagoir's side. Aedan looked down for a moment, bracing himself. This was what the last few years had been about. He then looked back into their eyes.

"I'm ready." Aedan said with confidence. Both men nodded.

"Know this, apprentice: if you fail, we templars will perform our duty. You will die." Greagoir said resolutely. Aedan nodded in understanding.

"I expected no less." He said. Greagoir motioned to the pedestal now.

"This is lyrium: the very essence of magic and your gateway into the Fade." Aedan merely stared at it.

"The Harrowing is a secret out necessity, child. Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a real of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but-" Irving began to say before Aedan stopped him.

"First Enchanter... I get it. It's not my first trip into the Fade, just the one where I am going to intentionally meet a demon." Aedan said making Irving force a smile.

"The apprentice must go through this test alone, First Enchanter." Greagoir said before looking at Aedan.

"You are ready." He said. Aedan approached the lyrium before raising his hand to it. He then turned to look over his shoulder.

"See you when I wake up." He said before touching the lyrium. His vision went white. For a minute, everything was white, then it faded to black and like usually, the Fade finally appeared in it's raw form. Aedan looked around before moving forward. He was on a time limit after all. Eventually he came face to face with a wisp. He held no fear as the wisp came to him. Nothing more than a ball of energy, the creature just came up to him before it started to circle around him. Aedan let it do so without disturbing it for a minute before continuing to walk. He could hear the buzzing and crackly of the wisp remaining close behind him, following him. He as he moved on, he attracted to other wisps that liked to follow him. They also seemed to like floating around him in a circle as if they were children looking at a new object. Well... that might be the truth in a way.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever." A voice said and suddenly the wisps flew away at a very fast speed. Aedan looked around for the voice in alarm before he looked down seeing a small mouse.

"It isn't right that they do this, the templars. Not to you, me, anyone." The mouse spoke. For some reason Aedan felt like he was meting a wolf. There was something... off about this mouse besides the fact it could talk.

"You're a talking mouse." Aedan stated with a neutral face.

"You think you're really here? In that body? You look like that because you **t****hink **you do!" the mouse had a chuckle in its voice before it turned melancholy. "(SIGH) It's always the same. But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" Then the mouse flashed in white light before a man stood where it was. The man was somewhat older than he was, had blonde hair carefully groomed, and was wearing enchanter's robes. Odd. If he was an apprentice, then he should be wearing an apprentice robe. Aedan kept his suspicions to himself though. It'd be best to see what happens first.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can call me... well, Mouse." Mouse said.

"Not your real name I take it?" Aedan asked studying the one in front of him. Mouse shook his head.

"No, I don't remember anything from... before. The templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim and you don't have much time before you end up the same.

"Then I had better get a move on. Don't want to be stuck here forever." Aedan said as he moved past Mouse, finishing the conversation. Aedan continued to walk forward alone before felt something in the Fade shift. He followed it until he came face to face with a spirit, clad in armor resembling that of the templars. Aedan looked around to see the spirit surrounded by what seemed to be a forge. All manner of weapons were around either on racks or merely floating around.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see." The spirit said gaining his attention.

"Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon." The spirit said.

"You know why I'm here?" Aedan asked curiously.

"You are not the first to be sent here for such testing. Nor shall you be the last, I suspect. That you remain here means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come." The spirit said before turning away and moving toward the forge.

"These weapons... did you make them?" Aedan asked as he looked around. The spirit turned back to him.

"They are brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being. Those mortals who cannot must lead such hollow empty lives." The spirit said.

"I like to think that they try to make their lives mean something. Whether it's by the work they do or their actions in life." Aedan commented. The spirit hesitated before continuing.

"True. Similar to us spirits I suppose." The spirit said.

"Would one of these weapons be able to affect a demon here?" Aedan asked.

"Without a doubt. In this realm, everything that exists is the expression of a thought. Do you think these blades be steel? These staves be wood? Do you believe they draw blood? A weapon is a single need for battle and my will makes that need reality." The spirit said.

"I may need one or two of those in my fight against the demon." Aedan said to the spirit.

"Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will give you one... if you agree to duel me first. Valor shall test your mettle as it should be tested.

"It seems you would prefer to kill me yourself." Aedan accused. The Spirit of Valor became incensed.

"How dare you accuse me! I am no demon preying upon helpless mortals to steal their essence! I am a being of honor and valor! I am a warrior!" Valor spoke.

"Then prove it! Help me fight the demon! Or at least make this a fair fight!" Aedan challenged.

"Your are insolent... but your will is unquestionably strong. Very well mortal, you have proven to me that you have the strength to resist this demon." Valor walked towards a rack before pulling a sword from it. He then walked towards another, taking a staff. Valor then handed Aedan the 2 weapons.

"Go, prove your worth as you must. I am confident you will succeed." Valor said. Aedan thanked him before leaving the area. Aedan walked to where he felt a demonic presence before seeing a demon of sloth. The demon looked at him before going back to sleep. Aedan knew that it wasn't the demon after him. It was just here to see what'll happen. Aedan turned back and walked until he came to an area covered by fire. Then a rage demon came out of the ground, the creature looking as if it were made of lava and fire. Aedan looked at the weapons in his hand.

In his left was a staff made of iron. The two dragons circled each other at the end before they held a jewel between them.

In his right was a sword made of grey iron. The blade was thinner and sharper than the ones he'd seen templars holding. Its hilt had a circular pommel and the guard reached out to the sides. The sword made him think of nobility and knighthood for some reason.

He then turned toward the rage demon and approached it.

"And so it comes to me at last. Soon I shall see the land of the living through your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul." The rage demon said. Aedan got into a battle ready stance with his staff in front him and his sword pointed at the demon.

"Then come get me." He said.

"Oh I shall." The demon said before it tried to attack him. Aedan immediately used winter's grasp on the demon stopping him in his tracks. Aedan then cast a frozen enchantment on his sword before the demon got lose. Aedan blocked a swipe aimed at his head before the demon followed up with a second swipe. Aedan cut the demon's arm off with his sword. He then followed up with a cone of cold attack. He pointed his staff at the demon and a flurry of snow and frost erupted out of the staff. The demon was frozen solid this time and was stopped completely. Aedan stared at the demon before taking his sword and smashing the pommel on its frozen face. The demon shattered and was banished from the area.

"I-I can't believe it. You did it. You actually did it!" He heard Mouse say. He turned to see him coming up behind him before looking around. Aedan looked around wondering why he was not released from this realm. He had killed the demon hadn't he? Then what was keeping him here?

"I had hoped you would be able to, but I didn't think any of you were worthy." That statement made something click in Aedan's mind. He pointed his staff towards Mouse before firing an arcane bolt. It scored Mouse in the chest sending the guy on his back with a squeak.

"W-What was that for?" Mouse asked getting up and holding his chest. Aedan was in a battle stance again pointed at him this time.

"You tell me... demon." Aedan said glaring at Mouse. It began to make sense. His humbleness, his clothes, his attitude at defeating the rage demon, the way Aedan's instincts were going haywire around him. Mouse was a demon. The demon that he was to resist. His suspicions were proven correct when Mouse's face turned into a twisted a smile.

"You noticed. Only one other has done that before so early. He was strong like you. But I dare say you're stronger than he was at that time. You have me." Mouse said as his body began to distort and morphed into something bigger.

"Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions... careless trust... pride. Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests... never end." The newly revealed pride demon spoke in a deep voice before all went white.

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

After that, Aedan had woken up to find Jowan and Neria hovering over them. He got up before they told him that he was to report to First Enchanter's office. On the way there, Neria walked with him because she had been worried when she had heard he had gone through the Harrowing and she wanted to make sure he was okay. When they walked through the halls he could hear people talking about how young it was for Aedan to go through the Harrowing with some saying he was an exception. What had been interesting was the look he was getting from the female mages. If he hadn't known better he could have sworn they were looking at him like he was a steak and they were starving mabaris. What had been more weirder was when Neria seemed to link her arms with one of his and she was giving the other women a look of some sort. Like he said, weird.

Aedan looked down at himself. Seeing his gold mage robes on him and wearing his fade strider boots. He looked to the corner of his 'room' to see his staff in the corner by his bed. It was a staff that was of his own make. Irving had somehow gotten the templars to allow him to make his own staff with the available resources in the store room.

The schematic used was of an old Keeper Staff that had somehow come into the Circle's possession. The blunt end where the magic was channeled out was made of summer stone, a common metal found in Ferelden. The cloth used on it was cotton which helped when casting difficult spells. The grip was rugged, made out of bloodstone and Highever Weave. Sadly they wouldn't allow him to make a blade and put it on his staff. But after sneaking around a bit and swiping a few things over the years, he had enough material to make an acolyte staff blade. He had snuck into the smithy where his staff had been forged and made the blade himself. He now had a virdium staff blade tied with highever weave hidden under his bed among other things.

After his Harrowing, he was given access to more extensive reading material and he ended up mastering several schools. This included the arcane, the creation, the entropy and spirit schools. The only one he was unable to master was the primal school and that was because everyone didn't want him using inferno, tempest, earthquake and blizzard indoors. He was so close to mastering it too. Only 6 more spells and he would have mastered everything. Granted there were still things he didn't know, but those were very special things. He had also watched as the Tranquil had made runes as well. He knew everything that would make a rune from the novice to the paragon runes, from weapon to armor. He had a very special rune he had been planning to make but he would need to be outside, careful and have plenty of time.

Aedan sighed internally though, knowing what he was going to do would piss off a lot of people. Today was the day he would escape the Circle. He felt bad at having to leave everyone behind. About disappointing his teachers. About possibly having his life snuffed out at the end of a templar's sword. But after all these years, Reaper was still at large. The templars who went after him would not come back alive. Whenever they were found, they were in pieces just all over the area. That maleficar was still breathing. Still moving through Ferelden without anyone stopping him.

Aedan walked toward the First Enchanter's office. It was dinner time and most people, templars and mages, were up there eating. Aedan had been subtly watching through the years. Most of the templars would be there with the mages as a precaution. The only ones who wouldn't be there were those who were in the Templar's Quarters on that level, The Harrowing Chamber, and the two in front of the door. Even though he had been a Circle Mage for a year now, Aedan still hadn't been let out. He quickly placed the note on Irving's desk before going back to his room. He quietly packed some provisions for the road: Food he had nicked from dinner some days which was mostly bread and some preserved meat, some clothes that weren't robes actually, soap, a blanket and some money he was given over the years. He didn't know why he was given it when they didn't even buy anything here.

Aedan kneeled down and placed his hand under his mattress and carefully felt for something when he felt cold metal on his fingers. He dragged it out to reveal the staff blade he had constructed before placing it into his pack. Aedan placed the pack on his back with his staff before kneeling by his bed again. He pulled a box out from under it. Inside was a small bundle. Food and provisions weren't the only things he swiped over the years, but he did have to fashion one of the things to make it successful. Aedan carefully lifted it out of the box before standing up and kicking the box back under his bed. He then power walked down to where the entrance was. As soon as he got there, the two guards noticed him.

"Aedan what are you doing?" One asked. Aedan said nothing as he looked at them. The other templar studied him before chuckling.

"You know we cannot let you leave unless you got permission from both the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter." He said.

"I know." Aedan said as he looked at them. Whatever chuckling either of them were doing stopped.

"You mean to escape, don't you?" The first asked. Aedan nodded making the second sigh.

"You know we can't let you do that. Have you learned nothing from Anders?" He said. Anders was the mage who kept making escape attempts, and actually succeeded in some of them but would be back in the Circle before long. Aedan was sure it was nothing more than a game to the mage considering the same templar was sent out after him every time.

"Yes." Aedan replied before closing his eyes and breathed in through his nose as if bracing himself for something. The templars looked on curiously before noticing the bundle in his hands. Aedan opened his eyes and tossed it at them. Their first instinct was to shield themselves. What came next was something they had not expected. As soon as the bundle landed on the ground, it exploded in a green mist engulfing the room.

Aedan heard the templars thuds as they fell on the ground. He walked over to the one with the keys and took them before opening the doors. He looked outside before taking a step forward. His first step back into the outside world after 11 long years. He quickly closed the doors and locked them from the outside before dropping the key and letting out a breath. He was thankful that there had been a book on traps in the library and the skills his father taught him hadn't gone to waste. Making a sleeping gas cloud trap was difficult enough, but having to keep it secret while making it in a shared quarters? Even more so! Then there was the fact he would swipe some ingredients form the storeroom and Owain. Poor guy. He walked across the bridge before jumping off it and swimming towards the shore. He was lucky there was no one outside at the moment as he ran up the way to the stables and grabbed a Ferelden Forder, one of the most common horses in the country. He learned a lot about horses by watching Bill and his father so he was able to be friendly with the horse easily. He mounted up and rode towards the road that led away from the Tower. He stopped and looked back.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered before he galloped away, towards the wilderness, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Middle?**

**Come on tell me. Tell me!**


	7. Dealing with Nobles Part 1

Recap: "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered before he galloped away, towards the wilderness, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Irving had just gotten back to his office when he found the note.

_Hey Old Man,_

_By the time you're reading this, I will most likely be out of the Tower. I'm sorry, Old Man. Sorry about leaving you, Wynne, Neria and Jowan. I'm sorry about breaking the rules and disappointing you all. Most of all, I'm sorry about breaking that promise. For the first few years I tried so hard, but every time I was in the Fade, every time I was asleep, I would see it. I would see my house exploding after retuning home on a hunting trip. How he walked out of the flames holding my mother by the throat. How he killed her. How my father attacked him and how he died. How he ended up controlling the guardsmen to attack the templars. How he had his hand on my throat, but most of all, I see his eyes. Those cold, lifeless blue eyes. I see them every time I close my eyes. I need to find him. The templars haven't found him and I'm getting a bad feeling that they missed something with him. That he's after something important. If the templars find me before Reaper is taken down, I'm not coming back. If Reaper is taken down... I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it._

_Till next time,_

_Aedan Hellathen_

Irving placed the note down in mild shock after rereading it a few times. Greagoir came running in a few seconds later.

"Irving! We have a problem! One of our mages has-" Greagoir said before Irving cut him off with a serious expression.

"I know." Irving said as he held up the note. Greagoir walked over and took it before reading it. He then scowled once he finished it.

"You know what needs to be done." Greagoir said. Irving nodded while he held a hand over his eyes. The child couldn't be protected now. Greagoir exited the room and walked over to the where the templars sent letters. He quickly wrote down a message of the newest apostate and to acquire his phylactery as fast as possible. All templar hunters are to bring him back alive unless he ends up becoming too much of a threat. Greagoir then took the letter and tied it to a messenger bird before letting it go. The bird soared out into the night sky, headed in direction of Denerim.

* * *

A Few Months Later...

* * *

A now 17 year old Aedan found himself in Denerim which was strange since the last thing he remembered was taking the Imperial Highway and meaning to go towards Orzammar. Then suddenly he found himself in the Denerim Alienage. He walked around and noticed it was dark. The moon was full and the sky was clear showing all of the stars.

'... find me'

Aedan looked around for the sudden whisper, his eyes darting all over the place.

'Come find me'

Aedan walked to where his old home was which seemed to be where the whisper came from.

'COME FIND ME'

Aedan's eyes snapped open with a start. He found himself still lying in his blanket under a tree in the wilderness. He grabbed his bow and notched an arrow ready to fire at the nearest disturbance. Over the last few months the templars had hunted Aedan down with great efficiency. The first time they actually tried to capture him alive, but the next one they tried to kill him. And the one after that. And after that. The last fight had been so bad that they destroyed his robes with one of their two-handed swords. He never killed anyone though, but apparently it didn't matter. Not only that, but they had destroyed his staff and that pissed him off. One templar cut through it and Aedan wielded the two pieces like they were clubs. Luckily, Aedan had managed to destroy his phylactery which was in the form of an amulet. After he had knocked them out, he walked to where the nearest village was and sold what he could. He then had to craft himself some new robes. He went with a hunter coat. This was the closest thing to a robe he could make without being thought of as a mage. He had made it out of gurgut webbing, don't ask how he got it, darkened samite, and onyx. It even came with a hood attached. As for the bow, well he found out that while spells are damaging, a staff tends to be a dead giveaway if you're a mage or not. So he bought himself a bow and two daggers.

The only problem was while he knew what to do with a bow, he wasn't really proficient with dual blades. Nor a sword for that matter. So here he was in the woods not really looking like an apostate and was relatively safe from the templars. His survival instincts increased by a large margin ever since he left the Tower. He was now able to track other creatures and detect them when they were close enough. Aedan suddenly heard a ruckus or something going on nearby. He quickly ran to where he heard it and met a sight most wouldn't see.

He could see several armed men, knights wearing a heraldry of two vines, fighting off a bunch of bandits and fighting alongside them was a shield maiden. She had blonde hair that was done up in a bun, possibly to prevent being grabbed by it, blue eyes and she was wearing studded leather armor. Aedan then noticed that several of the bandits had just slain a couple of the knights and they were getting overwhelmed. Aedan made his choice and drew his arrow before firing. The arrow flew and scored one of the bandits in the neck causing the others to turn to him. Two bandits broke off and attacked him. Aedan managed to fire off another arrow before dropping his bow and taking out his daggers. Without anyone noticing, Aedan had managed to cast a haste spell on himself making him much quicker. When the bandit swiped at him with a sword he dodged it before stabbing through the bandit's arm. Before he could scream from the pain, Aedan slit his throat. Aedan turned to see the last knight fall to being backstabbed by one of the bandits. That now left him and the shield maiden up against 6 bandits. Aedan looked at her and then the bandits before groaning.

He dropped his daggers much to the confusion of everyone present. Then his hands crackled with electric energy.

"He's a mage!" One of them shouted before Aedan used chain lightning, killing all of them and leaving him and the woman alone. He didn't say anything or even turn to look at the woman as he picked up his daggers and moved to pick up his bow before he felt a blade near his throat.

"Why are you here mage?" The woman asked making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm merely passing through." He said before pushing her blade away and continuing onto where he left his bow. He picked it up and strapped it to his back before walking to his camp. He heard footsteps following him but he ignored them as he kept walking. As soon as he came to his camp, he immediately began packing up. As he wrapped his tent up and placed it into his pack, he heard the woman approach him.

"Why did you help me?" She asked. Aedan kept packing things in before answering her.

"You looked like you needed it. Besides, contrary to what you've been led to believe, we mages aren't all bad." Aedan said. He then looked at the woman. She looked suspicious of him but her sword was sheathed with her hand still gripping the hilt. Aedan looked her over. She looked as if she was around his age, maybe a couple years older. Her build was athletic, typical of a shield maiden, but that didn't mean she was manly. She held a somewhat regal femininity. Her figure wasn't half bad either. An hourglass figure, her hips were wide, the leather armor clung to her and outlined her curves. Her breasts weren't small but not too big that they called out immediately. Overall, she was a beauty.

"Keep your eyes up here mage." She said with a hiss. Aedan looked her in the eyes. Aedan finished packing and slung his pack over his shoulder as he stood up.

"Forgive me. I tend to study new people when I meet them." Aedan said casually before walking off in the direction of the nearest town.

"Where are you going, mage?" She asked as she followed him at a distance. Aedan stopped and sighed before turning to her.

"To my destination. Why are you following me?" He asked back. The woman's cheeks seemed to color for a minute, that or it was a trick of the light.

"I-I don't need to explain myself to you, mage!" She said with a little less venom. Aedan just stared for minute.

"You don't know where to go, do you?" He asked blandly. The woman remained silent at being caught. Aedan sighed at her.

"I'm heading to the nearest village to resupply before I continue on my journey. Your welcome to come along." Aedan said before continuing on his way. The woman said nothing but followed. After nearly thirty minutes of walking in silence, the woman chose to speak up.

"Don't think this means I might not turn you in to the templars, mage." She said making Aedan glance at her before looking ahead.

"Really? Even after I saved you? Have you no honor?" He asked casually. The woman hissed at him.

"What makes you think I owe you anything?" She asked venomously.

"The fact that without me, you would most likely be held by those bandits now and being raped right around this time." He said back. The woman stopped in her tracks at his words. Aedan noticed and looked at her, meeting her wide eyes.

"What? You thought those men were going to simply kill you like the others?" Aedan asked. The woman sputtered at his question. Aedan then gave her a deadpan look.

"Look, I'm not asking for much. Just for this to be a civil trip to the village. No insults, no spats. That too much to ask?" Aedan said making her give a weak glare. Aedan then began walking again with her following him. After an hour of walking, she began talking again.

"What will you do if I do turn you in?" She asked suddenly. Aedan shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably knock out a couple of them before running out of the village. I refuse to be captured and taken back to the Circle before my business is finished." Aedan replied making the woman look at him.

"What business do you have that you would refuse to go back?" She asked. Aedan was silent for a moment before deciding to tell her.

"You know how the Chantry likes to say that mages are dangerous and will most likely bring the end of the world as the Magisters did so long ago?" He asked which she nodded.

"Wait the Chantry doesn't say that exactly." She argued.

"Doesn't matter. People will take what they want to see from the Chantry, what they are allowed to see and will use it to make their own views. Anyway, I'm hunting someone similar." Aedan said making her look at him cautiously. Aedan saw this.

"It's another mage." He said making her look at him in confusion.

"I thought that templars-" She said before he cut her off.

"They do, but this particular mage has evaded or slaughtered the ones after him. He and I crossed paths which led to me wanting to kill him." Aedan said unconsciously quickening his pace. The woman speed up to stay with him.

"Why do you want to kill him?" She asked making Aedan stop.

"What do you think when you hear the word mage?" He asked her.

"You probably think about someone who has something come out of their fingers or talks to demons, but all of us began like everyone else. With a family or as orphans. My beginning included a loving mother and father until a certain mage took it all away from me." He said not looking at her.

"The mage I'm hunting is the kind of mage the Chantry warns of and he took everything from me." Aedan said before moving forward. The woman stood there stunned at his admission before following him. After another hour of walking, a village came into their sight.

"Come on." Aedan said picking up the pace. The woman followed him until they had gotten into the village. She and Aedan separated, one going to the merchant stalls and the others going to ask for directions for her destination. After spending a few hours around town, Aedan had finally resupplied himself and had gotten a horse. The last one ended disappearing on him one night. It was becoming night time now and it was beginning to rain too. Aedan quickly walked to the tavern after putting his horse at the local stable. He rented a room before sitting at the bar, ordering some bread and cheese along with some wine. It wasn't his first time drinking wine. He had to blame Wynne for allowing it. She had great taste though, he had to admit. While he was eating, someone sat beside him. He glanced over to see who it was only to find it was the woman he helped today. She quietly put down some money and ordered her food. The two ate in silence before Aedan spoke up.

"You know, it just occurred to me that we haven't told each other our names." He said. The woman snorted.

"What of it?" She asked. Aedan scoffed at her.

"It's only proper manners. Besides, I told you something about me. At least tell me something about you that I haven't already guessed." Aedan said drinking some wine. The woman looked at him curiously. He was nothing like she had heard of mages. Granted she hadn't heard much but still. He had an air of politeness that was mixed with a straight forward manner. What seemed to frustrate her about him was his nonchalant attitude with her. But part of her, a very small part, enjoyed it. Most others talked to her with the utmost respect and politeness and also treated her as if she was above them, which granted, she was due to her family's status but it was nice to have someone to talk to normally without it being her family. Then something he said struck her.

"What do you mean guess?" She asked. The mage gave her a look that said 'really?'

"Okay, since walking with you today I've learned that you come from a noble family, that you're a curious woman and that you take your honor seriously." The mage listed off.

"H-How?" She asked shocked. How had he known that? She hadn't spoken a word of it.

"Easy. The way you walk with refined grace and the fact those knights were fighting for you, not just with you. Those bandits were after you either to rape you, hold you for a ransom or both. Those tell me you come from a noble, or at least wealthy family. The way you asked questions about me told me of your curious nature. Finally, you haven't turned me in to the templars yet." Aedan explained. The woman was stunned at how he had figure her out so easily.

"Okay. You have me. I do come from a noble family and I have been taught to uphold my honor. And I can't help but be curious especially since you are the first mage I've met." She said. Aedan nodded.

"Okay. Now, lets get to each other's names. I'm Aedan Hellathen and you are?" Aedan asked as he gestured to her. She smirked.

"I'm Elissa, Elissa Cousland." She replied. If she expected Aedan to have any reaction, she would be disappointed.

"A Cousland eh? That's one of the two Teyrnirs in Ferelden isn't it?" Aedan asked curiously. Elissa nodded with pride.

"Yes my father is Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever." She said with a smile. Aedan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Highever? That's an hours ride from here. What were you doing out of Highever anyway?" Aedan asked. Elissa looked away.

"I was actually returning from a trip visiting some cousins of mine. Nothing that was enjoyable, but my father said it was necessary for me to know what connections my family has with other holdings." Aedan nodded.

"Sounds right." Aedan said before lightning flashed outside.

"You're going to want to take a room here tonight." Aedan said before pushing his plate to the barkeep.

"Thanks for the food." He said before walking upstairs to his room. Elissa watched him go up before looking at the barkeep.

"Excuse me but, I'd like to rent a room for the night." Elissa said taking out her coin purse.

"Sorry miss, but that guy just took the last room." The barkeep said not turning to her having been too absorbed in a conversation to hear the two talking earlier. Elissa sighed.

"Then where am I supposed to go?" She asked.

"You could always ask someone to bunk with. I'm sure no man in his right mind would say no to a... pretty young thing such as yourself." The barkeep said leering at her. Elissa backed away from the bar. She thought of taking her chances outside briefly before knowing she'd catch her death of cold out there. She then thought of what the barkeep said. Bunk with someone else. She was no stranger to sex but that didn't mean she was loose and willing to sleep with any body. Then she thought of the mage- Aedan, his name is Aedan. He seemed nice enough and not the type to take advantage of people. He had proven that when they had been in the forest alone. He could have used his mage powers to bind her or something and then have his way with her. How his hands would-Where did that come from?! She'd only known him a few hours even then it wasn't much. She really had to stop reading those smutty books in her grandfather's library. Elissa walked to the stairs before looking back at the barkeep.

"Which room did the gentleman I was talking to have?" She asked politely. Barkeep looked sullen for minute at the subtle rejection.

"The first one on the left." He muttered going back to cleaning up. Elissa smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said before going up the stairs to his room. She arrived in front of it before knocking on it hesitantly. After a second, she heard footsteps approaching and the door opened to reveal a shirtless Aedan. By the way his eyes had widened, he had clearly not been expecting her. Elissa's eyes had widened at the fact he was shirtless. Despite having seen shirtless men before by accident, his torso seemed to be more stunning than the other ones she had seen. While most men had a more bulky build having been training for heavy combat, Aedan had a more lean and agile build. He was capable of swinging a sword with one hand but anything heavier and he couldn't swing properly. This body was of training by using a staff and a sword at the same time. Aedan was sadly stunned at the fact Elissa was in front of his door. He eventually came to his senses but Elissa hadn't. He saw where her eyes were and smirked.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." He said jutting her out of her stupor. Elissa threw him a scandalized look.

"I wasn't looking at anything!" She blurted out. Aedan just gave her a knowing smirk making her blush harder.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" Aedan asked. Elissa became more flustered at what she was about to ask.

"I know you've helped me greatly today and I hate to ask this of you but... may I stay in your room for the night?" She asked looking away embarrassed. Aedan's eyebrows rose up to his hairline in surprise before thinking about it. On one hand, he didn't really know her that well. On the other hand, she came to him for help and he would feel guilty about letting her sleep in a total stranger's bed or outside while a storm's going on.

"Fine... you can stay." Elissa gained a smile. "But..." Elissa's smile wavered. "I'm not giving up the bed to sleep on the floor. You can sleep in the bed with me or on the floor. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I've been sleeping on the cold hard ground for the past few days." Aedan finished. And he meant it to. He was sick of sleeping on the ground. Elissa nodded reluctantly before he ushered her in. He then walked to the bed before laying down on it. He turned over on his side and noticed Elissa's uncomfortable look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have any clothes besides this armor." She whispered out, cheeks still flushed. Aedan pointed to his pack.

"I have a change of clothes in there. Use them." He said before laying on his other side looking away from her. He heard her unbuckle the straps on her armor and when it fell on the floor. He heard the clothes unfold and when she put them on. Eventually, whatever ruffling was going on stopped and silence lasted for a time. Then he felt the bed move and shift before he felt the heat of her body beside him.

"Just so you know, I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it." Elissa said making Aedan snort. He may be a young man, but he was a gentleman first. Though she didn't need to know that now.

"I was about to say the same thing." He replied before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Aedan woke up and felt a weight against his chest, not only that but his arm was asleep too. What was wrong with...?! Aedan's eyes widened at the position he was in. Some time during the night, he and Elissa had somehow ended up cuddling with her laying her head on his chest and him holding her with his arm. Aedan knew he wouldn't be able to move without waking her, so he did the only other thing he could: pretend to fall back asleep. A few minutes passed before he felt Elissa's body tense. She was awake now. He felt her slowly try to let go without waking him. He decided to help her out by turning his body away from her and laying on his side. She quickly got out of bed and began changing into her leather armor. Once Aedan was sure she had finished changing he began to get up out of bed. He yawned and stretched his arms before going to his pack and pulling out his coat and a new shirt. After putting that on, he turned to see a bundle of clothes in his face.

"Thank you for lending them to me." Elissa said looking away with a blush. He grabbed them and placed them in his pack.

"You're welcome." Aedan replied as he got his things together and walked out of the room with Elissa following. He exited the building quickly and moved toward the stables. He found his horse and promptly placed his things in the saddle.

"So you're leaving then?" Elissa asked as he led his horse out of stables.

"Of course. My original intention was to head to Orzammar until I heard you and your knights fighting with those bandits. You already know the way to Highever from here do you?" Aedan said as he began checking his saddle for anything loose.

"Yes. Look... Aedan, I wanted to say thank you for... coming to my rescue and letting me stay in your room for the night. You didn't have to and afterwards you didn't even ask for a reward, while I just..." Elissa said before Aedan stopped her.

"Look Lady Cousland, it's fine. I walked out of the Tower knowing that even if I do save someone, they'll most likely not thank me anyway. The fact that you said it matters." Aedan said before mounting his horse.

"Call me Elissa and if you ever find yourself in Highever, please come to Castle Cousland. Ask the guards for me and you'll be welcomed as an honored guest." Elissa said with a smile making Aedan give one back and nodded. Aedan watched Elissa walk away as he trotted towards the way toward Orzammar putting. He was almost at the edge of the village when he noticed some men in armor moving in the opposite direction. What gained his interest was the fact that they were wearing the same armor those bandits had been wearing yesterday. His eyes widened in startled realization before looking back to where they were running to. He noticed that some had already mounted their horses and were galloping towards... Highever!

"Dammit." Aedan muttered before turning his horse around and galloped after them. At the rate they were going they'd catch up to Elissa halfway to Highever. She'll be ambushed completely then.

* * *

Elissa had been doing just fine after she and Aedan parted. She had walked to her horse and had mounted it before galloping straight to Highever. She was eager to see her family. She couldn't wait to see her mother and father and tell them of what happened. She really wanted to see Fergus and Oriana along with their newborn son Oren. He was so precious and innocent. When she was old enough she couldn't wait when she would have a baby, but first she'd have to find the right guy. She smiled as her thoughts turned to the future until she heard galloping coming form behind. She turned to look back to see several bandits and horses gaining on her. Her eyes narrowed before galloping harder. She had her sword and shield on her but those alone won't protect her against them.

Several arrows suddenly hit her horse from behind causing it to collapse, tossing her from it. She tumbled and rolled onto the ground hard. Her body was sore and would be bruised but nothing was broken. From years of training, she quickly got off the ground and drew her weapons. They had her surrounded within seconds all pointing arrows and swords at her.

"What do you want from me?" Elissa hissed out as she had her shield raised and her sword ready. The man in front of her laughed as he got off his horse and walked toward her, sword still pointed at her.

"Well... Lady Cousland, what we want really is you. My boys and I want a piece of that fine ass of yours and a few hundred sovereigns from that father of yours for a safe return. But not after we've had our fun, right lads?!" The supposed leader laughed making the others cheer in agreement.

"Now, be a good little whore and come along." The leader said with a sick grin showing his yellowed teeth. Elissa almost retched at the thought of any of these men touching her.

"I would rather die than touch any of you." Elissa hissed before spitting in the man's face. The other bandits oohed as he wiped the spit of his face.

"This coming from a naive nobleman's girl who slept with a man she didn't even know just because he saved her, or was it so you could have a warm bed for the night?" The leader retorted causing Elissa's eyes to widen and her cheeks turn red. She then calmed herself down before smirking.

"And yet he'd still be more satisfying than you." She replied making the older man snarl.

"You little-" He growled out as he raised his hand ready to slap her.

"Boss, you may wanna calm-" One of the men said suddenly nervous before his boss cut him off.

"Shut up! It's time someone put this bitch in her proper place. On the ground!" The leader said before striking at her. Before the blow could connect, Elissa was suddenly enveloped in some sort of light. Elissa tried to move but found she couldn't! But why?!

"What the hell!?" The leader said as his hand smacked the light and stung as if his hand slapped a wall of stone. Then the aura of light flashed before he and his men were sent flying away from Elissa. Elissa looked completely shocked this. This looked as if it was... magic! Her eyes quickly scanned the area to see where her rescuer was. Her eyes gleamed in delight when she saw him on the road riding up behind them. The bandits noticed him too as he got off his horse.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the shouted.

"A concerned fugitive." Aedan said with a bored expression before he lifted his hand up. Fire ignited in his palm. "Now, you guys want to leave the lady alone or am I going to have roast all of you?"

The bandits looked at each other nervously before the leader rallied them.

"What are you doing? He can't take all of us on!" The leader said making his men get up and ready themselves... just before he was engulfed in big fiery explosion including a few others. The rest stopped seeing this and looked back at the mage.

"Anyone else?" He asked looking around. Then one of the bandits aimed an arrow at him. Aedan knew the force field around Elissa would protect her from this next spell combo so he quickly cast a death hex on the archer and followed up with a death cloud. The rest of the bandits were caught in the entropic death, a very deadly spell that was made for killing large groups quickly. Before the archer died however he let go of his arrow. It soared through the black haze and caught Aedan directly in the right lung.

Aedan was shocked for a moment before falling on the ground in pain. He tried to remove the arrow but he found himself stunned. He couldn't move. Then he felt as if there was fire coursing through his lungs and into his bloodstream.

'Poison!' He thought before his weakening vision saw someone running towards him. His eyes fluttered as he desperately tried to hold onto consciousness. He felt another hand grip his before he felt weightless and then all fell to darkness and silence.

* * *

**Yea sorry this was later than usual. I had a pretty bad fever hit me.**


	8. Dealing with Nobles Part 2

Recap: 'Poison!' He thought before his weakening vision saw someone running towards him. His eyes fluttered as he desperately tried to hold onto consciousness. He felt another hand grip his before he felt weightless and then all fell to darkness and silence.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Sunlight gleamed through an elegantly designed window and onto closed eyes. Aedan cracked his eyes open before squeezing them shut. He silently cursed the sun. Sure it was the source of all life in the world but when you just wake up, it was evil. Aedan winced when he felt his ribs ache. He opened his eyes and looked at his torso to find it bandaged.

"What the-?" Then it came back to him. Helping Elissa. Coming to save her and getting shot with a poisoned tipped arrow. His eyes drifted towards the bed he was in. It was soft, hell it beat all the other beds he'd stayed in over the course of his life. The sheets were soft and smooth and the pillow had to have had feathers or cotton or something for it to be so cushiony. Reluctantly, he pulled the blankets off himself before his eyes widened.

'Why the hell am I naked?!' He thought before his eyes looked around frantically for his clothes. He spotted them on a chair and jumped over to them. As soon as he got his trousers on he took in his surroundings. The room was narrow, it had the bed, a vanity and a stone bath. He put his boots on followed by his coat, before he looked for his weapons. They weren't in the room though. What a pain. He walked out of the room and into a nice hallway. There were portraits of a man, clad in heavy chainmail and a woman who looked somewhat similar to Elissa. He stealthily walked to a door where he heard voices coming from. He held his ear to the door and listened.

"This is the seventh time this month! Elissa's lucky that he was there both times, Bryce!" A woman's voice spoke.

"I completely agree Eleanor, but I still want answers from him. No man just appears out of nowhere and just happens to come across a teyrn's daughter when she is in trouble. The fact that he is an apostate makes the matter much more complicated. If the Chantry catches word of this..." A man's voice spoke out, probably Bryce Cousland. Then by that logic, the woman speaking earlier was Eleanor Cousland, his wife.

"Father, I don't believe he is with them. Maybe at first yes, he was suspicious but I trust him now. He's not a bad guy, in fact I'd say he's more decent than most of the nobles my age." That was Elissa's voice. So she's in there too.

"Regardless Elissa, I'd like to judge him for myself. He may seem to have good intentions, but for all you know it may have been act." Bryce said making Aedan's eyes narrow in irritation. He was about to knock on the door and say 'I resent that!' until someone said something behind him.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Aedan nearly jumped 3 feet in the air at the unexpected voice before turning around to see a man older than him next to a woman who was holding a baby. Not only that but they had an actual mabari next them. A mabari who was looking at him with a very unsettling stare. Aedan's hand went to his pouch which caused the man and the mabari to tense up before Aedan pulled something out. He then tossed it in the air toward the mabari who followed it before catching it in its mouth. The mabari then crunched on it happily before walking up to him with its tail wagging happily. Aedan petted the dog gently before he looked at the family in front of him that seemed to relax. Apparently if the dog was fine around him, he was good. Well, the man was less tense. The woman holding the baby only seemed to relax slightly.

"Sooo..." Aedan said as he continued to put the dog.

"So you're the one who saved my little sister." The man said causing Aedan to stare at him. This guy was Elissa's brother? Huh, how about that? Aedan nodded. The man looked him up from head to toe before sticking his hand out.

"I'm grateful for your role in saving her. Had it not been for you, I shudder to think of what would've happened." Aedan took his hand and firmly shook it.

"It's no trouble." Aedan replied.

"Oh, but where are my manners. I am Fergus, Fergus Cousland." He then gestured to the woman and the baby. "This is my wife Oriana and my son, Oren." Oriana nodded to him while little Oren just looked at him with curiosity since he was a new person. Aedan was about to introduce himself before he heard the door behind him open. He and the others turned to it to see Bryce and Eleanor Cousland walk out followed by their daughter. Elissa was now wearing a simple dress now instead of the armor she wore and her blonde hair was down. Once Elissa saw him, she smiled and her cheeks reddened somewhat once she noticed he was meeting the mabari.

"Well, I see you've met my brother and his family along with Hohaku." She said happily causing the dog to bark happily and bound to her. Aedan merely smiled at her before he felt eyes on him. He looked to where the feeling came from and saw Bryce as well as Eleanor studying him. They both noticed his gaze soon enough.

"I see you've recovered faster than the healer had predicted. How are you feeling?" Bryce asked. Aedan suppressed a wince as he started feeling sore where he'd been shot.

"Better than I was last time I was awake. Did they get all the poison out by the way?" Aedan reached his hand to where the wound had been.

"Yes they had. How did you know it was poisoned?" Bryce asked.

"I haven't been hit by many weapons, but I think that arrows don't usually paralyze you after you've been hit." Aedan said as his hand glowed.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor asked as she watched his hand in interest.

"Just a healing spell, nothing to worry about." Aedan replied before his hand stopped glowing. He sighed in relief. Much better, no more soreness. He looked to see some tense looks on the Teyrn's and Teyrna's faces.

"Perhaps it would be best if introductions were in order?" Elissa suggested after a pregnant pause.

"Yes, of course. I am Bryce Cousland and this is my beloved wife Eleanor. My family rules the Teyrnr of Highever and you are?" Bryce introduced prompting Aedan to stand up straighter.

"I am Aedan Hellathen, an elf-blooded apostate." He said giving a respectful bow to the two. He looked up to see somewhat surprised eyes.

"I must admit, not many would openly admit they are an apostate." Bryce said confused as if trying to figure him out.

"I've got nothing to fear nor hide about myself here. Whether it be what I am or my lineage." Aedan said to drive a point across. He was a half-breed and a mage and dammit he was not afraid to admit either of them! He noticed Bryce seemed to smirk for a split-second before it disappeared. Eleanor seemed to gain strange look in her eye as if he had gained some small measure of respect from her.

"May I speak with you in my office, privately?" Bryce asked in a calm tone.

"Fine by me." Aedan said before Bryce led him away to his private study.

"Father-" Elissa began to say worriedly before her mother hushed her.

"Hush sweetheart. Your father won't do anything rash." He heard Eleanor say before they were out of earshot. Bryce led him through the winding halls allowing Aedan to look around. He could see that there were guards posted at key junctions. Fitting, should an assassin be on the prowl. Soon enough, they entered the library and came to Bryce's private study.

"Please take a seat." Bryce commanded as he took his personal chair with Aedan sitting in front of him. The two just looked at each other for a few minutes before Bryce started.

"Aedan was it? I'm grateful you saved my daughter, but I can't help but feel that-"

"It was too convenient?" Aedan finished. The Teyrn's eyes narrowed at the sudden interruption causing Aedan to quiet himself. He had briefly forgotten he was speaking with nobility and he needed to show the utmost respect. After a few seconds of tense silence, Bryce continued.

"Well, you must understand how far-fetched it sounds. A Teyrn's daughter at the mercy of bandits and suddenly a mage comes out of the forest to save her and does nothing to her. Then he leads her to a small village where she can get help and they share a room where seemingly nothing happens." Aedan flinched at that. Bryce gave him a look that meant explain now. He had only seen that look on five people in his life and it only happened when he really messed up and was going to be in giant trouble.

"I swear nothing happened. All that happened that night was me renting a room, her coming and saying that all the rooms were taken and we slept in the same bed. UHHH Not like that! We just shared the bed! Nothing else!" Aedan said nervously seeing Bryce's dark look. He hadn't leapt over the desk to kill him yet so he must've been mulling it over.

"Say I believed you, what proof would you have?" Bryce asked.

"My word and that of your daughter's. That's it." Aedan said looking very afraid. Bryce seemed to study him before relaxing slightly. Aedan didn't dare drop his guard though.

"I was discussing this at length with my daughter last night and if I had found any hint of magic with her memory, you would have been out of this castle faster than you can say mabari." Bryce said making Aedan nod his head vigorously.

"What I want to know is this: How did you know that Elissa was in danger after you both parted ways at the village?" Bryce asked.

"Believe it or not, I noticed some men in armor were running in Elissa's direction. Then I payed attention to their armor and guessed they were part of the bandits from earlier, so I decided to tail them. Good thing I did in the end." Aedan explained causing Bryce to nod knowing what could've happened.

"Lord Cousland, if I may ask?" Aedan said getting Bryce's attention. The young man didn't lack courage, that much was true enough.

"Why exactly are the bandits so bent on getting Elissa? It's just I got an impression that they were really wanting to get to her badly and the fact that Lady Cousland said that it was seventh time suggests that there is something else going on here." Aedan said. Smart lad. Already noticing something was different.

"Yes. These bandits seem to be obsessed with getting Elissa though usually bandits that would do this with noblewomen give up after a few days, but this group hasn't given up yet." Bryce said before sighing. He then looked at the young man in front of him, an idea forming in his mind. These bandits hadn't stood a chance against him. He obviously was much more efficient than a group of knights and none would expect an apostate.

"I have a proposition for you, if you are interested." He said catching Aedan's attention.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

"I'm so not okay with this." Aedan's voice rang out from behind the closed door. Elissa was actually smirking at it. She along with the rest of her family except Oriana and Oren, including her faithful war hound, Hohaku, were waiting for her new bodyguard. It was night time and they decided to have a celebration on her safe return yesterday and to make things better, Aedan had to dress up. Yep, her father had really done it now. He offered Aedan a job of being her bodyguard and he tried to decline but apparently her father wanted to keep an eye on him and didn't take no for an answer. Whatever point Aedan raised, he shot it down.

"Someone will notice I can't use a sword, properly." "We'll teach you."

"What if I just leave?" "Then the templars will have a lead on you."

"I don't think Elissa's the type to have a bodyguard." "I've seen the way Pup looks at you. She trusts you." To name a few.

"What are you? A woman?" Elissa asked causing her family to chuckle at her joke. She had actually been fine with the idea of Aedan being her bodyguard. She knew he'd do his best or at the least make things more interesting. They heard Aedan groan on the other side before the door opened. Everyone's smiles were wiped off their faces when they saw Aedan walk out of the room he was given. He dressed in finery and his hair was combed back and well groomed with a hint of cologne. All in all, he was different from how he looked earlier. Elissa was actually stunned. Everyone else looked at him with approving eyes. He cleaned up nicely. Aedan saw their looks and mistook them for amusement.

"Alright, get it out. I look ridiculous." Aedan said mildly irritated. He didn't want to be dressed in this... monkey suit. It was actually a dark blue version of Bryce's and Fergus' own noble clothing but this color worked for him.

"Not the words I'd use." Elissa said making him look at her. What was with that look in her eye?

"Sis, you're drooling." Fergus teased making her go ramrod straight before glaring at him, cheeks red in embarrassment. That was when Oriana came in holding a crying Oren.

"He just won't calm down. I've tried everything: feeding him, changing his diaper and even singing to him." Oriana said looking exhausted. Oren was still crying. Everyone besides Aedan immediately went and tried to calm the child down by making funny faces and cooing sounds. Hell, even the dog was trying, but all it seemed to do was make Oren cry even more. Aedan was beginning to get irritated by the infant's cries and so he decided to do something about it. He charged a minuscule amount of magic into the palm of his hand, creating a ball of light. He then threw it into the air before it suddenly whizzed past everyone and appeared in front of Oren who had stopped crying to see the new thing before him.

The little ball of light floated in front of the baby before it started making different motions, going in different directions at a somewhat fast pace but it never left Oren's sight. It started acting almost playful with which the boy responded by laughing at it. Everyone looked back at Aedan who was looking nonchalant about it.

"What? He looked like he needed something to play with, so I gave him a wisp. It isn't dangerous." Aedan said before frowning. "At least to no one but me anyway." Thinking if anyone outside them saw it, the templars would be breaking down the door shortly.

"Thank you. He's been crying for the better part of an hour." Oriana said as Oren cooed and giggled at the wisp as it fluttered around.

"No problem, but it may be best to find something else that he can play with because that wisp won't last long." Aedan said making Oriana nod before she left to her and Fergus' room to pick up a toy for her son, followed by the wisp.

"I'm going to go help her. All of you go on without us. Aedan, don't have too much fun." Fergus said, teasing him at the end. Aedan's eye twitched in annoyance. Out of everyone in the Cousland family, Fergus seemed to have warmed up to him the fastest, excluding Hohaku since Elissa was fine with him, he was ok in Hohaku's book.

"Haha very funny." Aedan said sarcastically. Fergus chuckled before following after Oriana. Aedan briefly considered conjuring another wisp to mess with Fergus before letting it go.

"Well, we should go greet the guests Bryce. Come, you two as well." Eleanor said gesturing to him and Elissa. The woman reminded him of Wynne in the brief time he knew her, but he got the feeling that she could be so much more worse than Wynne is. The Teyrn and his wife exited with their arms linked. Aedan watched after them before he felt someone's arm link around his. He looked quickly to see it was Elissa who was smiling back up at him. He returned it nervously. The two followed after her parents with Aedan going into stoic mode.

A few moments later, Aedan found himself in the main hall with everyone celebrating Elissa's safe return. Aedan was in the back watching everyone from the corner. He held a glass of wine in his hand as his eyes went over everyone, mentally taking in their appearances. Some of the guests included local Banns and an Arl who went by the name of Howe. For some reason Aedan's instincts were going off when he saw the man though he didn't know why. He made a mental note to watch out for the man just in case. He sipped his wine as Teyrn Cousland made some speech about what happened with some small embellishment here and there. He heard Lord Cousland mention him a couple times, but thankfully he didn't mention his magical abilities. Thank the Maker.

After a couple more minutes, the bards started playing their instruments and people began socializing. Aedan noticed some men trying to talk with Elissa and paid close attention. From the way her facial expression was going, she seemed to be forcing it while talking to them. The guys must be really sucking up to her. That was when she met his gaze for a second. Her smile became genuine to which he returned while raising his glass to her. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. An elven servant was cowering in a corner while two teenage nobles Aedan's age seemed to be messing with him. Aedan felt anger spark within him before he walked over.

"You think it's funny to drop my wine in front of me?" One of them said in a dangerous tone to the frightened elf.

"I-I-I'm sorry milord. I-It w-was an accident!" The servant stuttered out. The second grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic.

"I bet you think it's real funny, don't you? Spilling his wine right in front of him. Well, sorry isn't going to cut it-" Then he raised a fist, but before he could strike the hapless servant, Aedan had gotten there and grabbed it. This action caused the three to turn their attention to him.

"Who are you?" The first one demanded. Aedan didn't answer as he moved between them and the elf, just glaring before his grip started tighten on the fist, causing the noble to actually wince in pain before he tried to get out of the crushing grip.

"You should walk away now." Aedan said to them while the elf merely stayed behind him, petrified. The second noble couldn't agree more, but the first one...

"Or what?" Both Aedan and the second one looked at him as if he was stupid before Aedan's attention moved to what, or actually who had come up behind them.

"Or you deal with me and my war hound." Elissa's voice said accompanied by a growl from Hohaku. Both nobles turned in horror to see Elissa Cousland and her faithful mabari, Hohaku, behind them giving them a glare.

"Lady Elissa, he just came up and picked a fight with us." The first one said quickly. Okay, it was official, this guy was a dumbass.

"I don't believe my personal bodyguard would start a fight in a party held in my honor. I saw and heard what happened." Elissa said scowling at the two. Both nobles looked at him in disbelief before he let go of the second one. They both backed away from him before turning around and walked away. Elissa watched them leave before she turned to Aedan who was checking on the servant.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped the servant up. The elf nodded meekly before saying a quick thank you before scampering off with his head ducked down. Aedan watched him go before turning his attention to Elissa who was looking at him with a smile.

"It was good of you to stand up for him. " She said as she grabbed a wine glass from one of the tables. Aedan picked his back up from the table he set it on.

"Well, I am half elven. Besides, I don't care much for bullies." Aedan said as they clinked glasses together before drinking. The rest of the evening was spent with Aedan being introduced to most of the nobles by any one of the Couslands. The most uncomfortable meeting of the night was tied with one where he was introduced to the two boys he had a spat with and their parents. The fools actually tried to lay the blame on him, but when the Teyrn and Teyrna came in, it got so much more complicated. They ended up asking what happened and Aedan explained it. Then the visiting noble family asked him why he would care about some servant. He answered with 'cause my mother was an elf.'

When he said that, the visiting family gave him a look that said, 'You don't matter anymore.' The Cousland's response however stopped whatever hurtful comments they were going to say.

"Well, I'm glad my daughter has such a loyal bodyguard for herself. Once again thank you for saving her from those bandits." Bryce Cousland said causing the other family to look at him in shock before looking at Aedan as if they were trying to see what made him so special. The next rocky moment was with Arl Howe.

"Aedan, come here please. Let me introduce you to my friend, Arl Rendon Howe. Howe, this is Aedan Hellathen, the young man who saved my daughter." Teyrn Cousland introduced.

"My Lord." Aedan said with a respectful bow.

"Well met young man. His Lordship has told me about your heroics somewhat. How does it feel to be her new bodyguard?" Howe asked. There was something in his tone that almost made Aedan shudder. Like he was talking to a snake.

"It's an honor to be sure." Aedan responded. He knew there was a chance that anything he would say can and would be taken out of context.

"An honor, I believe you are unworthy of, half-breed." A snobbish voice said from behind. Suddenly, the bards stopped playing as Aedan turned around along with everyone else towards the voice, only to see one of the fools that Aedan stopped earlier. Aedan gave him a deadpanned stare.

"Is there a reason for your doubt, young man?" Teyrn Cousland asked. The spoiled brat bowed to him and Howe in respect.

"Lord Cousland, Arl Howe. Forgive my bold declaration my lord, but I highly doubt that this... commoner can sufficiently protect your daughter from any bandits or future attempts on her life. I mean, he doesn't even look like he has any real training with a sword." The bastard said with some disdain leaking. Everyone looked to Aedan wondering what his reaction would be. They were surprised when he started chuckling.

"You're making the same mistake as the bandits did." Aedan said still chuckling.

"Oh and what is that?" The brat asked.

"Taking me at face value." Aedan said having stopped chuckling and giving the brat an unsettling stare. Aedan approached him and actually started to circle him, like a predator would its prey. The brat began to get nervous.

"Those bandits hadn't taken me seriously and they paid for it with their lives. I may not look like much, but I can hold myself in a fight. And you? All I've seen tonight is spoiled child trying to flaunt whatever superiority he feels over someone else. I'll tell you right now, I don't care about your opinion. I don't care if you believe in my skills or not. You see, you don't have to take my word for it. Ask Lady Elissa." Aedan said drawing attention to Elissa. The lady herself merely nodded.

"Yes. I'll admit that when I first saw him, I didn't think much. Then he fired several arrows and 5 bandits had fallen dead on the ground. Then he took out his daggers and he slashed the bandits. One by one, he parried their blades with one dagger and struck them with the other. I have the utmost confidence in his abilities." Elissa said. Everyone was muttering now. Aedan noticed that there was still some doubt here and there, Arl Howe especially. The man was scrutinizing him.

"For those who still doubt, I suggest I prove it by facing off against this young man here." Aedan said pointing at the brat. Everyone looked at him in shock at the challenge.

"W-What? Why me?" The brat asked in shocked nervousness. Aedan gave him an accusing look.

"Your little declaration disrespected not just me, but also Lady Cousland and by extension, his Lordship himself." Aedan replied before driving the final nail in. "If you have any honor, you will accept this challenge." Everyone looked at the brat. The brat noticed their stares and knew that if he didn't accept he and his family would be dishonored.

"Very well. I accept your challenge. Name the time and place." He replied glaring at Aedan.

"The guard training ring here in the castle in three weeks time." Aedan said making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Why three weeks? Are you afraid?" The brat asked with an arrogant tone. Aedan merely rolled his eyes at the fool.

"No, if you had been listening earlier then you'd know that I had taken an arrow to the lung when the bandits had come for Lady Elissa the second time. Now, I had believed that you would want both of us to be at our top condition or are you just afraid of fighting me at my best?" Aedan asked. The brat shut up with that reasoning seeing if he said anymore he could be taken for a coward.

"Fine then. In three weeks everyone will see that your skills are false and you are not worthy of protecting Lady Elissa." The brat declared before the party resumed. Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing. Some went to the brat to congratulate him on his future success. Aedan had excused himself from the party saying that his injury was acting up and left. Elissa followed after him almost immediately with a more persuasive excuse of needing to freshen up. Three people in particular noticed their behavior.

"Your daughter seems fond of him, old friend." Arl Howe observed. He saw the young man and could tell he was hiding something. He had wondered what kind of man would be capable of killing all those bandits and he was the last thing Howe expected.

"Yes, I noticed. I dare say, I haven't seen Elissa act like this before." Bryce said as he watched his daughter walk out. She had always been a bit of spitfire, but when the ideas of having a relationship or proposal of marriage came around, she had always dismissed them with a particular coldness. Bryce had been surprised to find out that his daughter had shown up, minus her guards and one unconscious stranger with an arrow between his ribs. As soon as she was off the horse, she told them to take care of him first. After they had removed the arrow and drawn the poison from his wound, Elissa had told them only a few details since the healer had been in the room at the time.

"Perhaps she feels indebted to him?" Howe suggested, looking at him. Before Bryce could say anything, someone cut him off.

"I believe my little Elissa has finally found someone she's interested in." A woman's voice said. Both men turned to see Eleanor walking up to them with a gentle smile. She had seen the way Elissa would look at him with appraising eyes. Eleanor had been surprised since she had seen how her daughter would look at most men. Her eyes were either uninterested or cold. There had been one man that Elissa had a small relationship with. Her parents were still bothered at how that particular one ended considering their daughter lost her purity just for the sake of losing it. Yes, Elissa had no real romantic interest in anyone. But that had seem to change when she had brought Aedan Hellathen to Highever. Elissa had been very concerned about his state from the moment she got to Highever to when she had seen him awake and up.

"Are you serious Eleanor? Pup hasn't been interested in any man, not romantically anyway." Bryce asked incredulously.

"True, but keep in mind that most of the men Elissa has met were nobles. From knights to sons Arls. Again Rendon, sorry it didn't work with Thomas." Eleanor said looking at Howe.

"It's fine your Ladyship." Howe replied. Both Couslands missed the slight undertone saying otherwise.

"I think your right about her, but what makes her interested in Aedan in the first place?" Bryce asked thinking about what would Aedan desirable to his daughter. Granted the young man was somewhat handsome in his own way. He had manners. But he was also a mage, a fugitive from the Chantry basically and not exactly well known. And yet, in the span of 2 days he had managed to catch Elissa's interest more than any man she had known for years.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't treat her like she's a noble." Eleanor said causing both Howe and Bryce to look at her in confusion.

"What?" Howe asked.

"From what she told me, Aedan hadn't treated her like a noble nor did he really disrespect her. He treated her like an equal more or less. That's a big difference when you compare him to all the other men. Unlike him, they always treated her as if she was an orlesian wallflower." Eleanor supplied before smiling. She remembered how proud Elissa was of her training and skills. Most of the noblemen she met had discounted those skills, immediately taken her for a damsel over a shield maiden which irked her to no end. Aedan hadn't been like to her from what Eleanor could see.

"To think that young man managed to get through to her so fast." She said before walking away to mingle some more.

"Hmmm. I may need to keep an eye on the two of them just in case." Bryce said. Howe chuckled at him.

"Knowing how much of a spitfire she is, she may make the first move." Howe said chuckling.

"And just what are you suggesting Howe." Bryce asked looking at him with his hands on his hips. Howe stopped chuckling but held a small grin.

"The boy, bold as he may be, won't make the first move. And even if he did, she may just break something of his if he got too fresh. Besides, your daughter has always shown to be independent. Someone who will take action first. Like her father." Howe said teasingly. Bryce merely sighed at the jab. It was true. While Elissa had shown to be much like her mother, she did inherit his sense of independence and, according to his wife, his stubbornness and determination.

"I'll allow you to get back to the festivities. I'm going to go make sure everything is fine _outside _the party." Bryce said before exiting the hall. Howe merely smiled as Bryce left. Once he was gone, Howe's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. If he had been somewhere private, it would have been a scowl. This new bodyguard complicated things. He didn't seem like much, but the boy was certainly no fool. There were too many unknowns about this new brat and now his plans would have to wait until after that pesky duel. Then the brat's capabilities would come out and his plans could adjust. He wouldn't be so cautious if the condition of the bandits sent to him were not so unusual. Not many had stab wounds or arrows imbedded in them, but they were burned or simply dead. What could cause that?

Howe felt a sneer almost make its way onto his face as he continued to think of the newest nuisance.

* * *

**Okay, here we go. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Also I need ideas for what will happen the future. Throw some suggestions my way and may incorporate them into the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Dealing with Nobles Part 3

Recap: "I'll allow you to get back to the festivities. I'm going to go make sure everything is fine outside the party." Bryce said before exiting the hall. Howe merely smiled as Bryce left. Once he was gone, Howe's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. If he had been somewhere private, it would have been a scowl. This new bodyguard complicates things. He didn't seem like much, but the boy was certainly no fool. There were too many unknowns about this new brat and now his plans would have to wait until after that pesky duel. Then the brat's capabilities would come out and his plans could adjust. He wouldn't be so cautious if the condition of the bandits sent to him were not so unusual. Not many had stab wounds or arrows imbedded in them, but they were burned or simply dead. What could cause that?

Howe felt a sneer almost make its way onto his face as he continued to think of the newest nuisance.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Aedan was walking back to where his room was after he left the party. He had just gotten himself into quite a bind now. He just had to challenge that guy because the fool had irritated him enough with calling him out. He had some combat training with a sword, but it was relatively minor. It's what happens when you're a mage in the Circle Tower: You become expertly combat trained as a mage, but everything else was off the table. He continued to think on things until he felt a slender hand gently grab his shoulder.

"I hope you have a plan to deal with that pompous fool. Otherwise, I may just lose my favorite bodyguard." He heard Elissa say before looking at her.

"I'm your only bodyguard." Aedan quipped with a roll of his eyes. Elissa smiled at him.

"You're right, but you're the only one I'd like being it." Elissa replied with a smile making one start to form on Aedan's face before it disappeared.

"Elissa I'm going to need to ask a favor." Elissa looked at him in confusion.

"I have some skill with a sword, but I'm going to need more training if I want the challengers to stop before they begin in earnest. You think you can help me out?" Aedan asked looking into her blue eyes. Elissa found herself nearly lost, gazing into his green orbs. His request finally registered getting her mind back on track.

"That's why you said three weeks isn't it? You needed time to train." He nodded.

"Okay then, I'll help you starting tomorrow. Who knows, maybe you'll get better than me. Like that will ever happen." Aedan rolled his eyes at her again. He never expected her to make jokes when he met her at first, but now she was teasing him.

"Don't be so sure. I'm a fast learner after all. Who knows I probably will surpass you." He replied with a snort showing he wasn't serious. It made her almost giggle at him.

"We'll see. I'm not going to hold back." Elissa said with a grin. Aedan smiled at her.

"You won't be training without someone watching over you two, I presume?" A voice asked causing the two to actually startle and look to find Bryce Cousland approaching them. Bryce could see how eager Elissa was to train him and noticing by her annoyed look, she was disappointed by the fact that he'd caught them and planned to have someone watching over them.

"It probably would be best to have a third person to watch over and point out things that we might miss when we train." Aedan said thinking it over, missing Elissa's disgruntled look and Bryce's pleased one.

"Fine then. Tomorrow, I'll be looking after both of you." Bryce said with an amused look. Elissa had a look of shocked horror while Aedan just shrugged, not really caring who watched after them.

"B-But father, wouldn't that interfere with you duties?" She asked hoping that it would deter him.

"Hmmm you may have a point there pup," Elissa smiled.

"But I could switch out with Fergus. While I watch you both, he does some of my duties and then we switch." Elissa's smile was wiped off her face and replaced with more horror, this time with Aedan joining in at the notion of Fergus watching them. He could already hear the teasing comments coming. Bryce had to smirk at the matching looks of horror on their faces. Before they could protest he stopped them.

"It's settled. Tomorrow, Fergus and I will observe your training. Pup, I think we best get back to everyone. We've been away long enough." With that he turned around and made his way back to the Great Hall with Elissa following reluctantly behind. Aedan shook his head and headed back to his room. It was one of the rooms that the Cousland's kept for overnight guests. Just down the hall from their bedrooms. As soon as he got into his room, he noticed that the tub had been filled up by the servants and got undressed. He hadn't had real bath since he left the tower. What counted for a bath since his leaving the Tower was bathing in a cold river 2 or 3 times a week and that was if he was lucky. As soon as he was out of his clothes, he dipped a toe into the water to find it lukewarm.

His eyes narrowed in mild annoyance before he raised his hand to the tub and concentrated. A few seconds later, the water began to steam before he lowered his hand. He slowly stepped into the tub, getting used to the heat before sinking into the water gingerly. He grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up. Roughly a half hour later, Aedan exited and dried himself off before he put on his underclothes and some fresh trousers. He lifted the bed covers and got under them before falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be hectic. He just knew it.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Aedan had woken up early the next morning and put on a simple white shirt and some boots to go with his trousers before leaving the room. He noticed that no one else was awake and decided to explore. After walking around for a few minutes, he found himself in familiar place. It was the Chantry. Out of curiosity, he entered it to find a single Chantry Mother, who was kneeling in prayer. He looked around to find the place was filled with books stacked on shelves, benches going from the doors to the podium where the Mother would obviously preach from, a single green carpet separating the benches into 2 groups.

"Oh, hello child." Aedan nearly twitched at the way she called him. He hadn't been child since Reaper happened dammit! But... But she obviously didn't know that so there was no need to be angry about it.

"Hello Mother." He replied.

"Have you come here to pray?" She asked as she looked over him. He shook his no.

"I'm afraid not. Praying doesn't have the same spiel it had when I was younger." Aedan said. The Mother lost her kind smile and gained a saddened one.

"You've lost your faith in the Maker?" She asked.

"It's not that. I still believe he exists. It's just I don't see any reason to pray to him. Especially when he doesn't answer." Aedan said. He believed the Maker existed, he just didn't see much point in offering a prayer to a creator who turned away from his own creations. Not that he blamed Him, if the Chant of Light is to be believed.

"The Maker does not answer like one of us. The only one he ever answered to was Andraste, his bride. The Maker-"

"Moves in mysterious ways, I know. I mean no disrespect and I am grateful to the good fortune I've had in my life but... never mind. My beliefs are my own as are yours. I need to go. Training and stuff. Have a good day, Mother." Aedan said before leaving.

He didn't want to have another philosophical argument again. He had enough of those at the Tower when he had to deal the mean kind of Sisters and Mothers. The kind that actually put crap into the Chant saying mages were the cause of the world's problems. Total bullshit! Mages never caused the politicians of today to kill and scheme their way to power nor did they cause conflicts like the Orlesian Occupation and The Qunari Wars, but that doesn't matter to them does it? As long as those in power have a problem, they'll always blame it on the popular scapegoat: Mages. Sure, the Tevinter Archons messed everything up by conquering the known world and possibly causing the Blights, but how can you take that from then and pin it on a child today? They already warped Keili, despite how people told him she was fine he knew they had already brainwashed her. They didn't need to do that to all the other kids. That's just wrong!

"Aedan? Are you alright?" He suddenly heard Elissa's voice ask him in concern. Aedan realized that while immersed in his thoughts he had somehow made it to the training arena on his own. He could see both Elissa and Bryce looking at him in concern. Immediately all his anger washed away.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you had a scowl on your face that most men have when they are ready to do harm to someone." Bryce replied looking at him intently. Aedan's eyes widened for half a second before going back to normal.

"It's nothing. Just reminded of something rather unpleasant." Aedan said before changing the subject.

"So should we get our swords to practice or what?" Bryce nodded before walking to the weapon racks. While his back was turned Elissa walked up to Aedan.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'll be fine. Just thinking about some troubling things." Aedan reassured before Bryce came back with a sword and two wooden buckler shields. He handed one shield to Aedan and the other shield and sword to Elissa.

"You may want to pick out the sword you wish to use." He said before pointing to the racks. Aedan nodded and walked over to the racks. He saw the different types of swords. The normal longsword that Elissa would use, a saw sword, a dwarven longsword but one caught his eye. It was a sword made out of grey iron and was set apart from the others. It had no guard present on the hilt which was longer than most except the saw sword. Aedan grabbed it before walking back to them. Both Couslands raised an eyebrow at his choice.

"The regulation sword? Would it not be more prudent to use a longsword like the one pup will use?" Bryce asked. Aedan merely shook his head.

"I get the feeling that this one will benefit me the most." Aedan simply said. Bryce nodded and told them to put some leather armor on. The next hour or so was filled with Aedan dodging or parrying Elissa's strikes. Eventually, Elissa hit his shield too hard and it was knocked out of his grasp. He was panting from the constant movement and evasion of her attacks. Granted she was panting too, having tried to keep up with him. Aedan had been trying to find a gap in her defenses and while he had found several lethal spots, she had been able to keep him in her sights and he was unable to bash his way through.

"Aedan you might as well give up. You don't have a shield to block anymore and you can't keep evading my attacks." Elissa said raising her sword to him.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I can't block with a shield anymore. Guess all I got to do now is attack with my sword." He gripped the sword with both hands and got into a crouch like stance. Elissa smirked at his determination.

Bryce's eyes narrowed at Aedan's sudden change in tactics. He had been watching him evade Elissa's attacks for last hour and had seen him try to shield bash through her defense but none worked. He knew the boy had seen the gaps in her defenses by how he struck close to them but his daughter managed to cover them at the last second. Now he had no shield and was grabbing his sword with both hands...! That's what he was up to! Bryce could help but smirk at Aedan's thinking. So that was why he picked the regulation sword.

Aedan charged at Elissa who got into a shield wall stance. With the use of his momentum he let loose a mighty blow to her shield wall which shattered at the sudden attack making her shield useless, much to her shock.

Bryce found himself nodding at the display. Aedan had used the simple tactic of tiring her out. Then the young man had probably allowed Elissa to knock his shield out of his hand on purpose or simply adjusted his strategy. Now he was using two-handed attacks, something that Elissa, or anyone really, wouldn't expect from someone using a longsword.

Aedan then used a sweeping strike which knocked her sword away before he thrusted forward bringing his blade to her the side of her neck. Her eyes were wide with how fast he had moved. He was breathing a little more heavily now due to the fast and strong movements earlier.

"Three moves." He suddenly said confusing her.

"What?"

"Three moves. A two-handed mighty blow to render your shield nearly useless followed by a sweep to disarm you of your sword and to finish things off, a deadly strike to the throat. Not bad huh?" He said with a smile.

"Not bad? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were holding back all this time." She said as he moved his blade away from her neck.

"Not really, I was more like making it up as I go on." Aedan said with chuckle. Bryce clapped at them since it was over.

"Impressive, most impressive Aedan, I hadn't expected you to be able pull off such moves until later." Bryce said gaining their attention.

"To be honest, I hadn't even known those were moves. I just did it on instinct." Aedan said sheepishly causing them to look at him in mild shock.

"You have a strong battle instinct then. We'll take a break for now. Rest up you two. I'll send Fergus when it is time to begin training." Bryce said leaving the two alone. Aedan and Elissa took of the armor and placed their swords on the weapon racks.

"I don't know about you Elissa but I need some food. Haven't eaten at all today." Aedan said as he placed his armor and sword in their racks. Elissa nodded.

"Ok I'll lead you to the larder. Nan will let us have some food if I'm there." Aedan nodded and followed her. On the way there they ran into a young man with orange hair.

"Your Ladyship, Ser Hellathen." He greeted. Aedan raised an eyebrow. Ser? He wasn't a knight or any kind of noble.

"Ah Ser Gilmore. How are you today?" Elissa asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine today. I hate to tell you this milady but your hound has gotten into the larder again. Nan's throwing a fit." Gilmore said with a small smirk. Elissa groaned at his message.

"I suppose I should collect him then. Come along 'Ser Hellathen', let's go get my troublesome Hohaku." Elissa said as she continued on her way. Aedan rolled his eyes at how she addressed him. He was not a knight. He followed her regardless. All they had to do was follow the barking and the shouts. Soon enough, they arrived at the kitchen to find an elderly woman demanding two elven servants to get the dog out of the larder.

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!"

"But mistress! It won't let us near!" The female elf replied.

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both you useless elves, I swear it!" The elderly woman threatened. Aedan felt a twinge of anger at her tone.

"No need to threaten the servants lady we'll get the dog out." Aedan said bringing her attention to the new arrivals.

"You!"

"Yeah me." He replied back sarcastically. She then looked at Elissa who held an innocent smile.

"And _you_! Your bloody mongrel has gotten into my larder! That beast needs to be put down!" She accused making Elissa frown.

"Hohaku is not a beast! He's a pureblood mabari! Besides he's only a few years old, he doesn't know any better." Elissa defended her hound.

"A blight wolf is what he is. Train him better."

"Perhaps you should lock your larder tighter?" Aedan suggested, looking at the larder. He could hear the dog moving around in there.

"If I locked it any tighter, we couldn't get in." The woman replied.

"Oh dear. Mistress, calm down, please-" The female servant said trying calm the old woman down before she cut her off.

"That's it! I'll quit. Inform the teyrna. I'll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn." Nan said making Aedan snort. Nan glared at him. "You find something funny?"

"Yea, you're trading a Teyrnir kitchen for some Bann's kitchen. Not exactly a smart decision." Aedan said with a grin. He loved to wind people up from time to time. Nan just sighed.

"Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" She turned towards the servants. "You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!" She said as she moved her hands in a shooing motion. The elves scurried away from her as she got away from the larder. Both Aedan and Elissa approached the door and opened it to find Hohaku sniffing around. As they entered, the door shut behind them.

Aedan's eyes traveled over every inch of the larder to find it stacked with food. Different grains consisting of wheat, rye, barley, buckwheat, millet, and oats. Different vegetables including cabbages, carrots, beets, onions, garlic, potatoes, tomatoes, chickpeas, fava beans, and peas. Fruits including lemons, oranges, apples, grapes, pears, plums, strawberries, pomegranates, and quinces. Meats, by the Maker and the Gods, -(he's half elven and dalish descent, remember?)- included beef, chicken, pork, rabbit, goose and other fowl, and came in the form of snouts, hooves, sausages, tongue. The seafood equaled it almost with herring, cod, pike, carp, trout, lamprey, perch, bream, oysters, mussels, and finish it off was the dairy which consisted of milk and butter with cheese that looked as if it were imported.

Aedan's eyes bugged out at the sight. It was more food then he had seen in his life! A bark had snapped him out of his trance-like state. He looked at Hohaku who was barking at a bunch of sacks that looked as if they had been ripped open. Aedan looked closer at the sacks while Elissa chastised Hohaku for his behavior. The sack wasn't ripped up like a marabou got ahold of it. Something smaller did it, but what? He then looked at Hohaku who was bouncing and barking as if he was trying to get their attention. That was when he heard scurrying and squeaking. It all suddenly clicked. Hohaku wasn't breaking into the larder, he was defending it from rats. Before he could voice his thoughts, 14 huge rats jumped out around them causing Elissa to shriek at the sight of them. Hohaku was growling viciously at them while Aedan flared his magic. The rats were just about to charge when they suddenly stopped moving.

Aedan smirked. His mass paralysis spell worked like a charm. His fingers sparked with electricity as he casted chain lightning on the rodents. The critters were dead instantly. Charred and smoking, but dead. Elissa was looking at him mild shock.

"Wow." She said. Aedan smirked before walking to where the apples were and grabbed two before he started looking around for something else to eat.

"I'm not your average mage. I excelled in my studies and mastered many spells until I became the youngest apprentice to become a full mage." He explained as he continued to look through before nabbing a pomegranate.

"Wait so most mages can't perform spells like you can?" Elissa asked.

"Well," Aedan thought it over. "The average mage may be able to cast one or two spells you've seen me perform but not that many and certainly not at such a fast pace. Now most senior enchanters, or older, more experienced mages could. The only reason I wasn't promoted to enchanter was the timing in-between me becoming a mage and my age too. My Harrowing was a big exception so it was best not to cause too much trouble with the templars."

"Harrowing?" Aedan looked at her with a raised eyebrow before explaining.

"The Harrowing is basically a dangerous rite of passage for an apprentice to become a mage. I can't and won't discuss the details of it so please don't ask." He handed Elissa an apple before opening the door and exiting with Elissa and Hohaku following closely. As soon as they were out...

"There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast no doubt!" Nan said with her hands on her hips, glaring at Hohaku who didn't shy away.

"Actually, Nan, he was defending your larder from rats." Elissa replied making the servants balk. Aedan began eating his apple while the conversation began.

"Not the large gray ones!" The female said in fear.

"Their rip you to shreds, they will!" The male yelled in a high voice. Nan crossed her arms.

"Hmph. I bet that dog led those rats into there to begin with." She snorted.

Hohaku whined and gave her the puppy look.

"Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms." She replied before suddenly looking away. Aedan smirked at her reaction having already gone halfway through the apple. She'll cave.

Hohaku kept the sad look before Nan groaned and walk to the kitchen table and picked up some scrap meat.

"Here then. Take these pork bits and say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog." She said she placed them on the ground where Hohaku ate them gladly.

Hohaku licked his chops before giving Nan a happy bark in thanks. Nan sighed before looking at Elissa.

"Thank you, my lady. Now we can get back to work." Nan turned to her helpers. "That's right you two, quit standing about!"

Aedan and Elissa walked out and to the main hall where the party had happened last night. Aedan having finished his apple threw the core into the fire pit. Aedan quickly popped the pomegranate before picking out the berries hidden inside.

"Aedan," He looked at her. "I need to go take Hohaku back to my room so he doesn't cause more trouble and I should go see my nephew." Aedan nodded.

"Okay, I'll be in the library if you need me." Aedan said as they both parted. Once he arrived, he started looking for any interesting books. After a few minutes someone unexpected joined him.

"Hello Aedan." Eleanor Cousland greeted him as she began to browse.

"Your Ladyship." Aedan responded with quick bow.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Fine and you?"

"It has been a good day so far so I can't complain." Aedan said as he got back to looking through the books. One book in particular caught his eye. Old Maps and Ruins of Ferelden. Picking it up, he began to sift through it seeing ruins of both human, elven and even dwarven ruins located in Ferelden. A book like this wasn't in the Tower so it would be something new.

Eleanor watched him go through the book completely engrossed in it. She almost felt bad at taking him out of it. Almost.

"You know, Mother Mallol told me something interesting this morning when I came for my morning prayers." Aedan looked at her for a moment before looking back at the book.

"Oh? I hope it was nothing troubling, your Ladyship."

"She told me your faith in the Maker was shaken." Aedan wanted to groan. Of course the Mother would have spoken to the Teyrna about the fact her daughter's bodyguard didn't fully follow the Chantry's way.

"Ah."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked causing him to sigh. May as well get it over with.

"I'll be honest with you, your Ladyship. I believe in the Maker. I just don't believe he will answer back or interfere." At her confused look he continued, "When Andraste was burned at the stake, He turned away from this world a second time and when that happened everyone cried and wailed about it. They wanted their father back, I get it. The thing is, it's been centuries since then with many tragedies happening along the way and from what I've heard and read about, he never answered to the faithful. I just don't believe he will answer."

Eleanor looked at him in pity. Aedan saw this and nearly snorted.

"It's the same with the Dalish gods."

"What do the Dalish gods have to do with..." That was when it clicked. Elf-blooded. "One of your parents was Dalish." Aedan nodded to her.

"Yes, my mother. She was a First, someone who would take leadership over the tribe in the future, so she had to know all the lore. Before she... passed away, she taught me all of the lore."

"I see. What were they like? Your parents?" Eleanor asked seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"My mother was a blonde. I have her eyes and book-smarts. She had these markings on the sides of her eyes, a customary thing with making a Dalish child into an adult. She was also a mage as well which would explain myself. My dad on the other hand. He was a peasant, a huntsman, bit of a roguish type. Everytime I look in the mirror, I think for a split second that it's my father looking back at me, but then I see my green eyes instead of his brown eyes looking back. The other things I inherited from him was his street-smarts, his morality and his skills. My parents were great people. Humble, yet great." Aedan said in nostalgia. He felt a slender hand reach up on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I believe I would have enjoyed meeting them." She replied making Aedan smile before he remembered something else.

"Your Ladyship?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it bother you? That I'm an elf-blooded apostate that doesn't fully believe in the Maker and somewhat believes in something else?" Eleanor stared at him for a moment before smiling at him.

"No, it doesn't. I don't see the point in hating elves. I'll admit, you being an apostate did make me uneasy, but I noticed how Elissa seemed to trust you and when we spoke I could immediately tell that you were a good person. As for your faith, it is yours do with as you will. The Maker gave us free will. Perhaps He wants you to be as you are now." Eleanor said before walking away. Aedan turned back to the book in his hands.

"Oh and Aedan?" He looked back at her.

"I believe your parents would be proud to see the young man their son grew into." She said with a smile before walking out. Aedan closed his eyes as a lone tear and a shudder escaped him.

"Thank you." He whispered out.

* * *

The weeks rolled by with the training as Aedan became better and better at using a one-handed sword and using two-handed moves as well as using a shield. Though in his opinion he preferred not having a shield since it slowed him down in a fight. While the training had gone splendidly, he managed to become better acquainted with the Couslands. Elissa especially considering she started to become clingy. Whenever they would finish their training, she'd take him by the arm and start leading him around. Whenever they sat, she would sometimes lay her head on his shoulder, not that he complained. And when he would be walking alone, she would sometimes surprise him by hugging him from behind. It took all of Aedan's willpower not to focus on the soft feeling on his back when she did that. Eventually he told them of what had happened to him as a child and his reasons for leaving the Circle. They began to reluctantly agree with him. Bryce made a note to keep watch on their borders for anyone who resembled Reaper's description just in case.

Finally, after the hectic weeks of training, Fergus' relentless teasing of him and Elissa, and the talks with the Cousland family, the day for the duel arrived. The arena was a simple one. A bunch of benches surrounding a wooden training ring. People were clapping and cheering, ready for the fight. Aedan caught several people who weren't cheering, but were looking as if they were about to study the fight. One of them was Arl Howe, who was near the Couslands. Aedan still felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand still at the sight and it bothered him greatly. Aedan turned his attention to the challenger, Braden Bronach. (One of Vaughn's lackeys in the City Elf Origin. Don't know his last name.)

Both young men were clad in scale mail armor. What they were using was basically the same as what he had been training with the past three weeks.

"Settle down. Settle down. Today we have a duel between Braden Bronach and Aedan Hellathen for the dispute of his capabilities to protect my daughter Elissa. The rules are simple: No killing and the first one to yield is the winner! Is the challenger ready?" Bryce said to the crowd.

"Ready to win my lord!" Braden shouted back with confidence causing the crowd to cheer. From where she was sitting Elissa snorted. Her mother pinched her arm having been right beside her. She looked at her mother with a scandalized look before it morphed into a smug smile at her mother's own smile. Eleanor was just making sure her daughter wouldn't show her full opinion in a crowd like this despite having made it public already. She had the utmost confidence in Aedan. They both did.

"Is the defender ready?" Bryce asked.

"I was born ready, my lord!" Aedan shouted while giving Braden an even stare. Only a few from crowd cheered. Oh well at least there was no booing... yet. Bryce looked from Aedan to Braden before shouting "Begin!"

Both men charged at each other and clashed their shields, each vying for dominance.

"Give up and maybe the Couslands will give you a nice pouch of gold for your trouble." Braden taunted making Aedan snort.

"You really are a bastard aren't you?" Aedan taunted back infuriating Braden who pushed harder. Aedan smirked before moving out the way. Braden charged past before skidding to stop. Aedan attacked with his sword, slashing at the minor lord who parried the attacks with his own sword. Before long Aedan bashed his shield against Braden causing him to stumble back. Aedan then assaulted him with four shield strikes knocking him onto the ground. Aedan was about to tell him to yield when Braden kicked him in the groin. He heard several groans alongside his own from the crowd. Some people besides the Couslands were actually sympathizing with him on that. Aedan was doing his best not to crouch and hold his damaged parts but he couldn't stop his legs from being bent from the pain.

Suddenly he blocked a sword strike, and another, and another. Soon enough, the sword wracked the shield from his grasp. Before he could do anything, he was bashed by another shield and sent tumbling to the ground. He quickly got back up and gripped his sword with two hands. Braden chuckled at his stance. He wasn't wielding a claymore or a shield what good would this do-?!

In an instant Aedan flickered to him and he barely got his shield up in time. He was surprised to see his shield was stabbed through and wrested from his grasp. Aedan made some distance between flicking his sword, throwing the shield away. The crowd was stunned by the display of attack. One minute Aedan looked as if he was about to be defeated and the next he had suddenly seemed to flicker and turn into a blur. What added to it was the fact he had managed to pierce through the shield and even take it from his opponent. Aedan pointed his blade at his opponent.

"You going to fight or yield?" He asked coldly. Braden snarled. How dare this pauper insult him! Humiliate him! He charged at Aedan who was unfazed and began to parry his savage strikes as if they were nothing. 5 minutes later and Aedan had enough. He quickly began attacking Braden with powerful swings, causing the brat to fall back since he almost lost his sword at the first swing. Aedan drove him to the fence before stopping. Braden tried to attack again but this time Aedan blocked him and held his attack. Then he spun his sword and flicked Braden's out of his grasp and into the air. He delivered a swift kick to Braden's groin before catching the airborne sword and dual wielded the blades to almost scissor Braden's head as he hunched over in pain.

"Do you yield?" Aedan asked. Braden nodded. Aedan pressed the swords against his neck.

"So they can hear you." He demanded.

"I-I y-yield." Braden said in high-pitched voice. Aedan lowered the blades from the minor lord's neck allowing him to fall on the ground.

"The winner is Aedan Hellathen!" Bryce said having heard it. The crowd was stunned before they began cheering. Aedan smiled before walking back to where he could take off his armor. Before walking into the barracks he caught Elissa's look at him. She was smiling and giving him a look that he would describe as smoky. He blushed before looking away. A sudden chill went down his spine as he felt a cold gaze on him. He had a good idea on who it was but didn't look as he continued to leave.

* * *

A few days later in Amaranthine

* * *

'So the boy can fight. This is will be problematic.' Arl Howe thought as he paced in his private study now that he was back home. Rain raged on the window as lightning and thunder rang outside. Howe and his troops had manage to get to Vigil's Keep just before the storm hit. This new bodyguard would definitely be a problem to his plans. While Bronach's brat wasn't that skilled as a fighter, he did manage to show a small glimpse of Aedan's abilities especially at the last few seconds.

"You seem troubled." A male voice said startling Howe. He looked into the darkened corner of his room to see someone in robes come out of the shadows. He wore tevinter mage robes and spoke with an arrogant tone. His face, covered by the hood he wore.

"What took you so long to get here!" Howe snarled. The man chuckled.

"Not all of us have horses to get here. Some of us have to walk. Besides, I had to sneak in. Weren't you the one who said to be discrete?" Howe sneered at the man.

"I paid you to kidnap Elissa Cousland and brainwash her to allow me to have power over Highever-" Howe began before the arrogant mage cut him off.

"And while we did that you and Bryce Cousland would make a joint effort to save her from the bandits while your son Thomas rode in to be the hero. Yes, I guessed that much. So what is the problem?" He asked bored as he leaned against the wall, looking at his finger nails. Howe scowled at him.

"The fact that Bryce Cousland has given her a new bodyguard!" Howe almost roared. The mage snorted.

"So what? He'll be like the 13th one we'll kill." Howe merely shook his head.

"He was the one who stopped your last two attempts." This caused the mage to look up and pay attention.

"Is he? Now that is interesting. What's his name?" The mage asked.

"Aedan Hellathen." Howe replied as if the name was a curse. The mage froze for a split second before chuckling which soon turned into full blown laughter.

"Oh this too good to be true! No wonder those last groups died so easily!" He continued laughing making Howe look at him curiously.

"I take it you know him?" The mage stopped laughing.

"No, but I do know of him. From your confused look I take it you don't know he's a recent apostate?" Howe's eyes widened before he got a sick twisted grin.

"If that is the case, then I can use that to my benefit. A way to remove him from the Couslands and Elissa's side." Howe said before a strong hand gripped his throat.

"Ah, ah, ah." The mage said as he continued to keep and iron grip on the Arl's neck. "This is one apostate you won't touch or rat out to the chantry. My master has been wanting to see him one last time. I will deal with him personally. I was given explicit orders to drag him back if I ever find him. My master has been dying to see the one who scarred him so long ago." The mage said before releasing Howe who fell to his knees coughing.

"Why do you maleficars want him?" Howe choked out as he massaged his throat. The mage looked down at him. Lightning flashed illuminating his face for a split second showing yellow eyes and teeth in the form of maniacal grin.

"Because Master Reaper has unfinished business with that brat." The mage said before he disappeared with another flash of lightning, leaving the Arl to stew in his own thoughts.

* * *

**So what's the verdict? Good? Bad? Review please!**


	10. Dealing with Nobles Finale

Recap: "Because Master Reaper has unfinished business with that brat." The mage said before he disappeared with another flash of lightning, leaving the Arl to stew in his own thoughts.

* * *

It had been a few days since Aedan had won the duel. Things had turned interesting to say the least. People kept whispering about him while he kept up his bodyguard duties, he was getting invited to soldiers who were playing cards in their off time, hell at one point Oriana handed him Oren for a few minutes since no one else was around to help and Elissa had been busy talking to a guest.

The little child had grabbed Aedan's hair considering he didn't have a beard, only stubble. Aedan had been gently trying to get him to let go before Elissa had come to his rescue. The boy had actually started to whine and fuss when he was pried away from his new toy until Aedan gave him a familiar one, a wisp. The child laughed and a cooed at it as it danced in front of him until Oriana came to collect him.

There was another thing that had changed since that the fight: His relationship with Elissa. Yes, he and the Teyrn's daughter were in something of a relationship now. When Elissa first kissed him on the mouth, he was dumbstruck for a second before nervously replying back. Then they started continuing it until they both needed air. Stupid air. Afterwards they had to play it safe once the Teyrn and Fergus came around to congratulate him. He knew by the look Elissa gave him after the two left that it was far from over and boy was he right.

It was like kissing friends. Friends who tend to let it things get a bit heated in an alley from time to time. They never made it past their clothes being roughed up, but that made things a little difficult to explain. Whenever the two would be in a place that had few people, Elissa would suddenly drag him into an alleyway and press her lips against his. On instinct Aedan would push her against the wall as his hands would start roaming the area of her lower back to her thighs. He would feel one of her hands on his head, fingers combing through his hair while the other would grasp the back of his coat.

Elissa loved it when his kisses would travel from her mouth, down her jaw and on her neck. She loved how his hot breath would move over her skin making it tingle before he would move back up and begin to kiss her again with more fervor and tongue. She loved it when she felt his strong hand sneak under her dress and grasp her supple thigh before bring it up to his hip, holding her there.

Aedan's mind would blank out around this point and going on what he felt was right. He was by no means experienced but if Elissa's moans, groans and whimpers were any indication, he was doing great. He loved feeling her so close. Her lips. Her skin. Her very scent was enough to override his inhibitions after that first kiss. He loved how soft and warm she felt against him.

They both loved how their hearts hammered against their chests. Whether it was because of what they were doing, the fear of being caught or a mix of the two, they didn't know. Both knew that it would never last between them. Not with Aedan being who he was and Elissa being a Teyrn's daughter. But for Elissa, having this man here with her made her feel like she could be, well... her and not some puffed up noble. Aedan made her feel safe and like she has someone who'd treat her equally as well as be brutally honest with her.

Aedan enjoyed spending time with Elissa because she always seemed to make him forget Reaper. At least in moments like this. She seemed to be able to just make the bad things in life go away. He genuinely enjoyed talking with her and being near her. Neria had been able to do something similar, but not like this. And moments like these with Elissa, where the dark cloud over his life was gone, were almost like a drug to Aedan. He couldn't get enough of it.

Both loved these moments where they could forget about their troubles in life and simply enjoy themselves. However, they never would have these moments for long because they would suddenly need to stop and start walking as they subtly straightened themselves out with Elissa smoothing her dress in the front and Aedan rubbing his hair like he had been the one who had messed it up.

Currently, the two were outside of Castle Cousland traveling south toward the Bannorn. Elissa had been told that she would accompany her mother who was visiting Lady Landra, wife of Bann Loren. Aedan, along with several other soldiers, were to escort them along the way. Aedan was somewhat annoyed at the fact that he along with the soldiers had to march all the way instead of riding on horseback while Elissa and her mother got to ride in a carriage. He sighed the situation causing the soldiers to look at him amused.

"What's the matter Master Hellathen, tired already?" One asked. Aedan threw the man an annoyed glance before looking on ahead.

"Not really. Just annoyed at the fact we can't ride on horses. I mean come on. We got horses in Highever that can get us to places faster than marching on foot and it may be safer too depending on what we could run into out here." Aedan said nonchalantly. The soldiers started looking around at the forest. It was true, considering they could be attacked but who would attack so many of them?

"Ah come now, Hellathen! No one would be stupid enough to attack an armed escort of our size. Besides, I hear walking is supposed to keep you fit." One of the others responded after a few seconds of tense silence. This managed to make everyone else except Aedan smile.

"Seamus, you believe everything you hear." Another said causing the rest to laugh. Aedan however didn't. He suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched. His eyes scanned the treelike looking for anything out of place. He saw something of in the distance before squinting at it. It looked like a ball of orange light. His eyes widened in startled realization before the light rocketed at the carriage, hitting the carriage traces, knocking it onto its side. The horses ran at the explosion which had freed them. The carriage rider was dead instantly. The guards tried to spring into action before some were hit by arrows. Bandits had ambushed them from both sides with archers picking off the soldiers one by one while others poured in. Aedan cast rock armor on himself before sending fireballs into the trees causing the bandits to panic. Several arrows had struck the layer of stone that had covered him a second later.

The tree branches eventually fell and landed on a couple bandits. Some of the soldiers looked at him in shock having not seen a mage a before in real life. Aedan noticed all of them were looking at him in suspicion while a few looked at him with glares before turning back to the fight at hand. Aedan noticed that Elissa and her mother had gotten out of the overturned carriage before the bandits began charging to them. He quickly cast haste and drew his regulation sword before charging at the group. He hacked and slashed with his sword arm while he cast cone of cold with his other. The soldiers eventually were overwhelmed by the onslaught and Aedan was left to defend the Teyrna and her daughter alone.

"Both of you get back in the carriage, now." Aedan growled out. Elissa wanted to protest, but Eleanor stopped her before getting back into the carriage. Aedan cast force field on himself and began chanting a complicated spell. Within seconds of finishing, the clouds darkened, the winds picked up and a flurry of snow began creating a blizzard. Aedan was protected by his force field while the Cousland Ladies were protected by their carriage. The bandits however were frozen solid. Aedan looked to where the fireball came from earlier to see a mage wearing tevinter mage robes and his face was covered by a hood. Aedan could barely see the arrogant smile on his face from this distance. He heard the ladies get out of the carriage and walked over to him.

"Who is he?" Elissa whispered to him once she got close.

"I don't know." Aedan replied not taking his eyes off the mage. What was he smiling about?

A muffled shout was heard making them both turn to see Eleanor Cousland being restrained by a rogue mercenary who held a dagger to her throat. This bandit wore a mask which covered his mouth and nose. Obviously some type of assassin. Another muffled gasp he heard again, this time it was Elissa who was being restrained by another one of them. Aedan's rose his left hand as pieces of rock started to gather in the palm. He almost casted a stonefist until his body seized up. He stood their frozen in that motion as his sword slipped from his hand to the ground.

"I don't think you should do that." The mage said coming up to them. Aedan was suddenly lifted into the air before being violently cast down onto the ground hard. The mage did this three more times until he finally relented. Aedan's rock armor cracked and broke off and the young man could barely moves his head to look up.

"Force magic tends to be that painful when you are on the receiving end." Aedan tried to move but his body was too battered and sore for that he had to think of a way... that'll work. The mage kneeled by him with that insufferable smirk still plastered on his face. From what he could see, the guy was a few years older than him, had red hair with pale skin and had yellow eyes. The mage looked at him as if studying him.

"I still don't see it. I still don't see how you managed to scar my master all those years ago." Aedan's eyes widened at that. There had been only one person he had scarred a long time ago. With newfound strength mixed with his two most recent spells, he moved his head to look the mage in the eyes.

"Y-Your ma-ster i-is R-R-Reaper?" He asked shakily with a glare. The mage laughed at him before standing up.

"Yes, and you know he's been dying to see you again. He has been wanting to pay you back for the longest time." The mage said before walking away towards Elissa.

"I'll admit you have some skill with spells, but not by much. Certainly not enough to take Master Reaper down." The first mercenary assassin released Eleanor and moved to his leader and comrade who hadn't let go of Elissa.

"But don't worry you'll be seeing him very soon once I take you to him." The mage said as he turned around only to find Aedan standing up, mostly healed. The mage smirked at him.

"Hmmm, Death Magic mixed with... Spell Might?" The mage guessed.

"Good eye." Aedan nodded before two daggers came out of his sleeves and threw both at them. One dagger scored the mage in the chest while other got the one who held Eleanor in the stomach. The mage looked at him in shock before roaring in pain. Aedan picked up his sword before running at them, intent on saving Elissa and figuring out where Reaper was. A tornado of flame surrounded the four before he could reach them. Aedan jumped to prevent himself from being scorched by the flames. He could see through the flames to see them disappearing in the same manner as Reaper did so long ago. When the tornado disappeared there was no one in the center. Eleanor rushed up to his side as she put her hands to her mouth, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Are they...?"

"Dead? No. He just transported them out of the area. I'm sorry your Ladyship, I've failed." Aedan said saddened before he put on a determined face. Sheathing his sword as he quickly strolled around and walked to where the horses had run off too. One had already come back which he jumped on before trotting back to the Eleanor. She looked at him curiously as he held a hand to her.

"Come we need to get to Highever to prepare a rescue mission." She grabbed his hand before she was hoisted up onto the horse. The two galloped back to Highever with Aedan casting haste on the horse causing the animal to run at speeds most horses could only do for a short time.

* * *

With the mage and Elissa

* * *

Within an old decrepit ruin hall, a flame of tornado erupted, illuminating it in a brilliant display of orange light. The mage stumbled out of the fire as he gripped the dagger impaled in his chest. The wounded bandit fell onto the ground clutching his dagger. The other bandit was still holding Elissa.

"Throw her in the cell!" The mage growled out pointing to a cell over at the wall. The bandit nodded before he dragged her to the cell, opening the door and pushing her in unceremoniously before locking it shut. The bandit walked out of the hall and up the staircase without a word. Elissa jumped at the bars and shook them.

"LET ME OUT!" She roared.

"SHUT UP!" She looked at the mage who had roared back at her. His hand still grasping the dagger Aedan had impaled him with. With a painful grunt, he pulled the blade before dropping it to the floor. Blood poured out of his wound like a river. He looked at the other bandit who was still clutching the dagger protruding from his gut. The mage held his hand toward the bandit before blood began to come from the bandit and into his hand. As more blood came to him the better he began to look. The better he began to look, the more prone the bandit got. Before long the bandit stopped moving altogether and the mage stood upright as if he wasn't in pain at all.

"What did you do to him?" Elissa asked her voice shaking at what she thought happened. The mage looked at her then looked at the corpse before looking back.

"I used a spell called grim sacrifice to heal my wound using his blood." The mage stated as if she was stupid.

"He's dead!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, that usually happens when you use blood magic. In the end someone ends up dead. I have no real use for dead weight so I made his last minutes worthwhile. Hell, even in death he'll still serve me." The mage replied with a shrug. He then looked at her with disturbing grin before walking over to the cell.

"I want you to know that when he comes for you, I shall endeavor to find the most creative of ways to break him... and you." He said menacingly. Elissa backed away from the door now that he was on the other side.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered but the mage heard it.

"Which one? Why have bandits after you or why would I go after the brat?"

"Both." She growled with a glare.

"Well, believe it or not I have no real interest in you. It's the person paying me and my colleagues that wants this. Don't ask me who they are. Full disclosure agreement and all that. As for the brat, my Master wants to kill him and I have orders to drag that boy to him if I ever came across him." The mage said smiling.

"You're all evil." The mage's smile lessened to an extent.

"No, you're the evil ones." With that he left without a word. Before he made it to the exit, he flicked his hand upwards and all the torches on the walls flared to life. The mage then exited the hall, walking up the steps. Elissa looked at the ground in front of her cell and could see skeletons and half rotted corpses everywhere in the hall. Then one of them started moving, before another and another until all of them moved, standing and making snarling sounds. All of them walked over to the corpse before touching it and some light went from each of them into the corpse. After a second, the corpse stood up making the same sounds. Elissa backed up to the wall away from the door as they began to walk around the room. She knew that if anyone was coming to rescue her, they'll have to go through them.

'Aedan, Father, Fergus, please hurry.' She thought desperately.

* * *

Aedan was in Bryce Cousland's study along with the Teyrn and Teyrna. Both were frantic about what had happened as Aedan went over the details. Fergus came rushing in demanding what happened to which Aedan explained.

"Well, do you know how to find her?" Bryce asked having calmed down. After hearing that the mage that ambushed them knew Reaper he had to trust Aedan now more than ever especially since Elissa's life was on the line. Aedan nodded before he walked to the book he had read a few days earlier: Old Maps and Ruins of Ferelden. He placed the book on the table before flipping to a map of Ferelden at large then flipped to a map of the Teyrnir of Highever.

"You still think they're in the Teyrnir?" Bryce asked. Aedan nodded.

"Yes, before he left I managed to wound that apostate to some extent. Even if it is teleportation, you can only get so far with a dagger to the chest." Aedan explained.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Fergus muttered before his mother grabbed him by the ear. He looked scolded enough having seen her red eyes from all the crying she had been doing.

"Before we left Highever, I had the good sense to place a personal spell I created called the tracking glyph on Elissa. With this map, we'll be able to find where she is." Aedan said making Bryce frown in confusion.

"Wait, if you've placed a tracking spell on her why not follow it?" Aedan sighed before looking at the Teyrn.

"Sadly I haven't been able to bring it to that stage. At best, I'll be pinpoint which direction she's in but it covers an area too. With this map I'll be able point out the location and from the book we may know what exactly she's being kept in." Aedan explained before closing his eyes in concentration. He slowly felt the energy of the glyph he had placed on Elissa. His hand moved over the map slowly, finger tracing over the paper. He followed the energy until his finger stopped abruptly at single spot on the map. Bryce looked at the map.

"If memory serves me properly, I believe there are some old ruins there that lead underground in that area." He said. Aedan looked at the book before nodding.

"You're right. Old elven ruins that lead underground. My bet is that the apostate probably uses that as his base of operations and dispenses his bandits around there for the earlier attempts at abducting Elissa. It'll be best to assume the bandits built fortifications around it." Aedan said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Fergus called out.

"Going to go prepare and save Elissa." Aedan replied back.

"Not without back up." Fergus said running up after him. Aedan kept walking to where the armory was.

"I move faster on my own Fergus."

"It's suicide." was the reply.

"Then I'll at least cause some damage that'll take the pressure of you and your troops." Aedan fired back.

"Why are you so bent on doing it like this?" Fergus asked. Aedan stopped and gave the man what could only be an ashamed look.

"What do you want me to say Fergus? That I messed up? That I failed the one job I was given? That I allowed Elissa to be taken from right out under my nose? That I allowed another mage to whip my ass like I was a newly minted apprentice? Well, all of that happened Fergus! I messed up... and now I got to fix it." Aedan then left a stunned Fergus to continue on to the armory where he grabbed two daggers and a set of throwing knives. He passed Fergus and walked to his room. He placed the daggers on his lower back, hidden under his coat. He took the throwing knives' sheathes and wrapped them around his wrists before rolling the sleeves over them. He then walked over to a medium sized chest he kept at the foot of his bed. Opening it revealed several potion/poison making supplies. He had bought them all over the course of his stay here at Castle Cousland but right now he focused on six things he had created.

Aedan pulled out 6 flasks, each filled with a different kind of liquid. One was green like grass. One was orange like fire. Another was crystal blue like a jewel almost. The one after that was light purple and held some sort of glowing substance inside it. The fifth one held a murky green liquid inside it. The final one held a hot pink liquid. Aedan shuddered somewhat at it.

'I had been hoping to save this for Reaper but that isn't an option now.' He thought silently before taking the flasks and attaching them to his belt. He grabbed his sword and tied it to his belt before walking out to the stables. He grabbed the same horse that had carried him and Lady Cousland back to Highever.

"I would hope that you would wait for reinforcements, Aedan." Bryce said walking in. Aedan shook his head no as he mounted the horse.

"No, I can't do that your Lordship." Bryce sighed.

"Are you so bent on leaving because Reaper is involved?" Aedan froze for a split second.

"No, no not this time. On the way over it probably was but I couldn't focus on my own selfish vendetta. Not when Elissa is in trouble."

"Are you going after her out of duty?" Bryce crossed his arms when Aedan remained silent.

"I know what you two have been up to." Aedan looked at him in mild shock before calming down. This wasn't the time.

"Look my lord. We can talk about this after Elissa's safe and back in the castle, but until then, we can't focus on anything else. You want to chew me out about it? Fine, we'll do it after this mess is sorted." Aedan said almost snapping at the end. He didn't look Bryce in the eye. He had just basically back-talked the Teyrn to his face. If he had looked, he would have seen the smirk on Bryce's face. The boy was definitely brave when it counted.

"Very well then. Aedan Hellathen as Teyrn of Highever, I charge you with the task of bringing my daughter back safely. If you succeed, I will overlook your... recent mistakes. Do you accept?" Bryce said in an authoritative voice.

"Yes Sir!" Aedan said before casting haste on the horse before galloping out and toward the ruins.

Bryce smiled after him before Fergus came running in, clad in a full set of red steel heavy chainmail.

"Dammit! I missed him." Fergus cursed having been eager to ride off as well to save his sister. Bryce chuckled at his son. He stopped chuckling, his amused expression turning into a serious determined one.

"Don't worry, dear boy. We'll be riding off soon too. Round up a few guards while I get myself ready for battle." Bryce said walking with Fergus following.

"You'll be joining us?" He asked surprised. Bryce nodded.

"I will not wait here while my daughter is being held captive. Eleanor will look after things while we're away." Bryce said before dismissing Fergus who went to round up several troops.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

It was night time now as Aedan dismounted his horse and left it tied to a tree. He followed the energy of his tracking glyph until he came to a bandit camp. It was surrounded by large tree trunks that had been cut down and used as fortifications.

'It's almost like they're expecting to be attacked by a sizable force of soldiers.' Aedan thought before sneaking to the wall. He placed the flask of orange liquid on it, inserting some magical energy into it before moving to another place on the opposite side of the area. He snapped his fingers and the flask exploded in fire causing the bandits inside to run the sudden distraction. Aedan moved out into the open as the bandits crowded around the area where the fire bomb had gone off. The wooden wall was now catching fire from the explosion. Aedan focused his mana and his arms lit with flames as he raised them into the air before dropping them, the flames dying as he did so. Fireballs rained from above and showered onto the unsuspecting bandits who howled and screamed as the apocalyptic firestorm ate them.

Aedan saw where the ruin entrances was now that the wall had caught fire. He approached it quietly without a word. Several heavily armored bandits ran out of the entrance to see what the commotion had been. Each were using two-handed weapons such as greatswords, mauls, and battleaxes. Aedan didn't even blink nor stop as they charged at him. Once they got close a brown fog engulfed all of them. It dissipated as instantly as it appeared revealing Aedan walking calmly while the big bandits were shying away from him shivering in pure terror. Aedan picked out the purple glowing flask before dropping it onto the ground. Once he was a few yards away, the flask exploded in lightning and shocked the armored bandits to death. A waking nightmare mixed with a lightning bomb proved to be very deadly to heavily armed men apparently.

Aedan forged on through the ruins and into the darkness.

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

Outside more bandits had come to the camp to see it on fire. They ran to it knowing it was under attack. Once in they realized that their master was right. That the enemy would attack them with spells after sneaking in. The prepared to enter the ruins to flush the miserable fool out before one of them was struck by an arrow. They turned around to the beating of hooves and began fighting for their lives against armed soldiers clad in chainmail.

* * *

Back with Aedan...

* * *

Aedan had finally managed to find Elissa. Unfortunately he had run into a problem. He had charged into the room ready for a fight with the mage but Elissa had warned him too late. Now he had to fight a room full of reanimated corpses and skeletons. His sword ignited with flames around it as he slashed with powerful swings. Some of the corpses caught fire and died but the rest kept coming. One managed to jump on his back. He quickly grabbed it and tossed it over him on the ground before stomping its skull in. He followed with a two-handed sweep, killing a few more but it wasn't even a dent in the number of enemies coming at him.

'This is getting me nowhere fast!' Aedan thought before using repulsion field. He stabbed his sword into the ground already feeling his mana draining from the corpses trying to get close. He grabbed two more flasks and threw them in different directions. One exploded and froze several corpses solid while the other exploded into a brown-green murky fog. The corpses caught in that fell to the ground like puppets cut from strings. The corpses still weren't finished though. With one last thought Aedan released the repulsion field and erected a force field around himself. He then chanted an incantation with his hands raised in the air. Magic surrounded his arms as he waved them in a circular motion. He finished the incantation and huge column of swirling flame engulfed him and the corpses.

Elissa watched horrified thinking Aedan might have just killed himself but kept watching, hoping she was wrong. Once the flames died down, Aedan was shown standing tall without being burned if a little sweaty from the heat. Elissa breathed a sigh of relief. He was fine. That was when clapping was heard as it echoed all over the hall.

"Okay, I'll admit you have some skill." The mage said as he walked down the stairs. Aedan turned to him with his sword pointed to him.

"You're pretty full of yourself aren't you?" Aedan asked. The mage smirked.

"Well, I do have my pride after all and I'm not Master's most powerful apprentice for nothing." He said taking out his acolyte lightning staff. It was shaped almost like an arrow where the lightning crackled from it, the grip was ornate while the other end held a high keeper staff blade. Aedan glared at him.

"There are more of you?" He asked not lowering his blade. The mage nodded still smiling.

"Oh yes, 5 more besides me."

"What're your names?" Aedan snarled making the mage's grin.

"We all abandoned our original names when the Master found us. Each took up a new name. Mine is Pride." The newly revealed Pride said with a mocking bow. Aedan raised an eyebrow at him. They named themselves after demons?

"Then let me guess: The other names are..." Pride smirked.

"Desire," Pride nodded.

"Rage," He nodded again.

"Sloth," Another nod.

"Hunger," A nod.

"and Despair?" Pride shook his head no.

"Not that one. She's Envy." Pride replied.

"I'm guessing Reaper changed his name?" Pride shook his head.

"Wrong again. Master never changed his name. Not when it inspires such fear and respect. We all have that reputation. Each of us holds a few bandit groups under our thumbs and united under the Master's banner-"

"-you have a small army at your beck and call." Aedan finished. Pride nodded again.

"Smart boy. I'm starting to see why my Master is so fond of you." Pride said before his smile turned serious. "But now I tire of this pointless talking."

Pride raised his staff and fired a lightning bolt fired from it. Aedan erected a spell shield and an arcane shield around himself which took the full brunt of the attack. Pride smirked at him before firing a stonefist which broke through both shields and knocked Aedan back a few feet. Aedan quickly casted rock armor on himself. Pride's hands crackled with electric energy as he chanted and focused on Aedan whose eyes widened as he recognized the spell.

Aedan fired an arcane bolt which hit Pride, interrupting him. He followed up with a fireball. Pride saw this coming and dodged it before it could reach him. The fireball crashed into the stone wall and destroyed a potion of it which led into a tunnel. Pride used winter's grasp on Aedan. At the same time Aedan used stinging swarm. Aedan found himself frozen while Pride was waving his hands around madly as he was bit over by insects. Aedan struggled for a few seconds before using anti-magic burst which got rid of the ice incasing him. Pride had enough of being bitten and mind blasted the insects away.

Both glared at each other with hate before they thrust their hand and staff forward. Lightning bolts fired from their tips and clashed, illuminating the hall as each vied for dominance. One pushed and lost ground before regaining and pushing again. Neither one won as they both exploded in a tempest of lightning. Aedan stabbed the ground with his sword before causing earthquake. Pride tried to stand up but couldn't due to the shaking Aedan's spell had caused. The ground shook and the walls cracked from the strain. Eventually it stopped. Pride got back on his feet but was suddenly stung by different cuts on his body. A throwing knife imbedded itself into his leg before the stings stopped.

"Damn, I guess that earthquake spell threw my aim off." Aedan said breathing heavily a little. Pride grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his leg before healing it.

"You know, I noticed you used Death Syphon earlier when we talked. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to cast all those spells as you did. But now it looks like your mana has run dry." Pride said as he pointed his staff at Aedan. Aedan got up from kneeling and pulled his sword from the ground, smirking.

"So is your's." Pride look confused before he tried to use flame blast. All that came out from the end of his staff was a mere 'pffft' from a dying flame. He looked at it and back to Aedan before he took the throwing knife and smelled the blade.

"Concentrated magebane." Pride dropped the knife in annoyance. Those stings earlier were from other throwing knives coated with magebane. No wonder his mana was gone. Time to do things the old fashioned way. He ran at Aedan with staff crackling with electricity as Aedan ran at him with his sword covered in flames. Both clashed and began swinging, parrying and blocking each other's attacks.

"You're not so bad. If you weren't on my Master's bad side, you could join us!" Pride said as he swung at Aedan's head.

"No thanks." Aedan ducked the swing and slashed upwards before delivering a pommel strike to Pride's chest. Pride stumbled back from the blow before he looked at Aedan. Something smashed against his face and broke. He howled in pain as he felt glass digging into the side of his face and the burning that came over his skin. He held his face before taking his hand away form it and could see that the skin was melting off. Aedan had smashed an acid flask on the side of his face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I CAN SEE WHY MY MASTER HATES YOU NOW! I CAN CLEARLY SEE WHY! AHHHH!" Pride roared out before he began swinging at Aedan with renewed zeal. Aedan was on the defense now as he blocked and dodged the mad swing until one caught him in the face. Aedan was knocked onto the ground and spat blood out, his sword gone from his grasp. A foot pressed down on his chest until his back was touching ground and a blade was at his throat.

"I'm going to break you!" Pride snarled. Aedan surveyed the damage he did to the maleficar. His right eye was white now. The skin on the side of his mouth was gone and revealed tendons, muscles and teeth. (Think Thranduil when he talks to Thorin from The Hobbit.) Aedan's left hand slipped under his back with a dagger and tried to stab Pride's leg, but Pride saw this and stabbed him in the left shoulder. Aedan nearly screamed from pain but only let out an agonized roar of pain.

"You will not one up me again, bastard!" Pride growled. Aedan gained a smirk as his right hand came from behind his back with another dagger. This time he managed to stab Pride's leg straight through. The maleficar roared in pain before hopping away from him, holding his impaled leg. Aedan got back up and walked to where his sword was before picking it up. He looked to see Pride kneeling on his hurt leg while leaning on his other, staff pointed at him.

"Burn." He hissed and a flame blast shot from it. Aedan stuck his hand out and used cone of cold to counter it. The attacks equalled each other and created a mist around the room, hiding whatever was in it. Aedan stalked along the wall looking for the cell Elissa was in while keeping an eye out for any surprise attacks. Suddenly, fire caught in an area and he heard Elissa shriek. The mist finally dispersed showing Pride at the tunnel while the cell Elissa was trapped in was on fire.

"Come after me or save the girl. Choose!" Pride said as he limped into the tunnel, dagger still stuck in his leg. Aedan ran to the cell and extinguished the flames with another cone of cold.

"Aedan! You're ok!" Elissa said happily. Aedan smiled back at her until they heard an explosion go off. The their heads snapped around to the tunnel to see that pride had collapsed it to cover his escape. Aedan looked back to her.

"Back away from the door." She did so as Aedan cast a stone fist to slam into it, breaking the door off its hinges. She jumped out of the cell and hugged him tightly before she grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. His knees went wobbly for different reasons besides fatigue when her tongue visited his inside his mouth. After a minute their lips detached with a wet pop before she rested her head against his chest, hugging him tightly like he was her lifeline. He hugged her back just as fiercely, thankful she wasn't hurt. The blissful moment was broken when the room started shaking. Aedan looked around before dropping his sword and pulling her with him to the exit.

"The whole place his coming down!" He shouted as he practically dragged her to the staircase. They both ran up it with Elissa taking the lead and Aedan following closely after her. They finally got outside, having dodged broken pieces of the ceilings and walls collapsing around them. Once they were outside the ruin collapsed in on itself fully, entombing whatever was left inside. They were both on the ground panting hard and covered in dirt, but still alive. Aedan glared at the ruins. There was no chance of him going after Pride now. His gaze moved over to Elissa and his anger dissipated. At least she was okay. That's all that mattered.

"Elissa! Aedan! You're both alright!" They heard a familiar voice say causing them to look behind themselves. Behind them was Bryce Cousland, clad in white steel heavy chainmail with Fergus and several soldiers surrounded by dead bandits. Bryce hugged his daughter as she and Aedan got off the ground before Fergus joined in.

"What took you?" Aedan breathed out. He felt terrible, exhausted. Bryce answered him, having stopped hugging Elissa though Fergus kept hugging her.

"These bandits came in large numbers after you entered. We had arrived around the same time they did and well... you see what happen. What about you? Where's the mage who took her?" Aedan shook his head.

"He bailed once he realized he was in over his head. Made me choose between saving Elissa or going after him." Aedan felt like he was swaying now.

"I'm glad to see you made this choice." Bryce said. Aedan nodded not having really heard him. Sweet Maker and Gods he felt tired.

"Sheesh, you look terrible." Fergus said having stopped hugging his sister.

"I feel terrible." was all Aedan said before he fell forward. His last moments of consciousness was feeling several hands grab him and hearing concerned voices before darkness consumed him.

* * *

With Pride...

* * *

Pride had made it to another ruin further away from Highever and closer to central Ferelden, in the Bannorn. Right now he was furious! That brat had manage to wound him like this. Him! Oh he'll make the bastard pay. He'll rip his arms off so he can't do anything to him and then drag his sorry ass to Reaper if it was the last thing he'd-

"You look like shit." A male mage came from behind a pillar wearing the same robes Pride wore. The mage was eating a mutton leg. Pride scowled at him.

"Shut up, Hunger." Pride hissed as he tried to keep as much weight off his left foot as he could.

"Temper, temper. And I thought that Rage was supposed to be the one with a short fuse." A sultry voice said as a female mage came from behind another pillar. She was wearing the female version of their robes, showing of her impressive bust and wide hips, wearing the short dress robes which were cut revealing her hips and thighs.

"What did you say about me, Desire?!" An angry voice said as a male stepped out from behind Pride, anger coming off him in waves.

"Rage, could you not be so loud? I'm trying to rest." Another mage said who looked similar to rage.

"Sloth, I don't envy you about trying to sleep through an important meeting, you lazy fool." Another female said as she walked out. Her outfit wasn't as revealing as the other woman's was but she was staring at her with clear envy.

Pride snorted at how the others talked as if nothing was going on. His state should be a matter of concern considering he was the strongest of them! He was about to yell at them to be quiet when someone else beat him to it.

"Children, you should be more concerned about how your brother his wounded and not about yourselves." A voice said which froze them before all of them kneeled down except for Pride. In front of them was an older man with greying brown hair that was swept back, cold blue eyes that held power in them and pale skin with travel lines on them. In his right hand was an old tome while in his left was golden staff that held a blue crystal and he dressed in aged light blue robes that seemed to radiate mana with its enchantments. His most prominent feature was however was the huge burn mark on his left eye.

"Master." They all greeted. Reaper looked at Pride for a moment. Something had obviously got to him considering half his face was melted off and he'd been stabbed in the leg.

"Envy, remove the dagger." Envy walked over and grabbed the dagger before pulling it out fast. Pride hissed in pain.

"Desire, heal him."

"Yes Master." Desire said before she used healing magic on him. It helped but it would take some time for it to completely heal.

"Pride, what happened to you?" Reaper demanded.

"He's out Master." Pride said immediately gaining Reaper's interest.

"He?" Pride nodded.

"The brat you told us of." He said making all of them go wide eyed. Desire's healing spell faltered for a split second before continuing.

"And you just let him get away!?" The Rage demanded in outrage.

"The brat was more cunning then I had anticipated." Pride replied coolly.

"That is no excuse!" Rage said as he walked up to him ready to harm him for his failure.

"Enough!" Reaper said making Rage freeze.

"Pride, are you sure it was him?"

"Black hair, green eyes, around 16 or 17 and he knew your name without me telling him? I'm sure, Master." Pride replied.

"And how would you rate his power?"

"As a mage? He's on par with Desire." Pride replied making his 'brothers and sisters' gasp. Desire was the second strongest of them.

"And not a mage?" Reaper asked.

"Very cunning and strong." Pride replied. Reaper nodded.

"Very well. None of you will be going after him then." He was met by mild protests from all of them. Despite them being adults they still acted like such children.

"Be silent!" The protests stopped. "If he was able to do this to Pride, who is the strongest of you, then he can do much worse to the rest of you. I will not have you risk your lives against him." They looked down at not being able to go after Aedan.

"Besides," They looked back to their master. "he will come to us. And when he does, we will crush him together!" Reaper said making his followers smile. Reaper smirked at the news. Things had finally become interesting.

* * *

The following day at Castle Cousland...

* * *

"Are you sure that you can't stay for another day?" Elissa asked, almost pleading for the fifth time. Aedan nodded as he continued to strap the saddle on the horse. That morning he had come into the hall where the family was eating and told them he was leaving. The bandits were not problem anymore now that they had been massacred by the soldiers last night and without Pride there was no one to stir up things anymore. The Couslands had taken his announcement with some discomfort. Fergus was sad that his sparring partner was leaving. Oriana was even a little down and Oren was crying having picked up on the mood. Eleanor was telling him to be safe and to watch himself on the road and to be respectful like she was his mother. Bryce had understood but had told him to come back if he ever got into trouble. They'd keep him safe for a few days. The toughest one was Elissa. She hadn't separated herself from his side since he told them of his impending departure.

"Yes Elissa. As much as I'd love to stay, and believe me I would, Reaper is at large still and not only that if his followers are anything like Pride is, they might come after me too since Reaper as grudge against me. If I stay here, I am placing you and your family in great danger. Not just from Reaper either, the Templars are already sniffing around and if they catch wind that I'm here, that I've been a guest of yours then the chantry might get you guys too." Aedan said as he finished.

"Well, where will you go then?" She asked saddened. Aedan stopped before thinking. That dream he had before meeting Elissa popped into his head and he felt something, like a call.

"I'll head to Denerim first. There's something I need to see to there." He said before hugging her and kissing her crown.

"I am going to miss you." He said. She sighed wanting to stay in his embrace for a while.

"Same here." She replied before looking at him and giving him one last kiss. The two separated after a few minutes.

"You should probably bid all of us a fond farewell before leaving, dear boy." Bryce said with the rest of his family approaching.

"Be safe Aedan, you'll be in all of our prayers." Eleanor said before going him a hug. He hesitantly hugged back.

"Thank you, your Ladyship." She released him before Fergus came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll miss you, my friend. Things won't be as lively here without you around. Be sure to give that Pride a kiss from me ok?" Fergus said with a grin and in rare moment, Aedan joked with him.

"Oh I'll kiss him alright. Give him the kiss of death." He replied with a smile making Fergus laugh at him before backing away. Oriana bid him goodbye and Oren cooed at him before waving his hand at him. Then Bryce walked over to him and handed him something.

"What's this, milord?" Aedan asked looking at the bundle in his hands.

"I realized that you lost the daggers you brought with you and decided to get these new ones." Aedan unwrapped the cloth to reveal two golden daggers. The blades looked as if they had been folded with lyrium.

"From what I could find out, these were made volcanic aurum. A very strong metal, among the best you can find in Thedas, but very rare." Aedan's finger traveled over one of the blades.

"Not only that, but they're enchanted. The blades are folded with lyrium, making them even stronger and lighter." Aedan observed before looking at the Teyrn.

"Try not to lose these ones." He said.

"I'll do my very best, your Lordship." He said with a respectful bow. He then climbed onto the horse before giving a final look to all of them.

"Thank you for allowing me to be a guest in your home. It is far more than any apostate deserves. If more nobles were like you, or maybe if more people were like you, then the world would be a much better place. Hopefully we'll see each other again. Under better circumstances next time. Farewell." With his piece said, he galloped for Denerim intent to find what had been calling him there.

* * *

**Okay there we go! The extra long finale of Dealing with Nobles Arc. Tell what did you think of this latest chapter.**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**What?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! If not, oh well!**


	11. Short Homecoming and a New Ally

Recap: "Thank you for allowing me to be a guest in your home. It is far more than any apostate deserves. If more nobles were like you, or maybe if more people were like you, then the world would be a much better place. Hopefully we'll see each other again. Under better circumstances next time. Farewell." With his piece said, he galloped for Denerim intent to find what had been calling him there.

* * *

After a week of traveling Aedan was in Denerim. The sun was setting and people were beginning to turn in for the night. For the first time in 12 years, he stepped through the gates of the city that had been his home. He walked through the markets, eyeing all the stalls that had popped up over the years. When he was a child, there may have been a third or half the stalls. Now the whole place was packed with them.

'Amazing how much things change and yet not change.' Aedan thought as he looked over the market. The same walls, the same ground, the same houses and the same tavern. He walked around following the familiar flashes from his past. He followed the pathway and came to the gate that led to the alienage. He was about to walk in before someone stopped him.

"Halt!" Aedan turned around to see to two guards coming up to him.

"Yes?" He asked. His hood was up obscuring his face. He stood in a relaxed stance but he had his new daggers hidden in each of his sleeves just in case.

"What business do you have in the alienage?"

"Just merely visiting." The guards snickered at him.

"Visiting huh? What's her name?" The first guard asked still snickering. Aedan's eye twitched.

"Don't tell me its the red head thats been causing trouble now?" The second said snickering. Aedan slightly shook his head. 'Yep, I need to get away from these guys before they say something that makes me kill them.'

"Listen gentlemen, amusing as this is, I really need to get in there." He jerked his thumb towards the alienage.

"Sorry friend but we can't let you do that. Who knows what those knife-ears'll do to you." Aedan twitched this time which the guards noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not asking permission." The guards looked at him in confusion. "I'm going inside." Both narrowed their eyes at him.

"And what authority do you have to go in there at this time? One asked as he and the other reached for their swords. Aedan knew he could probably kick their butts with his daggers but he didn't need any murders happening around here nor did he need any witnesses of him being a mage. Thinking quickly he decided to bullshit his way and hope for the best.

"I am part of King Maric's secret society of personal agents. I'm under oath on pain of death not divulge anything else. To do so is treason to my king and country. Not only that, my associates will be obligated to kill all three of us if I am held up on completing my mission. Now what will it be?" Aedan said in his coldest voice. The two guards flinched before asking, "Why would one of the King's agents be here in Denerim?"

"Because the there are those that would do the King harm even in his own city now may I go in or do you want to play twenty questions with the prize being death?" Aedan asked.

'Please let these guys bye this.' He thought silently as he watched them. After a few more tense seconds, the guards relaxed and let go of their swords. Taking that as his queue to enter the alienage he turned and walked through. He stopped before looking over his shoulder.

"You never saw me. Got it?" He asked calmly. They both nodded in fear before turning around. Aedan continued onward over the bridge until he came to the alienage itself. He passed the gate and saw some elves that were drinking. He quickly kept moving on before coming to a giant tree.

'The vhenadahl.' Aedan thought gazing up at it. The giant tree that stood in the center of the alienage made him remember more things like when he and Kallian tried to climb it only to simply give up because the there was no way to climb it. He noticed that it was night time now and the moon was out.

_Find me... _Aedan looked around. There was the voice. He listened for it as he searched for the person, but there was no one around.

'Where are you?' He thought as his eyes roamed around.

_I am at your old home. Come find me. _The voice replied freaking Aedan out.

'Did it just read my mind?' He thought as he began walking to where it all began.

_Yes, I did. And for your information, I'm a 'he'. _Aedan arrived at his house. He stood and stared at it. After all the years it had been untouched by the other elves. No one rebuilt it and it had been reclaimed by nature with plants growing out through the floorboards with vines growing on along the walls. But even so, he could still see the burned wood sticking out, weathered and rotted.

_Enter and find me. _The voice commanded.

'Why should I?'

_You've come this far. _

'And now I'm beginning to question it.' Aedan thought as he looked around. He had the feeling he was being watched.

_Very well. Find me and you will gain an ally in the fight against the blood mage who slaughtered your parents. _Aedan's eyes widened at the declaration.

'What do you know of Reaper?!' He almost said aloud. The voice didn't answer back this time. Aedan looked at his old house in frustration knowing what the voice was doing. It was baiting him. After a few seconds he walked into the house his mind abuzz with questions. Who was this voice? What do they know of Reaper? Why contact him now? And why here? Once he came to the middle of the room, he stopped.

"Okay, I'm here. Where are you?" He mumbled looking around for anyone.

_I'm under the floorboards to your right. _Aedan looked to where the voice designated and noticed that some floorboards were loose. He knelt down and began prying them off until he saw a long object wrapped up in aged cloth. He picked the object up and felt a familiar weight.

'What are you?' Aedan thought as he began unwrapping the object.

_I am... _He finished unwrapping and the object was revealed to be... _a sword._ Aedan just stared at the hilt in confusion.

'What the hell is a talking sword doing underneath my childhood home?' Aedan thought bewildered.

_I'd be happy to explain, but that will have to come later. We have company._ Aedan stood up and turned only to lunge back from a dagger narrowly missing his face. He tried to make some distance between and the offender but they wouldn't have it. They kept close to him, slashing and stabbing. He blocked them with the sword sheathe several times before striking them in the stomach. They were knocked down permitting him to get away a few feet before he tried to draw the sword. Keyword being tried.

'What the hell?! Why can't I draw you?!' Aedan thought furiously.

_There is no need to kill her. You need to defeat her without magic. _

'What!? Why!?' Aedan looked at the offender to see that she was an elf. He could see that her clothes were common and dirty if a little torn in places meaning she was definitely from the alienage.

_You would end up regretting it. Especially with this one._ The elf lunged at him again and he began blocking her attacks.

'What do you mean by especially her?' Aedan replied as he dodged a stab at his gut only to be punched in the face. He stumbled away almost losing his footing. The elf wasn't going to let up as she raised her dagger and prepared to strike him from above.

_Looks like you could use some help. Block above._ Aedan raised the sword and blocked a downward slash.

_Punch her in the stomach._ Aedan heard the elf gasp from the blow she took to the gut and was clutching her stomach as she coughed and wheezed.

_Knock the dagger out of her hand._ He struck her hand that held the dagger causing her to kneel down and curl her hand from the pain. The dagger clanked onto the ground. Aedan pointed the tip of the sheath to her neck. The elf was knocked on her butt and was motionless.

"Do your worse, shem." She growled out. Aedan raised an eyebrow. Shem? Really?

"I'm no shem, lady. I'm just passing through." His words seemed to have made the elf more incensed now, causing her to stand up. Aedan lowered the sword away from her and merely held it.

" 'Just passing through'? Tell me do you normally look through old houses while 'just passing through'? What right do you have to come here of all places?!" She questioned, crossing her arms. Now Aedan was getting mad. He pulled his hood back to show himself and get a better look at the elf.

"I have every right!" He snarled back at her. The elf lost her composure and gasped. What was so surprising? His sudden anger? She just stared at him in shock, or at least what he perceived as shock considering her face was shadowed.

"A-A-Aedan?" She asked in a weaker voice. Aedan didn't respond as it was his turn to be speechless. How did she know his name.

"Aedan, is it really you? After all these years?" She asked as she cautiously stepped toward him, coming out of the shadows. Aedan got a good clear look at her features. Pale skin and pointed ears, common features in all elves, but what really got to him was her red hair and green eyes. He felt his mind work in overdrive to find out why she was so familiar to him. That was when he was overcome by memories of his best friend growing up in the alienage. The friend that would always get into trouble with him and play with everyday. The little girl that the adults would tease him about.

"K-Kallian?" He asked breathlessly. She approached him and began studying him. Aedan looked her over as well, taking notice of her hair being long, reaching the back of her shoulders and having a few braids done up in them. That was as far as he got before he was slapped across the face. Yep, same old Kallian.

_That looked like it hurt._

'It did. She does get physical when she's frustrated.' Then he was hugged tightly by slender arms. Without thinking, he hugged her back. It was good to see her again, despite the sting on his cheek.

* * *

A few minutes later...

* * *

Aedan was sitting in Kallian's house. He watched as Kallian tried to make the place look presentable, but one could only do so much in a hovel. He looked around the place and had to nod his head. They kept it well through the years despite the obvious. He could hear Kallian talking to someone out of sight and decided to look at the sword in his hands. Despite years of being wrapped up in cloth and being under a destroyed house for years, it still appeared to be brand new. It was an elven blade or at least that was what he guessed. It was certainly not a blade made by any smith among Men that was for sure. He looked at the hilt and noticed carvings of vines, trees and animals. He tried to draw the sword again, but no such luck.

'What are you?' He thought in frustration.

_I'm a sword._ Aedan rolled his eyes and sighed.

'I got that much, but you're obviously no normal sword since normal swords do not talk.'

_It doesn't mean that I'm not a sword._ Aedan closed his and inhaled before exhaling. This was going to be troublesome.

'Okay, fine. Then **who** are you?'

_I am Shartan. Or at least a piece of him._ Aedan's eyes shot right open and almost bulged out.

'Shartan? As in the elf who led the elven forces to rise against Tevinter. Shartan who helped free the elves from slavery? That Shartan?'

_Yes. _

'B-But how?!' Aedan thought hastily. It wasn't everyday you talked with a figure from history after all.

_Like I said, I'm a piece of the real Shartan. I was created to be his weapon._

'Wait, I thought that Glandivalis was Shartan's weapon?'

_It was, but it merely showed his alliance with Andraste. He created me to be a symbol for the People to show that they were going to reclaim their past glory._

'I see. What exactly did he use to make you?'

_He took a dragon bone from one of the graveyards the Tevinter Magisters had created and had resolved to make a sword. When Andraste found out about it, she suggested that she add a piece of himself to the sword, making it more deadlier for him. I don't believe I need to explain how considering what happened between you and your friend. Anyway, Andraste helped in the final stages of creating me by taking a __small piece of Shartan's soul and placing it within the blade. Thus I was created._ Huh? So that was the story behind the sword? Interesting. Then another question popped into his head.

'What exactly were you doing hidden under my old house?' The sword didn't answer for a few seconds. Why was it not answering?

_I'll tell you later. Your friend seems ready to talk with you._ Aedan looked up to see Kallian approach with an older elf. Both pulled up some chairs before sitting in front of him. Aedan studied the older elf. He was certainly older than him and Kallian. He had greying dark hair and had some age lines showing on his face. He began to recognize him as Kallian started to talk.

"Aedan, you remember my father, Cyrion, right?" She asked gesturing to Cyrion. Aedan nodded, sticking his hand out to shake Cyrion's hand. The conversation with Shartan was going to have to be continued later.

"Yes, I do. How are you sir?" He asked as he shook hands with Cyrion.

"I am doing well lad. I must admit, I was surprised when Kallian came in with you right behind her. Even more so when she told me who your were." Aedan shrugged.

"I don't blame you. I didn't expect to run into an old friend when I came here." That was a lie. On the way over he had thought that he might just see Kallian, he just didn't expect it to be like this. Aedan looked around for someone else. If he remembered correctly, they were a family of three, five if you included Soris and Shianni.

"Is there something wrong?" Cyrion asked noticing Aedan's wandering eyes.

"It's just I half-expected Soris and Shianni to be here, but I was sure that Miss Adaia would be here with you guys." Aedan replied and suddenly whatever happiness in the room left. Aedan saw Kallian and Cyrion look at the ground in sadness. Aedan connected the dots in his head before putting a hand on his face.

"Ah man. I'm sorry. If I'd have known..."

"It's fine, lad. You couldn't have known with being in the Circle." Cyrion replied. Aedan suppressed a wince from the Circle comment. After a small pause, Kallian spoke up.

"So Aedan, what are you doing in Denerim? Circle business?" She asked with a more cheery voice, but Aedan could see she was trying to get away form the subject.

"Not exactly." And so he told them about how he entered the Circle, escaping and how he's been on the run trying to find Reaper. The story lasted well into the night before he stopped at the point where he parted ways with the Couslands and came to Denerim. He did however leave some things like his relationship with Elissa and the real reason he came to Denerim. Didn't need to tell them everything.

"Wow." Kallian said after hearing it. Cyrion expression mirrored her, having difficulty believing it. Aedan looked outside to see that it was still dark out and sighed.

"It'd be best if I leave now and you 2 get some sleep. You need to work tomorrow I'm guessing." The two nodded tiredly before standing up. Aedan bade the two a goodnight before leaving the Alienage. Walking out, he noticed no guards this time and quickly moved toward the Gnawed Noble Tavern. He entered finding it empty save for the bartender who was writing in his account. Aedan walked up to him. The second he was at the counter, the bartender jumped, apparently having not noticed his entry earlier.

"Good evening sir. Is there something I can help you with?" The bartender asked with tired look.

"Just a room for the night." Aedan placed a few coins on the counter. The bartender looked at his records before giving Aedan his key.

"Door on the left at the end of the hall." The bartender directed, pointing to the hall. Aedan nodded his thanks and walked to his room. After changing he sat down on the bed and looked at the sword in his hand.

'So where did we leave off?' He thought hoping to continue the conversation earlier.

_You asked me what I was doing buried under your house. _The sword paused before continuing.

_Your mother and father placed me there shortly after she got that house. _Aedan's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

'Why?'

_For you to understand, it may be best if I start at the beginning. I know your mother told you that she was a Dalish First. _Aedan nodded. _But what she didn't tell you was why she wasn't with her tribe. That would be because they were wiped out. By a blood mage with more than a few bandits at his beck __and call. _Aedan's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Reaper." He growled out.

_Exactly. But he didn't massacre the clan just for the fun of it. He was after something that was in the clan's possession._

'What was it?'

_A tome. One that had been passed down from the time of Arlathan. The People called it the Tome of the Fade. _Aedan had to do a double take on the name. Tome of the Fade? That sounded both enlightening and ominous.

'What do you know of it?'

_Not much sadly. The Keepers of Clan Hellathen dared not open and read that tome unless they absolutely must and that was only a few times in the last 8 centuries. From what they said, the Tome could cause great damage to the world if in the wrong hands. It held knowledge of the Fade that other people are not aware of in the slightest as well as knowledge of lyrium and the entities that inhabit it._

'Okay but what does that have to do with you being under my house?'

_I was getting to that. Anyway, I was one of the other treasured artifacts of the clan. That mage, Reaper, came to claim the tome for himself and so he wiped out Clan Hellathen. If there were any survivors, I do not know. The Keeper, your adoptive grandfather, told your mother to take me and the tome away from the battle before taking on Reaper himself. Your mother did as she was told and ran. Reaper's followers found her later, but fortunately for her, your father arrived and killed them. _

_That was when Reaper appeared. He was tired from the fight with your grandfather, but he still had plenty of power to spare. Against him, your parents were no match. However, Reaper made a mistake. He turned his back on your father after knocking him __away and accidentally tossing me to him. For the first time in centuries, I allowed someone other than Shartan to wield me in a fight. Your father wounded Reaper and caused him to retreat, with the promise of returning for the tome. After that, your father took your mother here, where she hid me under the house in case someone came looking._

'Well, he kept his promise. Then again, you know already, don't you?' Aedan thought depressingly.

_Yes, I do. I also know your intentions. _Aedan raised an eyebrow.

'How could you know that?'

_Simple, you're holding me._ Aedan was now more confused. Holding him? What did that-? Oh... Being to talk with thoughts meant being able to read minds. That was when Aedan thought of something.

'Wait a minute. If what you said was true, then did you find out anything from Reaper when he held you for those few seconds?'

_Not much unfortunately. _Aedan sighed. Of course. What was he thinking? It would be too much to hope for anything useful from years before he was born.

_What I did manage to see though, was that Reaper planned to use the tome to raise a force that would allow him take control of everything. _Aedan's eyes widened.

'Raise a force that would give him world dominating power? What the hell could that tome have that would allow him to do that?'

_I'm unsure, though, your recent memories would suggest that he is on his way to accomplishing that. _Aedan thought of it for a minute and realized that the sword was right. His fight with Pride was enough to be worried about. Reaper's blood magic alone was troubling enough, but now he has six students who are also blood mages. Not only that, but if Pride is to be believed, then Reaper has a small army enthralled to his students and through them, him. But still that can only reach so far.

_Keep in mind that what Reaper and his followers have done is with only mere blood magic. From what you've seen and heard, Reaper hasn't even used anything regarding the Fade._ Now that made Aedan rethink everything. Reaper and his followers had a small army through blood magic alone! If that is the case, then Reaper isn't even being serious yet! Then why would he have an army? Why would he take jobs from people when he could obviously enthrall them?

_It could be anything. He could be using it as a cover. Or he needs them to gather things. Perhaps protection? Or is it just an experiment? _Aedan nodded. It could be anyone those things. Or...

'All of them.'

_What?_

'All of them and possibly more reasons. Reaper is obviously biding his time and pushing for something, but we don't know what. You say he's trying to raise a force that will let him make the world his. And if this tome is so dangerous then he is taking his time with it. He's dealing with lost, ancient magic so he needs to be careful otherwise it'll blow up in his face.' Aedan quickly.

_I think you're on to something, Aedan. But for now, I believe it is time to get some rest. _Aedan looked out the window to see it was still pitch black with only a few torches illuminating any places that they were held. Aedan nodded seeing as the sword was right. He placed the sword under his pillow before laying down and succumbing to sleep within minutes.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Aedan packed his stuff up and placed his bag on his back along with Shartan. He walked to the entrance of the tavern, his room hardly messy save for an unmade bed.

_So are you heading towards Orzammar now? _Shartan asked as soon as Aedan was out of the Tavern.

'No. There's this place I heard about here while I was still in the Tower. I think it'd be best if I take look. There are some things that I need.' Aedan replied.

_Some things that you need? What could-? Aahh, I see. Aedan what you're going to attempt is dangerous._

'I know. That is why I'm going to Orzammar. It's out of the way of most populated areas and the only real populated area around there is protected underground. Not to mention that they'll have some supplies there anyway. I can do things safely there without much interference.' Aedan thought back as he rounded a corner seeing a sign that held three gold rings interlocked together. On the sign read 'The Wonders of Thedas.'

Aedan opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome to the Wonders of Thedas. We carry items crafted by the Circle, as well as a variety of antiquities. Is there anything you would like to see?" The tranquil proprietor greeted with an easy smile. Aedan suppressed a small shudder looking at the branded former-mage. That smile he held had no real warmth, though it was worlds better than a simple blank expression.

"Um yes. I'm looking for these as well as a better backpack. This," Aedan handed a list to the tranquil and gestured to the torn up bag on his back. "is starting to have a little too much wear and tear and needs to be replaced soon." The tranquil looked at the list before moving away to gather the items needed. Before going to the back he gestured to the area which they kept the backpacks.

"You may find the one you need there. We have quite a selection." With that, the tranquil went to the back. Aedan strolled over to section and picked up a simple bag. It was brown and white and had two leather straps. A common look among travel bags. Aedan however wasn't fooled by the quaint appearance. He could feel the enchantments on it. It'd let him carry more things than normally and still have a weightless feel to it. Not only that but it would look like it would have only a few things inside it too.

"That pack is designed to distribute weight evenly, letting explorers fight unfettered even while carrying large quantities of gear. It also can carry approximately 125 items." The tranquil said as he came out of the back carrying multiple paragon runes, bottles of etching agent and blank runestones.

"Excellent. Considering what I'm buying, I'll need this kind of pack." Aedan replied placing the pack on the counter.

"The pack alone will be will be 72 sovereigns and 65 silvers." Aedan counted out his money before handing it over to the Proprietor who placed it inside the counter.

"The weapon paragon runes are 302 sovereigns and 40 silvers." Aedan rolled his eyes and counted it out again before handing it to the Proprietor. At this rate, all the money he had amassed since leaving the Circle. The Couslands had payed him handsomely, but he also got jobs from the Chanter's Boards in different villages. They payed well but at this rate he was going to be broke soon.

"The armor paragon runes are 16 sovereigns, 87 silvers and 50 coppers." Aedan just gave the bag of money to the tranquil and let him count it out this time. There was no point trying to count it out when someone else could do it and they won't steal from you. Once the Proprietor was done he counted up how much the etching agent and blank runestones would be.

"The etching agent is 24 silvers while the blank runestones are 1 silver and 50 coppers." The Proprietor counted out before taking the money out of the bag. He then placed the items in Aedan's new backpack before handing him his things.

"Is there anything else that you need?" The Proprietor asked. Aedan shook his head sullenly and left, putting his backpack on as he exited.

_That was a lot of money that you spent. _Shartan spoke.

'I know! It was practically all of my money. I only have maybe a handful of sovereigns left. I'll need to find some way to get some more money.' Aedan thought furiously.

_During this time I could teach you some new combat moves or at least help you fight with and use your magic at the same time. _Aedan thought it over and nodded.

'Sounds good.' He decided to walk towards the Alienage and say bye to Kallian and Cyrion while he was still in the city.

A few minutes he found himself back at their house. He noticed several elves looking his way with rather unscrupulous eyes. Not wanting a confrontation, he quickly knocked on the door and waited. A familiar red-haired elf opened the door. Aedan almost mistook her for Kallian before noticing the differences. She had light green eyes, but her hair was done in multiple braids. Her facial features were more softer as opposed to Kallian's slightly sharper ones. Other than that, she seemed almost a year younger than himself and Kallian.

"Do you have any business here?" The elf asked.

"Um yes. I'm visiting Kallian Tabris." The elf narrowed her eyes at him before walking out and closing the door.

"Look," Aedan was surprised at the rough tone she took. "I don't know who you are or what business you have with my cousin, but you really shouldn't be here." She said. Aedan however remembered her finally.

"Shianni?" He asked in mild surprise. Shianni lost her composure from the unexpected question.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him with narrowed eyes. Aedan smiled at her.

"You may not remember me, but I used to play with Kallian when we were children. You were four at the time I believe. I would always be there with her looking after you and Soris." While he was talking, Shianni's eyes lost their hard look and studied him closely. Who this human was describing had to be that black haired elf boy that always played with them. The one who was taken. She shook her head no.

"No, I'm afraid I don't remember you. All I remember was another elf boy who was taken from here." Aedan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I'm not an elf but I am half-elf, so I don't blame you for that. Look, I just want to say goodbye to Kallian before leaving." he said cutting her off from whatever tirade she was going to go into. That was when someone walked up to them.

"Shianni, is everything alright?" An elderly elf asked walking up to them with another elf behind him. He looked somewhat like Kallian and Shianni, but he seemed to be avoiding his gaze. His very posture spoke of shyness and introversy.

"Everything is find Valendrian. Just this human who wants to speak to Kallian." Shianni said gesturing to him. Aedan however was studying the two new arrivals. That was when the name clicked.

"Valendrian?" He asked gaining the elder's attention. Aedan smirked.

"The years have been kind to you, old man." Shianni looked angry at him while Soris looked shocked at his disrespect. Valendrian studied him closely before his eyes widened. His expression morphed from shock to happiness in a second.

"Good to see that the years haven't taken your smart mouth, Aedan." He replied back smirking. Aedan grinned as Shianni and Soris looked at Valendrian in shock. Aedan extended his hand to the old man and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again, Valendrian."

"Same to you, lad. Goodness, it is difficult to see that the little troublemaker from a decade ago turned into the young man I see before me now. You can probably see clearly over my head."

"Yep." Aedan said with an emphasis on the p.

"Hahren, who is this?" Soris spoke quietly.

"Do you not remember? This is the boy who would play with you and your cousins when you were children." Valendrian explained. That was when he continued on and told the two that Aedan was indeed their friend in the past. Shianni apologized profusely for her actions with Aedan trying to calm her down. Eventually, Kallian and Cyrion came up to them.

"Aedan! What are you doing back?" She asked.

"Well, I'm leaving the city now and I just wanted to say goodbye. We didn't have a chance last time considering what happened." Aedan said holding his arms out for a hug. Kallian's face got depressed and she looked close to tears almost which was a bit of a shock to her cousins since they hadn't seen her since her mother died. Kallian quickly hugged him and held him for a while. Cyrion and Valendrian gave each other a look. Valendrian was looking at him as if to say 'see'. Kallian eventually let go.

"Be careful, ok? If I find out you died, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." Aedan chuckled at her.

"Agreed." He shook hands with the rest of them before he noticed something going on behind them.

"What going on over there?" He asked nodding in the direction behind them. They all turned to where he nodded at. Aedan immediately noticed the hard looks they were giving. Aedan focused in and saw that some other elves were bringing someone in with people crowding around. The group got closer and saw that the person who was brought in was an elven woman. She was shaking and her clothes were ripped. Her body was covered in bruises. What got to Aedan the most however were her eyes. They switched from terrified to near lifeless overtime her eyes flitted around, red from crying.

'What happened to her?' Aedan thought to himself.

_She looks as if she's been raped and beaten. _Shartan replied back. Aedan could feel the anger simmering from the sword and it only served to mirror his own. Whoever did this was in for some trouble. That's for damn sure.

"Who did this?" He asked aloud drawing everyone's gazes to himself. Some of the elven men looked like they were going to jump him until he began to approach the quivering woman. One man sought to stand between him and the woman. He looked as if he was going to start accusing him of something until he looked Aedan straight in the eye. Upon seeing the fiercest glare he had ever seen, he immediately back peddled to the crowd. Aedan knelt next to the woman who hadn't taken her eyes off of him. Aedan forced himself to bottle up the rage he was feeling. He was only going to scare her if he didn't.

He raised his hand up to her and she flinched and whimpered.

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax." His hand glowed causing most of the crowd to gasp. The light from his hand enveloped the woman who immediately began to calm down when she felt her bruises and pain fade away.

"Now what's your name?" Aedan asked softly as he lowered his hand.

"E-Elanna." She whispered out.

"Elanna?" She nodded.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady." She had no outward reaction but didn't seem to take no offense or fright from his compliment.

"Elanna, I know you've had a pretty bad night, but I need you to tell me who did this to you." Aedan asked.

"W-Why?"

"So I can find him." He said.

"W-What are y-you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk with him." Aedan heard someone say talk and whispers started to go about. Some not too kind.

"You can't do anything. He's the Arl's son." Aedan gave her a small smile and gently grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie, no one is untouchable. Now tell me who he is so he and I can talk." She didn't answer at first, but remained patient.

"Vaughan, Vaughan Kendalls." Aedan's eyebrows raised up.

"Vaughan Kendalls?" She nodded sadly thinking he was afraid. She shouldn't be surprised. Shems are such liars. Aedan looked back at Kallian

"The same Vaughan Kendalls who I pushed into horse dung when I was five?" He asked to the shock of everyone. Some of the older elves now recognized him due to them knowing only one child who dare did that. They were all whispering his name now.

"Is that Aedan?"

"The elf-blooded child that lived before the Templars took him away?

"Can't be, he's too quiet."

"But look at him. He's looks just like Daylen and he's got Dahlia's eyes."

Aedan got off the ground and looked at Elanna. Everyone was looking at him again.

"Thank you for telling me. Now you'll wake up inside your home, all rested up. Your nightmare is over." With that he raised his hand and waved it over her. Immediately she fell asleep. He looked to the stunned ground.

"I don't know where she lives, but could someone please take her home?" A few elves immediately lifted her off the ground and took her to her home. Aedan began walking to the gate with Kallian not far from him.

"Aedan what do you think you're doing?" She asked. Not stopping, Aedan replied back.

"I'm going to see one more person from my childhood before I leave Denerim."

"Are you crazy?!" Both stopped with Aedan looking upwards in thought and Kallian looking at him expectantly. Aedan raised his left hand up and made a pinching motion.

"A little." Kallian said exasperated as she flung her arms in the air. Then she suddenly felt strong arms around in her warm embrace. Next, she felt a pair of lips pecking her forehead. A light shade of pink came to her cheeks.

"You should remember by now that I can't stand still when someone hurts another." Aedan whispered to her before letting go. "Goodbye, Kallian. It was great seeing you again." With that he left the Alienage and headed to the Arl's Estate.

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

It was now dark and most of the guards had turned in for the night. Aedan raised his hood up and approached the front door with only two guards between him and entering.

"Hold there. What business do you have in the Arl's Estate?" The guard demanded.

"My business is my own. Now move aside." Aedan ordered back. The two guards looked at each other before taking their swords out.

"We won't tell you again friend. Leave this place and be thankful we're in a forgiving mood." Said the other guard. Aedan calmly took off his backpack and placed it on the ground.

_Aedan, take me off your back. Don't put me down. This'll serve as my first lesson to you._

'Do I get to draw you?'

_Yes._Aedan took off the sword and slowly drew it out of its sheathe. Aedan took a brief moment to observe the blade and couldn't help but admire its craftsmanship.

"Good lookin' sword you got there. Wouldn't mind having me one. Think I'll take it off your cold dead hands!" The first guard said as he charged at him. Without thinking, Aedan blocked the overhead slash and leaned down, pulling the guard with him who ended up landing on Aedan's sword. The blade went completely through his stomach. Aedan stood up and with little effort, pulled the sword back through the guard. The second guard got over his shock and tried to slash Aedan at the neck, but Aedan blocked his blade with Shartan's sheathe. To the shock of both men, the sheathe didn't crack or break at all. Aedan took advantage of this and swiped his sword from the back of the guards legs sending him airborne. With speed he didn't know he had, Aedan beheaded the man while he was still in the air.

Aedan looked at the scene in shock as the man's head rolled on the ground with an expression of shock still on his face. When had he been able to do that?

_That is what happens when you and I are in sync with one another. Basically, I give some attacks that Shartan used when he was alive and you use them in battle. Though I have to admit, I'm surprised._

'At what?'

_At the fact that you executed those moves perfectly. _At Aedan's confused looked he explained more. _Those moves that you used were techniques that Shartan trained for years to master. __Especially that last one, though you did use some kind of spell as soon as the fight started. _

'I did?' Then Aedan felt that his body was light. An obvious feeling from the Haste spell. 'I must've subconsciously casted Haste on myself.'

_There__ are other moves that you will learn later on but first, shouldn't we talk with someone?_ Right, he had to meet with Vaughan first. He crept through the estate easily enough until he found Vaughan's room which was guarded by two guards. Aedan was about to charge a spell before Shartan chimed in again.

_Wait, this is the first time I've had a partner who was good at hiding and since you're a mage, you might be able to take it a step further. _

'What do you mean?' Aedan thought.

_You're very stealthy since you've made it through with no more fights till now and from what I can tell from your memories, you're pretty fast, able to flicker to one person. As a mage you might be able to control shadows and take your combat up a level. Not only that, but a real fighter who wants to finish fast takes notice of their opponents weaknesses._

'I'm listening.'

_Look at their armor. _Aedan carefully looked at it without being seen. _Notice the weak points on it. The neck, the armpits, and the area around the torso. Even the scales around the chest are a vulnerability we can take advantage of._

'I see.'

_Now, what kind of approach do you want to do? _

'Watch this.' Aedan let his magic come over him and bent the shadows around him. He then flickered over to the closest guard and stabbed in the throat with one of the daggers Teyrn Cousland gave him. The other guard was so frightened at how a blur a shadows suddenly took out his companion that he didn't see the blade of a sword coming at him until it too late. His throat was slit and blood poured from the wound like a crimson river. The only sound he could make was the sound of his armor scraping again the stone wall.

_Impressive. Very impressive. _

'Thank you.' Aedan saw the door and opened it silently. He entered into the room where it held a warm hearth, elegant furniture and on the bed was the bastard himself. Aedan closed the door and walked to the son of bitch. He studied the man and immediately recognized him as Vaughan Kendalls. He was terrible when he was younger, but when Aedan left, he never thought about what kind of man Vaughan would turn into. Now when he finally returned after 12 long years, he finally saw what had become of the brat. A horrid, sadistic piece of filth that targeted the less fortunate. It was time to put him in his place like he had done years ago in the market. He mumbles a small enchantment onto the sword before a light sheen of frost appear on the blade of his sword.

_Wow, that's new. _Aedan ignored the comment and placed the edge of the sword onto Vaughan's neck. He woke up at the sudden cold feeling on his neck. He looked up at him and held frightened eyes. Good.

"Who are you?! Guards?! Guards!" Vaughan called out in alarm.

"They aren't coming. They're dead. It's just you and me Vaughan." Aedan said as pressed the blade to his neck.

"What do you want?"

"What I want isn't why I'm here. It's what you need." Aedan spoke in his coldest voice.

"What I need?"

"Yes, you need to stop raping innocent women, be they human or elven." As soon as he said elven Vaughan's frightened expression turned into one of scorn.

"So that's why you're here. Figures that little knife-eared whore would-" Before he finished that sentence, Aedan grabbed Vaughan by his neck with one hand and lifted him out of the bed and dragged him to lit hearth. He kicked the chair away from it and threw Vaughan on to the ground next to it. He then kicked him so his head was right next to the flames and stepped on his neck. Vaughan's anger was replaced by terror quickly.

"Now you listen to me you sad, pathetic son of a bitch. I find out you do this again to anyone, and I will, I will personally come back down here, sneak into this place, kill your guards again and next time I will give you a very painful death. Am I clear?" Aedan threatened. Vaughan nodded, whimpering and having tears in his eyes. Aedan took his foot of his neck and kicked him hard enough to knock Vaughan unconscious.

_Andraste would be so ashamed to see this as the future._

'I can't agree with you more.' Aedan thought before He casted Horror on the unconscious man. That'll show him. He turned around and went looking through Vaughan's stuff and finding a key. He immediately left the room and traveled down the halls until he came to a large steel door. He used the key and opened the door easily. Looking inside, he saw that it was full of bags of money. Aedan took the biggest bag that held a lot of sovereigns and quickly moved back to the front. He grabbed his bag, placed the money inside and quickly left the area.

* * *

Outside of Denerim. Roughly 30 minutes later.

* * *

Aedan was galloping out of the city and towards Orzammar's general direction with great haste. He did not want to be in the city after Vaughan woke up.

_So now we're headed toward Orzammar?_

'Yes.'

_Do you think that money replaced what you spent on your supplies?_ Aedan raised an eyebrow and smirked

'Replaced? I think it's safe to say that I made some money on this trip.' Aedan thought chuckling at the end. Shartan joined him. The joked and laughed through the night as Denerim got smaller and smaller behind them.

* * *

Aedan had released his steed and ventured further from Orzammar's entrance until he came to a cave. It had been grueling, having to travel from one side of Ferelden to the other. It had taken a full three weeks of near nonstop travel and now it was close to the end of the year. Aedan created a fireball in his hands and illuminated the cave. From what he could see, it was deep enough to provide cover but it was not part of the Deep Roads. Thank the Maker. He did not need to deal with the darkspawn. He gathered wood from outside and made a fire within the cave.

'Well, here we are.' Aedan thought as he started taking things out of his backpack and placing them on the cave floor.

_Yes, this is perfect. Here, I will help you __develop your skills and abilities as you try to create the runes you desire._

'Good. I'm already a master of stealth since we left Vaughan's estate. but that won't be enough.' Aedan said as he pulled out the runes from the shop.

_Yes. An expert can fade from view, use items while sneaking, sneak during combat, but only a master can become invisible in combat. It is time to sharpen yourself Aedan. To fight Reaper and his followers, you're going to need more than your arsenal of spells, and your current training. Your magic, willpower, and constitution are __strong. You are indeed more cunning than one would believe, but you are weaker in strength and dexterity. Both are needed to take on the soldiers Reaper has. _Aedan felt a surge of determination flood his being.

'Let's do this.'

_Before we begin, do you have everything?_

'Yes.' Aedan replied pointing to all the herbs, venoms, food, water and clothing, etc. that he had placed on the floor.

'I'm ready.' Aedan stood up before looking outside. There was a big snow storm happening outside. The wind was really beginning to pick up. That's what happens in this region around winter. Snow all year round except when winter comes, that's when it becomes a blizzard.

_We'll start after it passes._

'Good idea.' Aedan replied as he grabbed a think pelt and covered himself in it.

After a few more minutes of silence, Aedan asked Shartan a question that's been one his mind since he had gotten him.

'Shartan?'

_Yes? _

'Why did you contact me?' Shartan didn't answer immediately.

'It's fine if you don't tell me. I was just wondering-'

_It's fine. The reason I contacted you is because I chose you to be my wielder. I would only ever want to be wielded during a time when the People needed me and I wanted my wielder to have the blood of the elves coursing through their veins. Not only that, but I've been watching since the time of your birth. The second you used your magic on Reaper, I knew you were the one. The only one who could hear my voice._

Aedan was speechless for a second. This sword had been waiting for him? All of these years?

'How?' The answer shook Aedan to his core.

_Because my blood flows through your veins._

* * *

**Okay. New update. Tell me what you think.**

**Good**

**Bad**

**In the middle.**

**What about the cliffhanger?**

**Come on tell me! Reviews are what help me write better.**


	12. Ready to Move

Recap: _Because my blood flows through your veins._

* * *

"WHAT?!" Aedan yelled out in shock. His question bounced off the cave walls before being lost to snowstorm's howling winds. He was a descendant of Shartan?! What?!

_'Calm yourself, Aedan!' _Shartan commanded but it did little. Aedan was frantic for a few minutes before having to steady himself.

'I'm your descendant?'

_'Yes. Possibly not the only one, but the only one I know of. Your mother was the first since the elves split into the clans.' _Aedan remained silent, still coming to terms that he was an actual descendent from a figure out of history. He tried to distract himself from the sudden bombshell by changing the topic after a few silent moments.

'Back then at Vaughan's estate. I blocked a guard's sword with only your sheath. It wasn't even scratched when it should have broken. What's with that?'

_'My sheath is actually made from Ancestral Heartwood. Very difficult to find. Even more difficult to craft. You won't find any better wood to make a shield, weapon or a sheath.'_

'So it won't break easily?'

_'No, in fact it's as strong as volcanic aurum if not better in some aspects.' _Aedan raised an eyebrow at that before he remembered what Shartan had told him earlier.

_'Are you alright?' _Shartan asked with some concern. Aedan wasn't holding him, so he had no idea what the young man was thinking. Sure he could telepathically talk with him, but without any physical contact, that was it. After few silent seconds, Aedan sighed.

'I will be. Just... coming to terms with it.' Aedan replied as he pulled the pelt closer to himself.

_'Take your time for the night. I understand that it is very shocking. Tomorrow, your training will begin.' _With that, Shartan ceased speaking. Aedan's thoughts were filled with what would happen in the future as he laid down on the hard cave floor.

* * *

Two years later... (9:26 Dragon, it was the end of the year in the previous chapter so I rounded up one.)

* * *

Ferelden has gone two years without seeing either Aedan Hellathen or Reaper and his subordinates. That is not to say that it didn't have its share of trouble without the two. King Maric was lost at sea. With his son, Cailan Theirin, inheriting the throne of Ferelden and not a month later, he was wedded to Anora Mac Tir, daughter of Ferelden's greatest general, Loghain Mac Tir. The new king and queen had steered Ferelden well since their wedding. Well, it was more like Anora ruling the country while Cailan smiled and waved to the masses, daydreaming about legends. Or at least that's what the more political minded nobles would believe, including his father-in-law, Loghain. In truth, Cailan merely was satisfied with letting Anora rule. While he could, in his mind it was a king's duty to unite his people. Now though, there was trouble brewing in Ferelden.

Trouble that will make all of her people stand in pure shock, awe and terror.

We come to see the Grey Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Duncan in the Denerim compound. He was an older man clad in blue and steel armor with a dagger and a sword on his back. Both made of dragonbone. He was bearded, muscular, hair graying at the temples, and had a noble bearing. (I'm kinda going with the looks from Heroes of Dragon Age on some characters. So in the future if I describe someone that doesn't match, google them with what I just mentioned. They actually look more authentic. At least to me anyway.)

He was having a difficult time. Why? Because three of his own wardens are missing. That was why. One was an elven mage, Cecil, that had been recruited a decade ago while another was a human, Henrik. He was a warrior through and through unlike the mage. The final one was a dwarf by the name of Durn who was a former member of the carta. He had sent people out to find them but no such luck.

"Warden-Commander!" Duncan turned around to see one of his messengers running up to him.

"What is it?" He asked once the messenger made it to him.

"We've found our missing men." The messenger panted. Duncan's eyes widened.

"What's their condition?" The messenger shook his head regretfully. Duncan closed his eyes. He knew this was coming. Those three had been missing for a week. With a heavy sigh he continued on.

"What did you find out?" He asked.

"It's strange sir." Duncan rose an eyebrow at the man.

"Strange?" The messenger nodded.

"Yes, strange."

"How so?"

"They were found with their legs and arms bound and their throats slit. Warden Cecil's hands were bound with some type of anti-magic cuffs sir. The strangest part was their valuables weren't missing." Duncan stroke his beard thoughtfully. That was strange. What would be the point in killing three grey wardens and not stealing any of their belongings?

"Sir?" Duncan realized he hadn't said anything yet.

"Recall our men. If someone is hunting grey wardens, we need to stop them before they take more lives." He ordered. The messenger nodded and left quickly. Duncan tried to think things over, but he had a very bad feeling going up his spine.

* * *

A day earlier...

* * *

A dwarven caravan made its way through the forest till they came to an old ruin. The sun was out and shining but its light couldn't shine past the entrance, giving it a look of infinite darkness inside. A lone dwarf walked to the ruin's entrance with a metal box. He had been waiting to get this for a month now and it was only attained with the help of some upstart casteless dwarf. What was his name? Borsch? Broscan? Brosca! That was it! Though once he got the box he was afraid considering he nearly ran into the King's middle child, Prince Duran Aeducan. But luckily nothing happened and he was able to leave safely. He noticed how he got to the entrance and stood there waiting for his buyer to appear for a few minutes before becoming irritated.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out. There was silence at first, but then the sound of footsteps echoed out of the darkness. Slowly, a cloaked figure came out of the darkness. The figure was hooded and the only things that the dwarf could see were burning yellow eyes.

"Do you have what was ordered?" The figure asked in a masculine voice. The dwarf nodded and held the box out to the man. The man grabbed the box, his fingers grazed the dwarf's own for a split second and the dwarf nearly dropped the box. The man seemed to not pay any heed as he opened the box to check its contents.

'Sodding ancestors! His fingers are as cold as ice!' The dwarf thought as he looked at the hooded man. The moment the box opened, light poured out and showed the man's face. The dwarf looked away not being able to look at the big scar on the man's face. It was as if someone threw acid on his face. The man closed the lid before digging into his robes. He pulled out a bag and tossed it to the dwarf.

"There's your pay. There is a little extra incentive inside to forget about this place." The cloaked man said as he took the box and turned away.

"Don't have to tell me twice." The dwarf muttered looking into the bag to see multiple flawless gems, most of them rubies. He quickly closed it and got his caravan the hell out of the area.

The cloaked man descended down the steps until he came to a chamber illuminated by veil fire torches. The man lowered his hood and showed his face. While he had regained his eyesight in his right eye, he was unable to heal the rest of his face. Yes, the wounds that Aedan Hellathen left on him that day would forever remind him of what happens when he allowed his pride to get the better of him.

"Pride do you have it?" A woman asked as sauntered over. The woman was fair-haired with purple eyes. Her body was one that made most men, and even women, burn with lust. Her very presence oozed seductive. Her voice was soft and soothing, heavenly and sultry. Even her state of dress was made to emphasize her curves and assets. It revealed her creamy, supple thighs, long legs and showed just enough skin around her large breasts to leave almost nothing to the imagination.

"Yes, Desire. See for yourself." Pride held the box out to her. She opened it up and couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of what was inside. The lid suddenly closed on her causing her to look the offender only to look down in submission.

"Master." Both said with their heads bowed. Reaper had gained a little more grey in his hair, but nothing else had changed about his appearance.

"Children, it is best not stare at these things for too long, otherwise you may very well be killed by it." Reaper spoke as he took the box from Pride. His two most powerful followers walked after him before stopping at the center of the chamber. Down in the very center of the chamber were three grey wardens. All three were bound and gagged and held in a circle.

Rage held the human warden, Henrik, tightly with blood magic as he struggled to break free. Rage was a tall, muscular man with black hair and brown eyes. He kept his facial expression stoic, but one could see the anger in his eyes.

Hunger held the dwarf warden, Durn, down with a heavy foot on his back. Hunger was a somewhat portly young man with brown hair and blue eyes.

Envy held the elven warden, Cecil, down with blood magic. Envy was a young woman with black hair and yellow eyes. She was fair skinned and had a slim figure in contrast to Desire's own buxom figure. By all accounts, she was a beauty but that never stopped her from looking at Desire with jealous eyes.

Reaper came towards them and his followers straightened in his presence. Reaper placed the box on an altar just in front of the captured wardens.

"Sloth." A man further from the rest was walking to them. He had silver hair and blue eyes and his actions tended to have a sort of slowness about them.

"Yes master?" Sloth answered as he placed to two engraved silver bowls in the circle.

"Do you have the dagger?" Reaper asked as he placed the box.

"Yes, master." Sloth said as he took out a silverite dagger and held it out. The blade was zig zag and jagged with the hilt pointed out and curved. The wardens froze at the sight of it recognizing it. Reaper noticed this and smiled as he took the dagger from Sloth.

"Yes, you all know about this dagger don't you? One of the three we could find. I thought it fitting that I would kill three grey wardens with this dagger. Like the wardens, a Thorn of the Dead Gods is tainted." The wardens looked at him in shock.

"What? You think that secret of your's is so secret? Please. It's the reason why you've been captured in the first place. Now, there's no reason to be scared. Your assistance will pave the way for my dream to become reality. After all, In Death, Sacrifice." Reaper said before slitting Cecil's throat. Sloth took one of the bowls and held at her open throat, the blood pooling in it. Envy let go of Cecil as the light left the elf's eyes. Her body hit the ground with a thud as the left over blood pooled onto the stone floor.

Reaper moved on to the human warrior who struggled even harder now. Reaper slit his throat and Sloth took the same bowl and took the blood that poured from the wound like a river. The bowl was filled to the brim now as Rage released the dead human. Sloth placed the bowl on the ground and grabbed the other one. Reaper approached Hunger and the dwarf. Hunger lifted the dwarf to his knees and pulled his head back.

"Atrast tunsha." Reaper spoke in dwarven tongue before slitting his throat. Sloth filled the bowl completely with the dwarf's blood until Hunger let him go. Reaper looked at the prone bodies for a few seconds before turning to his followers.

"Take them out of here and place them somewhere far away. We have what we need." His followers nodded and summoned their enthralled bandits to drag the bodies away. Sloth placed the bowls on either side of the box. Sloth moved aside as Reaper came up and placed the dagger beside one of the bowls. He opened the box and once more blue light shone out of it. Reaper flinched at the power that was exuded from the box's contents but held firm.

He began chanting in old elven language that none of his followers understood. He raised his hands above a bowl each. The blood in the bowl began to swirl and glow. He kept chanting as he raised his hands up with the blood following his fingers if it were pulled. His hands continued to rise until they were over the box. Reaper gripped his hands together and the blood did the same thing. Human, elven, and dwarven blood mixed above the box. Reaper began chanting faster until he shouted the last word and quickly separated his hands. The blood didn't fall into the box, but instead it burst into multiple droplets that swirled into the air before flying into the box. The blue light turned dark red before Reaper placed the lid back on to it. He slowly turned to his students who watched him. He grinned and raised his hands outwards before laughing.

"It is done!" He said still laughing. He quickly stopped himself before getting too loud.

"What is next master?" Pride asked.

"Now, we find a place where the Veil is thin."

* * *

Out by the Frostback Mountains around the same time.

* * *

A figure came out of a cave in the mountains. He was clothed in a set of drakeskin leather armor. He had patched it with a pelt he had skinned from a great bear. The damn thing had been stalking him one day until it got up close and tried to maul him to death. All it got for its trouble was a quick beheading from a two-handed critical strike.

The man looked to be 19 years old standing tall at 6'1. His black hair was long, coming to his shoulders and his full beard was now 3 going on 4 inches long. he was lean and muscular. His piercing green eyes scoured the forest he overlooked from his cave. On his back was a burgundy elven sword made out of dragonbone and a backpack. The sword was sheathed in a light blue sheath made out of ancestral heartwood. He suddenly felt a surge of magic come from the east.

'So you're finally making your move, Reaper.' The man thought as he began his trek towards the Frostback Mountain Pass.

_'And so are we. Both of us, stronger now.' _The sword spoke back as three runes glowed on it: One on each side of the blade and one on the pommel. Three other runes also glowed on the man's armor. One on each shoulder and one in the center of his chest. The man nodded and carried on through the forest.

Yes, Aedan Hellathen was certainly stronger than he was two years ago. The last two years had been filled with intense training. Shartan had helped hone Aedan's strength and dexterity through use of the forest around them. His strength training came from fighting animals and bandits and lifting heavy objects: Rocks, logs, animal carcasses, etc. His dexterity was through the use of the land around him. Balancing acts on tree branches, honing reflexes against snakes, wolves and bears, and jumping from rock to rock near waterfalls. Not only that but he helped Aedan learn multiple new tricks.

He had fully finished his dual wielding training as well as his archery. He could become a whirlwind of slashes and could now hit a small bird from 50 yards away while the sun was setting with an arrow.

He honed his warrior capabilities in the striking department as well as the second wind. He could now fight longer and do more damage as a result. Not only that, but Shartan managed to teach him how to fight like a templar. Aedan could now harm demons and other mages, which was an obvious bonus for him. He also taught him how to be a champion in battle. Though he only learned how to do a war cry and rally people. He needed more experience before he could begin to be better at it.

Shartan didn't forget about Aedan's more roguish qualities either though Aedan had managed to have everything down already. However, Shartan did manage to teach him how to be a duelist which would help in any fight really. Over the course of the training in the wild, Aedan became a ranger, capable of learning about the animals themselves and learning how to befriend and utilize them. Later, Shartan decided to help Aedan figure out his shadow abilities. Combined with his magic, Aedan could essentially become a shadow for short periods time in a fight, confusing his enemies. With that he could also make a decoy shadow of himself to distract his enemies so he may strike from the shadows. Those tended to be fatal. Add in his poison making skills and he could create pure pandemonium on the battlefield if he wished.

Sadly, Shartan knew little of magic. At least any kind that would benefit Aedan. Aedan however wasn't deterred in the slightest. Since Aedan's mother had passed on most of her knowledge to Aedan before she died, Aedan had managed to recreate some spells that his mother described that specifically belonged to the Keepers. Aedan had managed to become one with nature but that sadly was all he was able to do. They both tried to see if Aedan could use his magic while fighting with a sword. He could and now he was able to cast moderate spells while in the heat of combat. The big spells still required him to stand in place though. They did however stumble on something interesting during that though.

During a particularly bad fight with some corrupt templars who had chanced upon him, Aedan had been nearly stripped of his magic and had to rely on his sword skills. The fight was actually going well considering it was a stalemate and it was five on one, but he was still pretty beat up. That was when Aedan noticed his mana felt stronger than before during the time he was in pain. The templars came in close and on instinct Aedan used a spell. This spell ended up bursting from him and froze the templars solid. He didn't even know he was capable of that. He began honing those abilities until his very magical aura allowed him to harm his opponents in a fight, though it was very costly on his mana.

Overall, Aedan had accomplished much in only two years of training. He was a mage, a rogue and a warrior now. He was probably one of the most deadliest people in the country at this time.

"Hello, Strider!" A voice called bringing Aedan back to the real world. He realized he was at the Frostback Mountain Pass. The gates of Orzammar were insight as well as the camp outside it. He noticed who called out to him was Ahren, a surface dwarf who comes to Orzammar twice a year to sell whatever goods are given to him. Aedan put a smile on his face as he approached the dwarf.

"Hello, Ahren." Aedan greeted.

"So Strider, what are you up to today?" Ahren asked. Aedan was called Strider because of the fact that he was always on the move whenever people saw him. He would be browsing, he'd never stop pacing. He'd be talking, he wouldn't stop walking.

"I'm hoping to find someone who can give me a haircut and a shave." Aedan gestured to all the hair on his face. His beard was getting pretty bushy.

"Hmmm. You sure you want to do that? I mean it's a pretty good beard you've got going there." Aedan just nodded.

"Well, I heard there is a barber in a village just next to the pass at the base of the mountain. Follow and I'm sure you'll find him." Ahren replied.

"Thanks." Aedan said before walking down the pass. A few hours later, Aedan was riding out of the village with his hair nice and trimmed. His hair was now shorter, coming to the top of his neck and his once thick beard was now thick stubble. He had a destination in mind, following the magical surge he felt.

* * *

A week later.

* * *

Aedan found the ruins as well as others. The templars and a few circle mages had arrived as well. He quietly approached before drawing the attention of a few people. They were immediately suspicious of him considering his hood was up.

"Keep your distance, traveler. There is an investigation going on here." One templar said as he approached him.

"Really? What happened?" Aedan asked with fake concern. He subtly looked around the area and could actually make out a few familiar faces on some of the mages. One in particular caught his eye. An elderly mage woman with white hair.

'Wynne!' He thought and kept his eyes on the templar so she wouldn't notice him.

"We believe blood magic may have been used near here." The templar replied before it looked like he was scrutinizing Aedan.

"Say have we met before?" Aedan's eyes almost widened as he recognized the man.

'Shit, its Carroll!' "Honestly, I wouldn't know..." Aedan faked and ushered before subtly telling the man to give him his name.

"Oh, my name's Carroll."

"Carrol. I've been in several villages around Redcliffe and usually travel south. We might have seen one another in any one of those villages. But most templars I meet tend to have their helmets on." Aedan lied. Carrol shook his head.

"Afraid not. I'm stationed at the Circle Tower on Lake Calenhad. Perhaps you've been there?" Aedan shook his head.

"No, I tend to stay as far away from that place."

"Oh why?" Carroll asked with suspicion.

"I don't trust them mages, that's why." Aedan wanted to throw up after saying that, but he had to act the part. He nodded his head to behind Carrol.

"Is that what those people are? The ones in the robes?" He asked with fake disgust. The mages turned away from him thinking he was just some ignorant peasant. Carroll nodded but held his hands up.

"Yes sir, but they're not all that bad. At least these ones aren't." He said. Aedan snorted.

"Please, every mage is bad. Shouldn't they be locked up in their tower? Why are they helping with this... investigation?"

"Simply put, we need their expertise." That was when another templar came up to them.

"No need for it anymore, Carroll. We've investigated everything inside. Time to leave. The hunters will follow the trail." The templar captain said before ushering them away.

"If it's not too much trouble, may I look in these ruins?" Aedan asked causing them to look at him.

"Why?" The captain asked with suspicion.

"I prefer to explore old ruins such as these for possible treasure or something that scholars may take an interest in. It's a hobby I've taken up recently." The captain mulled it over before nodding. Aedan had gotten real good at persuasion over the years too.

"Very well. Nothing too dangerous in there anyway, though you may not find anything of value." Aedan nodded before walking towards the ruin.

"Knight-captain, may I also stay? I have permission from both First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir." An elderly voice requested politely. Aedan immediately knew it was Wynne. So the old man was still First Enchanter eh? Good. Greagoir still being Knight-Commander? Ehhhh, it is fine. Could be worse, he supposed.

"Very well, Senior Enchanter, you may stay. We will however be expecting you back soon." The knight-captain replied after mulling it over. That was as far as Aedan heard the conversation go before he walked down into the ruins. He grabbed a lit torch before he began looking around the area. He could see a hallway that led to a chamber. Following it, he came upon the ritual sight.

The chamber itself was big and spacious. Statues were cracked or completely destroyed. That was when he noticed the altar. It was carved from pure silverite and was decorated with multiple runes carved in what must have been two different kinds of metals. He got closer and knelt down beside it. He placed his hand on the altar and felt his skin tingle with magic. The altar wasn't made from any kind of normal silverite. It was made of fade-touched silverite! This kind of material was strong for making a magical weapon. That was when he noticed something familiar about the runes inscribed on the altar. Upon closer inspection, it was in elven. He looked around the chamber walls and became confused.

The ruin was obviously Tevinter so why would an altar with elven runes be inside. He looked back at the altar and studied the runes. One set of runes was green while the other set of runes was violet or pink. He recognized the green as stormheart while the violet was dawnstone. He placed his fingers on them and noticed that they too were fade-touched. He began comparing the altar itself to the ruins.

'This doesn't have as much of an aged look unlike the ruins themselves though that may be because of the magic.' Aedan thought.

_'We both know that magic won't prevent dust from settling or prevent cracks appearing on it. This looks new, almost recently made.' _Shartan spoke.

'You're right. Not only that but these metals each have a different affinity.'

_'What do you mean?'_

'It was something I studied back in the tower. All metals have a certain affinity towards an element. Particularly to the three main ones: fire, cold, and electricity.'

_'Go on.'_

'Silverite pertains to cold, while stormheart obviously pertains to electricity...'

_'and dawnstone pertains to fire, I'm guessing.'_ Aedan nodded slightly.

'The fact that it's fade-touched makes it more susceptible to magic and capable of channeling it too. Not only that but this ruin is pretty far from any form of civilization.'

_'So? That just means it is the best place to conduct a blood ritual.'_

'No, not just that. In populated areas, magic tends to... thin. This place is in the middle of a forest which is teaming with nature energy. A form of magic which can be harnessed by mages to make the magical elements stronger. And I can't help but notice the spirit energy here as well. It is small, but still noticeable. Probably from the death that this place has had in the past not to mention the fade-touched altar.'

_'Wait, spirit energy?'_

'Yes, it is the purest form of magic drawing from energy directly from the Fade. If memory serves right, it actually is the root form which powers all other magic.'

_'How?'_

'Spirit is the first which is transformed into nature magic which is then transferred into the primal magic elements electricity, cold and fire.'

_'So the spirit magic here empowers and controls the other magics around this area.' _Aedan stood up.

'Yes. It is the very foundation for the magic here. The altar itself is nothing more than a conduit or a nexus for the magic.'

'_So the only question remaining is what kind of magic went on down here?'_

'Let's look around some more.' Aedan turned around only to come face to face with Wynne.

"ANDRASTE'S FLAMING ASS!" Aedan shouted as he jumped nearly three feet into the air. He leaned on the altar with his hand over his thumping heart. He calmed his breathing down form the sudden scare before he was suddenly hit on the head by a staff.

"OW! What th-?" He held his head and looked at the woman only to see her angered scowl with her hand on her hip and her staff lowered.

"I know leaving the Circle didn't take away your manners young man! My word, where did you learn such language?" She asked. Aedan gasped. Wynne nodded.

"You may have fooled all the rest, but not me." Aedan pulled his hood down.

"Wynne I-" was all he got to say before she slapped him.

"OWW! Dammit!" He placed his hand on his cheek on the cheek she slapped. Maker's breath! He could've sworn he felt her fingernails on that one.

"That's for leaving!" She said. Aedan waited for the stinging on his cheek to subside before looking at her again. Her glare was just as strong as ever. Maybe even stronger. Before he could say anything though...

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when you left? How hurt we were?!" She said causing Aedan to look down at the stone floor. He knew leaving would hurt them and he did it anyway.

"Do you know how worried Irving and I were when the templars were sent out? Have you any idea how furious Greagoir was when he found out you escaped? Did you even stop to consider how brokenhearted Neria was after you left?!" Aedan flinched at that one. After all this time, he still thought of her. Wondered what she was up to and hoping she was safe.

"How bad?" he whispered.

"How bad? I couldn't teach for a couple of days because I knew you were being hunted down. Irving wasn't as happy as he usually was nor has he been since. Greagoir is even harder on the mages now, but that still hasn't knocked away his sense of justice. The templars who stopped abusing the younger mages tried to do so again after you left but were caught before any real damage was done. Jowan was pretty shocked but he was fine in a week. Neria was a different story." She paused to take a breath before continuing.

"Neria cried for three days straight. Wouldn't get out of bed, wouldn't eat, barely slept! She was so depressed!" All throughout her rant Aedan hadn't said a word. Merely looked down at the ground, his eyes hidden by his black hair.

"Then there were the times when the templars would come back and she would ask for any news about you. They wouldn't tell her anything at all. Not even speak to her. So all she could do was think of the worst." Wynne noticed his silence and grew even angrier.

"Well! Don't you have anything to say?!" She demanded with her voice echoing off the walls. The silence that followed was almost unbearable. Until the sound of slow dripping broke it. Wynne rose any eyebrow in confusion at the sound. It was close but then she noticed something on the ground the torchlight. Another took its place beside it. She looked up at Aedan's face and could see tears on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He croaked out. He could've taken everything she said about everyone else and only felt bad, but when she talked about Neria, he felt like trash. He knew she'd take his leaving the hardest, but sweet Maker! He didn't think she'd be hurt that badly! If he knew... What would he have done? Take her? She wouldn't have been able to make it. By the Gods, he had difficulty and he was taught how to survive! In the end he would've done the same thing anyway. Because the angry kid he was then would have still done it. Over the course of his training, he manage to finally let it go. He was still angry at Reaper, but now it wasn't so strong anymore. It wasn't vengeance that drove him any longer. Merely a need to stop a group of maleficar and to have some closure.

"I know what I did was completely selfish. I tried to justify it saying that only I could do it, but that was just vanity talking. I never wanted any of you hurt. I'm so sorry, Wynne." He said as more tears came out. He held in whatever sobs tried to come as he thought of what happened at the Tower in his absence. His thoughts merely turned back to Neria.

Wynne's glare withered away upon seeing Aedan's remorse. She walked over and hugged him. At the back of her mind, she remembered the last time she gave him a hug. He was ten years old and now he was 19 and so much taller. Where do the years go?

Aedan stiffened at her embrace before returning it. He dried his tears before letting go.

"Now let's have a look at you." Wynne said as she gently grabbed his jaw. She appraised him slightly before letting go. She took a step back, looking over his attire and figure.

"You've certainly kept yourself well at least and groomed to a degree." She critiqued. Aedan sighed before smiling.

"Not bad considering I've been living in the wilderness for two years straight." He commented before turning back to the altar.

"Two years?" She asked almost bewildered.

"Yes."

"What have you been doing?"

"Training." Aedan replied as he placed his hand on the altar.

"Really? Two years of training? What good can that do-?" She began to ask before she sensed his aura. Few mages can sense the aura of another mage and fewer have been able to train in it. It was why she was out here with the rest, because she and Irving sensed the magical surge. When she felt Aedan's aura, she noticed it was big. She always knew Aedan's power was much bigger than his peers' but his current power form what she could tell was at least twice as big. Right now she was sure he could take on Irving and possibly win. That was when her eyes wandered to what Aedan was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why Reaper made this altar." Her eyes widened.

"Reaper was here?" Aedan nodded.

"What did you find out about this place?" Aedan asked her.

"No much. Three Grey Wardens who had been killed were spotted near here. They had their throats slit but their bodies had extreme blood loss and earlier we felt a-"

"Magical surge of energy, right." Wynne gave an annoyed stare at Aedan.

"I see that the years haven't taught you how to not interrupt people." Aedan chuckled at her as he walked away from the altar and began walking around the ruin, trying to find anything else.

"Anyway, when we arrived there was an obvious show of blood magic. It was in the air itself but it dispersed after a while. How did you know it was Reaper?" Aedan shrugged.

"I'm not really sure if it was Reaper, but it might have been someone connected to him. One of his students maybe."

"What do you mean one of his students?" Wynne asked in concern. Apparently they hadn't known about Reaper's students.

"Reaper has 6 students. Each one having taken the name of a demon." Wynne gasped at him.

"How do you know this?"

"I ran into one of them near Highever. Bastard nearly killed me."

"So that commotion at Highever, two years ago was you then." She ascertained.

"Kind of. I had a hand in it, but I was the good guy. Anyway, the mage I fought was probably on par with you and I was nearly beaten, but likely you guys didn't teach a fool. I had some tricks up my sleeve besides magic. Literally now that I think about it." Aedan said laughing at the end remembering how he got Pride. Then he lost his mirth.

"Which direction did the templar hunters go in?"

"They found a trail leading southeast, why?"

"It's just that the altar itself is the only real thing here that would be used besides the blood in whatever ritual they did. The thing I can't understand is why did they use a fade-touched altar that could all types of magical energies?" Wynne rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean by fade-touched and could channel all types of magical energies?" Aedan looked at her with a shocked looked.

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"What the altar was made of?" Aedan gestured to the altar.

"No, what is it made of?"

"Silverite, dawnstone and stormheart." At Wynne's blank look he continued.

"Besides the fact that those are high quality metals, each have an elemental affinity. The fact that they're all fade-touched means they can also draw on spirit energy and given the location of this place, nature energy is also in the mix too." Aedan explained.

"I see. So the altar can cover any and all type of magic basically." Aedan made a 'so-so' gesture.

"Not really. I think the higher quality of the metal also has an affect, but this no time to discuss academics. So southeast? Why would they go that way?" Aedan looked upwards to the ceiling in thought. The altar itself was strong enough to channel and direct a huge amount of magic so why move at all and go southeast?

"What is southeast?" Aedan asked Wynne.

"The only places I can think of would be a few villages, the Teyrnir of Gwaren and the Brecilian Forest." The second she said the forest something clicked in Aedan's mind. He read an old history book in the Tower once. About a bunch of fighting that happened all over that area.

"Wasn't there a lot of battles and a few wars fought in the Brecilian Forest?" Wynne thought it over before nodding.

"Now that you mention it, yes there were."

"And where there is a lot of fighting, there is also a lot of death." Wynne caught on to what he was saying.

"and where many die, the Veil becomes thin. Oh Maker." Aedan had a hard look come over his face before he began to walk to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wynne asked as she followed him.

"Isn't it obvious?" The both of them exited the ruin quickly as Aedan walked over to his horse, dropping the torch by the entrance. Before he could mount his horse, Wynne got in front of him.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going there alone. You're not going at all. You're coming back to the Tower." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him away from the horse. Aedan shook himself out of her grip.

"No, I'm not going back, Wynne. Not until Reaper is stopped at least. You need to warn the old man before Reaper succeeds in whatever he's schemed up. I'll go and if I can't stop him, then I'll slow him down. Goodbye." Aedan said before he ran to his horse. He mounted it and galloped southeast as fast he could. He could still hear Wynne shouting at him from the growing distance. A few hours later, he came upon the templar hunters. Some were hung from the trees while others looked as if they had exploded. Some however looked like they'd been ripped apart.

_'I sense blood magic at work here.' _Shartan said as Aedan got off his horse.

'Yeah no kidding, but something seems off. Like there was something else used.' That was when two of the corpses fell from the trees.

"Whoa!" Aedan said as he jumped away.

'Rope must have snapped.'

_'Aedan behind you!' _On refined instinct, he drew Shartan out and stabbed behind him without looking back. Whatever was behind him gurgled and growled. He looked back to see a templar had snuck up behind him. The templar had gone still from being stabbed in the chest.

'Whoops.' He blandly thought before the templar moved frantically and was snarling at him.

'What the fuck?!'

_'They're walking corpses!' _Shartan shouted out before the three sword runes changed from the Tevinter rune of 'change' to the tevinter rune of 'Fade'. The blade gained a frost coating on it before the corpse started to sizzle and shriek in pain. Aedan pulled the blade from its gut as it began to deteriorate. He turned around to see the two who fell before had gotten up and charged at him. Aedan stabbed and used crushing prison on the other. He removed the sword from its chest and beheaded it. He turned his attention to the final corpse and lit it on fire using flame blast to kill it. He used flame blast on the rest of the corpses just in case.

_'Those corpses couldn't be more than an hour old. We're getting closer.' _

'Yeah, at least we finally know my paragon Amorphous Runes work now.'

_'True, at least it works for me.' _Shartan said as the rune switched back to 'change'. (The Amorphous Rune is my personal creation. It basically can change into any rune.) Aedan mounted his horse again and galloped southeast.

* * *

In the Brecilian Forest

* * *

Clan Sabrae had a decent year. No troubles with shems and good hunting. They had two up and coming hunters that were very promising.

"I didn't even see that wolf coming lethallin. Excellent shot." Complemented a young dalish elf to another. Both sat around a campfire as the sun began to set. The elf was blonde haired, blue eyed and had fresh painted vallaslin. The elf he complemented was his friend since childhood. She was around his age and she herself had her vallaslin except her's was different. She had silver hair and purple eyes.

"It was nothing Tamlen." She said.

"No, Lyna, it's not. You saved me today." Now she was getting embarrassed. She and Tamlen were both twenty and there had been talk of certain arrangements in the clan. People were beginning to wonder if the two were going to 'bond' at some point soon. The thing was Lyna only like Tamlen as brother.

"Tamlen, anyone would have done it." Before Tamlen could say anything else someone else entered the conversation.

"Tamlen, calm yourself. Lyna's right. Any one of us would've done it." The First said having missed the point of the conversation.

"Merrill that's not the point." Tamlen said in frustration. Merrill looked clueless.

"It's not?" She asked as she tilted her head. Tamlen looked at her.

"No." He said slowly and simply. That would be when the Keeper came.

"Now Tamlen, there is no need for that attitude. Merrill was simply trying to help." Keeper Marethari spoke gently.

"My apologies Keeper, Merrill." Tamlen said in shame.

"It is fine, Taml-" An explosion rocked the front of their campsite. All hunters and warriors sprung into action while the others ran for cover. Before anything was done however, the warriors were pushed back by an invisible force.

"Well, well, well. Andaran atish'an, my old clan!" A voice yelled from the smoke. Marethari's eyes widened. That voice! One she had not heard from in years! She quickly moved to the front and saw a frighteningly familiar face.

"You!" She said in shock. In front of her were 7 people all garbed in robes, each had a staff that radiated power. Behind them were several armed humans. But Marethari bade no attention to them. She only focused on the one leading the other six. A face she hadn't seen for a very long time. The face that looked back at her with a hollow smile.

"It's good to see you again... Aunt Marethari."

"So you've returned... Reaper Din'an." Marethari said breathlessly.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn. Okay how many of you actually saw that coming? Post it on the reviews please. And give me some input here. T-Biggz has been carrying this since the beginning but I'd like to see a little more reviews come in from different ****people just to keep things mixed up.**

**So please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Din'an

Recap: "So you've returned... Reaper Din'an." Marethari said breathlessly.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Several elders of the clan gasped in shock. He was back! The child that had stayed with them until they sent him away at age 5 had returned.

"Garas quenathra?" Marethari asked as she held her staff, ready for a fight. Several others followed her actions while others hid in the aravels. Reaper's followers readied themselves as well, showing their magical power.

"Why have I come? To make my dream a reality, of course." With that Reaper struck the ground with his staff. A shockwave emanated from it, hurdling everyone in front of him away. Marethari landed on her feet and skidded, as did some other warriors. The rest had landed on their backs or sides. Reaper immediately lunged at Marethari and began the fight. The followers attacked the warriors along with the humans joining in. Most of the humans were killed not being used to facing elven warriors. The followers were making up for the losses quickly enough.

Pride had immediately killed 3 warriors with chain lightning before fighting one with his staff.

Desire used mind blast to send 5 warriors who had charged at her back before finishing them with entropic death. The black fog encompassed the warriors who began to choke in it until their breathing stopped completely. Another warrior came through the dissipating black fog wielding dual Dar'Missan. He tried to scissor her, but she blocked him at the last minute.

Rage casted immolate on 3 warriors who were burned to a crisp while 2 others attacked him. He blocked them with his staff before fighting back. He swung and stabbed forcing the warriors on the defensive.

Envy had broke the minds of 4 warriors with waking nightmare causing them to lash out at anyone, friend or foe. She also casted several misdirection hexes on the archers further from them keeping the rest of themselves safe for the moment.

Sloth began using cold attacks such as freezing his enemies solid before turning to stonefist in rapid succession. The frozen elves shattered from the attack.

Hunger used death syphon before animating the dead elves to fight.

Reaper was driving Marethari back by sheer brute force as their staves clashed. Eventually, they were further away from the fight. Reaper shoved her back, creating some distance between them.

"What do you mean by dream?" Marethari demanded. Reaper looked at her with a neutral expression before he answered.

"My dream to bring down the wall. I wish to bring down the walls that have been built around us!" Reapers said, almost shouting at the end before he sent a bolt of lightning at Marethari who redirected it.

"What walls?" She asked before swinging her staff widely. Ice spikes shot out from the ground in front of Reaper. He responded by melting them with a wall of fire. He casually stepped through the flames as if they weren't there.

"You'll see very soon. I just need to pass through this area. Please lay down your weapons and my followers and I will spare you all. I do not wish to kill you, Aunt Marethari." Reaper lowered his staff to show her he wasn't going to strike. Marethari narrowed her eyes at him. She could scarcely believe the boy all those years ago had turned into... this.

"I can feel the aura of blood magic on you, len. I can feel it on your followers too. What have you done while you were away from us?" Reaper closed his eyes as he remembered what happened to him. How his mother told him that he didn't have a father because he was an evil man who hurt his mother. How the clan would glare at him constantly save for maybe a scarce few, including his mother's sister, Marethari. But once she became the Keeper, tensions arose within the clan about him. His mother died of a wasting sickness.

Nothing could be done. Not with herbs or magic. He remembered sitting by her side as the life left her. Not a day went by as more and more of the clan began to exclude him and treat him like an outcast. And when his magic showed at the age of five... it was the last straw.

Due to the pressure from all others from the clan, Marethari had no choice but send her own nephew out into the wilderness. All because of the fact his father was human while his mother was an elf. All because he was elf-blooded, a stain on their so called proud lineage.

When he made it to a village he had expected hardship, but not fear or blind hate. Once they saw that he was a mage, they threw stones at him and some tried to kill him. Eventually a mob was in an uproar before long and chased him out of town. For days he wandered down the roads, fighting off the beasts of the wild and bandits. Eventually, the templars found him before the winter set in and took him to the Circle. Even there, he was different. He never fit in or felt any connection to anyone else there. He merely studied and practiced until he passed his Harrowing. No real drive inside him, just simply going through the motions. That is until he came across something interesting.

A book of demonology. It sparked his curiosity and drove him to study more and more about demons until he eventually tried to contact them. It was easy enough when he was asleep. And there he called and was answered. Four demons came before him each presenting their name to him.

A desire demon by the name of Xebenkeck.

A self-proclaimed spirit of choice called Imshael.

A demonic arcane horror who proclaimed himself as Gaxxkang the Unbound.

And a demon who wouldn't stop changing forms. The creature called itself the Formless One as a result. The four demons known as the forbidden ones. The ones who taught the ancient magisters of old. The ones who revealed the power in their veins and incidentally started them on the path to creating an empire that would span the world and eventually doom it.

These demons told him of the power he possessed and what his inner most desire was. They taught him the power of blood magic and of the tome. He spent nights learning from them until one day he had enough. Enough knowledge and power to make his escape and begin his journey. He killed the templars, and with their blood, blew open the doors of the Tower at age 18. He fled as other students tried to stop him before he crushed them with force magic. Guided by the Forbidden Ones, he walked until he came upon a single bandit camp. He used his blood magic and enthralled their minds completely and utterly. When the templar hunters came, he had his new puppets kill them easily and destroyed his phylactery. Imshael then told him of the tome and the clan that possessed it as well as their location.

He took his bandits and marched until they came to the dalish camp. He knew by past experience that they would rather die than give up such ancient relic and so he attacked at night. He slaughtered an entire clan before pursuing the First who had taken the tome with her. He would've gotten it too, if that hunter hadn't intervened somehow wielding a sword that rejected people. When he grabbed it, he felt as if something had stabbed his hand multiple times... and that something was probing his mind. Fearing that his mind would be taken, he cast away the blade without any second thought giving the hunter a chance to harm him. Drained of power from the battle with the clan's Keeper and wounded from the blade of Shartan, he left to nurse his wounds.

It took merely a couple of weeks for his wounds to completely heal. The Xebenkeck even kept an eye on the two for some time until they settled in Denerim. Once he had learned of their location he had wanted to go there immediately but he realized that his current power would be of little use and so he needed more time and people. Most importantly however, he needed more mages. And so he searched, having traveled all over Ferelden and even into the free marches he found them.

The redheaded, yellow-eyed boy who never lost his pride even as others degraded him for his mixed heritage.

The blonde, purple-eyed girl working in a brothel of all places. Not as one the whores, but as some kind of maid. No doubt she would've been made a whore a few years later if he hadn't sensed her power.

The two brothers who one never lost the anger of having to kick and claw for his dinner while his brother had been wounded so badly that he had to move slowly just to not flinch from the pain. The angry brother supposedly inherited his father's looks while his brother inherited their mother's. The parents that had been murdered.

The young black-haired girl who looked at the nobles with sheer envy as they passed by, laughing at her poverty and misfortune. At her loneliness.

And the brown-haired boy who was skin and bones, as if he never eaten in his life.

All of them had been his age or younger when he was forced from the clan. All of them held magic but had not yet realized it. All alone. Each one orphaned and magical, but **free**. He took them from their poor lives. He fed and clothed them, kept them safe as he taught them their magical gifts. All of them pledged their undying loyalty to him later on and took to his teaching with zeal. Before he knew it, 6 years had passed since he tried to take the tome. He remembered his desire and left to get the tome, but not before leaving the children, his children, somewhere safe.

He teleported to Denerim and found the house that Xebenkeck had described. He walked in and was confronted by the Dalish First. He demanded where the tome was, but she tried to attack him with a fireball. He merely cast a shield around himself before the attack struck him. The explosion tore through the hovel, destroying it. He noticed a loose floorboard and glimmered the spine of the tome. He picked it up before the First threw herself at him in another attempt to stop him, but he merely grabbed her by the neck and dragged her out of the burning house. He remembered seeing the hunter, accompanied by a small child only to find another elf-blooded like himself and his own children. Then he murdered the two parents and merely left the boy there seeing as he had been traumatized by the scene.

When he had begun to leave, the templars interfered, but they were merely an annoyance that he dealt with by using blood magic. He was surprised as the child attacked him in a rage, even scoring a couple of hits, but Reaper didn't need his magic, merely his superior size. He sensed the boy's magic then. It was stronger than even Pride's which was shocking enough. He realized that this child could be a potential threat he wasn't snuffed out then and there! But before he could strangle the boy, he was burned by magic that the boy had unconsciously casted. He fled from the scene to recuperate. Teleporting a safe distance away from Denerim, he slept trying to speed up the healing spell and poultice he had taken only to find the child in the Fade.

After that, they talked briefly and he left with a death threat if the child ever got out of the Tower. The years went by as he trained his followers and gathered the materials and power he needed. And now here he was, years later...

Reaper opened his eyes and gestured to the aged tome on his hip.

"What I had too." Was all he said. Marethari gasped at the book.

"So it was you who wiped out Clan Hellathen!" Reaper nodded.

"Yes, and this clan will suffer the same fate if they don't surrender." Marethari charged fire around her staff and got into a battle stance.

"Never!" Reaper's eyes hardened at the word.

"Then fall!" And with those words, Reaper attacked with ice magic.

* * *

A half hour later...

* * *

Aedan was galloping through the forest at full speed until he saw smoke further ahead. Upon reaching the area, he dismounted and looked around, leaving his bag strapped to the saddle. It appeared to be some kind of ruined camp. What looked to be ships or something had been burned or smashed with a few remaining salvageable. Aedan cautiously walked inward until he came upon corpses. Some human, others were elves.

'Looks like Reaper and his crew had been through here.' Aedan thought as he studied the corpses. Humans had been pierced or cut. Either by arrow or by blades. The elves were not sporting such wounds. Most of them had been burned, frozen or simply unharmed. This means that they had been killed by magic. Aedan looked around the camp and began to feel for any other magical energy before noticing something.

'All of the bodies have spirit energy in them.'

_'Just like the templar hunters.' _Shartan replied. Aedan rolled his eyes as he heard shuffling and groaning.

"Great." He grumbled before drawing Shartan. Aedan paused as the corpses came closer before he let loose an anti-magic burst. The corpses fell to the ground like puppets cut from their strings as Aedan sheathed Shartan.

_'What was the purpose of drawing me?'_

'Simply put, I chose to use that spell right after I began draw you.' Aedan shrugged before looking around.

'Looks like Reaper has a Necromancer among his followers.' Aedan noted, gazing at the dead bodies before noticing a trail of recent activity. He followed it slowly, leaving his horse in the camp. As he did so, he sent a pulse of magic to his armor. The three armor runes switched their symbols from 'change' to 'protection'.

_'It would appear so. We'll be prepared either way.' _Shartan replied as the three weapon runes switched their own symbols from 'change' to 'Fade'. Both walked forward, not knowing that today, neither of them would not make it out of this fight unscathed.

* * *

With Reaper and the Clan

* * *

The clan, or what remained of it, was tied up near an old ruin that looked similar to a cupola except without the dome. A good amount of the hunters had been killed from the fight. Marethari had battled against Reaper and had held up for a while until Reaper had seemed to increase his attacks until all she could do was defend herself. When Merrill tried to help her, Reaper merely bound her with a blood spell. Marethari tried to attack Reaper as her First screamed in pain, but all he did was simply blast her onto the ground. Wounded and beaten, she looked up and saw that a majority of her warriors, her clan members, were dead or dying.

Mahariel had fought against the red-headed shem and was being electrocuted while Tamlen had tried to save her only to be stopped by the black-haired male shem who simply beat him into the ground until he was unconscious. Seeing what was happening she told Reaper she gave up. To spare the clan for their surrender. He agreed as he let go of Merrill. The First had fallen, unconscious from the pain that was inflicted on her.

Reaper and his followers bound the elves and moved them to the ruin afterwards. Marethari looked to her sides and saw that some of the children were crying and shaking from fear. Mahariel, Tamlen and Merrill were unconscious. Some of the hunters and warriors had been spared, but not that many. The rest were noncombatants such as the craftsman, Hahren, and the other elders. Marethari looked back to Reaper and his followers under the cupola. They had put some kind of alter that radiated magic and it had elven symbols all over it inside in the middle of the ruin. On top of it was a strange box. That was when she realized his intention.

"You plan to tear through the Veil, don't you? That is what you meant by tearing down the walls." Marethari stated causing Reaper to look at her.

"No. Well, yes. I do plan on tearing through the Veil for a short while, but no. That is not what I meant by tearing down the walls. This-" Reaper gestured to the altar. "Is nothing more than another stepping stone."

Marethari looked at him in sadness and confusion. What did he mean? Tearing into the Beyond was dangerous at best! What could he accomplish? Mahariel and her friends stirred awake and struggled against their bonds for a short period before giving up.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough." Reaper said before turning back. Once the altar was ready he and his followers circled it and began to chant an incantation. Halfway through within a few seconds, both Reaper and Marethari felt a huge mana signature away from the group.

Marethari turned to it to see a young human man. He was slim but strong. His mana radiated off him in waves and the look in his green eyes spoke of a cold fury welling up inside him, threatening to burst out. But the most shocking thing about him was what was strapped to his back. It was a burgundy Dar'Misaan that was well known to all clans for being a blade wielded by a famous elf and for having not been drawn for centuries. This blade had been thought to have been lost since the destruction of Clan Hellathen and yet now, it was in front of her in the hands of a human!

Reaper on the other hand swore he saw a ghost for a split second, but realized it wasn't the man he killed all those years ago. It was the boy! He had grown to resemble his father greatly, but he could definitely see some of the boy's mother in him, especially around the eyes. His scar burned as he remembered what had happen on that day. He felt the boy's signature and was honestly surprised by the power that he exuded. So strong, matching himself.

The others, elves and the followers, turned to where their leaders' were looking at to see Aedan Hellathen.

Aedan was doing all he could from shaking at seeing Reaper. Despite the years, he was still fairly recognizable. The scar was certainly enough to remember him for. His eyes wondered over the followers and recognized Pride who was giving him the best death glare he had ever seen. He guessed which maleficar was which given their expressions and body type.

His eyes turned over to the elves. He had to admit. It was difficult to believe that his mother dressed like that, but to him they didn't look much different from city elves save for the fierce independence in their eyes. He was able to tell who was the Keeper and the First easily enough before looking back to Reaper. Reaper spread his arms wide.

"Welcome, seth'lin!" The elves looked from Reaper and back to Aedan. "So you finally come to see me after all these years. I must say you resemble your father now more than ever before. Not only that but it's obvious you haven't spent these last two decades simply studying in the Tower." Aedan didn't speak. He merely looked at Reaper and to the Sins, as he called them sometimes. Reaper noticed this and smirked.

"Aw yes. How rude of me. Let me to introduce you to my students. Pride, whom you already know, I'm sure." Pride merely glared at him.

"Rage," Rage grunted to Aedan.

"Sloth," Sloth gave a lazy wave.

"Desire," She gave him a seductive look accompanied by a wink.

"Envy," The petite woman merely tilted her head at him in mild interest.

"and Hunger." The chubby man gave him a hungry grin.

"Children, this is the child who gave me my scar 14 years ago." Reaper gestured to Aedan who the Sins glared at. The elves looked at him in shock having done the math. That would mean the man had injured Reaper when he was just a child. How?! All the while, Aedan didn't move an inch. Reaper saw the sword on his back and glared at it.

"I see you found that sword." Everyone looked at the blade and the elders recognized it quickly enough. "I'm curious. Can you wield it like your human father did so long ago?" Reaper asked, his tone mocking. The elves gasped having heard that a human had actually wielded the blade. Everyone knew only an elf could wield it while a human could never hope to even touch it. Aedan still hadn't said a word as he turned his head to the Dalish. He raised his hand towards them, glowing with energy. Reaper and the Sins watched in curiosity while the elves eyed him more warily. Aedan's hand closed into a fist.

Suddenly, their ropes snapped and they were unbound. Everyone was stunned for a short minute before the elves made a break for the forest depths. Marethari conjured a wall of flame to buy them some time before running after her remaining clan. The fire wall was extinguished as Pride ran through, closing the distance quickly between him and the Keeper.

Marethari tripped having become exhausted from her battle with Reaper and having to cast such a strong spell. Merrill and Mahariel ran back after to pull her up and drag her along, but they could only do so much with their slim frames.

"Leave me, I'll only slow you two down." Marethari ordered. Mahariel shook her head.

"Not on your life, Keeper!" Merrill nodded.

"What she said!" Both looked over their shoulders to see Pride closing in on them. Seeing they couldn't outrun him, Lyna covered the Keeper and Merrill with her body, intending to shield them. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hit. The blow never came as the sound of metal clanged. She opened her eyes to see the new human had jumped between her and Pride, blocking him with the sword. Both struggled for dominance as their weapons clashed.

"I would help your Keeper get out of the area if I were you." Aedan spoke, not taking his eyes off of Pride who merely snarled at him. Lyna made to retort, but it died in her throat as she saw how the human in front of her was the only thing keeping the maleficar from reaching them. She nodded and draped Marethari's arm over her as she and Merrill took her to safety. Once they were gone, Aedan mind blasted Pride back. The maleficar kept glaring at him as he moved further back from him. Aedan studied him for a few seconds before smirking.

"Good to see they managed to fix your eye." He commented causing Pride to sneer at him.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" He prepared to attack before-

"PRIDE!" Reaper called out causing the two to stop.

"Leave him and continue the spell with the others. I'll deal with him." Reaper said shocking everyone in the vicinity. He calmly approached the two as he said those words.

"B-But Master-"

"Don't question me. Do as I say." Pride nodded and moved back to where the rest were and began to chant the spell again. Reaper stood in front of Aedan. Both had dreamed of this moment for years now. Reaper glanced at the sword.

"Your father wielded that sword against me a long time ago. You do know that, correct?" Aedan nodded as the runes on Shartan changed from 'Fade' to 'tempest'. The blade crackled with lightning causing Reaper to raise a brow.

"You've upgraded it. Let's see how well you can use it!" Reaper charged at him and Aedan did the same. Both clashed with their staff and blade. Reaper swung at Aedan's head who dodged and kicked him in the chest. Aedan casted stinging swarm on Reaper who replied with a misdirection hex.

As Reaper tried to get the biting bugs away from him, Aedan tried to attack him, but found his attacks would only miss. Realizing what Reaper had casted on him, and knowing if he tried to dispel it, he would also dispel stinging swarm so he used one of his newest spells called One With Nature. Roots grew out of the ground and tangled themselves around his and Reaper's feet, locking both of them in place. Reaper managed to finally destroy the bugs with a mana cleanse. The bugs were destroyed and the roots that held him withered slightly.

It was all he needed to break free. Reaper broke away and fell back a little before using flame blast. The river of flame flew out of the end of his staff as Aedan used cone of cold to counter it. Fire and ice fought against one another before they turned into a mist that surrounded the two. Aedan quickly undid One With Nature and ran to Reaper.

Reaper lost sight of him for a second before Aedan suddenly appeared in front of him and tried to strike him. His attack went right through him before Aedan seemed to fade in out of the mist and began to attack him. Reaper blocked each attack and tried to hit him, but only succeeded in hitting a shadow as Aedan seemed to appear just before the strike connected. When Aedan finally managed to slash his arm, he had enough. He growled before swinging his staff and cleared the mist. Aedan was revealed to be a few yards away, panting slightly. The shadow form had taken a toll on his stamina, but it had given him the opportunity he needed.

Reaper threw a fireball at him which completely engulfed his body. Reaper looked into the inferno, unable to believe it was that easy. He then saw Aedan's figure and was stunned. He hadn't been harmed at all! It was as if the fire wasn't even touching him. Suddenly, Aedan's form turned into and disappeared into thin air. Reaper's eyes widened in realization.

'A decoy?! Then where-?' He turned around to attack just incase before...

STAB

A roar of pain tore out of Reaper's mouth as Aedan plunged Shartan through his right arm, which held his staff and his left hand, which was poised to use a spell. Just as Reaper's roar sounded out the Sins completed their chant and Fade Portal opened up above the altar. The Sins turned upon hearing their master's roar of pain, a sound they were unfamiliar with, to see that the brat had actually managed to wound their master.

"MASTER!" They shouted and gasped. Reaper felt his mana draining away as the searing pain coursed through him. He immediately recognized the effects of concentrated magebane.

"So, I see magic isn't your only weapon. Clever boy." Reaper looked towards the portal and smirked. "You're too late, though."

"We'll see about that." Aedan replied as he pulled Shartan through and attempted to behead Reaper. He drew his blade down at his neck, but his body stopped abruptly. He could feel the blood in his veins tingling, indicating that blood magic was at work. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw all the Sins with their hands outstretched to him. Reaper got up and walked to the portal and his Sins. Aedan struggled against the blood control. He had trained mentally and physically to fight against such things. It would work against one definitely, but against 6? Yeah, no dice. He was able to move his body somewhat as he turned to them with great difficulty. The Sins were obviously struggling to keep him in control as Reaper smirked.

Aedan's eyes glowed blue as he looked at the Sins causing Reaper to frown. The ground underneath the Sins exploded in a bright blue light. Aedan immediately felt his blood stop tingling. The Sins were on their knees panting from exhaustion as Reaper looked on.

'He used mana clash to get out of it. He's kept calm through this whole skirmish. Not only that, but to be able to resist blood magic on that scale takes an incredible amount willpower, both mental and physical. Impressive. He's managed to become so strong. I was right to see him as a threat.' Reaper thought as Aedan charged at him. Before Aedan could make it, he was blasted back by an arcane bolt. He landed on his feet, skidded back and fell to one knee.

'What the hell? I didn't see him or his Sins cast a spell! Who did it?'

_'It came from the __portal, Aedan. Be careful, I'm getting a bad feeling.'_ Aedan stood up as he looked at the portal. Two figures walked out of it to Reaper.

One was an arcane horror that radiated power while the other looked like a desire demon. However it was different from the few Aedan had the displeasure of meeting. This one was almost pure white, garbed in white clothing instead of the usual small almost see through that desire demons where. Not only that but physical differences too. While it had horns, they were much bigger. It had longer fingers and claws and even had wings. Instead of the usual pink fire that served as hair for desire demons, its fire was blue.

"Gaxkang, Xebenkeck. Welcome." Reaper looked as if he were waiting for more but the horror spoke to him.

**"****The**** Formless One has decided to ****stay in the Fade for a while longer as well as Imshael. They will join later." **

"I see. What about-?" Then the desire demon spoke.

"You will have them. They are coming now. Be prepared and I do hope we meet again after you have done what you wish. Though I must admit, I'm sad that I won't get to see that elf-blooded child fight you anymore. He almost had you." With that the two flew to the north and out of sight. The Sins stood up and walked to their master. Reaper approached the box and opened it. 7 pieces of what looked like jewelry floated out. 4 were rings that held what looked like red crystals of power, 2 were amulets that held the same kind of crystals and 1 was a small red jewel, easily able to fit in a ring. The four men grabbed the rings while the amulets went to the women and Reaper took the small jewel. He looked at Aedan who was in shock and held out the jewel.

"Do you know what this is?" Aedan glared at him. Reaper merely smirked as well as his Sins.

"This is red lyrium." Aedan looked at him in confusion. Lyrium was never red or any color for that matter. It was always bluish.

"I won't bore you with the details seth'lin, but this what is going to give us the power to make my ambition, my dream a reality. Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why exactly did it have to be out here in the Brecilian Forest? What so you could let those demons out into the world?" Aedan accused. Reaper merely chuckled.

"Not just that, but to get other demons out here too. 7 to be exact."

"For what purpose?" Aedan asked but had a sinking feeling happening in his stomach.

"Why, to take control of, of course!" And 7 demons did come out of the portal. Aedan ran to try and stop it, but Reaper and the Sins erected a powerful barrier. Aedan struck at it with everything he had: Shartan, magic, templar abilities, anything. The barrier stood firm and all Aedan could do was watch in horror as each demon came in front of each maleficar.

In front of Pride was an Alpha Pride demon. Aedan had seen pride demons in the Fade before, but never an Alpha. It was slightly bigger, bulkier. Darker coloring of purple and its horns were bigger too. Not to mention its eyes glowed pure red with power.

In front of Desire was an Alpha Desire demon. It was more royal looking than a normal desire demon. Its horns were darker and bigger. Its skin was a darker pink with its eye glowing blue, matching its blue fire. It wore less clothing than a desire demon leaving almost nothing to the imagination. It also wore blue sleeves on its ankles and wrists. To complete the look it wore black and gold shoulder guards.

In front of Envy had to be one of the most freakish demons he had ever seen. It was all bendy, had no face of clothes. Just a mouth full of teeth. And it had what looked like cuts on its head.

In front of Rage was what was obviously an Alpha Rage demon. He had seen this kind before. A being made of fire and lava. A face on its abdomen as well as its head. It had claws for fingers unlike its lesser brethren, not mention spikes on its elbows and shoulders.

In front of Hunger was an Alpha Hunger demon. He had seen one once before and hoped to never see another for the rest of his life, but he now knew that what he had seen was probably the weakest version of the hunger demons. This was certainly different from what he saw before. Like the first, it was basically a large mouth filled with teeth and a stomach. The skin was also the same the color, a grayish green and it had three fingers on each hand. That was the similarities. The differences were bigger. It had horns on the top of what should have been its head. It had a black and gold metal plate on top of it that was held by said horns. Its mouth glowed red and its clothing was rags with two severed heads hanging on it like bells or trophies.

In front of Sloth was and Alpha Sloth demon. This creature looked somewhat human to a degree from the waist up. It's skin was light purple with its eyes glowing blue. Its skin showed veins going all round it and it was missing a jaw. It wore plates of black and red armor on its torso, and its hands along with a matching crown on its head. To top it off, it looked as if some type of wooden cross had been stabbed into its back.

But what caused Aedan to sudden in fear was what was in front of Reaper. The demon was one he had only heard of in stories, but one he remember well enough to recognize. At first it looked like a floating emaciated corpse dressed in rags until you saw the head. It was almost as if the corpse was wearing some kind of demonic squid as a head piece which covered its eyes. Its skin, grey and boney. And it held what looked like giant spider legs coming out of its back. This was what Aedan could only guess was a fear demon.

Reaper and the Sins held their jewelry in front of the demons who went still. One by one, each red lyrium jewel glowed until the light became to bright to see. Aedan shielded his eyes until glow was gone. He looked at scene infant of him and noticed that the demons were gone and the Sins were wearing their red lyrium jewelry. Each of there eyes was glowing pure red and their power was visibly radiating off them. Suddenly they began to convulse and spasm. They screamed in pain until they calmed themselves down. That was when Aedan saw Reaper. He wasn't wearing his and seemed almost completely calm.

"Go back to our hideout. I will take care of things here. It appears we will need time to get used to our new power. Pity." The Sins nodded and left the area by teleporting away in either fire, electricity or ice. Reaper turned to him and let the barrier fall.

"I think it is time we finish this, seth'lin."

"For once, we agree." Both stared at each other for a minute before Reaper spoke up again.

"I want you to know, I respect you. It most certainly couldn't have been easy to get where you are today." Aedan looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me ask you something before we do this. What was the point of all this? All this death and destruction?" Reaper didn't answer immediately. He merely sighed before speaking.

"You, my children and I are all elf-blooded." Aedan's eyes widened. "And I'm sure you've seen the stigma between our races, the humans and elves. Being a mage, you've also felt the stigma about magic as well. I have grown tired of seeing this over and over." Reaper dragged his hand across his face as if he was slowly wiping something from it.

"With this power, I will take control of Ferelden first through the annual Landsmeet and then once of consolidated it, I will move on to other nations. One by one, they will feel my power. One by one humans and elves, mages and non-mages will accept each other in harmony. That is my ambition. I seek to bring down the walls of race, fear and distrust that our worlds have erected around themselves!" Aedan and Shartan were both stunned. That was his plan? The goal was admirable but the means...

"You can't force them into doing something like that! You'll only make things worse! Trying to force people who have lived by such rigid negativity will only make it grow!"

"Perhaps. If that happens they will rebel and my children and I will give them a common enemy that they will hate then."

"United by hatred isn't much better. It's a fragile alliance at best!" Aedan said back with his hands tightening.

"It is still better than what it is now! Enough of this! I have no more time to waste on you and we both know you will never stop fighting me." Reaper held the red lyrium jewel in front of his face as it glowed with power.

"You got that right." Aedan said as he gripped Shartan with both hands and held the blade in front of him. Reaper took the lyrium jewel and placed it against his forehead. At first nothing happened until Reaper started growl and put more pressure on it. He was then screaming as he continued to hold his head until he let go. Aedan saw that the jewel was now embedded in Reaper's forehead. Reaper's body began to change. His wounds steamed as they healed at an incredible pace. At first Aedan believed that Reaper was going to turn into an abomination until he stood still. The grey in Reaper's hair turned back into dark brown. His aged look turned more youthful. The scar on his right eye suddenly moved as if it were alive. It moved from his eye to around where the lyrium was and took the shape of an eye around it. His eyes burned red with power and is aura became visible. The air grew hot with his power coursing through it.

"Now, let's finish this. Garas." With that Aedan attacked. He tried to strike at Reaper but the maleficar merely dodged as if there was no trouble at all. He slashed with powerful swings but Reaper merely dodged as if he could see them coming. Aedan continued until he felt himself start to loose focus. Reaper suddenly threw a fireball causing Aedan to dodge, barely making it out of the way in time. The fireball hit a tree and made an explosion that was bigger then the usual kind. Aedan looked at it in stunned shock.

"Yes, I'm no longer the same the person you fought a few moments ago." Reaper said causing Aedan to look at him. Seeing his attention was drawn to him, Reaper continued.

"Those demons were all Alphas and each them was incased in our jewels," Reaper pointed to his 'third eye' with a smirk, "and as we wear these, we have all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses, nor, when we master this power, will we run the risk of possession. Aedan looked at him in shock and a small amount of fear. Reaper sniffed the air and his smirk turned into a grin.

"Your fear is good. It will fuel me." His hands lit up with electricity.

_'Aedan, if what he say is true then our only chance to stop his plans is now!'_

'I know!' Aedan raised his hand to Reaper and shot lightning at him while Reaper did the same. Aedan's held against Reaper's... for only a few seconds before it was pushed back.

'SHARTAN!' The runes on Shartan changed from 'tempest' to 'dwarves' while all of Aedan's armor runes switched from 'protection' to 'elements'. The lightning struck Aedan head on.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Aedan fell to one knee in pain as his skin burned and tingled from the residual electricity going through him.

_'If we hadn't switched the runes to the __dweomer and immunity runes, you'd have died!' _Shartan said in a whisper.

'Let's be honest here, there wouldn't have been ashes of me if I took that hit without any protection.' Aedan had a hard time wrapping his head around the power Reaper wielded at the moment. It was vastly different from before. Maybe only a third as powerful at best. Aedan thought up a plan quickly before Reaper suddenly appeared in front of him. Feeling a second wind go through him, he sucked in a breath and threw a flask onto the ground.

They were engulfed in a purple mist that made Aedan disappear just as Reaper struck. Reaper noticed that his attack didn't touch Aedan who had disappeared. Aedan popped up beside him, sword poised for deadly strike. Reaper merely coated his hand in pure ice and pierced Aedan. The young man's face remained stoic to Reaper's mild surprise before realizing that it was another shadow decoy. Suddenly more Aedans appeared. Reaper began fighting them, throwing fire and ice but the attacks merely phased through them meaning they were all decoys. Strange he hadn't done so before, so why now? That was when Reaper suddenly felt lightheaded. Of course! That mist must've been toxic. It was messing with his perception.

He roared in pain as he felt three stabs land in his back, each one worst than the last. Aedan smirked. His punisher worked perfectly and with it mixed with some perfect striking and seeing Reaper's weak points, he had probably finished-

BLAST

Aedan was sent flying backwards, loosing his grip on Shartan. The blade flew out of his hand as he landed on his back. He quickly got up and saw Reaper healing his wounds at a fast pace. The flesh knitted together quickly, almost stitching itself together. To Aedan's horror, he saw where Shartan landed. Right near Reaper. He jumped of the ground and took out the blades that Teyrn Cousland gave him and flickered to Reaper, intent on getting Shartan back.

_'AEDAN, DON'T!'_ Shartan warned but it was too late. As soon as Aedan got close, his body seized up and froze. Reaper turned to him with neutral face. He picked up Shartan and his lit on fire as his hand touched the hilt. Reaper flinched before he gained control of himself again. He took his other hand and grabbed the tip of the blade and began to look as if he were trying to bend it. That was when Aedan saw that Reaper's magical prowess wasn't the only thing that increased. He could hear the blade straining and groaning.

"NO! DON'T DO IT REAPER!"

_'AHHHH, AEDAN! I'M SOR-!' BREAK_

Aedan's eyes widened in horror as he watched his friend break in two. His heart dropped and broke as he heard what his friend tried to say. The blade tip fell onto the ground as the flames on Reaper's hand died. Reaper studied the hilt of the broken sword for a second before he turned to Aedan. He raised his hand and Aedan was lifted off the ground. His daggers clattered on the ground as his feet left it. Paralyzed and seeing what Reaper was about to do, Aedan sent a pulse of magic to his armor and its runes changed back to 'protection' as Reaper noticed.

"You've created runes that can change into different ones with their abilities being the same as the symbol they represent. It is truly a shame that I must kill such a genius..." Reaper thrust the broken tip at Aedan and it clashed with a barrier around the armor. The barrier held before Reaper's eye glowed with power. The blade began to crackled with red energy until...

STAB

The blade went through his chest and into his heart. He coughed up blood with widened eyes. He stared at the blade as Reaper slowly drew it out of him, blood flowing from the wound until-

SQUELCH

It came out fully and Reaper dropped it. It clattered to the ground with Aedan joining it soon after.

"But I can't afford to have anymore obstacles like you in my way." Reaper said before taking his staff and leaving the area in a flicker, similar to the demon he took. Aedan lay on the ground. The pain in his chest, both physically and emotionally was becoming too much for him. He just lost his friend, companion and teacher and now he was going to join him. Reaper had won and he had lost. He was going to die alone.

And so for the first time since his first day at the Circle Tower, Aedan Hellathen cried. He cried in grief at the lost of his friend. He cried in despair at the fact that he wasn't able to stop Reaper. He cried at the fact that after this long journey... here he was, dying with no one beside him. He didn't want it to end like this. He thought he had resolved to face death, but that resolve had been broken in the face of the possible future he had seen. A future where things are far worse when Reaper and his Sins take over, with no one to challenge them. They had it now. The power, the army, the plan and the will to make it happen.

"Someone... please... halani... ma..." He whispered before his world went black.

* * *

**Well, that was different. So tell me... what did you think? Obviously not the usual thing. What do you think will happen to Aedan? Will he be saved? Or will one of the other origins I've brought up in this story stop Reaper somehow? Come on! I want to know what you're thinking! Depending on what it is may help me write faster and ****please, follow and favorite.**

**For those of wondering, the title of the chapter, Din'an, means Death or the End in elvish. Take that for what you will.**


	14. Poll

I have a new poll up and I need you guys to vote on it if want a new chapter.


	15. Rebirth

Recap: "Someone... please... halani... ma..." He whispered before his world went black.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Reaper appeared in an abandoned village. He could feel his demon fighting him from the inside. The fear that the now deceased Aedan Hellathen had had fed the Fear Demon within which began to stir. He focused on it briefly before it stopped. He could feel his Sins nearby. They were having a much harder time controlling their demons than he was. It was ingenious really, using red lyrium as a catalyst to bind spirits and demons. The Blight was alien, strange and foreign, to the beings of the Fade. Reaper realized that it could be used to control them, but he needed more safeguards than that. So he theorized on what it might do to lyrium. Despite it being a mineral, it is one of the few things that can be found in this world and the Fade. Not only that, but it seems to bridge the gap between the two. Hence why it allows mages to be stronger in its refined form.

As Reaper began walking to his Sins, he thought over on how he tested his theory. He had brewed a master lyrium potion and went to Amaranthine in search of an entrance to the Deep Roads. He found it in the Knotwood Hills. At the time, the land was inhospitable with little evidence of life. He had traveled there due to a rumor that a section of the Deep Roads runs under the hills, and that the structure of those old tunnels was starting to deteriorate. He found it. At the time it was merely a sinkhole. Reaper entered and was almost immediately beset by darkspawn. He made sure not to be too close to them as he slaughtered them. Blood magic was too dangerous to use against the monsters so he kept his spells to just the primal school. At the end of it, he lived and around 30 darkspawn were dead.

He remembered as he walked up to an emissary's corpse and drew the blood from it. He watched as the dark crimson blood poured into the vial, hissing and bubbling as if it were heated acid. After getting what he had come for he made his way back out and quickly made distance between himself and the cave. Once safely away he poured the contents of the vial into the master lyrium potion and watched transfixed. For a moment he thought the two would mix into some kind of purple concoction but he was proved wrong. Blighted crimson overwhelmed luminous blue until the flask was filled with only glowing crimson. He remembered the flask beginning to shake violently before quickly throwing the bottle away just as it exploded.

It had confirmed his theory though. Lyrium could be corrupted by the blight. It was incredibly volatile, however. It would have to be more controlled and composed as well as tested. Without even directly touching it, Reaper could feel how chaotic red lyrium could be. He knew that he would need to at least have the taint curbed, but also malleable, able to provide a stronger connection to him and his Sins. Specifically to their half-breed blood. That was why he had sacrificed those three Grey Wardens in that blood ritual. Blood of the Grey Wardens carries the Taint but it is much more tame. There was a bigger reason as to why he had three different wardens, ones of each race.

A dwarf of Orzammar, one who held a strong resistance to lyrium in its raw form would provide some security of the red lyrium not being so destructive. An elven and a human warden mage whose blood would ease their ability in consciously controlling the lyrium. Both human and elven blood mingled in all of their veins so they required both over a single one of them. But even then, Reaper could tell the red lyrium was still highly dangerous. Luckily, it was a two-way road with the demon and the red lyrium. Reaper immediately figured out that he could use the demon's power to control the red lyrium from taking over and now he had all the power he needed. However...

Reaper finally found his Sins and the sight wasn't pleasing to the eye. Unlike their master, the Sins did not have as much willpower as he did so their demons were giving them a harder time along with the red lyrium.

Reaper glanced at Pride who seemed to have the most control, but his skin looked as if it were flaking or shedding off with purple crystalline skin underneath.

He looked at Desire who seemed to be trying to stop what looked to be horns growing out of her head. Not only that but it looked as if flames were trying to come of her hair.

His gaze turned to Rage who was on his hands and knees. The man looked like he was trying to vomit but at a closer look, Reaper could see that his student's saliva was starting to turn into lava or some kind of fire, no doubt due to the Alpha Rage demon within.

Envy garnered his attention from the corner of his eye. Her body seemed to be shifting and changing. She looked like she had something inside of her body moving around everywhere. She was moaning in obvious pain and discomfort.

Then there was Sloth. His student seemed to be moving much slower than usual. Not only that but the area around him seemed to be moving slower too considering the butterflies near him were flying in slow motion.

Finally, he saw Hunger. Unlike the rest of the Sins, Hunger showed no obvious signs of his demon fighting to take control. However, Reaper could hear the man's stomach growling quite loudly. Not only that but the red lyrium in ring that Sloth was wearing seemed to have grown over his hand and was continuing to grow albeit slowly almost like it was... ah. So that was what his demon was doing. It was trying to eat him slowly. And from the look of all of them who at least had the red lyrium under control, Hunger seemed to be struggling to gain control over it as well as his demon. Hunger slumped against a ruined house before sliding down to the ground in pain. Reaper went to him first so that he wouldn't lose him.

Once he got near, he kneeled beside his students who was looking at him pleadingly. Reaper hadn't seen that look since the first time he met Hunger. The maleficar placed his hand on Hunger's forearm and drew on the Fear Demon's power. A fear demon is probably the most powerful type of demon in the Fade and it was capable of frightening other demons away. Reaper could now feel the sloth demon and it was most displeased. He channeled his fear demon's energy and he could feel the sloth demon being cowed by the potent energy. Hunger seized the window of opportunity and took control of the demon. The red lyrium shrunk back until it was a ring again.

Seeing he had succeeded, Reaper got up and moved over to Rage and did the same thing. Rage stilled once he felt his master's energy go through him. Sensing the rage demon was weakened, Rage ruthlessly took power over it. Now his mouth and stomach didn't feel like they were on fire.

Reaper moved to Envy and quickly intimidated the demon inside her. Envy's body stopped moving and shifting. Slowly, she rose up and looked into his eyes. Reaper would've been surprised at sudden changes in eye color had he not been aware of an envy demon's abilities. Envy's eyes were constantly changing colors: red, yellow, green, blue, purple, you name it.

Reaper walked over to Sloth and could immediately feel the magic radiating off his student. Said magic was affecting the flow of time and bringing it to a call crawl. It would be fascinating if it weren't preventing him from getting closer to his student. Thinking quickly, he focused on Sloth himself before radiating his Fear energy at him. Sloth opened his eyes quickly and looked at him in fright. Reaper could feel the fear coming to his demon and by extension himself. It was intoxicating to say the least, but he had to focus on Sloth now. It seems to have snapped him out of his trance and the demon within had intimidated to the point where it held no hold over him. Reaper could see that Sloth was still afraid of him though.

"Take control of it." He ordered. It brought Sloth to his sense where he quickly subjugated his demon. Reaper turned to Desire and could see she was beginning to gain control considering her horns weren't growing anymore and the purple fire was gone. He moved up to her side and gripped her shoulder. The desire demon stopped immediately upon sensing a new presence brushing against her. Desire immediately dominated her demon sensing its lowered guard. Her demonic features disappeared quickly as she took full control.

He was about to go over and help Pride but noticed something different was happening to him. The crystalline scales that had been growing out of him had stopped and were actually going back under the skin. Reaper smirked as he watched Pride gain control of his demon all by himself. His strongest student turned to him and the rest and Reaper could see that the demonic power had healed Pride's wounds that Hellathen had inflicted on him years ago. Pride had taken control of the his demon without any help. He should have expected as such from his strongest student.

"So, what happened with that bastard Hellathen?" Pride asked. Reaper could see the bloodlust in his eyes and he could feel the stares from his other students.

"He is dead." Reaper replied stoically. Pride hmphed while the others showed no reaction above mild interest.

"Good riddance." Reaper smirked at Pride's obvious hatred of the young man. Pride had been beaten badly by Hellathen in not only body but in ego as well. The mere thought that anyone outside their little group that was more powerful than him pissed Pride off to no end.

"That's a shame. I was hoping I could get to play with him with for a little while." Desire said as she smiled, thinking of what she could've done to Aedan with her new powers.

"Your definition of playing leaves men hollow and empty, Desire. I on the other hand prefer him dead now by Master's own powers." Sloth said to her. Desire merely pouted at him.

"My brother is right, at least with Master, we know that he is dead." Desire glared at Rage in annoyance as she crossed her arms.

"What? Is my power so little that you believe one little man could overpower me?" She demanded. Envy spoke up.

"That 'little man' managed to keep up with all of us." Hunger agreed with her.

"She's right. He took all of us on, even Master, and yet he wounded him so. He was certainly not your average mage." Desire glared at him.

"Oh please. Pride and I would've been enough to kill him." Pride nodded with her.

"No you wouldn't have. He would've killed you." Reaper said silencing them until Pride spoke up.

"But, Master, I could've done it when he and I clashed back there. If you would only trust me to-"

"It's not about trust, it's about skill and in that fight, Hellathen would have killed you. That is why I took him on. Or do you believe yourself stronger than I?" Reaper cut him off, flaring his new power. Pride as well as the others felt the sheer force of it pressing down on them. They could feel that the demons and the red lyrium had pushed their power to an incredible new level, but their master's was still in a league of his own.

"No, Master, I don't." Pride said with his head bowed in submission. Reaper ceased his intimidation.

"Good, now that that is done with we need to train and figure out what our new powers are before we move with the plan." The Sins nodded and followed as Reaper walked to a clearing.

* * *

Meanwhile with Clan Sabrae

* * *

The Dalish Clan Sabrae had come out of the woods and had trekked back to their campsite to immediately begin packing what they could in preparation of leaving. Keeper Marethari had ordered all of them to gather what they could which included herbs, food, water and any other sort of resource that they needed on the journey. They had to get out of the country now with Reaper and his Sins having gained more power. Marethari had felt their powers increase and also felt the disappearance of the seth'lin. Not only that but the portal to the Beyond was still open. They had to get away before anymore demons came through.

Marethari looked over her clan as some children ran by with supplies that were needed. The elders had been largely untouched by the battle save for some bruising. Ilen the craftsman had survived so the clan had someone to craft new weapons and other things. Hahren Paviel as well which was good. Someone other than the Keeper and the First needed to remember the clan's past. Maren, the halla keeper was alive and well which was great since the halla listen only to their tenders. The woman and children were fine. At least Reaper had kept away from them. Merrill, sweet, innocent, clumsy Merrill was alive and well too. Their hunters and warriors had taken more than a few losses. While some hunters like Mahariel, Tamlen, Fenarel, Junar and several others survived the rest had been killed off. The clan had already begun moving the bodies of their fallen to the shallow graves that they had dug. Marethari was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed Mahariel walking away with Tamlen trying to, from what it looks like, stop her from going. She approached them and heard some of the conversation.

"Lyna, I really don't think this is wise."

"I'm just going to take a look and see if there is anything that can be done about it, Tamlen. You don't have to come." Tamlen looked at her with an affronted expression.

"And what? Leave you to deal with a dangerous demon? Why are you so determined to go back there?" Mahariel stopped and looked at him. They hadn't noticed her yet obviously since they were so engrossed in their conversation.

"Because that seth'lin might still be there." Marethari raised an eyebrow. That's why? His aura had disappeared shortly after Reaper's did which meant that he wasn't there anymore, dead or alive. Marethari also noticed the slightly dark look that came over Tamlen.

"Really? Why go out there for some half-breed?" The tone of his voice was mocking when he said half-breed. Marethari frowned at his tone of voice which spoke of how he looked down on the seth'lin. The one who had actually saved them. Mahariel had noticed his tone too.

"Because that 'half-breed,' as you so eloquently put it, saved us. And the elders are talking about how he was able to wield that sword. You've heard the stories. That sword wouldn't let any human touch it and let only elves hold it, but he had been wield it in combat. You can't tell me you're not curious."

"The only thing I'm thinking about with the sword is that it shouldn't be in the hands of that half-breed." Mahariel gave Tamlen an annoyed look. He put his hands up upon seeing it. "Hey, some of the elders are talking about it too, along with some of the other hunters." That was true too. While Marethari was curious about the seth'lin, some of the others had been angered by the fact that an elf-blooded had been wielding a precious artifact, not to mention that Reaper is one as well.

"So are you coming or not?" Lyna asked. Tamlen looked at her before groaning.

"Fine. We'll go over there, see if he's there or if the sword's there, and get back here. Before the Keeper notices we're gone." Tamlen said. That was when Marethari stepped out.

"And what would happen if the Keeper caught you before you left?" She prompted making the two freeze before looking at her.

"How long have you been there?" Lyna asked nervously. Marethari kept her stoic expression but she was smiling on the inside. It was always fun make the da'len nervous.

"Long enough." She said. Lyna sighed.

"Keeper, please just let me go scout out the area around the portal. Let me go see if there is anything that I might bring back." Marethari crossed her arms.

"And what do you believe you could possibly bring back?" Lyna thought over what could be taken. The sword might still be there, or the seth'lin himself. At the very least she could find out if any more demons had come out.

"Information. Possibly any sightings of more demons roaming free." She said. Marethari was about to rebuke her before she stopped herself. She sensed something. Something from the portal's direction. It wasn't like a demon, but it wasn't like anything from this world either. She looked at Lyna with a serious expression. They were low on hunters and warriors so they needed everyone they had. That being said she needed someone to go check out what was going on.

"Very well. I'll allow both of you to go. Wait here." She ordered. The two did not understand what she meant, but stayed. For a few minutes they believed that she had merely left them there until she came back with Merrill walking right behind her.

"Merrill, you are to go with them. We don't know what you might find, but you will need your magic and your knowledge just in case." Merrill nodded.

"Yes, Keeper." Merrill walked over and stood beside them.

"I think you'll need an extra sword too." A male elf said coming up to them. This elf had blonde hair and green eyes with the vallaslin style of the elven god June.

"Fenarel, what are you doing here?" Tamlen asked. Fenarel did not answer his question but spoke to Marethari.

"Keeper, I humbly request to join them in their search. There is no way of knowing what they might face. Having an extra set of hands will help them." Marethari thought it over before agreeing. With how dangerous this could be they would need help.

"I'll allow it. Just be swift, da'len." She said. The group nodded and walked away form the camp and into the forest.

* * *

Thirty minutes of walking later

* * *

The group had been walking for some time now and had finally gotten to where Reaper had them bound earlier. Merrill was getting twitchy with being so close to the portal. They couldn't see it, but they sure could hear it. In fact, it was the only sound around. There were no sounds of birds or wind or anything. Once they came to the site they were stunned. They could see the portal had changed from a portal to some sort of crystal form. They looked around the area and could see that the fight had been pretty vicious. The ground was burned and upturned, the air smelled different, and there was blood on the ground.

"Wait, look over there." Lyna pointed seeing a blood trail. It had started from a pool near the fade portal but led to behind a tree away from the portal. They followed it, making sure to keep a wide berth from the portal. The trail took them behind more than a few trees. They walked until they were a good fifty feet from the portal. Lyna was in the front and she noticed the blood trail curved behind the tree in front of them. She signaled for them to stop before she slowly took out her Dar'Misu. The group followed her lead and took out their Dar'Missan with Merrill readying her staff. Lyna looked around the curve and she quickly put her daggers away.

Resting against the tree, was the bleeding body of Aedan Hellathen. In his hands were the pieces of the Sword of Shartan. The burgundy blade had been snapped in two, both of which were in one hand each. Lyna studied the elf-blooded in front of her: Black hair, fair skin, and thick stubble. This was her first time seeing a human this close up before without pointing a bow an arrow at them. She also wasn't used to seeing any facial hair on anyone's face before too. All the men she'd met were elven and elves do not grow beards.

"The blade's been broken. Damn seth'lin was careless." Tamlen said seeing the broken sword. Lyna didn't agree with him internally but she didn't rebuke him. They didn't know what had happened. Tamlen tried to grab the pieces from the seth'lin's hands but they wouldn't budge. It was as if this man was holding on to them as if they were the most precious things to him.

"Dammit, let go!" Tamlen said jerking. Lyna looked closer at the elf-blooded and noticed that there was fresh blood in a cracked area on his armor. She brought her hand up to it and felt it. It was still pretty fresh. Then she felt something thumping through the armor. It took her a second to realize it was his heartbeat.

"Mythal, he's still alive!" Lyna said in shock. She should've expected him to be alive, but with the amount of blood he had lost, he shouldn't be.

"So what? Let's just get the blade back to Master Ilen so it can be repaired." Tamlen said yanking once more, this time the pieces came loose. Tamlen stumbled back a little before grinning triumphantly, like he had succeeded in some major quest. He had prepared to leave when he noticed the rest of them were reluctant to leave the halfbreed. Tamlen rolled his eyes.

"We have what we set out to get. Let's go."

"No, we shouldn't leave him here!" Lyna said making Tamlen look at her in shock. Lyna gave him her best glare. This person had saved them. Whether he was human, elf or something in-between didn't matter. They owed him for saving them. Tamlen groaned seeing she wasn't going to budge on this.

"Do we really have to?" Before anyone could answer him something bleeted in the forest. They all turned to look. No normal creature would come this close to a fade portal. The animals had enough sense to know that. So what was it? They didn't have to wait long as something golden came walking out of the forest in front of them. All of them stopped still as they saw a halla approach them.

This halla was different from the others. While most halla looked like white deer with long antlers, this one's fleece was different. It was yellow almost... golden. Tamlen heard Merrill whisper Hanal'ghilan. He knew the story well. The pathfinder of their culture and one of, if not the most revered creature. The halla approached them casually knowing who they were. The young elves dared not disturb the halla. They all had one question on their minds: Why was it here?

Usually Hanal'ghilan roamed free and tended to be away from their camps though it did come to lead them to safety in harsh times. The golden halla moved past them before coming to a stop in front of the downed elf-blooded. They watched as the pathfinder stared at Aedan, as if it were studying him. Then the halla got closer and licked his cheek. The elves were stunned at this. Halla only tend to be affectionate toward their handlers and only their handlers. Why would this free and untamed halla be affectionate to this half-breed? The seth'lin groaned at the touch as the halla continued to lick his cheek.

"Halani... ma..." The elves were surprised by the words that came out of his mouth. The words of the elvhen! How could he know them? Then the halla nuzzled him before backing away. The halla stamped its foot twice as if telling him to get up. The seth'lin only groaned before losing what little consciousness he had regained. The halla looked at him before looking to them then looking back at him once more. It was almost like it was telling them to help him. When the halla looked back at them, Lyna nodded her head in understanding. Seeing that its message was clear, the halla left swiftly into the forest depths. This time Lyna, Merrill and Fenarel looked at Tamlen.

"Fine. We'll save the seth'lin. Fenarel, help get him up. Lyna here, you hold the blade pieces." Tamlen said as he gave the pieces to her while he and Fenarel took one of Aedan's arms over their shoulders. They proceed to drag him back to the camp. They passed the portal and Lyna noticed two golden daggers on the ground. She quickly picked them up.

'These daggers are certainly not from any of our craftsmen. Maybe they're his.' Lyna thought before taking them. She turned to go along, but noticed they were one short.

'Where's Merrill?' She thought looking around frantically for the lovable First. She looked and noticed Merrill was right next to the Portal!

"Merrill! Get away from there!" Lyna ordered. The First took something from the altar that was under it before running back to it.

"Don't worry. The portal is closed so there is no real danger." Lyna shook her head. The First of their clan was going to give someone a heart attack someday. She looked at Merrill for a moment before looking at her hand.

"What did you get?" The First had an excited expression when she asked that. She held up an old, leather bound book. This book also had metal edges and was particularly thicker than most books she had seen.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Lyna gave a negative shrug.

"This is the Tome of the Fade! It must have been dropped or forgotten or something. Do you know what this means?" Merrill said in an equally excited voice.

"That you have something new to read?" Merrill shook her head negatively before stopping.

"Well, yes, but not just that. We might find a way to close the portal now with this book." That got Lyna's attention. If this book did have a way to close the portal then they needed to get it to the Keeper right away.

"Right then. Let's go back." The group quickly left the area growing more curiouser about the person they were carrying with them.

* * *

In an unknown place

* * *

Blackness. Nothing but blackness. That was all he could see. He couldn't hear, he couldn't feel. Is this what death is like? It was maddening! Granted its better than eternal damnation, at least for the moment anyway, but this was capable of driving anyone insane. He felt he was in a true prison. No light, no sound, no feeling. The Circle was a hundred times more freer than this! The silence was deafening. Her had to see if he could break at least.

"Hello?" He asked. Suddenly everything was broken. The silence, the numbness, even the blindness. All of that turned into multiple voices talking at once, pain and pure light. Now everything hurt. Everything was too loud and he felt weak. Weaker than he had ever been.

'What's going on?!' He tried to think. He could barely hear himself anyway. Even covering his ears didn't help. The voices weren't stopping.

"SILENCE!" He called out. Thankfully, it was as if the voices heard him and stopped. He couldn't open his eyes on the account it was still too bright. Suddenly he felt something soft against his back. Reopened his eyes to see the blinding light was gone and instead he could see he was in a room. A very familiar room. He rose up out of the bed and looked to the vanity. He studied his reflection closely. His stubble was clean shaven and his hair was shorter now, but it was still him. Black hair and green eyes, fair skin. For all accounts Aedan Hellathen was alive and well. He looked around his room, his old room in the Circle Tower. Why was he back here?

"Oh you're up." He looked at who was talking to him and he was shocked to see Neria. She was older than he last saw her. This must be how she looks right now. She was taller with her hair longer, coming to the middle of her shoulders. She was also wearing mage robes instead of apprentice robes.

"Neria?" He asked in shock. He shouldn't be here. He hasn't been here in years. Why was he here anyway? Last place he was... Where was he? Aedan tried to think about where he was before here but it wasn't coming to him. Neria brought him out of his thoughts.

"Aedan, come on. We need to get to the great hall. It's breakfast time." She said coming up to him, grabbing his hand and proceed to drag him to breakfast. He followed her reluctantly wondering why she was dragging him along. Soon enough they reached the great hall and saw everyone inside it. Wynne, Irving, Greagoir and most of his classmates were there.

"Ah child, come and sit with us. Let's eat." Aedan watched as Neria walked away to a different table while he sat with Irving and the other higher ranked mages. He had no idea why though. He was nothing more than a simple mage in the Circle, not an enchanter or anything higher. Everyone began eating. Aedan took his seat and got his food, but didn't really touch it. His eyes looked around the table. He was surrounded by high ranking mages, sitting right across from the First Enchanter.

"Are you well, young man?" Wynne asked from beside him. Aedan looked at her wondering what she meant before answering.

"Yeah, just spacing out. Not fully up yet." Wynne looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure? Because you look awake." He mentally cursed. Wynne could always tell when something was up with him. He was about to say something else but someone cut him off.

"He is probably just nervous since it's his first day as an Enchanter." Aedan looked at Irving with wide eyes. What? He was an Enchanter? He looked down at himself and saw that he was in enchanter's robes. He was surprised by it to say the least. He must be the youngest mage to become an enchanter. Aedan looked back up, noticing everyone at the table was looking at him now.

"I suppose you're right, First Enchanter. I am a little nervous since I'm not used to giving lectures and teaching." Irving merely nodded.

"You see, Wynne? He's perfectly fine." Aedan closed his eyes as Wynne started talking to Irving. What was going on here? Why was he here? And most importantly, where was he before?

His thoughts jumbled up suddenly before he saw the point of a blade coming toward him, light glistening off of it just before striking. He startled out of it before noticing the silence. Aedan looked around the now empty and dark hall. Where was everyone? The room was now dark. Where there were lit candles and a peaceful, warm atmosphere, it was now darker and empty. Aedan was the only one in the room. He looked at a window nearby and saw that there was a storm outside. A really bad one by the looks of it. He walked back downstairs into a dark hallway. He casted a useful spell called mage-light. The small orb of light was in his hand which illuminated the area around him. He walked down the hall looking into rooms as he passed by. He could hear thunder from the outside as he kept going. He eventually found a room where there was light: The Circle's residential chapel. He walked in to find it lit up by candles and inside only to find two priestesses, neither one he recognized.

"Uhhh sisters? Where is everyone?" Both looked at him in unison. Both of the sisters were clad in the usual chantry robes however the one on the right was dressed in mother robes. Both got up at the same time and greeted him.

"Hello child, I am Mother Faith." The one on the right spoke.

"And I am Sister Hope." The one on the left said. Okay those were strange names. Especially with these two in the same chapel, here of all places. He remembered his manners quickly enough though.

"I am Aedan Hellathen, it is a pleasure to meet you both." The both of them nodded to him with content smiles. Aedan felt reassured by the smiles for some reason, but was reminded why he had come here.

"If you do not mind me asking, where is everyone else?" Both of them looked at him with confusion. Like they didn't know what he had meant.

"Your other sisters? The mages and templars?" Aedan offered. Last time he had been here, the chapel had more than two sisters of the faith and even at bedtime the halls were always lit with templar guards keeping watch. That was when Mother Faith spoke.

"Our Sisters are lost in the Tower. The Seven Sins took the mages and templars." The two lost their smiles which were replaced by frowns. That got Aedan's attention. That name. Why did it ring a bell?

"What? What do you mean by took them? And who are these Seven Sins?" The Mother and Sister looked at one another before looking back at him. Sister Hope stepped forward.

"The Seven Sins are group of maleficar who had found a way to successfully bind demons to them without being possessed. In a sense they had become abominations who still retained control over their minds and bodies. These maleficar eventually used their demonic enhanced powers to take control of Ferelden's capital, Denerim. There were rebellions of course with the templars leading the first charge. But sadly the templars were overwhelmed. At first it was the city's chantry of templars who attacked, but they were slaughtered by only one of them. Seeing this threat, the Grand Cleric, who was out of the city at the time, ordered all templars to attack the city. Over 5,000 templars played siege to the city, but they were unable to kill the maleficar. Before the maleficar had bound their demons to them, they had taken control of several bandit organizations through blood magic. When they had bound their demons, they used their magic to kill the bandits only to resurrect them as the undead. The templars lost a great amount of their numbers to the undead army but triumphed over it. However their numbers were too low to battle the Seven Sins." That was when Mother Faith took over.

"Where there was once 5,000 templars, they had been cut down to 300. Those 300 battled against the Seven Sins, but even these skilled warriors were no match for the immensely powerful mages. The 300 templars died honorably in their service to the Maker while Seven survived and continued to rule over Ferelden. The mages attempted to put a stop to them, but the Seven offered them a choice, either join or be forced to join. Those who resisted fought bravely but lost in the end. Now they are being made to serve in this New Ferelden with them being brainwashed and being ruled over by the Seven. The non-mages attempted to rebel, but any chances were squashed when their would-be-leaders suddenly died or had a change of heart, no doubt due to blood magic controlling them. The Divine has called for an Exalted March on Ferelden, but it hasn't been going well." Aedan was horrified by the story. Now that she mentioned it, the Tower looked like it had been abandoned save for the chapel here. But... a Circle Tower with no mages and Templars? The very thought didn't sound right. His mind was swirling with emotions and thoughts, one after the other, layer upon layer. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't breathe. He was being suffocated. Memories were coming back. His time in the Circle, him leaving, him spending time in Highever then going to Denerim, him heading toward Orzammar and staying near there for a couple of years then leaving, him walking into a huge forest... him dying by Reaper's hand.

Aedan backed away, hyperventilating. He placed his hand on his chest feeling for where he had been stabbed. He felt no blood or a hole to which he sighed in relief. He looked back at the two and saw that there was no surprise at his sudden actions. Aedan forced himself to clam down. He had died or perhaps had been close to death. But how was he back here? He was far from it in unknown location in the Brecilian Forest.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"We brought you here... from the brink of death." Mother Faith said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sister Hope spoke next.

"Three weeks." Aedan's eyes widened. Three weeks?! He was unconscious for three weeks and that was all it took for Reaper and his Sins to take control of Ferelden? He couldn't think about it now. He had to focus on the two in front of him. What did they want?

"Why did you help me?"

"Because you called for help." A voice said from behind him. He quickly moved away form the person behind him to look at him. It was another woman. She was older and exuded an aura of wisdom that surpassed even Irving himself which was saying something. She was clad in chantry robes as she smiled at him. While Faith and Hope had black and blonde hair respectfully, this woman had silver hair.

"Hello, young one. You may call me Prudence if you wish." The woman said as she walked around him to join Faith and Hope. Aedan watched them carefully. These woman weren't normal.

"Hello." He said calming himself down but making sure to keep close to the door just in case. Prudence looked at him with a kind smile.

"Now, now. There is now need to be so nervous around us. We're here to help you." Aedan kept glancing at the three and the door.

"Are there more of you?"

"Yes, four to be exact." Prudence said.

"Will they be coming here?" Faith asked, turning to Prudence. The older woman merely shook her head negatively.

"I'm afraid they will not attend until he seeks them out." Prudence said pointing to him. Hope looked at him.

"Could you please be a dear and go find them? When you do we'll answer all of your questions." Aedan was about to say no when he thought over it. These were not normal people. Who else could have been with them. Besides these people wanted to see him and chances were he was the only one who could convince them to come here anyway when Prudence who was the leader couldn't.

"Fine, but let's be swift about this." He agreed. Hope nodded her head happily.

"Just go down stairs and you'll find them." Aedan nodded as he left, re-lighting his mage-light. He traveled down the steps to the library on the first floor where he found to of them. One was a templar knight while the other was another chantry sister with a bloody leg.

"Mercy, I will not leave you. The Commander ordered me to look after you." The templar said as he checked her leg.

"But Ward, they need you. Those two can't bar the doors alone." The templar shook his helmeted head.

"I won't abandon my duty." Aedan chose that moment to approach them. The templar looked at him briefly before taking out his sword and standing protectively in front of Mercy. Aedan put his hands up calmly.

"Whoa, whoa! No need to slice and dice me. The other three chantry followers sent me." Aedan said placatingly. The templar lowered his sword slightly, but not fully. Aedan took a closer look at Mercy's leg. Something had clawed at it pretty badly form the way blood seemed to flow out of the wounds.

"Let me help her. I'm a mage that can use helping magic." The templar looked reluctant while Mercy whimpered in pain.

"Look, with the amount of blood she's losing, she won't last long. With my help, she'll live." The templar looked at him before looking over his shoulder quickly before looking back at him.

"Why would you help her? She's a chantry sister and you're a mage." Aedan's eyes narrowed at the templar. How dare he?

"Just because of that doesn't mean I'm heartless. She's in pain, I have the ability to help and I want too. Not only that, but as a mage that can heal, it is my duty to help when I can. Now are you going to keep questioning me or are you going to let me save your charge?" The templar didn't move for a few seconds as he studied him before he lowered his blade and moved aside.

"Be quick." Aedan nodded and strode over. He kneeled next to the downed woman. He quickly analyzed the wound and noticed dark veins showing around the wound. This was demonic poison at work. What kind of demon got her? He casted a rejuvenation spell and a healing spell. The rejuvenation will bring back whatever stamina she lost to poison while the healing spell would cleanse the poison and heal the wound.

"Thank you." She said as the pain was leaving her.

"You're welcome." He looked up to the templar. "It'll take a few moments for this to fully heal. Once it does so, take her to the chapel on the second floor. It's the only room with lit candlelight coming out of it." The templar nodded.

"Very well. There were two other templars with us but they are at the entrance, trying to keep a demon from coming in." Aedan raised an eyebrow at him. Why was there a demon out here and not in the Fade? He shook his head. No time to think on that now.

"Right, I'll go help them." Aedan said before running to the entrance. He could here the sound of doors slamming and struggling. When he arrived he saw a two templars, a knight and a knight-commander, trying to bar the front doors. Something was obviously pushing against it with great fervor which was matched by the two trying to keep it closed. Aedan sprinted to the templars and helped push the doors closed. Almost as if whatever was behind the door sensed his presence it began striking the door with more ferocity. It kept going at it until it slammed the doors so hard, they were practically flung from it. The doors had burst open with Aedan landing on his back in front of the door. He looked up to see what exactly had been ramming against it and he was genuinely afraid. It was the very same demon that Reaper had taken for himself, a fear demon. The creature looked at him and he froze.

The demon made to move towards him but it was slashed by the templar knight. The demon shrieked in pain before it smacked the templar away. The knight-commander ran up from the side before stabbing the creature in the chest. With a roar, the creature grabbed the knight-commander and shoved him back across the floor. Aedan finally got over his fear and attacked the demon with fireballs. The flames licked the fear demon which shrieked pain before it suddenly burst into white smoke which trailed around Aedan. He looked around only to see the demon behind him just before it grabbed his head. The demon squeezed hard, trying to crush his skull. Aedan desperately tried to attack it but all he could do was hit it physically. The two templars got up and ran at it, jumping on the demon in an effort to get it off of him. Aedan felt around with his hand as the pressure lessened off his head when he felt a sword handle. He gripped on it and sent a wave of electricity through it. The demon roared as the electricity coursed through it. The templars fell off the demon and backed away while Aedan didn't let go of the sword handle and instead sent more electricity through it. The demon was fried from the inside out by the attack. Aedan took the sword from the withered husk of a corpse and gave it back to the knight-commander who took it back graciously.

Now that he wasn't in danger anymore, Aedan studied them, but he needn't have bothered. They both looked like ordinary men of their position with their helmets on.

"How do you do, I'm Aedan Hellathen." He stated in greeting. The knight-commander spoke first.

"I am Knight-Commander Will. This is Knight Courage." He said gesturing to the other templar who nodded to him. Aedan nodded back before looking at the door. It was open but the outside was showing a heavy rain so strong, Aedan couldn't see through it. He walked over and closed it before locking it.

"Come on, we need to get back to the chapel where we'll meet the others." Aedan said.

"Lead the way." Will commanded. Aedan walked back to the chapel with them following him silently. As they went through the library, Aedan noticed that Mercy and Ward were not there so they had to be at the chapel. After walking a few flights of stairs, they made it to the chapel where the rest were waiting. Aedan stayed near the doorway while Will and Courage took their places with the rest who had gathered in a semicircle facing him. Seeing them return, Prudence spoke.

"Now that we are all here allow us introduce ourselves fully. Greeting young Aedan. I am Prudence, a spirit of wisdom." One by one, they went after her.

"I am a spirit of faith so you amy call me Faith if you wish."

"You can do the same with me. I'm a spirit of hope so you can call me Hope."

"I am Mercy, a spirit of compassion which you have shown me today. Thank you again."

"You may call me Ward, for I am a spirit of duty. I commend you for showing such loyalty to your station, self-imposed as it may be."

"I am known as Courage, for I am a spirit of valor. It brings me joy to see you have such in the face of great fear."

"And I am Will, a spirit of command. I sense in you a leader that has yet to come out." Aedan was shocked at the introduction that was given to him. These people were spirits. Honest to Maker spirits!

"Okay. I am Aedan Hellathen as you probably already know. Thank you for saving me, but what is going on?" Prudence answered his question.

"In reality, you were on the brink of death when you called out to us. Your pain and sorrow drew us to you so we agreed to save you. Unfortunately, we weren't the only ones to hear you. A fear demon had possessed you first while you still had some life left in you and attempted to leave the area with your body. We couldn't allow it, so we tried to free you from it. We managed to save the spark of life inside you as well as heal you, but you couldn't consciously handle a spiritual struggle waging in your body so you were kept asleep."

"Wait, so. This isn't reality? I'm still asleep?" Aedan asked gesturing to the space around them to which they nodded.

"Yes, while we battled the demon, we also saw your memories. Every act you've done, good and bad, has been seen by us. Normally we wouldn't have taken on an Alpha Fear demon even with our numbers, but we were inspired by your memories to keep fighting the demon." Courage said. Aedan was humbled by the words. It was a good feeling to know you inspired someone to keep going on.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Aedan said before looking at Hope. "Why the story about Reaper taking control?"

"That is a possibly future, and most likely what will happen if you are not around to stop him." She replied. Ward took over from her.

"Yes, while I admire his loyalty to his cause, I cannot approve of his methods. They are twisted and warped. He must be stopped." Aedan felt a spark go off inside before it was gone.

"How can I do that? He's got a demon bound to him, not to mention his students. I can't even take them on one-on-one." He felt defeated. There was no way he could stand up to that kind of power. Not even with Shartan who was now gone.

"You won't have to." Mercy said gaining his attention. "You have us. You have a quality that called out to all of us, which made us want to stay. We can help you, but you need to let us."

"What happens if I do? What will you do?"

"We will assist you in your cause. We know that you agree with Reaper's goal of tearing down the barrier that separates your peoples, but unlike him, you'd rather it be peacefully done. We admire that about you Aedan. That is why when you finish your quest, we will leave you. Nothing else will happen." Will said. Aedan thought it over before he felt that fire spark again in his chest.

"Okay, let's do it." Aedan said nodding. He could see the women smiling at him and he was sure the men were too. All of them raised their hands to him before the floor between cracked open and stone tub of water, blue and pristine, rose form the ground.

"Go into the tub, and submerse yourself in our combined power." Prudence said gesturing to the tub. Aedan nodded as he walked to it and got in. The water was cool and oddly refreshing. He submersed himself fully as he closed his eyes. Even while under this pure water, he could still breathe and hear clearly. He could hear all of them speaking at once in perfect harmony.

_**"Now, Aedan Hellathen, be reborn!"**_

* * *

**Well, here we go. I hope you all liked it. I'm back with this and I hope you favorite and/or review this.**


	16. Acceptance

Recap: _**"Now, Aedan Hellathen, be reborn!"**_

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Aedan woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place. He stared up at some kind of tent ceiling. Where was he? His eyes roamed over the tent spying various animal skins, wood carvings, old tomes and other things. He sat up gingerly since his chest was still hurting from the stab wound. Wait a minute. He'd been stabbed! Aedan quickly felt for the wound only to find his chest bandaged and smelling of herbs, particularly of elfroot. Aedan had to wrinkle his nose at the intense smell coming from it. Quickly shaking himself from his thoughts, Aedan listened for anything that might be going on outside of the tent. He could hear various sounds coming from outside which were clearly people. He closed his eyes as he focused in on some of the sounds.

Footsteps on grass.

Fire cackling on wood.

Laughter... Child's laughter.

People talking... in Elvish? So he was in a dalish camp? That was puzzling. Was it the clan he helped? Why would he be here? No, why would they let him be here? Out of gratefulness perhaps? It didn't matter for the moment. He quickly focused back on the sounds.

The bleating of some kind of creature, maybe a deer.

Metal clashing. Too steady to be a melee fight. Blacksmith or some kind of craftsman.

Footsteps approaching... He quickly lay back down and closed his eyes. He heard the tent flap open then silence. He felt sunlight on his face and it kept shining on him meaning that whoever opened the flap was holding it open meaning that they were most likely staring at him. It was okay, play it cool. If he can keep up his charade till night time he could sneak away in the dark.

"I know you're awake." An elderly woman's voice said as if reading his thoughts. Aedan mentally cursed at being caught. What gave him away? He sighed as he got up. No use trying to keep it up. Aedan looked up and studied the older woman. She was the dalish keeper if he remembered correctly. She was old, had slight wrinkles, which was better than most women her age, white hair, green eyes and a vallaslin which was probably of the god Mythal, though more complex if he remembered correctly.

"Greetings, young one. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better than last time I was awake, though I imagine anything would be better than being stabbed with a sharp... broken..." Aedan's eyes widened as he remembered what happened again.

"My sword! Shartan! Where is he?!" Aedan asked he began to look around frantically for the sword. Marethari watched him as the young seth'lin looked around for the broken sword. The young adults had brought the seth'lin and the Sword of Shartan, broken and destroyed, as well as the Tome of the Fade. Reaper must have left it there on purpose, seeing no use for it anymore. They had immediately handed the sword fragments to Master Ilen who had studied them carefully. Sadly, Ilen was doubtful that he could since he had so rarely worked with dragonbone material, not to mention that the clan didn't have any dragon bones to use for any repairs for the sword.

The clan hadn't moved from the spot for several reasons. They had too many wounded, which were recuperating. Their food stocks were low as well as their supplies such as herbs. Their halla had been set loose during the battle with Reaper so they were still being rounded up. All in all, they were no shape to move. To make matters worse, that fade portal was still there. While sealed, the occasional demon slipped through which would find one of their hunters who had barely made it back. The clan as a whole could barely fight the demon off too. Clan Sabrae was very well facing destruction under these circumstances. Merrill had brought the Tome to her attention and she poured over it when she had some spare time, which wasn't much.

Then there were the daggers and that pack as well as that horse that were in the camp. They had surmised that they had belonged to the seth'lin. Everyone agreed to let the horse go to which it simply left, headed back towards human civilization. The pack however was kept nearby. Marethari had gone through the pack to get a better understanding about the seth'lin. All she found in the pack were a bow, arrows, several herbs and poisons, more than a few poultices, balms, kits as well as clothes. Unfortunately some of the more jaded minded elves took some of those. The clothes had been returned when the perpetrator realized they wouldn't use them since humans had naturally bigger builds than elves. The bow and arrows were still there since the hunters still had some respect for the young man. Besides, no hunter would steal another's bow. There was no honor for that.

Then there were the daggers that Mahariel brought back. She believed that they were the seth'lin's since none in the camp had a dagger made of such metal that they had not seen before. Not only that but the daggers were obviously human made, given the style and shape of the blades. Marethari could feel the enchantments on them as well as there was lyrium folded in the blades. Tamlen had tried to take them but Mahariel actually snapped at him, which was unusual since she had no ties with the seth'lin and was a childhood friend of Tamlen. Maybe it was out of gratitude, respect or something to the seth'lin. Or perhaps it was due to Tamlen's behavior. The young elf made it no secret that he disliked the seth'lin.

Finally, there was the seth'lin himself. A good amount of the elders really did not want him anywhere near the camp, saying he would be just like Reaper. How foolish could they get? This man may be an elf-blooded like Reaper, but he was obviously different from Reaper. However that didn't seem to stop the elders from trying to get the group to leave him in the woods. That was when they told them of the appearance Hanal'ghilan. Marethari couldn't believe that the pathfinder had come to this seth'lin and actually encouraged them to save him. The story, while met with some suspicion, managed to change the minds of the elders who agreed to allow the seth'lin to heal in their camp. Marethari personally saw to treating his wounds only to be surprised. She had found all of his wounds healed, but he was in some kind of inner turmoil. She couldn't place it, but Marethari could feel... _something_... emanating from him. Merrill had felt it too. They waited for him to regain consciousness for three weeks.

"The sword is with our craftsman, Master Ilen. However, he doesn't believe that he can successfully repair the blade." When she said that, the seth'lin's eyes grew depressed. The blade had obviously meant a lot to him.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I don't really care about the blade. I cared about the person inside of it." Marethari looked at him in confusion.

"What?" The seth'lin looked up at her. He stared at her with a calculative gaze like he was pondering to tell her something. After a moment, he relented.

"I know there are stories about that sword. The Sword of Shartan, a legendary artifact for the dalish elves in remembrance of the elf Shartan who had freed and led the elves into taking back their freedom and homes. The sword which never allowed humans to touch it while allowing elves to hold it yet none were able to draw it from its sheath." Marethari nodded. "And yet you are probably wondering why a half-breed would be allowed to draw such a weapon. Correct?" Marethari nodded once more.

"I'll tell you right now. You dalish were under the wrong impression about the sword." Marethari's eyes widened. What did he mean?

"You merely saw the sword reject the only human to touch it painfully. A human who was going to harm elves, while throughout history, elves had closely guarded it and touched it, but none drew it. That would be because the sword chooses when to be drawn. Not the person holding it." Marethari looked at him confused. The sword chose? Was it possessed by a spirit?

"In actuality the sword can be drawn by anyone, as long as it is in the defense of the elves of course. If not, then at best you have a stubborn sword that refuses to come out. At worst? You're in for a world of hurt just by gripping the handle." Marethari looked at him in suspicion.

"How do you know this?" The seth'lin was hesitant to answer. Just when Marethari thought he would refuse to answer...

"Because the sword told me." Marethari looked at him with even more confusion. The sword told him?

"How could the sword do that?"

"Because the stories aren't completely wrong. The sword did have someone possessing it. Shartan himself or more specifically, a piece of his soul." Marethari was stunned at the information. The legendary elf himself was in the sword? But-But why would he stay silent all this time? Why not contact them or give them guidance.

"Why would he contact you?" She didn't even know she had whispered it until the seth'lin answered her.

"I once asked him the same question. You know what he told me? He said it was because I had his blood flowing in my veins." The seth'lin looked down at his hands which had turned to fists.

"His descendant who couldn't save him. Now that the sword is broken, his spirit is gone. Whether to the Fade or wherever it is that the dead go to, it matters not anymore." Aedan shook himself out of his thoughts. This wasn't the time to chastise himself. He got up and studied his condition. His armor had been removed and the only clothing he had on was some trousers. He was topless unless the bandages counted for clothing. By now the pain in his chest was gone no doubt due to the spirits that he was in league with now. Speaking of which he could feel them. Not really communicate them like he could with Shartan, but it was like he could sense their presence. It was strange. He looked back at the dalish keeper who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something? I was lost in thought." While her face was stoic, Aedan could see the mild irritation in her eyes.

"I said I am Keeper Marethari. Who might you be?" She reiterated. This seth'lin was like the other children in the clan. At least he had better manners.

"Oh, I am Aedan Hellathen. Pleased to meet you, Keeper Marethari." Marethari raised her eyebrow at his name. The name Aedan was clearly human but his last name. The name of Clan Hellathen. A Dalish clan whose name means noble struggle.

"I see. Since you are fit enough to stand, I can assume then you are able to walk?" Aedan chuckled at her.

"Actually, I could use some fresh air." She moved away from the tent's entrance allowing him to exit. As soon as he did, he looked over the camp. The sun was just beginning to set giving bathing everything in an orange glow. There were aravels, tents, various fires with people huddled around them, even a training area. He could see that everyone was doing something. Either making some kind of food, powdering herbs, making leather, or merely talking. He noticed how most people had stopped doing what they were doing and looked at him. Some looked at him with a small amount of respect, others curiosity and the rest with not-so-subtle suspicion and contempt.

"You'll have to forgive them. We do not get many outsiders here and the last ones..." Marethari trailed off. Aedan knew what she was talking about. While the area was better cleaned, it still bore the makers of battle. Scorched grass, broken and burnt trees, not to mention the multiple graves being dug. If he remembered correctly, the dalish bury their dead and plant a tree over the body.

"Kicked in your front door and invaded. I understand." The two had begun walking towards what Aedan could only guess was some kind of crafting shop. The metal clanging he heard earlier was coming from here. Was it his sword or something else being made?

"How did I end up here? If you don't mind me asking." Marethari smiled at his manners.

"A group was sent out to scout around the fade rift three weeks ago. They found you and brought you back." Aedan nodded with his eyes closed in thought.

"I see. I'll have to give them my thanks."

"You should thank Lyna Mahariel. She was the one who was insistent on scouting the area to bring you back." Aedan looked at her for a moment before focusing on the path ahead of them.

"I'll be sure to give my sincerest thanks." He replied as they continued walking. They could hear the metal clanking was closer now.

"Master Ilen had been trying to repair the sword for weeks now. Sadly, he does not have the materials necessary to repair it." Aedan nodded. Dragon bones were incredibly tough to acquire. You couldn't get any from some dragonling or teenage dragon like a drake. The only bones that were good would be from a high dragon which were rare, not to mention incredibly dangerous. They could breathe fire, ice or electricity depending on their species.

"And what of my other supplies? I believe I left my horse and pack here." Aedan asked causing Marethari to stop walking.

"I'm sorry to say that we let your horse go." Aedan wasn't really surprised. He had figured that out upon not seeing his horse.

"Okay. What of my pack?"

"We may have gone through it" Aedan's eyebrows rose. Now that struck him a little. "and we may have used some of your things." Scratch that last part. It struck him a lot.

"What exactly did you take?" He asked in a tight tone. He could see some of the elves tense with a few grabbing their weapons.

"Just your poultices, herbs and other crafting materials. The clan has been incredibly low on supplies since the attack and we needed them." Marethari explained. Aedan glared at her for a few moments before sighing. Try as he might, he couldn't really hold a grudge for that. He understood that in desperate times people needed to take what they could get. Unlike humans, Dalish live off the land as well as pack what they need. They can't trade with anyone else since there are none to trade with nearby.

"I understand. I can't say I'm happy that my stuff was taken without my permission, but I'm not mad knowing that they were helping people. So ma serannas for telling me the truth and for helping me." His words seemed to have stunned the Keeper as well as the elves listening to them. For them to hear elvish come out of his mouth must have been very unexpected.

"You know how to speak Elven?" She asked. Aedan nodded.

"Yes, though not as much as anyone from an actual clan." This seth'lin was becoming more and more interesting with each passing second. Able to use the sword, able to speak elven and use magic. He was even more understanding than most others.

"If I might ask, what exactly have you done with my weapons and my pack?"

"Your pack is back near my tent." Aedan turned to look back and saw that his back was indeed sitting right in front of the tent he had just come out of, laying against the entrance. "As for your weapons, your bow and arrows are inside your pack. The sword is with Master Ilen while your daggers are in the possession of Mahariel, one of our best hunters." Before he could say anything they both heard someone curse.

"Dread Wolf take it!" Both looked at one another before walking to the person who cursed. They went behind the crafting shop to find an older elf who was glaring at a broken sword. Aedan suppressed a flinch at seeing it was his sword that the elf was glaring at.

"Master Ilen, I take it you have had some trouble in trying to repair the blade?" Marethari asked. Aedan studied Ilen. He was an older elf who had dark grey hair, green eyes and the vallaslin of June. Fitting considering he was a craftsman.

"I'm afraid so Keeper. I can't fix what I have without the proper materials. If that seth'lin hadn't been so reckless-" Ilen said without looking up at them. Aedan cut him off without thinking.

"I wasn't being reckless. The blade was snapped in half by Reaper when he used blood magic on me." Aedan said in a neutral voice. Ilen looked at him with a surprised look having not noticed him. The surprise turned to scrutinizing in a few seconds.

"So your the seth'lin, huh?" Aedan nodded.

"Yes, I take it you're the Master Ilen I've heard about?" Ilen nodded.

"I am. I thank you for your help earlier with Din'an." Aedan raised an eyebrow at the name. Din'an? Was that their name for Reaper?

"Din'an?" He asked. Ilen's expression darkened.

"Yes. His full name is Reaper Din'an. He is a seth'lin like yourself, as I'm sure you know." Ilen said but Aedan could feel a slight undertone in the craftsman's voice. As if he was saying that Aedan and Reaper were the same.

"Yes, he told me about that. Shortly before he snapped my sword in half and stabbed me with it." Ilen looked at him with a raised eyebrow this time.

"Your sword? Boy, this sword has been a Dalish artifact for-"

"Nine centuries. I know, he told me as much and for the time it wasn't in your possession, it was in mine. So it was, formerly as it may be, mine." Aedan said, cutting off Ilen. The craftsman glared at him before turning his attention to his Keeper.

"Keeper, why is he still here? He is awake and is obviously well, if his smart mouth is any indication." Marethari merely sighed before turning to Aedan.

"As you can see, you are not well received here. While some may respect you, others are not as welcoming." Aedan nodded.

"I understand. Let me just take something that I had placed on Shartan's hilt. It isn't elven so I doubt you would want it on your artifact." Aedan said before walking over to his former sword's hilt. Ilen made to stop him, but a look from Marethari made him think twice. Aedan picked up the hilt and studied it carefully before finding three familiar markings. He held his hand up to them and concentrated. After a few moments the runes had come off of the hilt and into his hand. He lowered the hilt back to its resting place before turning around to the two older elves.

"What had you placed on the hilt?" Ilen asked. He had wondered what the seth'lin had done to the sword that would require him to take it off of the sword. Had he defiled the sword in some way? Possibly. This stranger wasn't exactly the most trusted and why should he? He's similar to Reaper and that alone was enough to keep away from him.

"I had placed some weapon runes on it. These were meant to help me in most situations." Aedan held his hand out to show them his Amorphous runes." Ilen raised his other eyebrow now. These were what he needed to take? Okay, they weren't the worst things he thought Aedan had done to the sword. Marethari was surprised by the runes themselves. Not for them being on the sword, like Ilen was, but from the feel from them. Most runes had a single feeling that emanated from them like a flame rune which obviously gave off heat magic or a cold rune which gave off an ice cold feel. These runes however had multiple feelings emanating from them. First hot, then cold, then static, suddenly turned to pure and it went on and on.

"What type of runes are these?" She asked, her curiosity piqued now.

"They are my personal creations, the Amorphous Runes. Runes that can change into a different rune depending on what type of magic you send through them. I have an armor variant as well, which is located on my armor." Both elves were surprised at the information. No one had even considered making such a rune. Sure, there had been hybrid runes but their powers, while different from the other runes, were not as effective as the runes Aedan was talking about. A rune so powerful that it was capable of utilizing other runic abilities and it wasn't just in a weapon form either but in an armor form as well.

"You should be more careful when speaking about your runes. You never know who might want such a weapon." Ilen said. Marethari nodded her head in agreement. If anyone got their hands on those runes, it could spell trouble.

"I know. Don't worry about it, I have it under control. I made a fail-safe in the runes' formulae that allows only myself to be able to use it." Aedan explained. The runes could only be crafted by a mage and only used by a mage as well. While anyone could make a rune, the Amorphous runes needed to have multiple to runes to transfer their essence and fuse together into a single runestone, then activated by magic which is then keyed into the rune so that it would only respond to the mage themselves in order to change. Though he didn't tell anyone that.

Aedan looked over, see his armor lay nearby. He quickly strode over to it, studying it, noticing the hole in it where Reaper had stabbed him. The armor runes lit up at his presence, sensing his magic. Drakeskin was the third strongest leather material in the world, but considering it was up against its metal counterpart, there should be no surprise that the sword went through it easily. Sadly, he going to have to replace it now. He quickly took the armor runes from it before looking back to the two elves who had silently watched him.

"Could you please lead me to the person who is holding onto my daggers, Keeper Marethari?" Marethari nodded and beckoned him to follow her. Aedan did, but not before glancing at his sword one last time. Ilen noted his gaze before grunting and moving on to work on other things that the clan needed.

A few moments later saw Aedan and Marethari approaching Mahariel who was with the group who brought him to the camp along with several others including their Hahren. All of them were sitting around a camp fire talking. Aedan studied the group's faces carefully noting the men and women. One caught his attention the most with her silver hair and purple eyes. She also possessed delicate features which Aedan felt were deceptive to her actual skill. It took a second to realize that two of these people were the ones he had saved along with the Keeper. The group had noticed him and Marethari's approach now and he couldn't help but notice the dark look one of elven men giving him. He was blonde haired with blue eyes. Aedan recognized he had the vallaslin of Elgar'nan as well.

"Lyna, the seth'lin has come for his daggers." Marethari said. Lyna nodded and pulled out his daggers from behind her and held them out to him. He carefully took them from her before looking at her. So this was the one who had wanted to come after him?

"Ma serannas for keeping them safe, I appreciate it." He said with a grateful nod. He noticed the others, save Marethari were wearing surprised expressions at his words. Was it so surprising that he knew elvish? He waited for them to accept this new information about him before Mahariel returned his thanks.

"You are welcome. It was the least I could do after you saved us." She said respectively. Aedan shook his head, ignoring how some of the other elves gained an annoyed look when she mentioned that.

"No, from what your Keeper tells me, you were insistent on looking for me. I dare say you and the group you were with saved my life. So the way I see it, I might actually be in your debt." Aedan said with a smile. Lyna smiled at his response. He wasn't like Reaper and his students at all.

"Then consider us even... I'm sorry, but you haven't told us your name." She said.

"True, my name is Aedan Hellathen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aedan said with a greeting bow. All the elves, save for Marethari, looked at him with curious looks at his last name.

"Hellathen? You do know that is an elven word?" Hahren Paivel said causing Aedan to look at him.

"Yes, I do. In fact I actually know a good amount of elvish." Paivel looked at him skeptically.

"Truly?" Aedan nodded.

"Yes."

"And how did you come by this knowledge?"

"My mother was a Dalish First. She taught me most of what I know of the Dalish." His answer caused all of them to look at him in shock. His mother was Dalish? One of them? But...

"Who is she? I might know her." Marethari asked wondering who she was. See had met multiple Firsts when her Clan would meet others.

"Dahlia, of Clan Hellathen." His answer seemed to put the rest of them into silence. While some might have known Dahlia, the others who hadn't had heard of the clan's destruction. No one knew what had happened to the clan exactly except that it had been attacked by human's. This information came from the very survivors that the clan had picked up. Once Marethari had learned what had happened, she sent scouts to find the campsite to see what had occurred. When they came to it, there was no one left alive. The corpses numbered in the tens with both humans and elves. Most of them were men, but there were a few of woman and children who hadn't made it. The entire campsite itself was burned to a crisp.

"I'm sorry, but did you say your mother was Dahlia?" Marethari asked.

"Yes, did you know her?" Marethari nodded.

"I did, but I thought she had died in the attack on her clan. How is she?" Marethari asked. If Dahlia was still around, then she would be welcomed back with open arms. Well, mostly open. Some of the more jaded members might resent her for having Aedan. Those thoughts came to an end when she noticed the saddened look in Aedan's eye.

"She is at atisha." He said causing a few elves to bow their heads.

"I see, ir abelas." Marethari said.

"It's fine, you didn't know." He noticed Marethari was looking at him intently.

"What is it?" He asked a little unnerved.

"You have her eyes." She obviously meant his mother.

"I know, they're probably the best things that I inherited from her."

"Then that means you look like your father?" Lyna asked jumping into the conversation which had started to ignore everyone else.

"Yes."

"How did your parents meet?" The First asked. Aedan looked at her funnily.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked feeling her face for anything before he could say anything.

"Besides the vallaslin? No, it's just I don't know your name." Aedan said. He had a feeling this girl was innocent and naive.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Merrill. It's nice to meet you, Aedan." She chirped making him smile.

"As to how my parents met, it was when my mother was running from Reaper who had attacked her clan. She had taken both the Sword of Shartan and some kind of Tome. Reaper's followers had run after her and almost killed her when my father saved her from them. When Reaper caught up to them, they both managed to make him retreat in the end. Afterwords, my mother, fearing that Reaper would be able to track her if she went to another clan, decided to go to an alienage. My father escorted her to the city and kept close to her there. I'm not privy to what exactly happened between them, but one year later, I happened."

"How did she-?" Marethari began to ask without finishing her sentence on purpose. Aedan's nostalgic expression turned into a dark look that made everyone else nervous.

"Reaper." He growled out causing everyone to shudder. His voice was tight but as he uttered Reaper's name, everyone could feel the anger held within it.

"I see. My apologies for bringing up such painful memories." Marethari said. How could this of happened to Dahlia? She never deserved any of this. She was supposed to have stayed with her clan, become their Keeper and lead them until the next one. Marethari couldn't help but smile though when she looked at Aedan. While he may not look it, he was definitely Dahlia's son with his attitude. He proved that when he saved the clan. Dahlia would definitely be proud of him for that.

"It is fine." Aedan looked around and noticed that it was getting dark. "I'll need to get my things together. Otherwise I won't be able to leave or get far."

"You can stay till morning." Marethari stated. Aedan was about to protest until he saw her expression which broke no argument. Aedan sighed seeing he was not going to be able leave tonight. He wasn't in the mood to get in a verbal spat with someone right now anyway.

"Very well. Let me get my things and I'll take a spot on the edge of the camp. I trust that will make things easier on everyone?" Aedan said making Marethari nod.

"Good, you'll have a much safer trip in the morning." Marethari said. Aedan walked away leaving the group. As soon as he was out of earshot, Hahren Paivel spoke.

"Keeper, is it truly wise to have him walking around?" He asked as he kept his eyes on Aedan's retreating form. He didn't trust the young man. He didn't hate him, he just didn't trust him. He was too similar to Reaper regardless of what he had done to save them. Though the fact that his mother was the First of Clan Hellathen did help make him look less suspicious. He knew that some of the younger ones like Lyna and Merrill felt that he could be trusted to a degree. He also knew that the other ones like Tamlen felt that Aedan needed to leave the clan, now.

"I do not see the harm in it. He is merely staying the night. Besides you saw how reluctant he was to do so. He's not blind to the clan's opinions of him despite what some of you may think." Marethari replied, pointedly looking at Tamlen and a few others. Tamlen didn't really care as long as Aedan kept himself away from them. As far as he was concerned, Aedan had no place here.

Aedan himself made it back to Marethari's tent and grabbed his pack before moving over to the outer edge of the campsite. He opened his pack, took out a blanket and a shirt before laying it on the grass. Putting the shirt on, he sat down on and crossed legs. He could feel the spirits within him getting restless for some reason. He wondered what had gotten to them to make them so before clearing out his mind. He needed to refuel his mana and stamina and the only way to do that now seeing as he had no poultices or potions was to meditate.

* * *

A couple hours later

* * *

Aedan had finally come out of his meditative state to see it was now nearly pitch black. He had thought over on how he might be affected by the seven spirits that were with him now. For one thing his mana and stamina had been increased astronomically. He felt like he could cast multiple high level spells in rapid succession before physically attacking several enemies alone without feeling the least bit drained. Another thing he noticed was that he could feel certain emotions emanating from someone. A few minutes after talking with Marethari, he felt worry, shame and sadness. This would be one such case of his new empathy power and for someone reason he had felt this urge to try and sooth the hurt inside her. It wasn't just that he wanted to, but it almost felt like he needed to which was offsetting.

Aedan snapped himself out of his thoughts when he felt something stirring inside of him. He felt cold. Like really cold and... depressed? The two feelings had come on so suddenly he knew they couldn't natural. He suddenly felt the despair leave him as feelings of hope rose from deep within his chest. He knew it wasn't from him though. Something had spurred Hope to interfere, but what? Aedan noticed frost had started form on the ground. Strange. Before he could think on the matter more he heard a shriek pierce through the air.

"What the hell was that?" He said getting up quickly. He ignored the soreness in his legs as he moved them. Aedan focused on the camp itself and noted that the fires they had going had completely been extinguished. Not even the embers were smoldering which they should have been. He kept his eyes looking through the camp before spotting something moving through the camp. It was too fast. All he could see was a shadow at best flitting between tents. He calmly took out his daggers and stalked into the camp, eyes vigilant. Something was in the camp. Aedan kept walking until he came to the middle of the camp. He crouched low and listened for anything. There was no sound. Not from the wind, not from the animals, or insects. Nothing. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around, daggers poised to strike when he came to face to face with a notched arrow.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." He looked at the owner of the voice to see it was the blonde elf who had kept glaring at him through his conversation earlier. "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now for stalking around the camp." Aedan thought over his words carefully before answering.

"Because there is something in the camp. Something that isn't me, you or anyone else from your clan." The elf brought the drawn arrow up to Aedan's forehead.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You're out here because you heard that shriek, right?" Aedan asked back. This time the elf did stop and freeze.

"That wasn't you?" Aedan shook his head.

"No, I saw something moving in the campsite and went to investigate after hearing the shriek." The elf slowly took the arrow away form his face allowing him to stand up. "Whatever caused that has to be connected to his unnatural cold that's descended on us."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Aedan gave his best 'are and idiot?' look.

"Honestly? Whatever this is, it's not normal. That means it is a threat to not just you, but me as well. If you can't trust me personally, then trust in that." Aedan knew it might not win him a friend, but at the least it might get him an ally for the moment. The elf studied him for a moment before nodding.

"Fine, I don't like it, but I'll agree to work with you. On this and only this." The elf said before walking in another direction. Aedan followed after him, keeping his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

"So what's your name?" The elf looked at him before looking forward.

"Why do you want to know?" Aedan rolled his eyes.

"So I don't give you a nickname. I'm terrible with them. Would you rather I call you blondie?" The elf gave him a glare and an accompanying grunt.

"Tamlen. My name is Tamlen."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere-" Aedan stopped talking when he noticed something in the distance. It was dressed in rags and floating off the ground. At first glance Aedan would've believed it was some kind of small, old lady, but he knew it wasn't.

"Hey." Aedan said nodded to it. Tamlen looked to where he nodded and aimed an arrow at it before firing. The arrow soared through the air quickly towards the creature only to freeze midair just before reaching its target.

"What?!" Both of them said as the creature turned around to face them. Aedan finally got a good look at the creature and was disgusted by its face. It didn't have a face! There was no nose, no eyes and... Sweet Maker! It looked like it was just a mouth inside a mouth. And not a person's mouth either. It looked like it had mole teeth inside.

"What in the name of the Gods is that thing?" Tamlen asked getting another arrow ready. The creature opened its mouth and breathed in.

"A despair demon." Aedan said grimly as he gripped his daggers.

SHRIEK

"It uses ice as its main attack. Whatever you do, don't get struck by it!" Aedan said as the despair demon fired several ice spikes at them. Both rolled out away in opposite directions. Aedan quickly casted a flaming enchantment on his daggers as he charged at the despair demon. Tamlen notched his arrow and fired. The arrow zoomed past Aedan's head and struck the despair demon. Or at least that's what it looked like before the arrow shattered on contact. Tamlen's eyes widened as Aedan's narrowed upon seeing this.

'What happened?!' Tamlen thought in shock.

'It's got a barrier around itself.' Aedan thought just before twin striking the demon. He knew his attack wouldn't destroy the barrier even with the precise dual striking and the momentum he built up. He was proven right when the barrier flashed as he struck it shortly before he was sent flying back towards Tamlen. He landed on his back and skidded until he stopped near Tamlen. He quickly got back up and readied himself as the despair demon shrieked at them.

"Why aren't any of our attacks working?" Tamlen questioned.

"It has surrounded itself with a magical barrier." Aedan stated before raising his own barrier around them. And not a moment too soon either as the despair demon fired a beam of cold magic at them. The ground outside of the barrier froze with ice spikes starting to grow up it.

"Why isn't anyone coming out to help?" Tamlen asked looking around. Aedan noticed it too. Why wasn't anyone coming to investigate? That was when Aedan felt a large amount of despair. It wasn't from him or Tamlen, that much he could figure out on his own. He focused on it and noticed that it was surrounding them and flowing towards the demon. Then it hit. A despair demon feeds on despair itself. The most intelligent of these creatures are to be feared, for they not only feed on despair, they understand its causes... and seek to bring it about. From the shadows they ruin lives, drinking the tears of those who have no idea the cause of their misery is not random chance. So that was it. This clan was obviously hurting from the recent attack. They had lost a lot from resources to lives. The despair demon had been attracted to their suffering and came to feed on it. But how did it get here from Fade? Unless...

"Is that fade rift Reaper created still active?" Aedan asked making Tamlen look at him.

"As far I know, yes. But what does that have to do with why there is no one else awake?" If that situation hadn't been dire, Aedan would've rolled his eyes.

"This demon came from the Fade physically. If it were still there, it would probably be attacking only one or two of your clan. But since it's here, it can affect everyone within the vicinity." At Tamlen's annoyed look, Aedan summed it up.

"The demon is keeping them in a deep sleep and giving them nightmares of which there is no waking. Basically, it's making them feel worse than usual while keeping them sedated. It's feeding on them." Aedan said making Tamlen's eyes widen before narrowing them at the demon in rage.

"Why aren't we affected? Shouldn't the Keeper be able to fight it?" Tamlen asked readying several arrows for rapid fire. Aedan reinforced the barrier as the ice kept coming. Aedan wasn't going to tell anyone that he had a few spirits inside him anytime soon so he needed a cover.

"My guess is that we are too blinded by other emotions to really let despair take over. As for the Keeper, considering you found me near her tent after I tried to find it in the first place, she might have been the first victim." Tamlen snarled at the demon. This thing had attacked his clan and was feeding on them. They already had enough problems!

"We need to kill that thing now!" Aedan nodded.

"I agree. The longer this takes, the more dire it becomes." The ice suddenly stopped allowing Aedan to bring down the barrier. There was a bunch of ice in front of them providing cover for the moment but it slowly starting to crumble.

"We need to wear its barrier down first then keep up the attack. I'll through in some fire since it might be more susceptible to it on the account of its ice powers. We cannot let for even a second." Tamlen nodded.

"Understood." Both leapt around and attacked. Aedan quickly closed in on the demon and began slashing at it, avoiding friendly fire from Tamlen. The despair demon shrieked at the sudden attack as its barrier was worn down quickly. Aedan kept slashing until his attacks became an unending flurry. The demon shrieked from the pain and clawed him in the chest. Aedan moved back a little and ignored the wet feeling on his chest before jumping back into the fray with a crippling attack. The demon retaliated to Aedan's onslaught with a blast of ice. Aedan couldn't block it and could only yell in pain. The ice actually felt like it was burning him. The claws wounds that had been dealt by the demon had only made it more worse as he could feel his own blood starting freeze inside. As suddenly as the blast had begun, it had stopped. Aedan, still in pain, struggled to look as the demon turned to Tamlen who was still shooting arrows. Aedan tried to get up but the ice burns on him had slowed him down greatly. He watched as Tamlen came to his last arrow as the demon approached him. Tamlen took out the arrow and fired it. Aedan knew that it wasn't a normal arrow. He could see that Tamlen had concentrated on the arrow itself before firing and when it struck the demon, it lodged itself deep into its head. If that wasn't enough, the arrow shattered this time with shrapnel flying around. Aedan had been surprised that Tamlen had a burst shot hidden away.

The demon however wasn't dead. Wounded, but not dead. Shrieking in pain and anger, it fired several ice spikes which directly scored Tamlen in the chest. The impact of spikes were so great that was taken clean of his feet before landing on his back. Aedan could that spikes had pierced through his armor when he was in the air. The demon turned back to him now. Aedan glared at the demon. He had enough of this! He had nearly gotten killed, he's been rejected by a majority of the Dalish clan and now he couldn't save someone because of his own carelessness! Aedan heard a rasped voice yell from behind the demon.

"Kill it now!" It was Tamlen's voice! He was still alive and could be saved. Aedan felt hope course through him which was joined by several other feelings. So the spirits inside him were helping out now, huh? Aedan rose up, pain having faded away completely. Unknown to him, his eyes began glow blue and cracks of light began to appear near his eyes. This caused the demon to stop in its tracks. It had obviously been shocked by Aedan's newfound power and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. He stuck his hand out and fire blasted from his hand towards the demon who responded with its own ice blast. Both attacks collided with the fire overwhelming the ice as if it wasn't even there. The flame blast engulfed the demon before shortly piercing through the demon and destroying it. Aedan immediately stopped the attack once the demon was gone. He stared at his hand, stunned by the amount of power he just used. His flame blast was far more powerful than he had ever casted it. He was pretty sure it was powerful than his inferno spell which was supposed to be his strongest fire attack. Aedan shook himself out of his thoughts and ran over to the downed Tamlen, his eyes losing their glow and the cracks receding.

"Did you... get it?" Aedan nodded. Tamlen was panting and gasping from the pain.

"Don't speak, I need to heal you." He looked over the elf and could see the spikes had gone in pretty deep. Blood was pooling out around them. Aedan placed his hand over them, causing Tamlen to flinch in pain. He focused on his magic and melted the ice. The blood immediately started flowing out of the wounds but Aedan quickly healed them with his magic. The thing is, the wounds closed instantly and Tamlen got onto his feet with no trouble at all. Aedan got up, curious as to why that happened. His spells never healed that fast and Tamlen was moving around like he wasn't sore at all or even fatigued. Could it be that the spirits enhanced all of his powers?

"Wow, you are good. I don't feel any pain at all!" That confirmed his theory. So his magical powers had been greatly enhanced by the spirits. Had his other abilities been also? If so, to what extent? If his flame blast was strong then what of his speed or strength?

"Oh my! What happened here?" A feminine voice said causing the two look behind them. The sun was just beginning to rise allowing them to see the camp in a blue-like light. It had appeared that everyone in the camp had woken up now. Merrill and Marethari had gotten to them first with Merrill having been the one to have spoken. Aedan immediately noticed that there were more than a few disapproving looks directed at him, obviously blaming him for whatever happened.

"Explain this." Marethari demanded pointing to the area behind the two which was covered in arrows, ice and had one large, smoldering scorch mark on the ground. Aedan sighed.

"Well-" Before he could say anything, he was cutoff.

"What happened was that Aedan saved the clan." Tamlen said. Aedan was surprised that he actually used his name. "A demon was in the camp and had trapped everyone else in their sleep. We were unaffected since we had been awake when it struck. We tried to kill it but it wouldn't go down easy. The demon struck me some kind of ice attack giving Aedan the opening he needed to kill it with a spell. Then he healed my wounds which would have killed me had he not been there." Everyone was stunned by Tamlen's intervention, most having believed he would be one the first to put Aedan down. But if what he said was true, and it had to be since Tamlen wasn't one to tell stories, then the half-breed had saved all of them again.

Marethari looked around and began feeling for any residual energy in the area. She could feel a demon's twisted presence in the area that was gradually fading away, but she could also feel another presence. It was different from a demon's and far more powerful. Seeing there was nothing else to see, she looked at the two.

"Then you have saved us once again, Aedan Hellathen. Ma serannas." Aedan smiled as he noticed the judging, hostile looks had gone down considerably in number.

"It's no trouble, but..." Everyone's eyes turned to him. "I'd like to stay for a little longer to see what can be done about that fade rift in the forest. If you'll have me of course." Marethari nodded.

"You are welcome to stay and help. Perhaps, with your assistance, we will no longer be under the threat of demons such as the one that came tonight." Aedan returned the smile, bowing his head.

"Ma serannas, Keeper Marethari." For the first since he woke up, Aedan felt like he was accepted into the clan.

* * *

**Read, Review, Favorite.**

**We'll be dealing with the Fade Rift and will find out what happens after in the next chapter.**


	17. It's on!

ME2: GotT is on!


	18. A favor for a friend

Hey for those of you who enjoy stories with OCs and/or multi-class characters or just like Dragon Age there is a new story that has just popped up by fellow writer and reader Omegas Prime. Please rate and support him as you all have supported me.


	19. Recovery (Part 1)

Recap: "Ma serannas, Keeper Marethari." For the first since he woke up, Aedan felt like he was accepted into the clan.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

It has been a week since that night. Aedan had taken to helping out the clan with what he could whether it was hunting, gathering or crafting something for them while at night he would sit and talk about where he had been to which had caught the interest of the elven children over the adults. His magic had also come in handy, particularly his healing powers which had been increased in both strength and number. He figured it was due to his sprints since he had never been able to perform such spells before. In fact, he was sure that the knowledge to do his new spells came from Prudence, his spirit of wisdom. One such example was when he had been able to cast a spell that allowed his very presence to heal the wounded.

At first, it was slight. So much so that Aedan hadn't even noticed it until some of the wounded elves started to stand at the same time. Everyone had thought that it was due to their Keeper and First's efforts but Marethari saw through it and quickly shot that down. Apparently, she had noticed that Aedan seemed particularly... radiant when he was healing the others and she could feel the magical aura emanating from him when she got near. They eventually found out that it was a technique that went by the name of Cleansing Aura or Healing Aura. Basically, it is an ability that allows the caster to make their presence into a healing area that speeds and enhances healing on those nearby. Everyone started thanking Aedan who accepted it modestly.

What Marethari didn't say was that it was a spell that could be only be cast by a mage with a spirit aiding them. She knew that something was off about the seth'lin that had been brought back to them. Now she knew why. He had a spirit helping him. She decided not to bring any attention to it since Aedan seemed to be in control for the moment, but it would only be so long. Unlike the Circle of Magi, the Dalish did not see the difference between demon and spirit. Both came from the Beyond and both were dangerous. Though Aedan didn't seem to have become an era'harel, a demon-mage, Marethari resolved to keep a close eye on him. An opportunity to do so presented itself when Aedan came up to her and Merrill one day.

* * *

**Two days after the Despair Demon attack**

* * *

_Marethari was watching as Merrill was trying her hardest to use a spell called One with Nature. Even though the clan was still recovering from their battle with Reaper and his students, and had the addition of Aedan helping out, that was no excuse for Merrill to not practice her spells, hence why they were here training._

_ It is an old spell that Keepers have used for centuries. Supposedly, the keeper's bond with the earth creates a defensive shield that immobilizes the keeper for as long as this spell is active, but inflicts some minor damage and immobilizes any enemy that enters the field. The field itself is made up of multiple long roots which reach 5 meters in diameter. So __far though, Merrill was only able to make the roots to about 1 meter. After a few hours of trying to make the field bigger with little to no success Merrill threw her arms up in frustration._

_"Keeper, I can't do this! Shouldn't we be doing something else, like, I don't know, helping the clan? We would get more progress doing that. Anything would be more productive than this!" Merrill huffed. Marethari sighed at her First's frustration. This must have been why she was unable to make the roots longer._

_"Da'len, this is helping the clan. You furthering your skills as a First is important. You are to be the next Keeper, the guide and leader, of our clan when I go to take the din'anshiral." At this Merrill frowned. She never liked it when her Keeper spoke of herself dying. Merrill opened her mouth to voice her discomfort when someone cut into the conversation._

_"She is right you know." Both turned to the owner of the voice to see Aedan walking up to them clad in a rough hide set of leather armor. The beige coloring of his torso piece was marred with blood worrying the two women._

_"Aedan, what happened to you?" Merrill asked about ready to start looking him over for wounds. Marethari merely watched him intently, noticing the redness starting to color his face. She also noticed that while he looked relatively unharmed, the yew longbow that he was using looked ready to be snapped in half while there were what appeared to be claw marks on his armor._

_"Well, I had been out hunting with Tamlen and Lyna when a pack wolves ambushed us. Before you go asking... Tamlen and Lyna are fine. A bit scraped up like me, but fine. The wolves have certainly been better though." He spoke when he saw Merrill about to ask about the condition of her two friends. "Anyway, one of the wolves managed sneak up from behind while I was distracted and knocked me to the ground. Instead of getting my throat it got my bow." He held up his bow for emphasis showing Merrill the crack in it. "As for the reason I'm bloody, that would be because I had managed to grab one of my arrows and stab the wolf in the neck."_

_Merrill looked at him in awe while Marethari kept looking him over with a studious eye. She knew that wolf had to have clawed him where his armor wasn't protecting him, mainly his head and upper arms. Yet she saw no claw marks, not even a smidgeon of blood to say otherwise. Could the spirits have healed him? Aedan seemed to have noticed her gaze and replied with a curious look of his own._

_"What? Do I have blood on my face?" He asked as he wiped his face for any blood that may be on it. Marethari merely shook her head._

_"No, I'm just curious as to why you've decided to join us." She replied. No need to let him know she was on to him._

_"Hmmm? Oh! Just wanted to see how a Dalish magic differs from what we're taught in the Circle. I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" Merrill shook her head no while Marethari was about to respond with a yes before she stopped herself. A thought entered her mind. What if Aedan could help Merrill with learning magic? Granted he didn't know about any magic that the Keeper's do but his insight into other aspects could be useful._

_"You may watch. If you wish, you can even help give Merrill some pointers." Merrill turned to her teacher in bewilderment at the sudden change. As far as she knew, Marethari didn't exactly let people interfere with her lessons, but then again she didn't have another mage in the camp before._

_"Thank you." Aedan said as he walked away to a tree, giving them some space. Merrill resumed her attempts to use her earlier spell and was met with the same results as before. Aedan studied the First as she got more and more frustrated with each time she tried. Marethari merely stated the same thing really which wasn't that helpful for Merrill. Aedan observed her for a while, having taken a while to figure out what she was trying to do when he saw the roots on the ground._

_"Keeper Marethari, would you mind if I try something out?" Aedan asked. Marethari looked at him, wondering what he had in mind. She nodded wanting to see what he would do. Aedan walked over to Merrill who turned meek when Aedan's scrutinizing gaze was upon her before he looked down._

_"Merrill, take off your boots." Both Keeper and First looked at him bewildered._

_"I'm sorry?" Merrill asked wondering if she heard wrong. What could her boots have to with it? Were they stopping her magic somehow? Were they actually not boots at all? More and more thoughts began to fly in her head as they got crazier and crazier with each one._

_Marethari's thoughts had been on the same track as her First's but more calm and collected. What was Aedan trying to do? What could __Merrill taking her boots off accomplish?_

_"Humor me." Merrill's eyes narrowed at him, thinking he was making a joke. She's had a stressful day of training and gaining absolutely nothing! The last thing she needed was to be made fun!_

_"What? Are my feet some sort of joke to you? Is that it? Ooh, Merrill can't pull off a spell so she can be teased! Can you even do it?" Aedan wasn't fazed as he let Merrill continue on her rant for the next 3 minutes before he silenced her... with his own spell. Roots and vines exploded around his feet, wrapping around them until it looked like his feet were roots. The roots themselves wrapped around Merrill's feet too causing her to panic and topple onto her backside. Marethari having been surprised by Aedan's display moved quickly out of the roots' reach. Once the roots stopped growing, Marethari looked at them and was stunned. Aedan's was at least twice as wide as her's! She could get 5 meters maybe 6, but Aedan was reaching 10 easily._

_"H-H-H-How d-d-did you do that?!" Merrill stuttered out still in shock. Marethari wished to know that as well. How did Aedan, who hasn't met any Dalish Clans till now, be able to use this spell? Did the spirits know it? Did he practice it in the Circle? Even if Dahlia told him about it, she wouldn't have taught him, would she?_

_"I've spent the last two years training my talents out in the __wilderness. Some of them I stumbled upon like this spell here. Now, are you going to listen?" Merrill nodded. Aedan deactivated his spell allowing Merrill to stand up and place all of her focus on him with Marethari watching closely. Aedan gestured to Merrill's feet making her eyes widen in realization. She scrambled to get them off and soon enough they were off her feet and out of the way._

_"Okay, I want you to feel the ground with your feet. Close your eyes and tell me what you feel." Merrill did so and focused on the feelings in her feet._

_"I feel the grass and the dirt underneath it."_

_"What does it feel like?" Aedan asked making Marethari think over what he had Merrill doing._

_"The grass feels soft and the dirt feels loose. It's kind of warm too." Merrill replied. "Wait, there's a-a tingling feeling now. What is this?"_

_"That tingling feeling is the nature magic imbedded in the ground." Aedan informed making Marethari's eyes widen in realization. This must have been how Aedan 'stumbled upon' this spell! "Now, I want you to focus on that feeling. Trace it with your magic until you come to the source."_

_Aedan waited for her to do so. She was slow but steady in her tracing of the magic. Aedan kept a sense out just in case. Aedan had learned the hard way that if one did this incorrectly, you could be trapping yourself, or worse, by accident. He was lucky that he had some help back then. He was brought out of his nostalgia when he noticed that the roots under Merrill began to wrap themselves around her feet and further out away from her._

_1 meter_

_2 meters_

_3 meters_

_4 meters_

_...and they stopped. Both of Marethari's eyebrows raised at seeing Merrill's spell nearly complete itself. In her youth, she had been training with this spell for months just to get it to where Merrill had who had only been trying it for a few weeks now! It wasn't complete, but it was still a massive improvement from earlier. __Merrill's eyes snapped open. She had a sparkle in her eyes at seeing how much progress she made. Suddenly, the roots disappeared. Merrill's expression turned to shock and almost whiny within seconds._

_"Where did they go? What happened?" She asked making both Keeper and half-blood sigh._

_"You need to keep your concentration on the roots, Da'len. If you don't, then the roots will disappear and you'll be left helpless against close combatants." Marethari explained. Merrill nodded and tried again with renewed vigor._

_"I'd recommend that you keep practicing without any footwear, Merrill. They'll help you with your nature spells." Aedan said as he began to walk away towards the camp. Merrill opened her mouth to ask Aedan to stay, but closed it, thinking the Keeper wouldn't let him stay. Marethari, seeing her First's sullen expression, sighed._

_"Aedan, stay with us won't you? Merrill seems to benefit from your presence seeing as you know some spells of a Keeper." She spoke making Aedan stop and turn to her while Merrill's head to snap up. Why would Marethari want an outsider to help with her training? She didn't think to long since she became happy that Aedan would stay._

_"I'm afraid I'll be of little use. I only know that one spell." Aedan replied making Merrill's happy feeling go away. Marethari looked at him curiously. He was able to use that spell to that degree yet he had gone no further? The spirit was obviously enhancing his powers, but not much else. She wondered if... making her decision, she spoke._

_"Then you will train alongside Merrill for today. Maybe having a partner will motivate her to keep improving her gifts." Marethari's statement shocked both of the young adults. After a minute of thinking it over, Aedan nodded before taking his place beside Merrill. And so the training went on._

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

_Aedan had shown that he was a fast learner as he was easily able to advance his spell to use thorn-blades. Merrill had looked at him with jealousy with roots shot out from the ground around him and pierced a tree in front of him. He had managed to help her with achieving and maintaining her One With Nature spell, but it would be some time before she would be able to use thorn-blades. Marethari later told Aedan that she wouldn't be able to teach him the final spell, Nature's Vengeance, to him since it was too dangerous to use so near the camp or in the vicinity for that matter._

_Marethari may have embellished a little. She and Merrill, if she had the ability, could do it, but with Aedan's powers at their current scale, she feared of what he would be capable of if he knew it. Even the thorn-blades spell he used was stronger than her's considering it was meant to stay in the area and not be directed at a single target._

_Seeing he couldn't really train with them, Aedan went to spending more time with Tamlen and Lyna. They usually were helping the clan out by hunting game or gathering herbs and other things. Today, he had taken to sparring with Tamlen._

_Aedan was using his two enchanted daggers that were given to him by Teyrn Bryce Cousland while Tamlen was using a Dar'Misaan and a Dalish shield. Tamlen was using precise striking against him at times to which he would dodge. After that Aedan would try to score a hit by dual-striking which Tamlen would block. The spar would then turn toward archery. Aedan had managed to get a different bow for himself. It was a dalish longbow this time that he bought from Master Ilen. The __wood that was used to craft it was whitewood, though the craftsman mentioned that he did want the bow back at some point and that Aedan should fashion a bow for himself soon. So here he was firing arrows at targets with Tamlen in a healthy competition._

_It had gone well so far, though Tamlen was giving him strange looks every now and then. Finally, Aedan had enough when they got half-way through._

_"Okay, what is with you?" Tamlen looked at him, missing his target and hitting the tree behind it._

_"What do you mean?" Aedan nocked an arrow, aimed and let loose, scoring a bullseye._

_"You've been glancing and giving me these weird looks since breakfast. If there is something you want to ask me, please ask. These glances are starting to get creepy." Tamlen fired an arrow which hit right beside his._

_"There's nothing on my mind. It's your imagination." Aedan could practically smell the lie that came out of Tamlen's mouth before he spoke._

_"Really?" Came the mocking reply, showing he didn't believe it for a second. He fired another arrow at a new target._

_"Yeah, really." Tamlen's arrow was further from the center than before. The two continued for a few more minutes in silence before Tamlen spoke again._

_"If I were to have something on my mind involving you... and quite possibly someone else, could I tell you about it?" This time Aedan's arrow was the one that missed. He looked at Tamlen with a dumbfounded expression._

_"That would depend on who the other person is." Aedan said slowly. He didn't know what Tamlen was getting at, but he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the direction it was going. Tamlen lowered his bow and seemed reluctant to speak, but Aedan could see a faint red dusting his cheeks. Then a thought entered Aedan's mind about the other person who Tamlen thought about. 'No, it couldn't be...'_

_"This wouldn't happen to involve our silver-haired friend would it?" Aedan asked starting to have an inkling of what was going on. The faint red deepened greatly at his question making Aedan want to groan in annoyance. He knew Tamlen had feelings for Lyna. He knew it the second he saw the two together. Tamlen had the same look he knew he himself had when looking at Elissa. _

_Out of their entire age group, Tamlen and another elf named Fenarel were the closest male elves to Lyna's age. Tamlen had obviously been closer to her since they were kids so he was most likely to catch her interest. Not to mention that Tamlen had some very strong feelings for her. And now with the appearance of someone new, strong and obviously unique, Tamlen felt threatened. Tamlen was now doing his best to not look Aedan in the eyes making the elf-blooded sigh._

_"Lyna is a beauty. There's no question." His statement made Tamlen's eyes snap in his direction with a mixture of fear, betrayal, and some anger too. Aedan held his hand him in a halting motion to stave off the incoming tirade, "Let me finish. I can see why you like her; She's beautiful, strong, fast, smart and whiz with a bow and arrow if yesterday's hunt was any indication. But, I have no personal feelings toward her that pass friendship."_

_Tamlen's look calmed down considerably at his words, "Now personally, I'm rooting for you and her. And I'm willing to assist you if you want." Tamlen looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before giving a short laugh. At Aedan's curious look he explained._

_"I feel like such an idiot. I've been worrying about you two for last few days, and now here I am getting possible advice from you. Okay, I'll here you out. What can I do?" Aedan chuckled before turning serious._

_"Alright. The way I see it you and Lyna have been friends since you were children, right?" Tamlen nodded._

_"Well, there's our biggest obstacle." Tamlen gave him a bewildered look prompting him to explain, "Right now she looks at you as if you were a friend or brother. She already knows you are reliable and an experienced hunter, so you're good on that front. So what we need to do is make you look less like a brother and more like a potential partner."_

_"And how do you propose I do that? This is already sounding impossible." Tamlen said sounding frustrated at the thought of doing that. Aedan rolled his eyes._

_"It won't be that difficult. Look, who knows Lyna better than you?"_

_"Ashalle, Mahariel's guardian." Aedan paused for a moment before he started pacing, thinking. 'That's right. Lyna does have a guardian, and a woman guardian at that. Some one who would be willing to listen to all things she wouldn't feel comfortable talking about to her best friend. That could be an opening!'_

_"We may have an informant of sorts. You could ask Ashalle about anything that Lyna wants or needs. You do know what her favorite things are, correct? Like flowers and interests?" Tamlen nodded again._

_"Of course."_

_"Well, here's what I think you should do..." Aedan would then tell Tamlen his ideas that the hunter would later use in an attempt to woo their mutual friend with some manner of success. Tamlen would find these opportunities the most when he, Lyna and Aedan would go out to get things for the clan and Aedan would suddenly split from the two and go on his own. Eventually, he would have Lyna blushing from his honest, but somewhat distant, compliments until Aedan would come back with nearly twice as much things as they did._

* * *

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Due to Aedan's efforts, the clan was able to get back on its feet easily. However, people were still in pain even after the funerals. This pain would be eased by Aedan as well.

Ever since waking up, he found himself doing what he would've hesitated on doing or only think about doing. He could feel some people were hurting. Not physically, but emotionally. He could trace the pain to a loved one who had died in the attack and at times he could swear that he lived the memories of those who were in pain. Upon feeling the person's pain, without thinking about what exactly he was doing, he would walk up to the person and comfort them with a few words. To someone who had lost a loved one, he would say, "They love you. They loved you at the end and they're always going to love you afterwards. As long as you hold onto the memories of all those special times..." And he would bring up one or two memories that the person had with the deceased which in turn brought up more special memories. When he found someone who was mourning a friend, he would bring up something that the person said. At other times he would leave something nearby which would invoke a memory. Each of these seemingly small things things he did, whether by words or actions, seemed to help heal their pain. Gradually, the Clan began to truly recover from the attack that Reaper and his disciples had done those four weeks ago.

Over the week Marethari had kept her eye on Aedan, observing him and his actions carefully. She couldn't help but muse to herself at how Aedan and Reaper were to one another. Both were elf-blooded and of Dalish descent. Both were powerful mages. Both were greatly disliked in human and elven worlds. And both had become abominations. Those similarities had given Marethari more than enough reasons to watch Aedan carefully. Had they been the only things she could see about him, she might have kicked him out earlier or set the whole clan on him, but they weren't the only things she noticed about Aedan and Reaper.

There were more than a few differences too. While both had dealt with people who were less than kind to them, Aedan seemed to be the more reasonable of the two. That meant that Aedan had the kindness to ignore and walk away from the person. Reaper would most likely have killed them. Then there were their goals. From what Aedan had told her, Reaper intended to use his powers to forcibly take control of the country and force humans and elves to get along with each other. While an admirable goal, to which Aedan agreed with, Reaper would kill or enslave others who got in his way to make it happen. Aedan on the other hand seemed to favor diplomacy over force. He believed that they should talk things out in their own way. Another big difference between the two was that they seemed to be reflections of one another, specifically opposites. Before Reaper had left the area, Marethari could sense her nephew's aura had changed into something dark and twisted. No doubt due to becoming an abomination. Aedan however, seemed to be the direct opposite. He gave of an aura of calmness and peace. An aura of light almost.

The situation made Marethari wonder if there was some plan going on with how the two seth'lin's fates seemed intertwined. How alike they were, yet so different. She shook her head, silently chastising herself for thinking such ludicrous ideas. As she continued to watch out for him, she noticed that he had gotten friends in the forms of Lyna, Merrill, and Tamlen. While it was obvious that the girls seemed more comfortable speaking to him, Marethari could see that things were still somewhat tense between Aedan and Tamlen. Tamlen's sudden change in attitude had surprised the Clan. The day before the demon attack, Tamlen had been one of those who had distrusted Aedan the most. Now he was perfectly fine with Aedan being around, but there was still some underlying tension between the two. But then she would see him give a wink to Tamlen who'd make a slight nod. Why?

She didn't have time to think on this more as Aedan had come up with a request to study the Tome earlier. When she questioned him on why, he responded that she was still busy with her duties as Keeper and with Merrill being bogged down helping her, he might be the only one who could read the book and find a way to close the rift. Marethari could see the logic in his reasoning and she knew he was capable. His knowledge of her culture along with what he has read in that Mage's Tower he had talked about could very well help him find what they needed in the book. Even if they managed to leave the forest, the rift would pose a constant danger to the area which was frequented by other Dalish Clans aside from her own. She had given him permission to look through it on the condition he would leave the book with them when he was finished with it. Aedan had agreed whole-heartedly.

Now here they were with Aedan's research having paid off, walking through the forest towards the fade rift. Aedan, Marethari and Merrill were accompanied by several warriors including Lyna and Tamlen. While Lyna and Tamlen were garbed in their hunter armor, the rest of the warriors had donned green elvish armor with a Dar'Misaan and two Dar'Misu strapped to their backs along with a shield that matched their armor. Apparently these fighters were called Solis Warriors. From what Aedan could tell, they were meant to be the elite warriors of the clan who have mastered the sword and shield as well as dual wielding. What distinguished them as Solis Warriors must have been the armor, shields and the type of metal their weapons were made out of.

Master Ilen had told him that the armor was made to look like that of which the ancient elves had used however the techniques and metal he used in fashioning the armor differed greatly from that of their ancient ancestors. He created the armor and shields using veridium hence why they were green. Their weapons however had been created using white steel which was actually much better metal. Aedan had asked the Craftsman why he had not made the armor out of it. Ilen and responded by saying that he did not have enough material to make it and what he had left over would only make simple arms or partial armor. Seeing an opportunity, Aedan made a request about some armor he needed fashioned. He offered what he could in recompense with Ilen accepting it, saying he'd have it ready soon. That was four days ago.

Speaking of outfits, Aedan was pleased to see that the Keeper and her First were taking this seriously. Marethari was wearing green and regal looking Keeper vestments. It looked as if her robes were made out of plants as well as cloth. She seemed to be wearing some kind of golden chain around her torso as well as some leather armor covering her. Her robes were blue with gold vines embroidered on them. Her staff looked like she had cut a magical branch off of a tree and it was glowing with power. She wore golden greeves and to complete the look, she wore a head piece that was shaped like leaves had been transfigured into it. She looked like a real Keeper ready for battle.

Merrill on the other hand looked like a decent First now. She had added some kind of chainmail to her robes and her staff looked like it could be used as a scythe and it was glowing with power, showing she was on edge. Furthermore, she wasn't wearing any boots now. All in all, Aedan approved. Aedan himself was wearing some dalish leather armor that had been gifted to him by Ilen.

Aedan was brought out of his thoughts when the group arrived to a very familiar area. Or at least it would be if there weren't any new twisted trees around the area. Aedan looked over everything. Where once had been a cleared cove with a ruin in the center, there was now a fade rift with multiple new trees filing the place up. The trees were dark and twisted, narled looking. On the ground were what looked like geysers of fade energy bursting from the ground.

"What happened here? It was nothing like this last time!" Lyna said seeing the astounding scenery.

"Last time was four weeks ago, Lyna." For some reason he was one of the few who called her by her first name. Most others called her Mahariel save for those closest to her. "The rift, and subsequently the entities that have come out of it, have affected the plant-life around it causing it to grow at an unusual rate." Aedan explained.

"I don't understand." Tamlen said confused causing Aedan to turn to him.

"All magic can be traced to the Fade, so in theory the Fade can influence things that magic can influence. This forest is full of nature magic which is affected by the Fade due to the rift. Fade magic enhances nature magic which in turn causes plants to grow and morph differently than what we are used to seeing, hence this..." He gestured to the surrounding area in front of them. His explanation allowed Tamlen to understand what had happened. He glanced to the side to see Marethari nodding her head in agreement while Merrill was looking at him in slight awe at his explanation.

"Hellathen is correct. The rift has clearly changed the area. Be careful, we have no idea if the ground itself is unstable or not." Marethari said as they traveled to the rift cautiously. As they walked to it, Aedan felt the very energy swirling around them as they got closer and closer to the rift. With each step Aedan could feel the energy moving through the air and into the trees and ground. Suddenly, a branch of one of the trees swung down. Aedan ducked in time, narrowly missing the branch. The Solis Warrior behind him, however, was too slow.

The man gave a shout as the branch struck him, causing him to soar in the air before landing violently on the ground several meters away. Aedan looked at the branch, tracing it to the tree attached to it to see it moving and shifting. All around the group the surrounding trees shook, their branches and trunks suddenly moving to reveal crude wooden arms and legs. The upper part of their trunks were shaped like a person's ribcage. Above the wooden chest a neck could be made out and above that... a face contorted in rage.

"SYLVANS!" Aedan shouted before the rest attacked them. One sylvan stomped on a warrior into the ground with crushing force. Aedan reacted by enchanting the warriors' weapons with flames that could damage the possessed trees. The warriors attacked them with fierce swings from their enflamed blades. The sylvan that was struck the most eventually caught fire and made a deep groan as if in pain before moving away from their flaring blades. Another sylvan showed up, this one had a beehive stuck in it from what Aedan could tell.

The beehive sylvan turned to a group of charging warriors and a cloud of angry, buzzing bees formed in front of it before flying at the charging elves. The elves' armor, while great at protecting them from melee and ranged combat, didn't stop the bees from getting under it nor did it stop them from stinging the unfortunate elves. Said elves were hopping around swatting at covered insects that were stinging them mercilessly before the sylvan that summoned them swung its massive limbs, knocking them into the air.

Aedan threw a fireball, or had intended to anyway. Instead of one it was three which seemed to home in on the beehive sylvan. The fireballs struck the possessed tree, lighting it ablaze. The beast roared, seemingly in pain, before falling over, flames eating away at its body. The bees seemed to have died, either from the heat or the loss of the demonic presence binding them. The elves were on the ground, immobile or dead, he couldn't tell at the moment. Aedan turned to see Marethari and Merrill attempting to seal the fade portal but it would take some time. The Keeper and First had managed to get near the altar and cast a One with Nature each to keep the sylvans away. They had begun chanting a spell which Aedan knew would seal the portal, but it would take some time. Time which was costing the lives of several elves. Aedan heard stomping footsteps approaching from behind. He quickly turned only to get covered in a sticky substance.

'What the hell?!' He thought and tried to say at the same time. He realized he could move his mouth, or anything for that matter as whatever sticky thing that coated him suddenly hardened. 'Is this sap?' He thought before he caught sight of what had been coming up behind him. It was a large, bloated looking sylvan that had sap oozing out of its crevices. Aedan suddenly noticed he couldn't breathe either and was startled to find that the sap had covered his nose along with his mouth. This had gone from bad to worse. If the sylvan didn't take advantage of his immobile state then he would die of suffocation anyway. The sylvan approached him, looking as angry as any other sylvan, before it suddenly picked him up. He briefly imagined it was like a child picking up a doll for a moment before the sylvan started to squeeze with its finger-like branches. All he could do was grunt as the pressure around his torso increased. He looked around and noticed that Lyna and Tamlen were aiming at the sylvan holding him. They fired a few arrows which struck the sylvan but the possessed tree payed no heed to the arrows. Aedan kept his focus on Lyna and Tamlen, or more specifically their weapons. He mentally chanted a spell in his head and focused on the arrows that were fired until...

**UUUOOOH!**

The sylvan started screaming in pain as more and more fire arrows pierced it, lighting it ablaze. The sylvan dropped Aedan to turn to the nearest threat. Aedan had managed to squeeze out a little magic to enchant Lyna and Tamlen's weapons with fire. Aedan crashed onto the ground back-first. He groaned in pain before trying to move and had mixed results. Good news was the hardened sap had been cracked by the sylvan and subsequent drop so he could free himself from it. Bad news: the fall had slowed him down a little with the hard landing took. His back protested as he forced himself up. The sap-sylvan was on fire but still moving towards his friends. Aedan knew he had to do something. He brushed himself off of any sap that might impede his movements.

He braced himself for what was coming before focusing on his magic around him. Lyna and Tamlen were backing away as the sap-sylvan got closer and closer, a flaming branch raised against them. The two elves found themselves backed into a corner. The sylvan raised its burning arm high ready to strike. Tamlen, with his advanced perception saw it coming in slow motion. His body reacted, pushing Lyna out of the way just in time. The branch swung struck him so hard he sailed through the air before skidding to a halt on the ground, unmoving.

"TAMLEN!" Lyna shouted in horror. She raced past the sylvan over to his downed form and shook him.

"Tamlen! Tamlen!" She said each time she shook him. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest fearing the worst. Her fear only increased as Tamlen's eyes were closed, his body, unmoving. She held his head to her chest, hoping to hear him breathing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked up his shallow breaths, each one becoming shallower than the last. Thundering footsteps stopped behind her as a shadow fell over both of them. She looked up to see the sylvan, still burning raise both arms intent on crushing the two. On instinct she covered Tamlen's form as if her body alone could protect him. She waited for the deathly blow to strike, but it didn't. Instead she heard the sounds of battle had ceased and the sylvans grunting as if they were struggling against something.

She looked over her shoulder to see the sylvan grasped by an ethereal blue hand made of energy. She looked past it to see several other sylvans in the same bind. Each hand seemed tied by some tether of blue energy. Following it, she saw Aedan, but he looked different. His hair was messier. His face: stoic and showing no emotion. His eyes: gone were the kind emerald orbs that told others he was a friend. In their place were glowing blue orbs that radiated power with what looked like steam coming off of them. Both of his hands were raised as if he were reaching for two separate things. He pulled his hands back, curling them into fists in the process and the sylvans were suddenly pulled off their feet and dragged toward him by the ethereal hands. Aedan lowered his arms, as if waiting for the sylvans to recover. To Lyna's dread it seemed as if he was as he did nothing to stop the sylvans from getting up. Aedan was surrounded by five angry sylvans by Lyna's count.

Aedan stayed perfectly calm as the sylvans got up and looked at him. All of them gave angry grunt or roars and seemed ready to strike. They raised their arms ready to crush him with brute force and swung down. Lyna watched as the branches got closer and closer to Aedan until, without warning, a burst of ice and snow exploded from Aedan covering him and the sylvans in white frost. The frost turned into mist and expanded towards the surrounding area prompting Lyna close her eyes and curl around Tamlen. Marethari and Merrill were forced to keep their closed and nearly lost their concentration on the spell they were working on as the cold mist washed over them. Before long the mist started to settle and disperse. Lyna had difficulty seeing anything at first as she raised her head up. Sunlight came through in streams at first before illuminating the area once more. Lyna looked around noticing that her fellow warriors were either dead or wounded before she finally saw Aedan.

What surrounded him stunned her everyone else who saw him. There were the sylvans, frozen solid with Aedan standing there, perfectly fine. His eyes, still glowing, he seemed to twitch before a sudden force exploded from him and shattered the frozen sylvans, scattering ice everywhere. Aedan glanced at Lyna and Tamlen before he looked at everyone else. Aedan's gaze returned to Lyna before walking forward. His footsteps seemed to echo in the now quiet area with only the Keeper and her First chanting. As Aedan got closer, Lyna could see that there were cracks of light forming around Aedan's eyes as if he were made of glass. When he was before her he knelt down and unconsciously, Lyna winced.

Whoever this was, it didn't seem to be Aedan. He-it-whatever wasn't showing any emotion. And that set her on edge. Not to mention the fact that it just took out those possessed trees like they were nothing when they gave her and her fellow elves a hard time. Aedan's glowing eyes focused on Tamlen and he outstretched his hand. Lyna pulled Tamlen further into herself unconsciously prompting Aedan to stop. His glowing gaze turned on her.

**_"I can't save him if you hide him from me."_** He spoke. His voice was deep, baritone and sounded as if there were several more voices mixed in with his. Lyna shivered at the sound of his voice. It was unnatural to her, but she relented soon enough. Aedan looked at Tamlen again and placed his hand on Tamlen's chest. A light glowed from under his palm. The light got stronger and stronger until it covered Tamlen completely before vanishing as if extinguished. Tamlen coughed and his eyes slowly opened, his breathing back to normal and some of his wounds had been healed. Seeing Tamlen would recover, Aedan stood up and walked to the rest of the downed warriors, healing them as he went.

Lyna kept her gaze on Tamlen as Aedan walked away. Tears flowed down her cheeks in relief. He was safe. He was alive. She hugged Tamlen close as if he would suddenly float away. Lyna had never been so scared as she had been then.

"Lyna?" Tamlen managed to say while in the hug. She made a laugh mixed with a sob before kissing his forehead. Tamlen smiled a little. It was finally paying off. At least that was what he would've thought had he not been nearly killed a few minutes ago. That was when Aedan had finished healing the rest. If he was being perfectly honest, he was a little unsettled about how Lyna reacted to him. He hadn't missed her fear or reluctance as he had approached her. And he had missed the wary gazes of the others. Maybe it was time to leave the clan after this. These depressing thoughts filtered into his mind as the spirits' power left him. His eyes returned to normal signaling the change. Being in that form felt different. His power felt so strong, but he felt... he didn't know, just... neutral? Numb? He couldn't describe it properly. Marethari and Merrill's chanting came to an end bringing his attention to them. The Fade Portal's crystalline form shattered into a real portal and then compressed in on itself. Residual fade magic that had been left in the area flared on various objects before getting sucked into the compressing portal. As soon as all the fade energy was gone the portal closed on itself, finally closed at last.

The two elf mages looked at everyone making sure they were okay. Merrill went over to Lyna and Tamlen asking questions while Marethari kept her eyes on Aedan. She had felt his magic spike to an incredible level even though she didn't see him. Did the spirits give him that much power? She had a feeling there was more to his abilities than that and that thought frightened her.

Aedan could feel everyone's eyes starting to wander to him making him almost wince. Everyone had to have known that wasn't normal for a mage. Marethari looked ready to say something to him but she was cut short by a loud crack echoing from behind them. As one, everyone turned in the sounds direction. Had they missed a sylvan? Was there something else approaching them?

Aedan's line of thought was stopped as he saw smoke rising from the horizon... in the direction of the Clan's camp. He didn't really here anyone shouting. Not Merrill's questions about what was going on. Not the grumbles and chattering of the other elves. Not Lyna's scolding of Tamlen who was trying to get back on his feet. He didn't even hear Marethari's shout to him to stop running as he speed away towards the smoke. It wasn't the fact that there was fire and smoke at the camp that made him rush in such a hurry.

It was the fact that he could feel two dark and twisted magic signatures right at the camp.

* * *

**Okay, so here I finally updated this story after so long. Don't expect another one so soon though. Please leave a review on your thoughts and I'll try to respond quickly enough. For those of you about to ask for the next chapter of ME2: GotT; it's still in the works, I'm either a quarter or a third of the way through it and will hopeful update some time soon.**

**Also, I had hoped that hoped that there would be more people who enjoyed OmegasPrime's story, but I was disappointed by how low it was. On the upside, I'm happy by how many enjoy my mass effect story.**

**Peace out, people!**


	20. Rage and Sloth

**Recap: **Aedan's line of thought was stopped as he saw smoke rising from the horizon... in the direction of the Clan's camp. He didn't really hear anyone shouting. Not Merrill's questions about what was going on. Not the grumbles and chattering of the other elves. Not Lyna's scolding of Tamlen who was trying to get back on his feet. He didn't even hear Marethari's shout for him to stop running as he sped away towards the smoke. It wasn't the fact that there was fire and smoke at the camp that made him rush in such a hurry.

It was the fact that he could feel two dark and twisted magic signatures right at the camp.

* * *

**Now... with Reaper and his group two days before the events of the last chapter.**

* * *

All things considered, everything was almost in place for their plan to start. He and his students had finally acquired their demons, Aedan Hellathen was dead, and the Landsmeet would happen soon. All that they needed now was to practice and hone their skills. And so it was for next few weeks that Reaper and his Sins trained with their demons. Having taught them all on the blood magic he knew, Reaper set them to train on their areas where they thrived in.

As all of them trained, the Sins found that they had one or two elements that they were naturally attuned to due to their demons.

Sloth, whose elements were both frost and stone trained in his Entropy, Arcane Mastery and Attunement while mastering the Winter school of magic. He could find that one weakness, that one chink in a person's armor and use it against them with the knowledge of entropy he had.

Rage, like Sloth, focused on his Arcane Mastery and Attunement. Unlike his brother however, his element was fire and so he mastered the Inferno school. With his brute-force approach, any enemy of his would wind up as ashes at best... and a burnt shadow at worst.

Hunger concentrated on his entire Arcane and Spirit schools. Though his demon didn't have an element that it could use, it did have an affinity for spirit magic. With its power, Hunger had mastered the Spirit school in its entirety. His barriers were stronger than most of the others. He could now feed on death itself. Harm his enemies by turning their bodies into bombs and can even give his other siblings a real fight. He could even get stronger by absorbing magical attacks.

Desire, who was ever studious, focused on the creation school as a whole, including some spirit training which could match Hunger in terms of barriers. She also studied up on her elemental abilities which were fire and ice. She had little interest in the arcane school, seeing only fit to use the Mastery part of it. Also, she had been one of the first to start using her demon's abilities. A frightening thing to be sure.

Pride had followed Desire in terms of using his own inner demon first. He could use fire, lightning, and poison due to his demon being an alpha. He even had a very minor ice affinity, though he didn't pay too much attention to it. Instead he chose to focus on mastering the Storm school which he took to like a fish to water. The Storm school wasn't the only school of magic he mastered. The arcane also came into his arsenal with not just Mastery or Attunement, but also Field. His Force magic had improved as well to the point that he could redirect the gravity in an area to slow down multiple enemies in a wide area. Even his spirit magic, while not as extensive as Hunger's, was nothing to scoff at since he too could cause bodies to explode.

Envy had managed to fully develop her Necromancy and master the Arcane school to match Pride's level. She also managed to learn more protective aspects of the Spirit school since she did not have a large of arsenal of destructive spells. And if he barriers would ever fail she could rely on her new abilities from her demon, Shapeshifting.

As for Reaper himself, he set to work on using his Fear demon at its fullest while training in the magic that he knew which was basically all that his students knew and more.

Not that there were not any side effects from binding the demons, of course. Each demon fed on a particular emotion which gave them power. The more their host felt that emotion, the more power their demon had. The more power their demon had, the more power they had and the more of that emotion they felt. A vicious cycle. Unfortunately, the side effects included more than feelings. It led to actions.

Hunger almost couldn't stop eating, even though he gained no weight and had in fact lost whatever fat he had. It became so bad that Reaper had caught him _eating_ one of the bandits at one point.

Rage was much more easier to anger now. No one, not even Reaper, seemed capable of calming him down, save for Sloth who was actually his younger brother.

Speaking of Sloth, his lethargic tendencies seemed to rub off on others nearby. Which helped a great deal in calming Rage down.

Envy seemed to be far more envious of people to the point that she took things from them right in front of them and when they tried to take those things back, she would snap at them violently. Reaper had to break up a couple of fights between her and the others.

Desire's side effects were of a similar nature to Envy's. However, she seemed to be able to charm just about anyone, though she wasn't able to charm the other Sins since Rage's temper overtook whatever lust he had. Same with Sloth. Hunger couldn't even be bothered to focus on her for more than a few seconds before moving on to his next meal. And Pride...

Pride was overtly arrogant. He believed himself better than anyone around him. Even getting to the point where he fought Reaper himself. It did not end well for him. Reaper had beaten him bloody. No matter what he tried to do, Reaper had predicted his every move, how to counter it, and follow up with another attack.

Reaper had more control of himself. More control over his fear. However his demon was giving him more trouble than he'd thought. He was beginning to hear voices in the back of his mind. Voices of past fears and current ones that were not even his own.

They had generally stayed in one of the more remote parts of the Bannorn, near the Drakon River. There were some people who came concerned with all the noise that they would make, having mistaken it for something else, but they were quickly turned away by blood magic or a harmless spell. It would do them no good to kill hapless villagers which could cause them trouble in the form of armed men searching for their missing persons. Within three weeks they were ready to start their plans.

Reaper had everything he needed to take power in Ferelden:

He had his magic and the knowledge of the Tome, one part in particular.

He had his students.

They all had their demons, bound and ready to be used.

And they had their bandit army, numbering in a few hundred.

At an old elven ruin a distance away from the Imperial Highway, the seven of them convened with all of their bandits in tow. They were going over their plan to take full control. To do so they were going to have to deal with several key figures in Ferelden all at once while making sure any possible resistance was either removed or weakened considerably. They needed to take control of multiple figures for a seamless transition if they wanted things to go smoothly. Either bribery, blackmail, or blood magic could cow a large portion of the Banns into their favor. After all they used them before. Or at least used their bandits. Arl Rendon Howe wasn't the only noble in Ferelden that hungered for more power and influence.

Cause problems for a rival Bann here. Kidnap someone there.

Destroy a couple farms. Remove an opposing bandit force. Or at least 'recruit' them.

It didn't matter really.

Now they had to deal with the main figures of Ferelden: King Cailan Theirin and his wife, Anora. The King's good-father, Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren, the Hero of River Dane and the General of Ferelden's armies. Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, one who had the loyalty and love of both nobles and commoners in his Teyrnir. Grand Cleric Elemena, Grand Cleric of the Chantry in Ferelden.

If Reaper could get the King and Queen, he'd have control of most of Ferelden and its people. However, that could be jeopardized if the other three are not in line. Teyrns Loghain and Cousland could rally a force to fight back should they notice their King and Queen acting differently. Whatever force they raised wouldn't be as much of a problem if the Grand Cleric were under his spell. With the Grand Cleric under his control, along with the King and Queen, it would ensure his near-complete and total control over the Ferelden masses, not to mention it would severely restrain the Templars.

The Templars would be the only real militant force that could both resist and have a chance of success. That's why he needed to take the Grand Cleric quickly, preferably around the same time as the ruling monarchs. Though there were other figures that posed a threat to his plans that would not be in Denerim. Specifically two that would be in the same place. In Ferelden's own Circle of Magi.

While not as high on the list as the Monarchs and Grand Cleric, or even the Teyrns, First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir had the potential to be the most dangerous due to the fact that each has considerable influence in their own organizations. Greagoir was a respected Templar all over Ferelden, easily capable of calling a sizable force of Templars, not to mention that a multitude of them would be from the Circle itself, having experience in dealing with magic. Irving, on the other hand, leads the Circle of Ferelden which if turned against them could spell even bigger trouble since they could interfere with their magic at a much larger range.

"Master? Is there something wrong?" Desire asked bringing Reaper out of his thoughts. Reaper focused back on the meeting to see his students looking at him curiously.

"No, Desire. Just thinking about how to proceed with the plan." He replied evenly. It wasn't the total truth though. Over the last few weeks, he had felt... _something_ out at the Brecilian Forest. It was very subtle, so much to the point that Reaper thought he had been imagining it at first. He didn't know what it was. Whether it was a demon, spirit, or something else he needed to make sure that it was investigated. He would do it himself if he had the time, but between mastering his own demon and the fact that the Landsmeet was starting any day now, he couldn't afford to change his current course. However...

"Rage, Sloth. I want you two to head towards the Brecilian Forest. Leave your bandits here. You will not need them." All of the Sins looked at him in stunned confusion. He could understand their perplexed expressions. Why would he split them up when they were so close to their deadline?

"Master-" Sloth began to say before Reaper cut him off.

"I want you both to investigate the Fade Rift we created. I want you to find out how the area has been affected by the continuous Fade magic and report back to me in Denerim." He turned to Hunger, "Hunger you are to go to Kinloch Hold, alone. Eradicate the Templars there. Either win the mages over to our side or keep them locked up. They'll either join us or stay out of our way."

"Master shouldn't we-" Hunger started before Reaper cut him off too.

"No. We can ill afford to take power in one place while another threat looms within the country. If we are to are to be successful we must make sure there is no one who may be able to oppose us."

"Master, I realize why Hunger must go to the Circle, but why send both Rage and Sloth to a remote location?" Pride asked this time. Reaper looked at him for a moment, then at the others, contemplating what to say.

"I have been sensing something over in that direction," This got their attention as they each straightened up, "I do not know what it is exactly but for me to feel it from this distance is concerning. It could possibly be dangerous or fortuitous for our cause. I merely want you two to find it, and either bring it to me or eliminate it."

"Hunger," said maleficar straightened up even further, "when you arrive at the Circle, there are two targets in particular that must be killed at all costs."

"Who, Master?"

"Knight-Commnader Greagoir, head of the Templars stationed there," Hunger gulped, "and First Enchanter Irving. Don't even try to take control of them. Kill them and the Circle will be left with no leadership." Hunger hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"Master, I will require assistance if I'm to do that." At Reaper's raised eyebrow, Hunger hurried on, "What I mean is that I will be facing not only those two, but also Circle Mages and Templars. Even with my new and improved powers, I would still be hard-pressed to succeed." Reaper looked him over thinking on what he said.

True. Fighting either the First Enchanter or Knight-Commander would be somewhat challenging for one of them. Both? Definitely a challenge. However, Reaper had, for a moment, forgotten that the Circle and its Templars wouldn't stand idly by while their leaders are in a death-match against a maleficar turned abomination. Even with Hunger's magical prowess he would lose to the overall might of the Circle.

"Very well. Envy, is it ready?" Envy nodded before walking into the depths of the ruin.

"Is what ready, Master?" Desire asked as she watched Envy's form disappear.

"I realized that there is still a chance of some Fereldan military force rebelling against our rule. Even though we have a large amount of bandits making a small army it still wouldn't be enough. Sure, we have numbers but bandits even with our control are largely disorganized and outmatched by any real military force. So we need to either get more numbers or..." Envy came out of the shadows holding a flask which contained crimson almost black liquid. "make our current forces far stronger."

"And what exactly is that?" Hunger asked before covering his nose with the sleeve of his robes looking repulsed by the liquid in the flask. Pride and Desire were right there with him too. The liquid smelled foul as if what ever was inside it had rotted utterly before being boiled with something equally disgusting. Not to mention the liquid seemed to glow with an incredibly faint light.

"A very revolting potion Envy and I mixed together using blood magic, mostly her's for its malleability. This will make our bandits the most deadly force this world has seen!" The other Sin's looked at him in even more confusion.

"How?" Pride finally asked making Reaper smirk. At long last he could now show it. He didn't say anything at first, merely beckoning one bandit to come over to them. He was one of the generic kind of bandits: dumb, brutish and overall easily manipulated. He wore a rough set of leather armor equipped with an iron longsword and a small wooden buckler for a shield. Reaper took the potion flask from Envy and brought it to the bandit's mouth. The bandit took only a mere sip before Reaper brought it away from him, taking a step back.

He turned to Envy and nodded who nodded back. She raised her hand towards the bandit. Her eyes as well as her hand glowed for a moment with dark purple energy before stopping, lowering her hand. At first nothing happened as silence filled the room. Then the silence was broken as the bandit started to cough and wheeze. His hands went to his throat as that cough became a choke for air. The bandit fell to his knees as he continued to choke. He looked up at them causing the Sin's move back a little at the sight of his face.

His skin had become pale, sickly and blotchy. His eyes were now red and the iris white. The blood in his veins had turned black and could now be seen through his skin clearly. His leather cap came off with his hair starting to fall out revealing boils and sores. He suddenly bent over holding his stomach and making gagging sounds. Black blood spewed out of his mouth onto the stone floor, pooling around him. Looking back up, they could see he had blackened blood coming out of his nose, his condition worsening as his skin started to rot. The bandit's eyes dulled before he fell forward into the black blood he vomited. The silence resumed, more deafening than the first time.

The black blood suddenly moved as if it were alive, flowing over and ensnaring the bandit's whole corpse. Black vapors were coming off the body before it twitched. They couldn't see what had happened to the body itself as it was still covered by the black blood. The corpse stood up, shambling at first before its movements became more fluid, refined. As if it hadn't been a corpse at all. Then the body grew, becoming taller and more muscular. The black blood seemed move around the body, melding with whatever was on it before seeping back in to the skin. The corpse stood before them, revealed to have changed drastically. It no longer looked human.

Gone were the dull cow eyes, replaced by crimson red orbs that promised nothing but death. Its skin was no longer diseased, but decrepit and rotted. Lips were no longer on its mouth. In their place were sharpened teeth. The armor, once in poor condition, now changed into ebony metal. The cap was now a helm with dark wings, the longsword turned into a black greatsword. The shield had been enlarged 3 times its size. Its breathing was deep and menacing. Gone was the dull bandit. In his place was a dark entity that would make any seasoned veteran of any war tremble with fear.

The bandit had been turned into a Dark Revenant.

Reaper's smirk turned into a small smile as he turned to his students each one having been disgusted by the process. Even Envy who had helped create the potion seemed somewhat disturbed by its effectiveness.

"H-H-How did you create such a potion?" Desire finally asked. She looked shaken to the point that she was grabbing Pride who didn't look much better.

"I theorized about what makes a Revenant a Revenant. Was it the demon? Was it the type of the corpse? Or was it the power infused into the corpse? It is a little of all three actually. All throughout history we've read corpses rise by the work of demons and mages. When a powerful demon such as one of pride or desire takes hold of the corpse of a non-mage, it becomes a Revenant. If such a thing were to happen to the corpse of a mage, it would become an Arcane Horror. However, we have also read about corpses and even skeletons being possessed by weaker demons. All of which have certain abilities."

"And the reason it is a Revenant?" Reaper looked somewhat disappointed that she hadn't noticed.

"It's not just any Revenant, Desire, but a Dark Revenant." This statement made all of their eyes widen. They knew how dangerous the undead were. How skeletons and corpses were difficult to kill. How Revenants and Arcane Horrors required whole units of Templars to exterminate them, but a Dark Revenant was near mythical. Where a single Revenant would kill an entire Templar unit before the second unit killed it, the Dark Revenant would require near double the amount. Dark Revenants were said to be able use more spells as well as more skills with its blade and shield.

"What did you use besides blood magic to make such a-a ghastly potion, Master?" Pride asked having gotten over it somewhat. Reaper didn't answer at first since he knew if he told them they might become sick and reluctant about using.

"Multiple hearts of Revenants, Arcane Horrors, and corpses. The galls of those corpses, demonic ichor, and pure spirit essence along with some wisp essence. And last but not least, Envy's own blood and small smidgeon of my power."

"Why Envy's?" Hunger asked confused. Why not all of theirs?

"Because Envy's power is necromancy. Once they all change they will become tied to her. Better to have her who can hide in plain sight than you who like to show your powers off." He had of course meant when each of them bragged about their prowess to one another, save Envy. She never bragged about her abilities for some reason. The other Sins didn't say anything, but merely nodded in acceptance, discreetly throwing in a glare or two and Envy.

"Now, Hunger." Hunger's focus was on Reaper again. "Do you think this will be enough?"

Hunger's smile was all Reaper needed to know the answer to that question.

"Good. Rage, Sloth. Find out what's causing the disturbance."

Rage and Sloth nodded before they turned toward the entrance and left, Rage picking up his staff on the way out. Reaper watched as the two left before looking at the others once more.

"Good, now we have work to do."

* * *

**Now with Aedan in the Present** **Day **

* * *

Aedan sped towards the camp after casting Haste on himself. He had long lost Marethari, Lyna and the rest. He ran so quickly it almost seemed that the trees were moving out of his way instead of him running past them. As he got closer and closer, he could hear screaming and shouting. The magical signatures that he felt were steadily growing stronger and what's more was that he was having feelings and emotions evoked from them. One made him feel warm almost hot while the other made him feel a chill. And then the emotions came with those feelings. A strange mixture of rage and lethargy. His stomach felt as if it were tied into a knot upon realizing what those feelings meant.

It had to be the Sins. There was no other explanation for him sensing it like this! Aedan unconsciously sped up almost flying through the forest. Getting ever so closer Aedan felt doubt accompany the emotions swirling within. Would he be able to do this? The only one of the Sins that he had gone up against was Pride and while that was a couple of years ago he had managed to win that fight. He had spent the next two years training and when finally going up against Reaper, who had been more powerful than Pride, he had thought he had won.

Then Reaper became an abomination and crushed that belief under his heel.

Reaper had broken Aedan. His body. His spirit. His powers.

Would the other Sins be just as powerful?

Would he be able to win or even drive them away?

Each doubt that gnawed at him made slow down with every step. And with those doubts came fear.

Fear of failing again.

Fear of dying.

Shouldn't he just give up?

Then something new emanated from within. Something made the doubt ebb away until it was completely gone. Faith. Faith drove the doubt from him. He started to believe in himself more now. It felt as if the Spirit of Faith was giving him an encouraging nudge from within his heart. The fear that had a hold on him loosened, and Courage arose, weakening it's hold further. Yes, that was right. Reaper and his Sins may have the backing of demons now...

But they weren't the only ones with friends from Fade. And he had just as many as they did.

Regaining his belief in himself, Aedan shook off the remaining vestiges of fear and sped back up. He would not lose this fight. Or any of the other fights to come! Smoke was starting to cloud his vision now. He was getting closer to the camp. Aedan came to a hill that overlooked the camp to see that one of the aravels had been completely destroyed. It was nothing more than broken wood and fire, the flames licking at it and the ground. Looking at it further Aedan realized that it wasn't just any aravel either. It was Master Ilen's! The craftsman's goods were scattered around it, what little remained anyway. He felt the two dark presences nearby towards the left of the camp. His eyes scoured the camp to find them on the other side.

Rage and Sloth, if he remembered correctly. Both of them were standing side by side wearing the robes that were of Tevinter design. Rage was tall and muscular from what Aedan could tell. He had black hair and his hands were holding a fireball each. Sloth was mousy blonde almost silver haired. In comparison to his taller companion, he was on the small side. Over his robes was the familiar spell of rock armor which covered most of his body. Aedan couldn't help but notice that the ground he was standing on was covered in frost despite the time of year and close proximity to the fire-wielding one. Something moved in front of the two which drew Aedan's eyes to it. Or more specifically them.

There was Hahren Paivel crouched over some of the elvish children in a vain attempt at shielding them from the attackers. Aedan wondered where the other members of the clan were. They hadn't brought all of their defenders with them in the forest. The smoke began to clear up and revealed what he had missed. All the other elves from man and woman to children were laying on the ground. At first Aedan had thought them dead. Murdered by the abominations. But he had seen the steady rise and fall of some of their chests indicating sleep instead. Relief washed over before turning his attention back. He quickly took in his surroundings before forming a plan and walking down to the camp.

"I will ask you again, Hahren. Where is it?!" Rage asked as the flames in his hand flared.

"I'd answer it him, Hahren. My brother has a tendency to lash out when he's this mad." Sloth added.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Paivel responded desperately as he and the children he shielded trembled with fear.

"There is something in this forest that our master has sensed. He has sent us to search for it. Now tell me! Or I'll-" Rage began to roar as he stepped threateningly toward the cowering elves before...

"Or you'll what?" The two turned towards the voice in surprise before their eyes widened in shock. Before them was the seth'lin that their master had dealt with! But how?

"It cannot be." Sloth whispered breathlessly.

"There's no way!" Rage added in surprise before snarling at Aedan, "How are you alive? Our Master said he killed you!"

Aedan smirked at the statement. That had been true to a degree, but Reaper should have stayed a little longer. "He almost did. I'll be sure pay him back when we next meet."

"Oh? That confident are you?" Sloth spoke, analyzing Aedan. He could tell something was different about him. The seth'lin in front of them had changed somehow. When he was first introduced a few weeks back, while obviously having a powerful magical presence, there was nothing more about him. But now... he felt... brighter? Similar to his Master but almost the opposite. More powerful than before. Now that Aedan was standing before him he could finally sense it, but why hadn't he been able to before? Why had Aedan Hellathen's presence been hidden until now? That was when it clicked. Hellathen was the presence Reaper had sensed earlier!

"Answer the question! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Rage shouted as the elves ran away from the three having seen their chance to escape. Aedan noticed this and acted calmly to buy for a little more time.

"Hmmm," Aedan pretended thinking while looking up, "Perhaps Reaper didn't kill me... or perhaps I wanted Reaper to think he killed me... or maybe, just maybe, I did die. And instead of staying dead I made some friends on the other side who helped me back onto this side." The expressions of Rage and Sloth were a mixture of bewilderment and anger. Finally, Sloth spoke.

"Rage," his brother looked at him, "I do believe we have found what our Master has sent us to find." Rage then turned back towards Aedan.

"So it would seem." Rage readied his staff. Flames sparked to life at the end of it and Aedan suddenly felt as if he was burning up. Sloth's hands started to permeate with frost magic. He quickly casted rock armor. Aedan noticed that the rock armor seemed to freeze on top of itself. That will make it a little more harder to break it. Aedan in response took out his two daggers casting the arcane spell Elemental Mastery. It would be his best chance to deal any damage against the two.

A tense moment of silence followed. The only sounds were of the flames on Rage's staff and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. And then the duo charged at Aedan. Sloth had suddenly turned into waves of frost magic. A cold wind blew over Aedan chilling him to the bone. A Frost Step spell. There was no other like it. Just as he thought, Sloth reappeared behind him. Another winter spell was charging in his hand ready to be cast. Aedan retaliated by casting a Paralyzing Crushing Prison upon Sloth. Aedan turned to Rage, hoping that his spell will weaken Sloth's armor, just in time raise an Arcane Shield to block a Flashfire spell. If it were not for the Fade Shield aspect of his shield Aedan was sure he would be in blistering pain from the amount of heat that came off it. It even left a blazing trail of flames leading from him to the tip of Rage's staff.

Rage looked to be firing up another a spell. A much bigger one. Aedan noticed his Crushing Spell was going to run out not to mention the heat from Rage's attack had melted off the Ice Armor that Sloth had placed on top of his Rock Armor. An idea formed in Aedan's mind which prompted him to reach into one of the pouches he kept at his back. It housed all of his roguish dirty tricks. He pulled out a small vial containing a dark purple liquid. His Crushing Prison finally wore off as he sucked in a breath and threw the vial onto the ground. On making contact, it shattered and the liquid vaporized into a a dark purple gaseous cloud encompassing both Aedan and Sloth. Rage ran into and swiped where Aedan was only to find him no longer their. Rage was suddenly struck by a Stonefist sending him on his back. He scrambled to get up and see who had cast it only to find out it was his own brother, Sloth!

"Brother, what-?" He said before Sloth swiped his arm to the side and ice spikes shot from the ground almost skewering Rage. It was only through years of training that Rage raised a wall of fire to protect himself from the sudden attack. Even then the ice spikes had come close. Sloth suddenly leapt through the flames not minding any pain or burns he may have acquired from them. He lunged toward Rage and grabbed ahold of his staff. Rage's staff began to freeze, its flames nearly dying out. It was then that Rage got a real good look into his brother's eyes. They did not hold the usual layback attitude that had shown Sloth's nature, but they were those of a madman. Fear and a anger swam in them. The kind that can make a man turn on anyone.

"Sloth! Get a hold of yourself!" Rage called out. Sloth merely snarled at him. Rage began to feel weaker. Slower. He swiped at Sloth in attempt to drive him back but his strike had been sloppy. Disorientation clouded his mind and he knew the cause for his sudden fatigue. Sloth had started using his Entropy spells. But how? Even if it were Sloth casting it he should have been immune to any Entropic spells unless... A glance down told him everything. Down under his feet was the glyph indicating a Vulnerability Hex had been placed on him. If he was not mistaken, Sloth had also radiated an aura of Miasma. Huh. Only Sloth could use three Entropic Spells so closely together. Rage stiffened as he suddenly felt his own life force drain from him. Sloth was attempting to-

Rage groaned in pain as his body felt the effects of Improved Drain as a blackish red energy emerged from him and then get absorbed by Sloth. Rage fell to one knee panting. If this kept up any longer he and his brother would be playing right into Hellathen's hands. He had realized what Aedan was up to. Drop an airborne toxin near Sloth which would madden him and cause him to attack the nearest person before scurrying away. Hellathen was more likely then not hiding somewhere watching. Waiting for one of them to finish the other while being weakened at the end. The coward. But a clever coward none the less. Too bad he didn't think that Rage would see through it!

"ENOUGH!" Rage bellowed before firing a low-level Fireball from the end of his staff at Sloth. It held enough force to crack his rock armor and knock him on to the ground with minor burst of flames. Sloth landing on the ground hard his rock armor cracked and broken in some places. He didn't move for a moment before he groaned in pain.

"Uhhh," He looked up to see Rage who was more than a little tired, "Brother, what happened? Where is Hellathen?"

"The fucking bastard poisoned you with some kind of toxin that made you attack me. You seemed maddened with anger." Rage said as he stood back up. Sloth did too, groaning like an old man with every move he made. As he stood up to full height Rage could see that his Fireball had blown off a small chunk of Sloth's Rock Armor at the chest. Not much but still noticeable. Certainly not enough to get a blade through.

"Brother, I apologize." Rage was about to wave it off before-

*THWACK*

An arrow had lodged itself into his brother's chest. Right in the hole that Rage's spell had blown out. What's more was that the arrow came from right over Rage's shoulder. He turned quickly to see Aedan Hellathen roughly 30 yards away with bow nocked right at them. Rage growled infuriated by Hellathen's petty attacks.

"You should've shot me in the head. You hitting one of us in the chest won't do anything as we are now. Hellathen didn't seem convinced. Then Rage heard something that made even his fiery fury run cold.

"Ron..." A feeble voice whimpered out from behind. His original name. The only one who knew that was-! He turned back to Sloth and his eyes widened. His brother's rock armor was gone and his magic was dwindling to almost nothing. Sloth looked sick which, given their abomination status, shouldn't be possible. His brother suddenly spat up blood and fell. Rage dropped his staff to the ground as he ran to his falling brother catching him just before he hit the ground. He turned him over and ripped the arrow out of his chest. Blood spurted out of the wound at an alarming rate. Rage realized that the arrow had struck Sloth's heart. But how could it have...? Upon closer investigation Rage saw that it was an elf-flight arrow and from the amount of gunk on it that it had been coated with some kind of poison. A hateful glance towards Hellathen revealed what poison-or specifically poisons-had been used. Three vials sat at his feet. One filled a liquid that didn't reflect any light, one that looked foul even from this distance, and that recognized as Concentrated Magebane.

That alone would have simply brought his brother's mana to zero, but those others what were they? Weak fingers stroked his cheek bringing his attention back his brother.

"Ron." Sloth's face was just like the one he had all those years ago. When those _animals_ came into their home and murdered their parents. The same look he held when he thought they were going to do die.

"Sam. Same look at me!" Rage said as he saw Sloth's eyes start to lose focus. Ron and Sam. Those were the names their parents gave them. The names they cast off when Reaper found them... save for the times either felt vulnerable and needed that old comfort again. He could hear Hellathen dropping the bow and drawing his daggers before walking towards them.

"All... I... wanted..." Sloth spoke out his voice getting weaker and weaker, "Was... to... make... our world." Tears began to well up in Sloth's eyes. Rage's own eyes betrayed him and reflected those of his brother's.

"I know. I know. We'll make it, still. Together. I promise." Rage said. Sloth's shallow breaths quieted down until finally stopping. Rage held his brother's hand. His left hand which held his ring and inner demon. Rage had kept his own ring on his right as a means of reflecting one another. A secret that the two brothers only knew. And now it was just one...

A grappling chain wrapped around him though he paid it little heed. Sloth's corpse suddenly turned into Fade energy before moving around the ring. _'__My brother's body is now gone.'_

"I'm sorry it has come to this." Hellathen spoke from behind as the chain tightened around him. _'Sam's voice was gone.'_

"He was my little brother." Rage's voice was so quiet, but one could hear it trembling with hate. _'But...'_

"I wish things could be different. Believe me, I do." Aedan Hellathen said not noticing Sloth's ring move onto a finger Rage's let hand like it had a mind of its own. _'His power is still here.'_

"I do too. But he's dead... **AND SO ARE YOU!" **A column of flames burst from underneath Rage and surrounded him. It rose and rose blocking Rage from Aedan's sight. Aedan let go of the chain leaping back a distance away. Just time as the chain became red hot from the heat. He made sure his daggers were ready with their earlier enhancement of Elemental Mastery. He also cast a Valiant Heroic Aura on himself and was silently glad that he casted Haste on himself earlier before reaching the camp. Valiant Heroic Aura was a spell which incorporated all three heroic enchainments into one sustainable spell. Combined with Haste makes a deadly spell combination for any person under its effect. There was a loud snap signaling that the chain had been broken. The red hot links flew out of the flames catching fire to the grass they landed on.

**"WWWRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Rage's roar was so loud and inhuman that Aedan felt the sound itself bore through his body. A shadowed figure could be seen from the flames but it was different from what Rage had looked like. It was bigger, taller, bulky, and looked as if it were armored. The flames had doused themselves to reveal Rage's shocking transformation. Gone was the flesh, hair and robes of the maleficar abomination. In his place was a demonic looking stone golem with veins of lava all over it. Instead of looking like a carved statue it instead looked as if it were a mix-mash of rocks fused together. On its shoulders and legs were spikes of ice that were constantly steaming. Its face was contorted in mask of pure hate and fury.

**"AEDAN HELLATHEN! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** The golem roared. Rage's voice had changed to more deep, grinding, guttural one to conform with his new image. Rage raised his stone arms into the air and began chanting the incantation of an Inferno. Seeing that the golem was about to throw an obviously dangerous spell Aedan charged with his daggers intent on a Twin Strike in an effort to stop it from torching the area. This proved to be a grave mistake. Faster than he thought a golem's body capable of, Rage dropped his arms and caught Aedan's attack! Even with his enchantments Aedan nearly buckled from the burning his hands were feeling. Aedan could just barely see through the pain that his daggers had pierced each hand respectively but only a little. The tips of the daggers where they exited were glowing red. The heat from Rage's burning palms were too much and Aedan had to let go of his daggers lest he lose his hands. He created some distance as he grit his teeth in pain.

He looked at his hands. They were red and black with second degree burns all over. He supposed he should be grateful that he had cast those enchantments before otherwise he'd have two burned stumps instead. He looked at Rage. The golem-abomination spreads his arms wide showing Aedan's daggers still lodged in its palms. It turned its hands downwards.

**"YOU WON'T BE NEEDING THESE ANYMORE." **Rage growled out. Aedan had been confused until his daggers slipped out of Rage's palms, melted down completely. Aedan's eyes widened. Those daggers had been mad of volcanic aurum. After being forged they weren't likely to be melted down ever again unless... they trapped in lava. Great. Aedan was mentally kicking himself for his stupidity. Of course his daggers wouldn't be able to withstand Rage as is now! He had lost his best, and only, melee weapons to his own damn foolishness!

Rage charged at Aedan this time full intent on trampling him to death. Each of his footsteps left the ground burning with small fires as he closed the distance. In desperation Aedan casted poetry on the golem in an effort to stop him. It just barely worked as the golem stopped but the stone that had entombed its legs had cracked from the sheer force from its charge. He took the time heal his hands. The burns faded away quickly enough and just in time as Rage broke out of his stone prison. The lava covered golem appeared righting front of him with its fist pulled back. Aedan casted another spell to counter the attack.

**"DIE!"** Rage bellowed as his fist came closer. Aedan saw the fist get real close to his face before smirking. When the fist struck an explosion happened surrounding the two. Rage pulled his arm away taking a step back. The fire and smoke hid Hellathen for a moment before clearing revealing him to be unharmed safely behind a telekinetic Force Field. Rage shouted and roared at having been denied his kill. He reached into the ground pulling a chunk of the earth itself from it and throwing it at him only for it to break against the barrier. Rage roared again, this time raising his hand and a chilling array of brittle glyph Ice Mines all around Aedan. They exploded making ice just all around him and yet none pierced his Force Field. Aedan merely smirked.

**"KEEP SMIRKING! WE BOTH KNOW THAT WILL RUN OUT EVENTUALLY AND WHEN IT DOES, YOU'RE DEAD!"** Came the threat upon seeing said smirk.

Aedan's smirk disappeared at those words. It was true. He only had a few seconds left on it before Rage could attack him again. When that happened he was fucked. He needed a plan of attack against Rage. Most of his usual melee attacks were null against his current form even if he still had his weapons. So that meant he had to rely on his magic, wit and whatever he had in his pouches. He reached back into them to check on what he had. On the back of his belt were three large pouches. All three of them were magical designed to hold a number much larger than a pouch should. While not as heavily enchanted as his backpack, they still held an array of things that he could use. One was for herbal remedies which held his poultices, potions, injury kits, balms, salves, elixirs, and even incense. These would be of little use against Rage. Next was his second pouch which was for his traps. Nothing that would slow Rage down, unfortunately for he only had some caltrops, lures, and some elemental traps. He then checked his third and final pouch which held the things he crafted with his poison-making skills.

He had already use his Concentrated Magebane, Quiet Death, and Dispel Coating to kill Sloth, but they were too far away to use now. Inside he found a lot of his poisons, none of which would be able to affect Rage without being injected into his blood first. He felt around and found his grenades. Aedan had to resist smiling. Those could work. He grabbed one and waited for the Force Field to end. 10 seconds later it did with Rage ready to attack again. Aedan quickly threw the bomb at Rage nothing it had been filled with a murky green liquid. A Soulrot bomb. The rounded flask struck Rage in the face and shattered filling the area with a green fog that encompassed the golem-abomination. Aedan swiftly got away from it knowing it could harm him too if he were close enough. Rage was shouting in pain from the spirit energy attacking him. A soulrot bomb wasn't like the others which either burned, froze, electrocuted, or melted flesh. This bomb was made to damage the mind and spirit. Even Rage's fortress-like form had to yield to that.

The fog dispersed revealing Rage on one knee clutching his head. The flames on his stone flesh had gone down considerably and the ice spikes on his legs and shoulders had been reduced to half their size. Aedan followed up with a Spirit Strike. The bolt of ethereal energy surged from his open palm to the disoriented Golem's form making the creature fall on its back in pain. Its stone flesh cracked in multiple paces with more lava flowing out of them. Aedan was about throw in a Lightning Bolt to finish him but Rage beat him to it.

**"ENOUGH!"** With an echoing roar, a Waves of Flames shot to life between the two and was steadily moving toward Aedan forcing in to back away by about 15 meters. Once Aedan had gotten a safe enough distance he inscribed a Glyph of Neutralization at the flames. The Wall of Fire extinguished itself but it was already too late. It had given Rage enough time to get back up and renew his body. Just before he threw a Golem's Fist at Aedan which scored him in the chest. The elf-blood was now the one on his own back gasping for breath which had been literally punched out of him. He could just barely see Rage walking up to him, his flames regaining their strength on his body and the ice spikes growing back to their original size.

**"IT'S OVER FOR YO-" **Roots suddenly shot from the ground, wrapping around the golem and trying to impale him. A second set of roots rose from the ground further incased the struggling abomination.

"Aedan! Get out of there! NOW!" He heard someone shout. He looked to the left to see that the party he had been with had finally arrived. Right in front of them was Keeper Marethari and Merrill, both of whom had casted the same spell, Nature's Vengeance. The other elves, including Lyna who was supporting an injured Tamlen, readied their arrows and fired. The arrows did nothing but bounce off the golem's stone skin who still struggled to be free, its flames burning through the roots already. Aedan got up and moved further away now at the edge of the camp. Rage merely roared more at seeing Aedan getting further from him. His anger renewed his strength and his right arm finally broke free.

**"DON'T INTERFERE!"**

He raised his arm flames gathering in the palm of his statue like hand. Aedan horrifiedly realized that Rage was about to cast Immolate on them. And with his power now, Aedan could bet the it would be like a Consuming Wildfire now. Their armor wouldn't stand a chance against it. He reached back into his poison's pouch, to take out another grenade. Looking at the one he'd chosen, he knew this was going to have consequences. It was a round flask just like the earlier one, but the liquid inside was clear and reflected no light at all. A dispel grenade. He threw it at the golem-abomination and started backing away. The flask shattered upon meeting the roots and Rage's face. An almost invisible smoke formed over him and the roots receded back into the ground, his flames dousing as if choked of air.

"Come and get me, Rage!" Aedan shouted before running back into the forest. Rage gave chase not caring that he had shown his back to the elves who continued to fire arrows. Their efforts were pointless, however, as they broke and bounced off Rage's hide. The abomination didn't even seem to notice them as he barreled through the trees. The elves ran to their camp some almost ran in pursuit, but Marethari stopped them.

"Wait! We need to make sure everyone is alright." She shouted having noticed multiple clan members on the ground. The warriors, some looking reluctant, acquiesced and began checking. Marethari herself could not believe the creature they had seen. When Aedan had ran she had called out for him to stop shocked that he would run after his secret had been partially exposed. However she understood why he had when she sensed the two dark auras coming from her camp. As soon as her party was able, they followed Aedan's trail at much slower pace. By the time they were halfway there she had felt one of the signatures disappear meaning whoever what it was had been killed. Then the other signature grew in power. It was fiercer, darker. Hateful. That was why she had decided to take them around as means of surprising the enemy in order to aid their elf-blooded ally. She had expected to find a cross between a golem of the Durgen'len and an abomination. She had seen what it was preparing to do to them had Aedan not thrown that grenade. And by leading the creature away from the camp he had brought them a brief respite.

"Keeper!" Merrill shouted bringing her attention back to reality. All the clan members who had been unconscious were starting to awaken. It appeared that their worst injuries so far were nothing more than scrapes and bruises.

_'Thank the Gods.'_ Marethari thought in relief. They hadn't lost anyone this time. An explosion echoing out of the forest seemed to disagree with her hopeful thoughts. The other elves were taken out of the groggy states by the sound looking up in alarm.

"Keeper Marethari!" Ilen said as he came walking up to her.

"Master Ilen, are you alright?" The craftsman nodded.

"Yes, Keeper. Two of those Seth'lin that were with Din'an came here. The slow one had placed some sort hex on all of us. We started dropping like flies." He then turned to one of the destroyed aravels and cursed.

"Dread Wolf take them! They destroyed my aravel!" Marethari frowned. The loss of one normal aravel would be a small problem to the clan as a whole, but the loss of the Master Craftsman's aravel was a very bad blow to the clan. As the Keeper's own aravel which houses all of the clan's magical knowledge and artifacts is required for their leadership-both physical and spiritual- so to was the Master Craftsman's aravel needed for their survival. It was he who crafted their weapons and armor. It was he who bartered with human merchants from time to get supplies that couldn't be found in the wild, supplies that were brought to him for safe keeping. And it was all stashed in his aravel from which he worked and slept in.

Without it they could be right back where they started when Reaper and his disciples came. With very little supplies at best.

Another explosion echoed this time further from the camp.

"What was that?" One of the children asked fearfully. Hahren Paivel, who had just come out of the forest with several others answered.

"That would be one of those _things_ that attacked us. Hellathen has drawn it away for the time being." All of the children around Paivel were shaking. They must gotten away just far enough to be hidden and watched.

"What happened exactly?" Marethari wanted to know what had occurred when Aedan had arrived. Paivel relayed what he had seen with the children around him piping in from time to time.

"Can we even such a creature?" One of the Solis warriors asked in fear. One that was shared among the rest. Even Marethari would be lying if she said their chances were good. She had never seen a creature such as this before. Not in her many years.

"We have to try!" Merrill nearly cried out. Her First as right. But how could they kill it? Nothing they had could pierce its body!

A strange hum filled the air around them. Everyone was looking around in alarm. Had the creature finished Aedan and come back for them?! There was no heat or flames exploding around them. That's when she saw it. A blue glow shining out from under the rubble of Master Ilen's aravel. No one dared approach it before a burst of energy sent pieces flying away. Everyone covered there faces to shield from airborne splinters and the like. When the dust settled there it was.

The broken Sword of Shartan levitating off the ground and covered in melted gold with blue lines of lyrium peaking out at them. The gold was moving over the broken pieces united them once again into one. The burgundy yielded to the gold which ghosted over it. The gold completely covered the blade and handle before hardened and compressed in on itself until...

The sword had been remade and whole once more.

And then the sword pointed blade-first down the way Aedan and the golem ran through and flew.

* * *

**With Aedan at that moment.**

* * *

Aedan's stamina was running out. He had to dodge Fireballs, Ice Mines and even a Petrify spell. Rage had nearly got him with a direct him after hurling a boulder at him. He had just barely gotten out of the way when the boulder stuck and exploded in a shower of rocks and dirt. Aedan was sent off his feet and landed on his side. With pain radiating from his shoulder he turned to see Rage's form towering over him menacingly. And so here he was, tired and in trouble.

**"AT LAST." **Rage raised stone fist with fire gathering on it ready to Slam it into Aedan. **"THE TIME HAS COME. CAN YOU SEE IT, BROTHER? YOU WILL BE AVENGED. NOW!"** The fist came hurdling at him. On instinct, Aedan used another spell, a Stunning Mind Blast.

The telekinetic energy burst forth from Aedan and collided with Rage's fist pushing it, and the golem, back a couple of meters. Rage snarled at being denied of his moment of vengeance once more.

**"NO, NO, NO, NO. I'VE HAD IT! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY DUE! DO YOU HEAR ME, BOY! MY VENGEANCE WILL NOT BE PROLONGED ANY FURTHER!"** With a roar Rage gathered fire magic in his hands as he raised them up. Aedan knew what was to come. A large scale Apocalyptic Firestorm. And then Rage began chanting again.

_'Mixed with an Inferno spell too. There's no walking away from this.'_ He knew he couldn't move away quick enough. He was so tired he could barely lift his arms. Then a curious sound reached his ears. It was a whistle. It was small at first but it got more and more louder almost as if it were coming toward them before a loud scraping noise resounded out just behind Rage who had suddenly stopped chanting. Aedan had become confused when he looked up at Rage's face.

Even distorted and transformed, he could clearly see the shock and... pain in it? Then Rage started yowling and howling something fierce.

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"** Yeah like that.

Wait.

What?

Aedan looked on bewildered as the menacing creature cried out more, waving his hands around and try to reach something behind... his... back...

Oh, someone got him! Aedan tried to see who it was but saw no one. Then Rage turned around trying to reach whatever had hurt him again and this Aedan saw what had done it. A very familiar grip of a sword was sticking out his back. The blade had dug real deep into Rage, burying itself all the way to the hilt. Aedan knew that Shartan's blade, if it was still alive wouldn't be able to withstand the heat from inside Rage's body even if it was made out of dragonbone.

He struggled to get finding that he could scarcely move. Aedan looked back on his training for two years and dug deep within. He found his deep reserves of vigor finally catching his Second Wind. With renewed energy, he stood up, grabbed onto Shartan's exposed hilt and heaved. The hilt had already been heated up from the burning from that he felt. But he didn't let go. Rage had noticed what he was trying to do and took a swing at him. It missed as he followed Rage's movements keeping behind his back. Aedan then yanked real hard putting his foot on Rage's back. The blade finally came out with some lava spurting out.

**"AAAGGGHHH!"** Rage groaned out. Aedan looked at the blade find it was okay. There was a lot of heat coming off of it but it wasn't even red. Instead it was gold. But why was it-? Then he remembered. Rage had been standing on the ruin aravel of Master Ilen! Shartan's blade pieces must've still been. And when he melted Aedan enchanted daggers which were made of volcanic aurum and folded with lyrium they must've fallen onto the sword! The lyrium would have awakened the spirit inside right?

_'Shartan? Are you still in there?'_ There was no response. At least no vocal response. All he got was some type of happy feeling. Like he was relieved and seeing an old friend at the same time. So that was it? Shartan and lost the ability to speak?

Another feeling came over him. Curiosity. Did Shartan lose anything else?

_'Shartan what do you __remember?'_ The response was silent until his mind was blasted with images. Shartan being snapped in half, and then pain, followed by a warmth which gave way to distress as if something was missing. Another image revealed flying through the forest and seeing... Rage over Aedan? Then the images stopped. Aedan felt depressed now. Sure a shard of Shartan's spirit was still within the blade. Whats more was that it remembered him enough to come to his aid. But that was it. No more advice. No more conversation. The sword seemed to share depression from what emanated from it.

_'It's fine. I should be grateful you're still around and I am.'_ Aedan's comforting thoughts were replied in kind. He was broken out of his reverie by a howl of anger. He looked up to see a fist flying his way. Aedan dodged faster to the side than he had before. The spirits within him were giving him more power from Beyond the Veil. He was covered in a cloak of white mystical energy. His sword's blade became coated in the same energy.

**"YOUR NEW BLADE WON'T SAVE YOU FROM ME!"** Rage said as he punched again. This time to Aedan, it was slow. He dodged once more raising his palm towards Rage. White fire combusted all around him going over everything. It didn't burn the grass. Or the trees. Or even himself. But it did burn Rage terribly. The white flames licked at him like it was possessed, eating away his own flames and ice. It dug into the cracks and crevices of his stone skin. It is to be expected after all. Any abomination would be harmed by a Righteous Holy Smite.

**"TH-TH-THAT'S-" **Rage fell to his knees in pain as the white flames started to extinguish.

"A Templar technique. I know."

**"H-HOW?"**

"I had a friend teach me." White fire coated his blade as he prepared his final strike. Rage looked at him. The golem-abomination had no more moves and was utterly spent. With a Righteous Strike, Aedan delivered a Deadly Blow straight to Rage's heart. The blade went completely into him all the way to the hilt.

Silence pervaded afterward for a few long moments.

Rage lost what little remained of his power and began to turn back into his human form.

And then Aedan was assaulted by more images. Images that were neither his nor Shartan's. The images showed a younger Rage and Sloth, or Ron and Sam as they were before. Two children in poverty but they were happy with their parents. Their father, an elven man, bore a resemblance to Ron while strangely enough their human mother and Sam looked very much alike. And then the memories turned sour. Horrible. Just horrible. They had faced bigotry before but this was just wrong. Men had entered their home. Drunk and foul. They ganged up and murdered their father before turning their attentions towards their mother.

What they did to her... Aedan couldn't stomach the mere thought of it. And then they had beaten Sam so badly that he couldn't move without wincing in pain.

Aedan honestly didn't blame Ron for unleashing his magic and burning those men to death. Hell, they deserved worse.

The images flashed forward through the years showing Ron and Sam growing up alone until Reaper found them. He saw how Reaper taught them, feed them, clothed them. Gave them something to live for. A world where no child; elven, human, or something in-between could suffer like they suffered.

Then he saw their last meeting with Reaper and was aghast to see what Reaper had concocted. To turn someone into a Dark Revenant. Reaper has crossed many lines from what he'd seen before but this was a new low. The terrible part was that he was going to do it to so many. 400 at most! 400 hundred Dark Revenants could very well match an army of thousands! And Reaper wasn't going to lay siege to Denerim, but he was obviously going to sneak in and quietly take control.

Now that he knew what Reaper had planned Aedan was going to have do something he'd do so soon: Return to Kinloch Hold. If to simply kill Hunger.

_'But first...'_

He was back in the present now with his blade through Rage's heart. The maleficar now fully returned to normal. Aedan looked into the eyes of his opponent who stared back.

"I truly wish things had been different." Rage merely kept his stare up before going limp.

"I truly do." Aedan said to the corpse as he pulled his blade from him. He placed Ra-No, Ron's body on the ground gently. After seeing everything that shaped him Aedan couldn't hold any hate or resentment towards him or Sam. "Go find your family on the other side," He closed Ron's eyes as he knelt down. He stood back up and lit the body aflame.

"And rest in peace, at long last." Aedan walked away leaving Ron's body to burn in silence. A peaceful end he thought. Unknown to him, however, Ron's body burst into Fade energy that coalesced into his personal ring. The ring levitated off the ground. Sam's ring rose with it before the two flew through the at top speed to the north.

* * *

**On the Imperial Highway. Just outside of Lothering on the road to Redcliffe.**

* * *

Two cloaked figures walked further away from Lothering, a nice little hamlet full of good, hardworking people. The tall one did not do much talking while the shorter did all the talking. Everyone could tell the big one was a warrior by the menacing sword and large shield he had. The shorter one was skinny man who seemed a bit peaky and malnourished. He had taken their offerings of food and thanked them for their concern of his health. He had even met a nice little trio of siblings. An older brother and two twins, a boy and a girl. He could tell the girl had magic by her aura, and by how her brothers seemed to stick near her as if protecting her from any outside threats. It was so cute! But he digressed.

About a mile out he encountered an annoyance in the form three bandits.

Huh, must've missed some. Oh well. They didn't need any more for their army.

"All your valuables on the ground now before we gut you like a big!" The one in middle shouted with dagger pointed at him.

_'Damn fool.'_ His stomach growled loudly causing him to place his hand on it. It was nearly twisted in hunger. _'It is never enough is it?'_

"I SAID-"

**"Lunch."** The three bandits looked at him confused at his sudden interruption.

"Wha-?!" The three were suddenly pulled towards the two by an invisible force, one being impaled upon the big one's sword. The other stared up in fear looking at their friend with a blade sticking right through him. The tall one looked at them making them shiver in fear. At this angle from the ground they could see under its hood just enough to see two soulless red eyes staring back at them. With a single swing to the right, their friends body was flung off the blade and into a tree with sick crunch. The monster then pointed its blade toward them and stabbed down killing the nearest one. The last one backed away frantically trying to get away from it. He backed into the small man's boots. He turned to look up at them before getting on his knees.

"Please, Sir, please have mercy. I have nothing. I'll leave you and never trouble you again. I swear to the Maker and Andraste!" He pleaded. The man in turn grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up to his feet. He tried to get away but the man kept a firm grip on him with strength that couldn't be his.

"I believe me, I wish I could. It's just I'm... **so hungry."** The last bandit watched in terror as the man's eyes glowed crimson, his teeth sharpened and his jaw elongated to an unnatural length.

"Heeeee NNNNOOO-uuuuuhghghgughguhg." A sick wet crunching replaced the scream of terror in the forest. The only thing that would found the next day would be blood and bones.

* * *

**Oh. My. God!**

**I've finally updated this story. After so many ****months. For those of you waiting for ME2 don't worry that is my next project! Please I've hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review either as a guest or as yourself.**


End file.
